Blainewood Academy: The Beginning
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin Morrison is enrolled into the biggest prep school in Toronto, led by his main rival Alejandro Burromuerto. When Justin suddenly falls in love with the girlfriend of his rival, is his days in this Academy in grave danger? Chapter 53 is up!
1. The cast of characters

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"  
><strong>

**Rated T**

**Just so everyone knows, I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour! I own squat. I just want everyone to know that this story will be focused on Justin, but I will feature other characters as well. Pairings will include Justin/Heather/Alejandro, Duncan/Gwen/Trent/Courtney, Geoff/Bridgette, Tyler/Lindsay, Owen/Izzy/Noah, DJ/Katie, Harold/Beth/Leshawna, and Cody/Sierra. I will also include OC's (but I will not wasting my time who they are.) It will feature some Humor, a whole lot of Drama, some Hurt/Comfort, and a whole lot of romance! But I decided to start with the cast of characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cast of Characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Cast:<br>**

**Justin Morrison - **The lead character of the story. With striking supermodel good looks, incredible physique, and unbelievable skills, he is enrolled into Blainewood Academy, where anyone knows no boundaries, no limits. He is enrolled into the Black dorm in which he quickly befriends Geoff, the man who Justin first sees. He then falls in love with the lead heroine, Heather Rossington and he starts a jealous rivalry with Heather's secretly deceiving boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto, the man who he thinks he rules the school. This starts the most heated, ugly love triangle in this story.

**Heather Rossington - **The lead heroine. When she first enrolled into Blainewood Academy, she had a snobby attitude and had no love for the students at all. The cause of her nasty and disgusting behavior is due to her boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto. But in the second year, she meets Justin for the first time. It was because of their encounter that Heather starts to develop a nicer, sweeter side, and at the end of the school year, she starts to make real friends, thanks to Justin's influence. She is also quite attractive due to her long black hair and a hot centerfold body. She is enrolled into the Red dorm.

**Alejandro Burromuerto - **The main antagonist of the story. Alejandro is somewhat like Justin, but he excels at everything you wish you were good at. He is also the boyfriend of Heather Rossington, and Justin's main rival. Everything goes good until Heather meets Justin, and it was also the start of Alejandro's secret vicious, black-hearted behavior he soon develops later in the story. He's pretty much the devil in disguise, compared to Justin being an angel from Heaven. He is enrolled into the Red Dorm.

**Geoff Michaels - **Justin's close friend. When he sees Justin for the first time, he's pretty much the advice giver. And all of their crazy misadventures, they strike a close friendship. He is also the boyfriend of resident surfer Bridgette Thompson, who he hangs out with from time to time. He also helps Justin out with his feelings for Heather and his hatred for Alejandro. He is also a party extrodinaire, and he knows a thing or two of bringing the house down! He is enrolled into the Black dorm.

**Bridgette Thompson - **Geoff's surfer girlfriend and pretty much the brains of the group. Despite being a klutz, she is always brave of her actions. She used to be Heather's rival, but when she notices that Heather has become nice thanks to her secret relationship with Justin, this rivalry turns into a friendship. Like Heather, she too, is also beautiful, sexy, and passionate. She is enrolled into the Black dorm.

**Duncan Andrews - **A juvenile delienquent who is enrolled here to clean up his attitude. He is antisocial and loves anything to do with anarchy (due to his love for punk rock). He is currently the boyfriend of Courtney Banks, who enrolls in the Red Dorm. However, his friend Gwen Fletcher also seems to have a crush on him as well, even though he doesn't quite notice it. He is enrolled in the Blue dorm.

**Courtney Banks - **An over-achiever, she is a little bossy, and quite sometimes, the most annoying student of the academy. What most people don't know is that Courtney is dating Duncan Andrews, a juvenile delienquent enrolled into Blainewood Academy to change his ways. She is also a friend to Alejandro Burromuerto, and she was at once, Heather's close friend. But their friendship was over when she finds out Heather is secretly seeing Justin behind Alejandro's back. She's enrolled in the Red dorm.

**Trent Flannigan - **He's pretty much the cool guy in the Red dorm, despite having labeled the Red dorm as a bunch of snobs. He's pretty much warm towards everyone from the Blue dorm and the Black dorm. He is also musically talented, as he is with his guitar. He once played an acoustic guitar but later switched to electric guitar. He labels Eric Clapton, Jimi Hendrix, and Eddie Van Halen as his idols. He is also the boyfriend to Gwen Fletcher, who is secretly having feelings for Duncan Andrews.

**Gwen Fletcher - **She was labeled as a loner and an outcast due to her character. However, she meets Trent Flannigan for the first time, and she realizes she's not alone for the first time. Throughout their moments in their first year, they were labeled as "The Best Couple Ever". But that soon changes in the second year, when she soon starts to have feelings for Duncan Andrews, a student who is enrolled to the Blue Dorm, but he sees no more of her as a friend. She, too, is also enrolled in the Blue dorm as well.

**Owen Ray - **The comic relief of this story. He pretty much hangs out with Duncan as a friend. In fact, he's friends with the entire student body. He is overweight as well, but he has a big heart towards his roommates. He loves to eat a lot, but nothing can slow down this Mack truck of a student! He's enrolled into the Blue dorm.

**Izzy Smith - **The red-haired beauty and Owen's crazy-as-hell grilfriend. They both enjoy their funny moments, just like sharing a piece of pie with all the toppings included to it. But somehow, she is the one who puts the words "freaky" and "insanity" to shame. She is enrolled into the Blue dorm.

**Tyler Jackson - **Alejandro's right hand man. He loves to be athletic, but he lacks any skills thereof. He pretty much is involved in Alejandro's cruel, ruthless actions. Sometimes, he is used for tasks that seems too idiotic for Alejandro to do, but somehow, Tyler starts to question his friendship with Alejandro whatsoever. He is enrolled into the Red dorm.

**Lindsay Grayson** - Tyler's clueless girlfriend who loves all the sweetest things in the world from chocolate to soda pop. She's quite bubbly as well. It's a miracle that she was enrolled into the Red dorm, despite that she acts more like a dumb blonde.

**Devon Joseph Russell (D.J.) - **Geoff's friend. Outside, everyone sees him as a threat and a powerhouse, but deep down, he is friendly toward his friends. But he'll take down anyone who threatens his friends or family if provoked. It seems that Katie Black, one of the BFFFLs, seem to have a huge, major crush on him, because of his niceness towards her sometimes. He is enrolled into the Black dorm.

**Katie Black and Sadie Yan - **Known as "The Best Female Friends For Life", these two are annoying as a dial tone combine with a megaphone. Katie has a mad crush on DJ, in which she always blushes at him. But Sadie feels a little bit strained by this since Katie seems to be focused by D.J. than she does her. They are both enrolled into the Blue dorm.

**Cody Anderson - **The shortest male of the academy. He tries to be popular just like his friend Trent, who is enrolled into the Red dorm. He tries to be cool and badass, but somehow in a strange way, he is fascinated by Sierra Lane, who is obsessed by him most of the time. He is enrolled into the Blue dorm.

**Sierra Lane - **Cody's so-called girlfriend. Somehow she is borderline insane with her Purple hair and tall stature. He dreams, breathes, and worships anything that is Cody. She is enrolled into the Blue dorm.

**Harold McGrady V - **A student filled with an impressive and talented bloodline, he is somewhat a nerd. But he's a nerd with exceptional talent, such as excelling fighting styles, and owning everyone at video games. He used to have a crush on LeShawna Reed, but she turned him down to his disappointment. But he plans to win her back. However, Beth, a nerd like Harold, seems to have a crush on him. He is enrolled in the Black dorm.

**LeShawna Reed - **A woman who is bootylicious in every way due to her urban culture. Harold used to have a crush on her, but to his and her disappointment, turned him down for no reason whatsoever. But she still remains friends with him. She is enrolled into the Black Dorm.

**Beth Braddock - **A nerd who is quite goofy and quite...odd. She is friends with Justin who helps out her affection for Harold McGrady V, who is getting over his rejection with LeShawna. She wishes to become more beautiful, so that she would have Harold go to her. She is enrolled into the Black dorm.

**Noah Krieger - **A brainiac, he is quite the cylinical, and serious type of student. He likes nothing but books, and has the IQ the size of a huge monster truck. He is also friends with Tyler Jackson, who is friends with Alejandro Burromuerto. Like Tyler, he too questions his friendship, due to Alejandro's secret mysterious, cold-hearted demeanor. He is enrolled into the Red dorm.

**Principal Chris McLean - **The real principal of Blainewood Academy. He is calm and collected as well. Plus, Blaineley is in love with him. You better be lucky to stay in your dorm room after midnight, because he will not tolerate those that do.

**Blaineley O'Halloran - **The Headmaster of the Red dorm who is hot for Chris McLean. She's pretty much an attractive teacher. Every male student body dreams of having sex with her, but she prefers to be with Chris McLean. But however, she has a disturbing secret that no one will want to know personally, but she remains secretive about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it will also have Eva and Ezekiel in there, but they will have bit parts. I know I don't have time to do a whole entire story, but I will promise the first chapter when I get the chance, Ok? So, hear your opinion!<br>**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, why do I have to go to this crappy school? It's dull and boring..." said a certain 17 year old teenager complaining with his parents in the car. This teen had wavy black hair, a model-like physique, the face of an angel, and a somewhat lazy personality. He was also narcissistic as well. He didn't feel good about this.<p>

"But sweetheart, it's actually a really good school. Besides you didn't make any friends since you spend so much time by yourself. And I think it's about time you went to a school where you can interact more and actually make new friends." said his mother, who is trying to put pride into her son.

"Besides, son. It's actually a high school and college at the same time. It's even got dorm rooms, a huge campus, and what's best, a food court! Reminds me of my youth!" replied his father, who too, was trying to put pride for his son, as well.

"Yeah, well...I still think it's boring. I shouldn't have to spend my time boring myself to sleep with all this knowledge." said the teenager who feels like he could be relaxing on a hammock in his native Hawaii, but all of a sudden...it was gone. Now his family has moved onto the cold clear skies of Toronto, Ontario, where this kid's dad got a job promotion. Still, at his old high school at Kona Beach, Hawaii, where he can still relax. His name was Justin Douglas Morrison, and he was about to be enrolled in the only prep school in Canada where everyone is separated from society and imagination...Blainewood Academy.

"You were right, honey! It is big as it said on the pamphlet!" Justin's mom exclaimed as she was fascinated by the huge campus.

"Oh, please..." Justin replied in a frustrating way.

"Come on, son...at least you'll like it. It's actually not that bad..." his dad said, still trying to cheer his son up.

As the car stopped, Justin got out of the car with his backpack and briefcase.

"Be safe, son. Make new friends!"

"Wait a minute...are you gonna come in with me? What about where I'm supposed to go?" Justin questioned his parents as they were in a hurry.

"Look at your map! Please make new friends and have a good time, now!" his mom exclaimed as they drove off.

Justin was gonna say something from his mouth, but he was too late.

"Oh, damn it...I swear, sometimes my parents are idiots." Justin said to himself as he went inside the halls of the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Academy...<strong>

Justin went to the information kiosk to see which dorm he would be placed in by his grades.

"Name?" the secretary said.

"Justin Douglas Morrison, I just moved here from East Kona High School in Hawaii."

"Oh, your parents told me about you. Can I have the papers?" the secretary said as Justin gave her the papers.

After a whole lot of checking...

"Congratulations, Mr. Morrison. You are placed in the Black dorm." the secretary replied as Justin gave her a nod and left. Somehow, there were three dorms in this school. The Black Dorm is for students who got A's and B's, the Blue dorm is for students who got B's and C's, but the Red dorm is for students who have all A's, in which having all A's was a spotless record.

As soon as he got to his new room, he noticed 4 new beds with their jackets on top of them, he noticed that he's gonna have roommates. This can't be good.

As Justin wore his new jacket...he looked at himself in the mirror, modeling it like the narcissist that he was.

"Well...I look comfortable in this...soft as a cloud." He said, cracking a smile. At least that was the good thing about this place. But as soon as he kept admiring himself, someone behind him came out of nowhere.

"I see you like the jackets. Looks pretty badass like Hugh Hefner!" said the muscular-build student. He had blonde hair, a cowboy hat, a killer six-pack, and a cool demeanor that can make a girl swoon with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Thanks, I'm kinda flattered myself. You my roommate?" Justin asked as was introduced by this chameleon of a student.

"Hell yeah, man. Name's Geoffrey Michaels, but my friends call me Geoff for short, you?"

"I'm Justin Morrison, I just moved here from Kona, Hawaii." he said as he was giving Geoff a hand shake.

"How's the waves and the chicks? I bet they're hot than the ones you find here."

"I don't know, I'm used to being with myself. I pretty much don't have the time for both at the same time." Justin replied as he was examining his character to Geoff.

"Oh, I understand. You like to keep your looks intact. I respect that, bro. Hey, wondering why you're here, you want me to take you a tour of the entire campus? You'll have plenty time to unpack later." Geoff said, forcing the native Hawaiian. Then again, Justin can always make some room to put stuff in later.

"Okay...is there a food court around here somewhere? I'm kinda aching for a soda almost."

"I know the best one, let's go." Geoff responded as he and Justin left their dorm room behind.

* * *

><p><strong>The Food Court<strong>

"Hey...this place ain't so bad..." Justin said, changing his opinion about the school being dull and boring, but impressed that the food court was like a palace of some sorts.

"Indeed, this place has everything from hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, tacos, chinese food...you name it, they got it." Geoff added as they went to a vending machine and got him and Justin, 2 20 ounce Pepsis. As soon as they we're drinking, Justin noticed a raven-haired boy with short hair playing a rendition of "Hotel California" on his acoustic guitar.

"What's with Esteban here?" Justin replied, referring to the boy with the guitar.

"His name's Trent Flannigan, he's from the Red Dorm. he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him. Unlike all the rest of the Reds." Geoff said as he was about the change the subject of the people of the Red Dorm.

"What's with the Reds anyway." asked Justin, as he followed through.

"To tell you the truth, dude...most of the Reds...are nothing but pure snobs. They're pretty much rude to everyone." Geoff replied, giving Justin a warning, followed by a swig of his Pepsi.  
>"If I was you...I'd stay away from them...most of them...except Trent, he's harmless."<p>

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, then." Justin said as they left the Food Court, and went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside...<strong>

As they walked in a clear sky...a beautiful blonde ran to Geoff and Justin's side.

"Hey Geoff, I missed you!" she said, giving Geoff a tender kiss on the lips. She had long sunlight hair with a ponytail, a beautiful surfer's body, and a carefree spirit all wrapped in one. She locked her arms right around Geoff like a Master Lock (the thing that seals lockers used outside in classes)

"Hey Bridge, I missed you too!" he said, giving a kiss back. He then turned to Justin. "Justin, this is my rockin' girlfriend Bridgette Thompson...Bridgette, this is my new good friend, Justin Morrison. He moved here from Hawaii." he said as Justin gave Bridgette a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you miss. I'm glad that your boyfriend's a lucky man."

"Thank you, Justin. I'm honored." Bridgette said as she turned to Geoff. "Hey Geoff, could you come to my dorm room and unpack the rest of my stuff? It's a bit heavy and I need someone with the size of Grave Digger to move the stuff around."

"But, baby...I have to show Justin the rest of the campus around..."

"He'll be fine, he's got a map. Pretty please...?" Bridgette said as she seduced Geoff, displaying a innocent puppy-dog face. Then again, Geoff can always show him around later. He's got plenty of time for that. Geoff then turned to Justin.

"You're on your own, buddy. See ya!" Geoff responded as he and Bridgette left holding both hands.

"Hey, Geoff, I don't even know where to go! What about showing me the football field, or pretty much where the auditorium is?" Justin shouted as Geoff and Bridgette were a mile away from him. Justin was now a little frustrated not at Geoff, but at himself.

"This is just fricking dandy...first my parents...now Geoff. That's pretty much a new low for me..." Justin said to himself leaving without anyone to show the whole entire school around. "I guess I'll ask the next person to see if they'll show me around. But what's the point? I'm having trouble finding friends as much as I am finding dates..."

As he walked around the corner...he bumped not into someone...but somebody, knocking her down.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the first part wasn't so dramatic as I thought it was, but in the second part, I will promise a whole lot of drama! Who did Justin bump into? And what's with the her? R&amp;R if you can, I'll have a lot of responses. Please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day, Part 2

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Day, Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is just fricking dandy. First my parents and now Geoff. That's pretty much a new low for me..." Justin said to himself leaving without anyone to show the whole entire school around. "I guess I'll ask the next person to see if they'll show me around. But what's the point? I'm having trouble finding friends as much as I am finding dates..."<p>

But as Justin walked around the corner, he bumped not into someone...

...but somebody, knocking her down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I did not see you there!" Justin yelped.

Fully hesitating, he picked up the entire set of papers that was knocked down along with the girl. He then gathered them up, punced them and gave them to the girl, who got back up.

"I'm so sorry, my apologies miss!" Justin said, giving her the papers.

"Thanks." she said, looking up at Justin.

But as she did however, Justin unexpectedly froze in motion.

"Oh my god..." Justin thought, looking at her. "She's... she's beautiful."

What Justin said about this mysterious woman was right. She had those glittering black eyes, soft creamy porcelain skin, dreamy eyelashes, and a curvaceous smile from those breathtaking plumpy lips. She had beautiful long black hair that went down to her waist. It was like being covered up by a silky smooth blanket of hair. She was gorgeous than Megan Fox, Mila Kunis, and Kim Kardashian combined. With those flawless features, she could become a model compared to Justin.

But somewhere around the world, Justin's mind was elsewhere.

"Are you gonna talk or act like a painting smiling at me?" she said with a cute laugh, breaking Justin out of his daydream.

When she looked at him though, she too was impressed by the sight of him. Justin had looks compared to her. Those enchanting sapphire eyes, soft shaggy black hair that she would put her hands on, and a charming smile that was shaped to perfection. He was like Ridge Forrester at 17 years old. They just couldn't stop smiling comfortably at each other.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, thanks for snapping me out of that. I'm Justin Morrison, I just moved here from Kona, Hawaii." he said giving her a handshake. She had very smooth delicate hands.

"I'm Heather Rossington, this is my second year at this academy." she said shaking his hand. His hand was smooth and warm just like his. "So is this your first year?"

"Actually it's my second. I had my first year back at East Kona High School." Justin said, correcting her.

"I'm glad to hear that. It looks like we might be graduating together for the next 2 years."

"I'm kinda flattered..." Justin replied, still displaying his infectious smile at Heather.

"So... you here to take a look around the campus?" Heather questioned the gorgeous student.

"Yeah, I had someone with me, but he ran off with some blonde chick with a ponytail." Justin responded, referring to the cowboy, Geoff and his girlfriend, Bridgette.

He can still remember being a little frustrated when they left Justin all by himself.

"Looks like you're making friends already." Heather laughed. And so did Justin. "Come with me. I'll take you the rest of the tour."

He gladly responded, following the beautiful female on foot.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>At the Blainewood Ravens football field...<strong> _

"This is the football field where our high school football team plays." Heather replies, showing Justin a huge atmosphere of a football field.

But when she looked up however, Heather yelped at was about to fall on her head.

"Aaah! Look out!" she said taking cover.

Justin managed to catch it just in time before it was gonna nail Heather painfully.

"Hey dude! Catch us the ball back!" said D.J., one of the defense linemen for the football's academy team known as the Blainewood Ravens.

Justin did as he said, throwing the ball back to the team.

"Thank you, man!" D.J. happily responded, thanking him.

"My pleasure, dude." Justin said, facing Heather with a smile. "Always watch out for those things, they're mood killers." he replied as they moved on.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>At The Blainewood Band Room...<strong> _

"This here's the band room." Heather said, showing him their official band room.

It was a lot of instruments that stood up there properly with no one else in sight. Full of trumpets, horns, drums, and not to mention a guitar. Now that was awesome.

Justin had touched one of the instruments and yet...

...they all went down like dominoes. They looked at each other like they we're in trouble.

"Well, that's enough sightseeing. Let's move on!" Heather replied, as she and Justin ran like hell.

Luckily for the twosome, they weren't caught.

"Yeah, besides, I don't want my first day to be like hell!" he said following her.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>At the Blainewood Academy Basketball Court...<strong> _

"This here's our basketball court. It's where we have our basketball games and pep rallies." Heather said, showing him the fantastic gymnasium that was their basketball arena.

Then, a basketball rolled out of nowhere and touched Justin's foot lightly. He picked it up and started to strategize_._

"What's on your mind?" Heather asked him lightly.

"This..." Justin muttered to her.

He started to dribble and move the basketball at the same time. Such skills he had for a 17-year old. Of course, with the ball moving around, Heather's mind was spinning in rhythm. He used the basketball rack to extend the height and with an exploding sound...

_ ***BOOOOOOM!*** _

He slammed the ball through the hoop. Heather was speechless, but yet impressed at the same time.

"How did you do that!" Heather said, still feeling the shock.

"Parkour. It's free running." he said tossing the basketball back into the rack.

* * *

><p>As Heather still began to enjoy her company with Justin, they weren't alone.<p>

One of the red dorm students by the name of Tyler Jackson was there, with a shocked and puzzled look in his face. He couldn't believe that someone, namely Heather from the red dorm, would be caught dead with a brand new student from the Black Dorm. After all, the Red's despised the blacks.

In response, he quickly rushed to the Boy's red dorm, where he ran into a man with dark brown hair and a goatee. He was full of Latino blood inside. He hid in his dorm room in the dark, not even bothering to be around losers from both the Blue and Black dorms.

"Hey Boss... I saw your girlfriend hanging out with another guy in the basketball gym." Tyler said, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Really? Who...?"

"I don't know, but he had wavy black hair, blue eyes, and he has amazing skills like you." Tyler replied, standing his ground.

"Leave. I'll take care of both of them." The mysterious figure said with a grim, yet uncomfortable angry mood in his face.

"You got it, boss."

As Tyler left, so did the mysterious figure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On top of the Blainewood Academy rooftops...<strong> _

Heather and Justin enjoyed a laugh after the amazing afternoon they spent, alone on the upper deck. It was like friends hanging out with friends to be exact. It was nothing special, except they were sharing their moment with a half-empty bottle of Coke.

"That was an amazing time! I never even thought of having days like this!" she said, smiling at the handsome student.

"Indeed. I have never met someone interesting as you in quite a lifetime since I've been here." Justin said, containing the joy in his smile. "Thanks for giving me the tour of the campus and such. I bet we can enjoy moments forever like this. Right, Heather?"

Hearing this from Justin, Heather's face turned into an uncomforting tone, yet she still displayed a smile.

"What's wrong, Heather?" Justin said, feeling a bit concerned.

"Yeah, about that, Justin... I kinda have to confess something." Heather sighed, pausing for a bit. "I kinda have a boyfriend already..."

Ouch. To Justin, this didn't feel good at all. And to think Heather could've been a single girl. How Justin could've thought that a little more through

"A boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend all of a sudden?" he said wondering.

"I'm her boyfriend..." a mysterious stranger said behind the duo. Somehow, in Justin's heart, he didn't expect what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are not familiar with Ridge Forrester, it was character from "The Bold And The Beautiful" who was played by Ronn Moss, but now is played by "All My Children" mainstay Thorsten Kaye.<strong>

**Anyway, what's gonna happen next? Find out next chap. Until then, C-Ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or it's characters. The characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch or Tom McGillis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Day, Part III<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who is that?"<p>

"Yes...come on...Heather. Tell him who I really am..." he said coldly, but in a nice, hidden way.

Heather replied with a sigh, and introduced her boyfriend to a confused Justin.

"Justin, this is my boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto." she said in disappointment.

She hated the way that Alejandro ruined the moment between Heather and her "friend". Justin couldn't even believe it.

"Heather, why don't you leave? I wanna talk to your 'friend' here so I can become better acquainted with him." Alejandro said, minding his own business as usual.

As she left, Justin stopped her for a minute.

"Hey, Heather..." Justin shouted to her, "Do you think we can still be friends? You know like, talk to each other and text some e-mails or something like that?" Justin replied in a hesitating mood.

Alejandro stared at Heather and instantly agreed with a nod and a smile.

"Sure, Justin. I like that. Bye..." she said, gently waving at Justin and leaving.

Somehow, Alejandro seemed to become friendly about this situation.

"So, you must be Justin. You're new here all of a sudden, huh?" Alejandro said, with a feigned smile.

"Sure. I moved here from Kona, Hawaii." Justin replied, "You definitely got a catch there." He said, referring to Heather.

"That's what I thought..." Alejandro said, feeling uncomfortable in the upper rooftops, "So, can we talk about this somewhere quiet?"

Justin wasn't so sure about this. I guess he mustve noticed Al shivering a bit. It looked a little cold for fall though..

"Okay, if you want..." Justin responded while raising his eyebrow.

Something told him deep inside that something was going wrong here. Both Justin and Alejandro moved to a darker place of the hallway. A bit scary to be in there most of the time, but at least it was quiet and no sound could be heard.

"Okay, we're here. What did you wanna talk to me about?" He said, feeling unsure.

"Well..." Alejandro chuckled, but then all of a sudden...

_ ***SLAM!*** _

Alejandro slammed Justin into an abandoned locker, strangling him with one hand. By the angry look in the Latino's face, Alejandro felt pissed off. Justin should have not responded to this command. He should've walked away when he had the chance, but no. He had to get what's coming to him.

"Look here, pal..." Alejandro said, clutching Justin tightly by his neck. "I don't know what kind of crap you're pulling with me here, Hawaiian Man, but let's get one thing straight..."

With his grip increasing, Al started to threaten him more.

"Heather is my girl. She's my girl when I'm alive, and when I'm dead. But since you enjoy spending time with her, I'm gonna let you become your friend."

Well, at least there was one good thing about this situation. Justin can still become Heather's friend, but to his disappointment, Alejandro had a twist up his sleeve.

"But there's a twist. I'm gonna make sure you don't get too close and personal with her. Because if you ever get sweet with her, get your hands on her, or please her in every way, I will make sure you were ever sorry for setting your foot in my school ever again. Do... I... make... myself... clear?" Alejandro responded viciously.

"Clear..." Justin said, while still being choked like a chicken.

Enjoying the suffering that he was seeing from the Hawaiian, Alejandro finally let go of Justin, which resulted in him slumping down on all fours and catched his breath.

"Good. Until then, see you on the first day of school... you worthless ant." Alejandro smiled and laughed at him.

While Alejandro left his sight, Justin could feel red marks around his neck. He felt the hurt put on him literally!

"Oh, man... he chokes like a damn vice grip!" Justin said to himself. After shaking the pain off for a good 15 minutes, he recovered long enough to leave.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>At the boy's Black dorm...<strong> _

Justin returned to the room, still feeling the painful pressure that was put to his neck, thanks to Alejandro's cold dirty hands. Apparently, everyone from the Black, Blue, and Red dorms turned in early to attend their first day of prep school tomorrow. The Hawaiian opened the door, and he saw Geoff, DJ and a auburn-haired nerd in a room together.

"What's up, guys?" He said, feeling a little tired.

"Hey, Geoff, that's the guy we're rooming with?" D.J. said, asking Geoff politely.

"Sure, dude. That's Justin Morrison, he's new here. Make him feel welcome, guys!" Geoff replied, acting cheerful as always.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking leaving me like that?" Justin spoke to Geoff.

Apparently, Justin was annoyed by Geoff early in the afternoon because Bridgette out of all people, wanted to spend time with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude. Bridgette needed help moving the big-screen TV, and she asked me to help. I kinda took my shirt off to do it. She likes that a lot!" Geoff responded, feeling the joy he had with Bridgette.

But in some cases, he felt bad about leaving Justin high and dry with Alejandro.

"Apology accepted, man. I admit I was a little upset." The Hawaiian replied, forgetting the situation in an instant.

"Hey, weren't you the same guy who was with that pretty brunette that was gonna get pounced by the ball?" D.J. said to the Hawaiian. He wasn't sure if Justin was the same guy who was being led by Heather earlier in the day.

"I don't know, dude. Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I wanna go to bed for all I care..." Justin responded, ignoring that life-saving moment altogether, "And yes DJ, I am that guy."

"Yeah, he's right. Besides... I wanna look good for LeShawna when we sit together at Advanced Chemistry class! It's gonna be awesome, GOSH!" Harold said, acting giddy like an idiot.

"Fine, just don't let your snoring keep us all night." Geoff said, turning back his attention to Justin, "Last year, we had to sleep outside because Harold's snoring was disturbing the sound barrier."

"For the last time, it was an accident. An honest-to-God accident!" Harold said, being a little frustrated.

"Let's just sleep, Ok?" Justin asked all of his roommates, as he was being annoyed. I guess all this pressure he had while coming here was giving him migraines.

They both said "Good night" to each other and slept through the night. But Justin was wide awake. He just wasn't thinking about his looks, his dreams, his likeliness of himself.

But the only thing Justin was dreaming about that night...

...

...

...was Heather. Justin couldn't believe that somebody so beautiful, so smart, so gorgeous as her could be with a misunderstood misfit of a man like Alejandro. But as long as Justin stayed true to Al's word, he wasn't gonna get hurt. But about Heather being with someone like Al, Justin felt something cringe. It was what Heather's future would lead her, and how Justin would do about it.

He spent the whole entire night thinking about that one girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this oughta be interesting. How will the second day turn out for him? Lets hope it can't be as painful like we saw in this chapter.<strong>

**Anyway, you know what to do until next chap. **


	5. Chapter 4: 1st Day of Prep School

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 4: First Day of School  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **Like I tell you over and over again...**

* * *

><p><strong>6 a.m.<strong>

As everyone got up to prepare for their breakfast, the dress of clothes...All students from the 3 dorms all departed out of their doors.

Justin, of course, got his schedule from the head secretary.

"Hmm...an ordinary schedule...this oughtta be fun..." he said, still feeling tired. All he wanted to do was get another hour of sleep and that was it. As he went upstairs to find his first class, which happened to be advanced world history. Harold caught up with him.

"Looks like you got Advanced World History too. we're gonna be good classmates, GOSH!" Harold spat out. Justin didn't know what was up with the "GOSH", but he found it kinda annoying.

"Yeah...I'm thrilled..." Justin said, acting unsatisfied. But when they inside the huge room. He was surprised. "Wow, huge room..."

"Yeah, see ya." Harold said, taking the seat near a black girl with smooth brownish skin, earrings, and pretty much a tight butt even Harold would even ache for a single grab.

"Oh, I see why." Justin responded because of Harold being excited.

As Harold tried to take a seat. His seat mysteriously moved as his Harold's bony ass hit the floor with some force.

"Whoops...sorry..." the mysterious man who moved the seat was Duncan. He was a guy who was sent to every juvenile center in the badlands of Canada, but refused to clean up a single act of goodness. But it was when he got enrolled into Blainewood Academy that he hadn't skipped a beat from his crazy antics. He even met a sweet woman with brown hair, brown skin, and has an IQ the size of a rich mansion. Her name was Courtney Banks and she can afford the finest things even anyone wish they would deserve. But Courtney knew that Duncan can satisfy her with his bad-boy exterior that Duncan can own himself.

"Geez, why won't you just leave me alone, Duncan. It's already the first day and yet you're treating me like crap!" Harold said, being frustrated by this.

Justin said with a little bit of advice to the juvie with green-haired mohawk, "Yeah, dude, just take it easy on the guy. He's trying to...you know..." He was referring to the situation that Harold wants with the round, shaped, luscious ebony girl.

"Ohhh, I get it... nerd boy wants some of her delicious honey! Yeah! That's what I'm taking about!" Duncan asks for a high five to Harold, but Harold refuses to give him one because his butt is still sore form the fall.

"Screw you, Duncan, GOSH!" Harold said as he got back up and took his seat.

As Justin sorted and lined up his papers...he heard a voice so heavenly, so heart stopping, so surreal that the gods from the universe felt so calm and quiet in a nice way.

"Hi, Justin."

As he looked to the side, that voice that connected to the most beautiful brunette in this room right now...was Heather. Justin really admired her body like it was a flawless masterpiece. Those sexy, long, gazelle-like legs...her glorious cleavage holding up that upper body (she's actually a D-cup)...and that sweet glorious smile that made his knees weak to the bone. Justin had to act quickly.

"Hey, Heather, you taking this class too?" he said as he took all of his stuff down to the bottom rack of his chair.

"I am. You mind if I take a seat next to you?" she asked the mind-numbing Hawaiian.

Then again...maybe this might not be too bad...

"Go ahead..." Justin happily accepted. Somehow, he's feeling like he might get jumped by Alejandro from behind.

"I hate to ask, but is your boyfriend around?"

"Oh...no, he's got Chemistry this period." she replied as he too, put her stuff down to the bottom rack of her chair. Justin felt like he wanted to take a sigh of relief from the threat Alejandro made to him yesterday.

"Yes!" Justin thought to himself as he was sitting next to Heather. As soon as all the students followed through the door and the bell ranged. A gorgeous teacher followed after them. She had long blonde hair like a Barbie doll, red earrings, impressive rack, a revealing, tight teacher's outfit (a naughty one), and long legs like Heather's. All of the guys (except Justin) in the classroom just stared at amazement and pleasure like of couple of perverts.

"Dude, who on Earth is that?" Justin asked the green-haired juvie.

"That, my friend...is Mrs. O'Halloran...the sexiest, body-banging teacher I have ever laid my eyes on..." whispered Duncan, who felt something stiff in his pants, oogling at her like any horn-dog would do. Duncan could just imagine having sex with her. He just couldn't take it. Then again, Duncan could just imagine having sex with Courtney, dressed like Mrs. O'Halloran. Either way...Duncan wins.

"Okay...class, take your seats." She said as the rest of the students did what she said. "In case you don't know...my name is Miss O'Halloran, and welcome to Advanced World History. I know there are new students this year, but trust me, this is what I call the most impressed class I have ever seen."

"Much like Mistress O'Halloran..." Duncan whispered to Justin in a naughty smirk.

As Mrs. O'Halloran wrote her name on the blackboard, she looked back, thinking to herself, "Hmm...not bad...some fresh meat this year." She was definitely lusting after the male student body, especially Justin. Of course, she wouldn't bother sleeping with them without the teachers or the principal finding out.

Then, a voice came from the intercom.

"Hello, and welcome to a new fresh year in Blainewood Academy! I'm your principal Chris McLean, and from what I've seen so far. This year will be the most impressive of them all! If you want to sign up for exclusive clubs, feel free to do so after class or after school. Until then, be safe!"

"Oh, crap. I need a drink." Principal McLean said as he secretly poured himself a glass of Jack Daniel's. Beside him, Chris was holding a picture of Blaineley. He knew he was fascinated by her when she first stepped foot in Blainewood Academy. He's 33 and she 28 years old, six years his senior. He was a little bit of an alcoholic, but he's always careful of what he drinks. Chris didn't know what made him so attracted to Blaineley. It wasn't because of his manly looks or his 5:00 shadow or the aftershave he wears every morning. The reason why Chris was so attracted to Blaineley was because he knew he was the only one who could satisfy her.

"I guess these files are to no use." said Principal McLean who put them up in his desk for some odd reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at lunch<strong>

Geoff was sitting at the outside sharing a Coke with Bridgette sitting on his lap, while the rest of the guys, Duncan, Trent, DJ sat alongside sharing a conversation.

D.J. was checking out his Blackberry, he was a little frustrated.

"Looks like my momma's gonna want me to feed her damn cats again. It's way too exhausting giving them 7 cans of Fancy Feast all over again."

"Well, you might as well live with it, dude." Geoff said as Bridgette started sucking up the Coke altogether.

However, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Well, well, well...if it ain't The Breakfast Club like always." said Heather, who was out walking around. Bridgette was a little bit fed up with her.

"(sigh)...What do you want Heather? Don't you have a boyfriend to suck face with? Cause it grosses me out..." Bridgette replied, as she was referring to Alejandro.

"For your information, he's not even around. Besides...I just wanted to see what's going on." she said, acting sweet and innocent. Bridgette didn't buy it one bit. She took her bottle of Coke down and stood up to her.

"Yeah, well..."For Your Information"...I would be pleased if you leave." Bridgette responded, feeling like she was gonna hit her.

"Ok, fine...I just wanted some friendly girl talk...but you just made me lose my interest in that. Hmm...I feel kinda thirsty today...my throat is parched." she said, as in one quick reflex...Heather took a drink out of Bridgette's Coke without any permission.

"Hey, did I ask you if you can drink my Coke!"

"What? I found it sitting there and no one wanted it..." Heather then wiped the Coke from her mouth and put it in the trash. "Oh, I'm sorry...was that yours? Hahahahahaha...I love being me..." She then walked away as Geoff and D.J. held Bridgette back.

"One of these days, Heather! I swear!" Bridgette shouted as Geoff calmed her down.

"Relax, babe...we'll get you another Coke." Geoff said, solemnly comforting her like a tender angel.

Not too long ago, Justin joined them as well.

"What's up with Bridgette?" Justin replied, holding 2 big hot dogs and a Pepsi. He sat beside Trent.

"It seems that Heather kinda drank my girlfriend's Coke without her permission. She just snatched it away." Geoff responded, telling Justin of the whole situation.

"Why would she wanna do that?" he said, not figuring out what was going on.

"I don't know, but that bitch just pisses me off for no reason!" Bridgette said in a frustrating tone, feeling like he wants to punch Heather like Manny Pacquiao would do a slab of meat.

"I'm sorry, I missed that. The first time I met her, she was just being nice to me." Justin asked Bridgette that there was a lighter side to Heather than he meets the eye.

Geoff started to become uncomfortable of this situation.

"That's what the girls of the Red Dorm want you to think man. They first come out and sweet and innocent, but long enough, they'll be turning on the bitch switch as far as I'm concerned." he said as Geoff was dropping a french fry in his mouth.

"He's right man. But I don't have a problem with Gwen. I'm just mellow as the clouds that roam straight through my head." Trent asked the Hawaiian as he was busy trying to jam tunes made by his personal guitar.

Justin then followed Trent through, "Gwen?"

"My girlfriend, bro. But you don't really see much of her most of the time. Well...sometimes around school, but that's usually another story." Trent replied, playing a tune that was straight Led Zeppelin. Justin vowed to change the subject of the one person he was talking about.

"Look, I assure you, Heather is not a bad person...she's a little misunderstood."

"Wait a minute...are you saying that you really have a mad crush on Heather?" D.J. questioned Justin as he was definitely talking about her. "You know she's with Alejandro, right?"

"I know that...but I'm sensing something wrong about that. I saw him when I first came here and he just choked me like a chef does a helpless chicken!" Justin said as he was referring to Alejandro's secret demented side.

"What's wrong with that, bro?" D.J. said, not understanding what Justin actually meant.

"Alejandro is not normal! Believe me, he makes Hitler and Saddam look like straight-up pansies!" he responded, losing his mind about the whole situation that happened to him yesterday.

"Look, I know both of them, but believe me...you're way out of Heather's league, man. Trust me." Geoff said as he was clearing up the whole thing once and for all. This had Justin cringe from the bottom of his spine.

"You know what? That is not true...that...is not true...I'm leaving." Justin replied, sounding a little bit upset.

"Dude, where you going? Are you upset of what I said?" Geoff stopped the Hawaiian from going away too far.

"No...I'm not upset. I'm just a little tired of people accusing someone nice and sweet I just knew like 24 hours ago of being a bitch." Justin then walked away with his tray in his hand.

"I didn't say she was a bitch!" Geoff then turned to Duncan. "You think Heather's a bitch?"

"As in "bitchin'"? You got that right!" Duncan asked D.J. for a high five. He sure as hell didn't want one from this point of view.

"Do you really have a heart at all?" Bridgette questioned the green-haired punk. He then chuckled naughtily.

"As much as I love seeing Miss O'Halloran with a dominatrix outfit... then...pass." Duncan said as he was ignoring Bridgette's question. I guess he's still used to seeing the x-rated image of Miss O'Halloran in a S&M kind of setting.

Justin pretty much ate by himself as he watched the clouds roll by from afar. I guess it was because the image of Heather fit into his brain very well...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Principal McLean's office, 5 p.m.<br>**

"You wanted to see me, Principal McLean?" Miss O'Halloran said walking into the door.

"Actually, I did...Blaineley." Chris replied with a glass of scotch hidden in his hand. "Take a seat."

"What is this all about?"

"It's about us." Chris said with a disheartening tone. Somehow, he had quite a interesting feeling.

"What about us? We never dated." Blaineley look concerned.

"I know that, Miss O'Halloran. I wanted for us to spend some...quality time together..."

Blaineley knew what she was feeling too.

"Are...you trying to seduce me, Principal McLean?" she said with a seductive stare and a smirk altogether.

"That's where I'm getting at...Miss O'Halloran..." he responded, as he got closer to Blaineley. He was feeling a little hot.

"You know...the male student body wished they want a piece of me...but they'll never have me...because I know...we we're meant to be together..." Blaineley said, as her voice was slightly to a murmur. As both Blaineley and Chris moved inch to inch to each other, their hearts soon beating faster and faster just like a street race. And then Chris whispered something to the blonde beauty.

"Blaineley..."

"Yes..." She whispered back.

"I want you..." he said as their lips connected to each other with pressure like steam coming from boiling water. As Blaineley wrapped her arms around Chris McLean's neck, she deepened the kiss. It felt so relaxing. Their tongues was like a bunch of electric eels swimming together. Blaineley laid Chris over the table and sat on top of him.

"Chris..." she whispered helplessly.

"Yes...?" he replied, as Chris knew what she was thinking.

"Let's make love..." Blaineley answered seductively as all through the afternoon...they indeed made love with no one in sight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11:30 p.m., in the Boys' Black dorm<span>**

As Justin slept with the rest of the guys who were stressed out after a hot day, he stared up at the ceiling, once again dreaming about Heather. Everytime he saw her with Alejandro, he just cringed to the bone. The only way he can get rid of the quick pain was a nocturnal dream was interesting...and imaginative...

("The Wall" by Pink Floyd)

_Hey you, out there in the cold_  
><em>getting lonely, getting old...<em>  
><em>can you feel me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, standing in the aisles<em>  
><em>With itchy feet and fading smiles...<em>  
><em>Can you feel me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, dont help them to bury the light.<em>  
><em>Dont give in without a fight. <em>

He had imagined a defenseless Heather freezing to death and crying that Alejandro had left her in the dust. Unfortunately, Justin couldn't do anything about it. But the only thing he would do was encourage her to get out of this nightmare herself.

_Hey you, out there on your own..._  
><em>sitting naked by the phone...<em>  
><em>would you touch me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, with you ear against the wall<em>  
><em>waiting for someone to call out<em>  
><em>would you touch me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone? <em>  
><em>Open your heart, I'm coming home... <em>

Then, he imagined Heather now trapped in complete darkness. All that stood beside her was a phone with the cord attached to it, begging herself not to answer the person she was with. But still...Justin still couldn't do anything but shout to her in distress. But he knew that he would save her from complete silence.

_But it was only fantasy._  
><em>The wall was too high,<em>  
><em>'cause you can't see.<em>  
><em>No matter how he tried,<em>  
><em>he could not break free.<em>  
><em>And the worms ate into his brain. <em>

Justin did everything he can to snap Heather out of this grim and tragic pressure_, _but Alejandro stood behind him and put Justin down to his knees. He then grabbed a huge tapeworm and implanted it into Justin's brain, dismembering the brain cells. Unfortunately...she couldn't hear his screams. He just looked at him in a sad tone.

_Hey you, out there on the road_  
><em>always doing what youre told,<em>  
><em>can you help me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, out there beyond the wall,<em>  
><em>breaking bottles in the hall,<em>  
><em>can you help me? <em>  
><em>Hey you, dont tell me theres no hope at aaaaall.<em>  
><em>Together we stand, divided we fall..we fall..we fall <em>

As both Heather and Justin looked at each other in complete sadness, knowing that they will never get out of their nightmares...Heather walked away. And as she walked away, Justin was left for dead. He felt alone in total darkness. The only way he would get out of this darkness...if he had fallen in love with her.

And as the dream ended...so did Justin's conscience...and he would never know how long these dreams will go on...

* * *

><p><strong>I felt that "The Wall" by Pink Floyd had a dark tone set to this dream, because it just stands for loneliness and despair. Just so as everyone knows, I won't focus on every character, but I promise the characters will have some screen time such as Beth, Lindsay, Cody, and others I like to mention, but somehow, I don't have time because I'm working on other fics! Plus, every 3 or 4 chapters will take place in every month that this fic is taken place in. The first month of August will end in the next chapter, leading up to September. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, Read and Review, please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Justin's Voice From Above

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 5: Justin's Voice From Above  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **(gives middle finger) Oh, yeah, expect a little bit of humor in this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Blainewood Academy Auditorium4:00 p.m.; last week of August**

Everyone is sitting on a chair waiting for their turn to become a part of this academy's glee club. Beth, the nerd from the black dorm had gossebumps. Noah, the hothead from the Red dorm was minding his own business. And of course, Owen, the obese guy from the Blue dorm felt like he wanted his mommy.

Justin arrived at the auditorium, but had nowhere to take a seat. There was every seat he wanted to take a nap in, but it felt so noisy.

"Justin! Over here!" a angelic voice said at him. It appeared to be Heather as she was sitting a few rows beside him. But much to his displeasure and agony, Alejandro was there. With his arm wrapped around her shoulder. That's an image he didn't wanna see there.

He came over to Heather and...I should say Ale-crap-o. But at least Justin was sitting next to her. That's a good thing.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"They're holding auditions to see who'll get into the glee club." Alejandro said back, making sure that Justin stays true to his word. "They're such a bore sometimes...but it amuses me to see them try." he secretly had a joyous, deceiving tone.

"He doesn't mean it, exactly." Heather said to Justin, as they we're seeing a short pig-nosed girl with goofy glasses.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't mean it..." Justin secretly shot back at Al's statement.

"Ok, Beth Braddock...let's see what you got." the glee coach asked her, who was feeling a little tense.

"Okay...here I come." Beth said, whose the glee coach's words raised her spirit.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_  
><em>I love you, tomo-<em>

"NEXT!" the glee coach said, interrupting her performance.

"Well I never!" Beth said, stormed out in anger. Alejandro laughed. To Justin, that wasn't real funny. At least she gave it her all out there, she should be given an A for effort.

"Who's next!" Mr. Skip McLean said (Chris' brother).

"Owen Ray, sir..." Noah said, as he had been reading the clipboard.

"What a stupid last name..." Skip said as Owen was coming on to the stage. "Ok, fatbo-Uh, I mean, Mr. Ray. Show us what you got."

"Okay, Mr. Skip, you won't regret this one bit!" Owen said to the coach. He made his hands into instruments.

Owen:  
><em>Twinkle, twinkle Patrick Star<br>I made myself a sandwich  
>My mommy named it Fred<br>It tastes like beans and bacon  
>And it smells like it's been dead<em>

(Mr. Skip McLean clenches his nose in embarrassment)

_Writing stuff is hard  
>So I use a pointy pencil<br>Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, point  
>P.U., what's that horrible smell?<em>

Owen: Drum solo! (Owen imitates drums)

_I have a head  
>It ends in a point<br>Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, point  
>This song is over except for this line...<br>"You win this round, Broccoli!"_

"So what did you think, Mr. Skip?" Owen asked on how he did. Skip wasn't so pleased.

"Hmm...NEXT!" Skip McLean shouted.

"Aw, air biscuits!" Owen ran off the stage, pissed off. Justin, Heather, and Alejandro was embarrassed of that song as well.

"Okay, who's next, Noah?" Skip said going through this list. Noah had a good freaky smirk on his face.

"Heather Rossington, sir!"

"You signed up?" Justin asked the beautiful raven-haired goddess.

"I did. Wish me luck!" Heather said as shook his soft, smooth hand. It felt like creamy peanut butter mixed with a cloud in between. It was followed by a kiss to the cheek from Alejandro. Okay, that really upset Justin a lot.

"Okay, Miss Rossington, show us what you got." Skip responded. And then, instrumental music started to play from the stereo.

(Fleetwood Mac's "Dreams" plays)

Heather:  
><em>Now here you go again<em>  
><em>You say you want your freedom<em>  
><em>Well who am I to keep you down<em>  
><em>It's only right that you should<em>  
><em>Play the way you feel it<em>  
><em>But listen carefully to the sound<em>  
><em>Of your loneliness<em>  
><em>Like a heartbeat.. drives you mad<em>  
><em>In the stillness of remembering what you had<em>  
><em>And what you lost...<em>  
><em>And what you had...<em>  
><em>And what you lost <em>

As she kept on performing, Justin felt her singing voice look like a warm tender wind go through his spine. It had a smell of Strawberry-Vanilla scent added to it. Her presence on stage made Justin swoon from inside out. He felt like he wanted to sleep in heavenly peace with her voice. Alejandro didn't sit well with him giving Justin a vicious stare. Nonetheless, he too, was also impressed with Heather, his "current" girlfriend. (Yeah, right...)

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_  
><em>Players only love you when they're playing<em>  
><em>Say... Women... they will come and they will go<em>  
><em>When the rain washes you clean... you'll know <em>

But then, the music stopped. What was this all about?

"Heather...you don't have to sing anymore..." Skip McLean said, looking like he was disappointed there. But, a few minutes later, his face turned to joy. "You're in the glee club. Congratulations, Miss Rossington!"

All the girls from the Red dorm clapped. So did Justin and Alejandro. This felt like King of the Hill. And the prize was Heather's heart. Justin felt like in his mind that he needed to steal it away from Alejandro's dirty hands.

"Okay, that's enough. Noah, who's next on the list?"

"I think that's it sir." Noah responded, acting a bit slumped.

"What! That's just plain impossible!" I thought we had more! "Excuse me, you there!" the glee coach said, pointing at Justin.

"Me?" he said back.

"You haven't performed yet, haven't you?"

"No...I don't think so." Justin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, Justin! You can do it, we got your back!" Owen said from far away. All the other Black guys and girls supported him on.

"Oh, geez..." he said, feeling like he wanted to leave.

"Justin...you can do it. Me and Alejandro got your backs, right?" Heather said, encouraging the Hawaiian to perform up on stage. Why did she have to mention Alejandro?

"Sure. Come on, Justin. You don't wanna disappoint us..." he said, pretending to smile and give him strength.

"Fine, I'll do it...but I'm not gonna like it." Justin responded as he dragged himself to the stage. Then, he forgot one thing...

...he wanted to prove to Heather that he can do this.

And then, music started to play in a slow mood.

(Journey's "Faithfully" plays)

Justin:_  
>Highway run<em>  
><em>Into the midnight sun<em>  
><em>Wheels go round and round<em>  
><em>Youre on my mind<em>  
><em>Restless hearts<em>  
><em>Sleep alone tonight<em>  
><em>Sendin all my love<em>  
><em>Along the wire <em>

Heather was surprised by his soft singing voice. It was so sad...so lightening...so uplifting. She felt like her heart was gonna melt like the sun. Nothing so beautiful came out of a voice like that. He sang that from his heart completely.

_They say that the road_  
><em>Aint no place to start a family<em>  
><em>Right down the line<em>  
><em>Its been you and me<em>  
><em>And lovin a music man<em>  
><em>Aint always what its supposed to be<em>  
><em>Oh girl you stand by me<em>  
><em>Im forever yours...faithfully <em>

Justin felt like as he was singing his song, he could dream holding Heather in his arms as thew slow danced upon a nocturnal night. Never before such a dream...never before such an embrace that song felt his sadness...his desire...and his comfort that he wanted in life.

_Circus life_  
><em>Under the big top world<em>  
><em>We all need the clowns<em>  
><em>To make us smile<em>  
><em>Through space and time<em>  
><em>Always another show<em>  
><em>Wondering where I am<em>  
><em>Lost without you <em>

Justin couldn't imagine a world without the one girl he knew just a week ago. It was cold, empty, and abandoned. To Justin, he felt like the entire Apocalypse fell on his knees_. _But if Justin ever wanted her in his life, he would start impressing her time to time. And if that ever happens, Heather might think different of him.

_And being apart aint easy_  
><em>On this love affair<em>  
><em>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<em>  
><em>I get the joy<em>  
><em>Of rediscovering you<em>  
><em>Oh girl, you stand by me<em>  
><em>Im forever yours...faithfully <em>

But Alejandro always stood in his way of getting time alone with her. Justin would go though thunderstorms, earthquakes, hurricanes, and God's wrath, just to be with her. And even if he withstood the onslaught of Alejandro's anger, terror, and albeit, rage_..._there was no stopping Justin from getting what now means to him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Faithfully, Im still yours<em>  
><em>Im forever yours<em>  
><em>Ever yours...faithfully <em>

As Justin closed out his number_, _everyone (except Alejandro) erupted in cheers and applause.

"That was excellent! Fantastic! How did you get so good at singing?" Skip responded as he was blown away.

"I guess dedication." Justin said back to the glee coach. He might have been referring to Heather as well.

"One question? What is your name?"

"Justin Morrison." he said back.

"That certain famous last name added to that incredible singing voice definitely mixes well with me! Welcome to the glee club. Congratulations." said Mr. Skip, who gave Justin a well-deserved handshake. As everyone gave Justin the thanks and support...Alejandro was frustrated and left. Not to mention, he took Heather with him. At least she was there for the whole applause thing. At least that felt alright.

I hope that days like this will become better with each passing time Justin steps onto the scene. He has got a good feeling about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, we start the first month of September. Don't worry, I will promise Gwen and Courtney in this chapter as well. Oh, and D.J., Katie, Sadie and the rest of the crap. The rest of the students go on a weekend hike to celebrate Labor Day<strong>. **Is D.J. hot for Katie, is Owen hot for teacher? Will Gwen and Courtney ever get lines in my fic?  
>Read and Review! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Poker Night, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 6: Poker night, Part I  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Total Drama series. This will be a short chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first day of September and Labor Day was just around the corner. Since every student had the day off tomorrow on Monday, Geoff had decided to hold a poker night for the rest of the boys at the black dorm. Unfortunately, D.J. couldn't make it because he had football practice, Owen was spending way too much time with Izzy, and Duncan was trying to get ahold of Courtney for lord-knows-what. Luckily, Justin, Cody, Trent, and Harold we're the only ones who could make it. They came along snacks and a poker table that could almost take up the room.<p>

"Welcome to my domain, boys!" Geoff said greeting the rest of the boys.

"Nice setting here, man." Trent replied, complimenting the cowboy on this poker-like setting.

"Um...Geoff. I don't mean to interrupt here, but...are you sure this stuff is kind of legal?" Justin said to him, whispering.

"Dude, you see any alcohol and tobacco around here?" Geoff responded to him. Justin looked around the table. Damn, he was right.

"I guess not, so I guess it's okay."

"There we go! Take a seat!" Geoff exclaimed, patting Justin's back. Cody then looked up at Geoff, who was now wearing a poker visor.

"So, what is it? Blackjack? Gin rummy?" asked Cody.

"Texas Hold 'Em!, my favorite!" Geoff said to the buck-toothed student, who was now shuffling the cards.

"I hate Texas Hold 'Em! I always lose, GOSH!" Harold said as he felt frustrated. It was the only skill Harold was not good at.

"Come on. At least just try, man." Justin responded to the nerd, who was giving him support. Justin had never played Texas Hold 'Em before, but he was always willing to give it a shot.

"Fine...but I'll tell ya. It's nothing but a curse." Harold said as he had little pride of support coming from Justin.

As Geoff shuffled the cards, he tossed one at each until they're were five. Geoff poker cards revealed to be hot, shapely, curvaceous chicks.

"Where do you get these cards, dude?" Trent asked.

"My Uncle Louis gave them to me. He won those cards at a company picnic once." Geoff said as he sat down and popped a Dorito in his mouth.

"Where at?" followed Cody.

"Miller Lite."

Justin was intoxicated by the group of women in Geoff's poker cards, posing seductively and giving alluring looks. Somehow... he could imagine Heather in every sexual pose, as it would give Justin well-worth chills into his spine. If only, if he could find a way to kick Alejandro out the way like a tin can in a dark alley.

"Uh, dude...you gonna deal?" Geoff said, snapping Justin out of his dream.

"What!...Oh yeah, I deal." Justin said, as he put away 2 of his cards for 2 new ones.

* * *

><p><strong>(We're gonna take a break from Justin and the boys and focus on Duncan and Courtney's date.)<strong>

It was 8:30 p.m. at Lez Chateau, and Courtney was decked out in a sparkling purple dress, led by Duncan who was dressed in black formal with a green long-sleeved shirt inside. That black tie really made Duncan casual.

"Oh...what a gentleman." Courtney replied, as Duncan stood aside and let Courtney sit.

"Thanks. Now..." Duncan then sat down. The waiter then came to Duncan and Courtney's side.

"Can I allow you people a menu here today?" he said. The waiter had a French accent added to it.

"No need, man. Send your finest champagne and the lobster linguini, please. And hurry up, monkey!" said Duncan, being rude and obnoxious on his dates. Courtney didn't seem to mind one bit from the green-haired juvie. The waiter would have snapped at the right moment, but he just decided to let it pass.

"Fine...just keep your rudeness to yourself sir..." the waiter said as he left to get their order.

"How on earth can you afford this? This is amazing!" Courtney said, being impressed by Duncan.

"I'm just that amazing. What can you say?" Duncan said, smiling to his date like a sun would do onto Courtney's place on this Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Justin and the guys' poker night...<strong>

It was rowdy. It was debauchery. It was because Harold was suddenly on a roll! It was like Joseph parting the red seas!

"Whoo! I'm on a roll, GOSH!" See what I mean?

Of course, Justin and the other boys was losing, but he was really having a good time about it.

"See what I told you?" Justin said, as his words were encouraging Harold like he said.

Then, someone knocked on the front door. Justin went up and got it. Much to his surprise...it was Heather.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Justin said, with a smile.

"Nothing. Just came to see what you are doing..." she said, displaying a comforting smile. This can't be a dream. Besides if this was a dream, Justin would've been awake. But he wasn't. It was actually Heather in the flesh.

"Who on earth is Justin taking to?" Cody whispered to Harold. He seemed to have no idea.

"Ok... You wanna come in?" Justin said.

"Sure. Um... you don't mind if I brought company over, do you?" Heather asked as an uncomfortable tone felt upon him.

"Okay..."

And then as Heather entered through the door, much to Justin's complete disgust...Alejandro was right behind her. Justin just decided to act friendly towards him.

"Buenos dias." he said as a scowl went right through Justin's face.

"Buenos dias, my ass..." Justin thought to himself.

"So...you're playing Texas Hold 'Em...my favorite...so...who's gonna draw?" questioned Alejandro. Normally, Geoff and the rest of the boys would wanna kick Alejandro's ass...but they decided to act casual around him.

"You might wanna be careful around him, man. He's not good news..." Justin whispered to Cody as he sat back down on his seat.

"Don't worry...I'm prepared." Cody said, acting like he was tough to take on anything, including Alejandro and his cold-blooded card-playing skills. But under the table. His knees wobbled in fear.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Duncan and Courtney's date...<span>**

"Hmm...this is good. How can you afford all of this with that much money?" Courtney said, munching on a lobster that was stuck to the pasta.

"I hope you don't know this, but...I'm taking underground boxing. I make $1,000 every night when I win." Duncan responded to her, impressing her with those manly feats of toughness he made on the streets.

"Ooh...that's what I like from a tough man..." Courtney asked, as she was being seduced by Duncan's street-fighting instinct.

"Thanks...champagne, dear?"

"Please." Courtney said as Duncan poured every cent of the champagne into her glass. Somehow, he's hoping when they get back into the campus when the teachers are not around, Duncan would imagine himself being poured by Champagne with Courtney holding the bottle. It looks like it just may be his lucky day.

"You know...maybe if I'm lucky...you might pour some around me, babe..." Duncan said, seducing the beautiful Jennifer Lopez-like human being sitting alongside him.

"Ooh, you're naughty..." Courtney said as she chuckled and drank the whole thing inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Poker night<strong>

At once, it felt rowdy when Harold was on a streak of good luck, but all of a sudden...it was taken away by Alejandro, who had an Ace of Spades. He felt good luck come towards him. This just made Justin sick to his stomach. The way he's holding Heather wrapped around his shoulder. Justin just wanted to punch him, but he just couldn't due to the fact that Heather was around.

"Looks like I got you pendejo's beat! I'm at my best and nothing's gonna stop me!" Alejandro said, with an evil hidden smile formed around his face.

"I'm thinking he must've followed me here, Justin..." Trent said to him, whispering around Justin's ear.

"You think?" Justin whispered back at Trent. He was lucky Alejandro didn't hear that.

"So...let me deal 3 cards." Alejandro said as he took away three cards and Geoff brought him three new ones.

"Here you go, you prick..." Geoff thought right at Alejandro.

"Excuse me...I gotta hit the bathroom, be right back." Justin said as he left to take a potty break. He then looked around at Heather silently. Heather did the same to Justin. They both felt sadness coming inside them. Why was Heather used to seeing Justin like this? Justin had no emotion, but his blue eyes was expressing grief for her. His eyes felt so clear like the sky. When he saw Heather's eyes...she was alluring, soft-spirited on the other side. But on the other side...he felt darkness and loneliness inside her. Somehow, he wondered if Justin would never have a chance with her as long as Alejandro was around.

As Justin left to go to the bathroom...minutes later, Bridgette walked in.

"Hey, Geoffy, how's the game-" Bridgette's voice was cut off when she saw Heather. This was gonna not gonna be good...even if Justin was not there...this still wasn't gonna be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter on Part 2, Bridgette and Heather engage in a catfight, plus the conclusion of Duncan and Courtney's date! Will Justin be back in time to break up the fracas that will start? Read and review everyone! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Poker Night, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Poker Night, Part 2**

**Disclaimer: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't own Ric Flair, though. Always be careful of safe sex when you're teenagers kids!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What on earth is she doing here?" Bridgette said, looking a bit distraught at Heather's appearance.<p>

"Justin let me in here. Something new, blondie?" Heather asked, putting down Bridgette.

"No...And I see you've already brought your boyfriend with you. How uncomfortable." Bridgette said, referring to Al.

"Come on, mamacita...I'm cool now..." Alejandro asked, pretending to be polite around Bridgette. "I'm just here to have a little fun."

Bridgette felt like she wants to kick both of their asses, but she just decided to calm herself down.

"Why would Justin want to let Heather in the room in the first place? Justin's not even here..." she thought to herself as he just focused on Alejandro.

"Fine...you can stay...I'd play poker too...but I can't because I know that...Heather cheats." Bridgette said, shooting back at the raven-haired lass.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile, on Duncan and Courtney's Date...<span>**

Courtney was laughing and snorting like a pig when Duncan was telling her one of his dirty jokes.

"Owen did what?"

"He put his (bell rings) on Izzy's (bell rings)! It was hot and hilarious!" Duncan said, taking a drink of the finest champagne. Who knows where Duncan got it from...

"You're so naughty..." Courtney said, sharing a laugh. "Waiter! A chocolate-triple-layer fudge cake here!"

"Chocolate...I like that in a woman..." Duncan thought to himself. Knowing the juvie himself...he'd really love to pour chocolate on her...

* * *

><p><strong>At the Poker Table...<strong>

Justin had returned from the bathroom. He then notices Bridgette sitting on his seat.

"Um, Bridgette...that's my seat you're sitting in." he said with a sternly voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sitting here. I'll move, how's that?" Bridgette said, as he now sat on Geoff's lap.

As Justin sat down, he faced Heather side by side. He was able to crack a smile at her. Geoff noticed this secretly.

"Well...this looks like a party already. Wooooo..." Cody said, pretending to have fun. Of course, he wasn't having fun when Alejandro decided to kill the mood.

Justin was just imagining Heather as a beautiful angel dressed in a sparkling red dress. And somehow, Justin was imagining himself as James Bond. He felt like this scene needed a little spice.

**(007 Music plays; the scene changes into a casino.)**

The rest of the characters are dressed in various outfits. Geoff was dressed in pink formal with a red tie**, **Bridgette was dressed in the same style as Heather, but with baby blue instead of red, Trent was dressed in green formal, Harold in Blue, and Cody in Yellow. Alejandro of course, was the ordinary Bond villain in Justin's life, similar to Goldeneye or Oddjob. He was dressed in red crimson, just like the devil. Justin's outfit was similar to the same formal outfit that Pierce Brosnan wears when he was James Bond, and when his focus was on Heather, he looked stunning with that blood red lipstick and seductive eye shadow.

"Your turn, Justin." Geoff said as Justin started to deal. So did the rest of the guys.

Cody got 2 pairs, Trent got Four of a Kind, Harold got Full House, and Alejandro got the same as Harold. Justin needed a huge come from behind victory in this one. But when Justin sees Heather winking at him along with a smile...Justin knew he can't be beat.

"What do you have sir?" Geoff asked the open-minded Hawaiian. Justin came up with the deadliest weapon yet...

...a Royal Flush. He'd had defeated Alejandro at his own game. Alejandro had sneered angrily at him.

"Game...set...match..." Justin said right at Alejandro's face. And as Geoff, Bridgette, Trent all celebrated Justin's victory...Heather came up to him.

"That was quite an interesting game you played there, I'm impressed..." Heather said as Justin wrapped her with his arm.

"Thanks...Now...let's have a drink, you and me..."

"You want it shaken, not stirred?"

"Yeah, but the martinis between us won't be the only thing that'll be shaken and stirred..." Justin replied as he was seducing Heather, already feeling like he has won.

"Oh, Justin..." Heather said with a murmur in her voice, as she kissed Justin in the cheek. He even laid a wink in the camera with a sparkle in his eye.

But then...something snapped out of his dream.

"Dude, you gonna deal?" Geoff said, breaking Justin out of his daydream.

"What? Oh...yeah. I deal." Justin replied, putting his cards on the table.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Duncan and Courtney's date...<span>**

Both Duncan and Courtney came back to their dorm rooms after their wild date. Courtney was just half-buzzed.

"I'm on top of the fricking world!" Courtney said in a drunken state.

"Shhh...Courtney, do you want people to hear you?" Duncan replied, trying to shush Courtney down.

"What are you, my father?"

"I knew this was a bad idea to steal the Principal's booze from his liquor cabinet..." Duncan thought, to himself.

And then, Duncan set Courtney down, sleeping like a baby. But at least she slept like an angel.

"I guess the love-making will have to wait until next time..." Duncan said as he looked back at the brown haired beauty. He then snuck out to go to his Blue dorm for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Poker table; 20 minutes ago...<strong>

"Ok, Justin...your turn, amigo..." Alejandro said slapping down a four of a kind.

"Fine..." Justin said with a vengeful smirk on his face. To his surprise, Heather had given him a wink and a smile.

"Wait a minute...didn't this just happen when I was daydreaming she was a Bond girl and I was James Bond?" Justin thought to himself. This couldn't be happening. Maybe it is.

As Justin slapped down his cards...Alejandro just couldn't believe his eyes.

A Royal Flush. Oh yeah, this was just deja vu...

As Cody, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, and Heather celebrated his win... Alejandro felt like he wanted to maim him for doing this good at Poker. But like a good sportsman would otherwise, Alejandro congratulated him.

"Well done. I'm impressed. I'm kind of surprised you played this game before."

"Anyone can play poker..._amigo_." Justin said, with a smile of retribution.

"Well...I love to stay and chat with you, but...me and Heather here must take our leave." Alejandro said, being secretly noble as he is.

"Bye, Justin..." Heather said, as she looked behind him, and waved gently with a quiet, but flirtatious smile.

Justin had smiled back. But what he didn't know, was that Geoff was watching him.

"So...you gonna hit that?" Geoff jokingly said, teasing him a little bit.

"What are you talking about, dude?"

"Come on dude, I'm not that retarded. You know you wanna "get it on" with Heather. I could see the way you were smiling at her." Geoff replied.

"Look. Heather's just a friend."

"A friend? How can you be friends with her? She's rude and obnoxious!" Bridgette said, as she brought out the subject again.

"I don't think she's rude and obnoxious, Bridgette. I told you, she's misunderstood. She never meant to do it, okay?" Justin said, correcting the response once again.

Bridgette couldn't believe Justin would be attracted to her.

"Look...I'll try to talk with Heather if I get the chance, okay?" Justin said. Bridgette then nodded her head. "There...now, I feel like turning in...I feel really buzzed and beat after a long hard night of Poker."

"Justin's right. I'll see you tomorrow guys." Trent said, leaving with his guitar. Cody, Harold, and the guys all turned in.

Justin, once again, looked up at the ceiling, feeling proud of defeating Alejandro at defeating Poker. But at the same time, she was proud of how Heather was impressed by him.

"Don't worry, Heather...I'm coming for you..." he said, enjoying a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, when Justin said "Dont worry, Heather...I'm coming for you...", he plans to be with her someday. It won't be tomorrow, or next week. But someday! Next chapter will be the debuts of Katie, Sadie, and Gwen! I'm sorry I didn't promise a catfight between Heather and Bridgette, but it's just because I just like to mess with my readers some of the time! Read and review!<strong>


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't own Ric Flair, though. Always be careful of safe sex when you're teenagers kids!**

* * *

><p><strong>I will be on hiatus since I'm too busy working on other fics. But however, that doesn't mean I will be abandoning this story.<strong>

**I will still write it. But this time, I will be doing shorter chapters. The music though, I will still include.**

**In the next chapter, Blaineley has the hots for Owen, Katie and Sadie fight over D.J., and Justin tries to explain Heather's mysterious behavior towards Bridgette.**

**Anyway, give me a response on which chapter you loved best (1-8)! I promise to update a new chapter when I can, Ok? Later!**


	10. Chapter 8: A Little Infatuated, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 8: A Little Infatuated, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Like there's a difference. Sorry if I took so long to update. I hope this was worth the wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Labor day was now over and everyone was scheduled back to their classes. Whoop-de-freakin' do...So now, Justin and Owen was held at Advanced World History class. Nevertheless, there was something strange going on with Owen. Justin sorta knew that it would be hot flashes. But it's only when Owen was near the steam of the food itself. Maybe hot butter going through a dinner roll. Justin, was somehow, a little concerned.<p>

"Dude? Something going on with you?" Justin whispered to Owen, who was sweating out of his mind. The sweat said it all.

"Nothing. Just this question here." Owen whispered back, referring to the question on the paper.

_"The War of 1812 was fought against..."_

"Dude, why is it hard? It's easy in my book." Justin whispered back. He was actually doing very well on this test.

"No, I'm having trouble because I'm being distracted."

"Who's distracting you?" Justin whispered, being so unsure.

"Miss O'Halloran." Owen whispered, looking back at the attractive teacher and back at the test paper.

"The teacher? Are you serious?"

"I just can't stop looking at her. It's making me nervous...!" Owen whispered, as his mind was about to go on a rage.

"Look, don't worry about it...just focus on the paper." Justin asked quietly.

"Okay...I'll try..." Owen whispered as he focused on the paper, taking Justin's advice.

However, Miss O'Halloran looked back at Owen with a satisfying smile through her face. She was feeling hot for Owen already.

"I know what he's thinking...I want him...I want him so bad..." Miss O'Halloran said, lusting after the overweight student, who was sweating in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>At the football field...<strong>

Two girls with identical clothing are sitting at the stands, lusting after a certain football player who is practicing for a game. They we're squealing with joy in their smiles. His presence made Katie and Sadie swoon.

"Oh, my gosh...D.J. is so cute!" Katie said in delight.

"He's so dreamy too, watching him makes me sweat..." Sadie swooned, feeling like he was gonna faint.

"Hey, dude...some girls are looking at you." a football player said to D.J., who looked on to Katie and Sadie, who are waving at him. D.J. had waved back and smiled at the girls, but he was cut off at the coach.

"Russell! There's no time to be daydreaming! Go to blitz form!" The coach yelled at D.J.

"Yes, sir!" D.J. screamed back, as he bent down and looked the center with such rage.

"Did you see that, Sadie? He smiled at us! I totally wanna be with him!" Katie said with delight in her face!

"Me too!" Sadie thought the same thing.

"Uh, wait a minute, Sadie... I'm the only one who wants to be with him. I called it first."

"Yeah, well, I saw him first when we came here!" Sadie said pointing at her friend.

"You want it that way? Ok, I'll challenge you to a little bet. You and me...for D.J.'s affections. Sound good?" Katie said, sticking her hand out for an agreement.

"You're on...You my friend, are going down..." Sadie said, engaging against Katie in a face-off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the atrium...<strong>

Justin was joining alongside Trent and Gwen, eating lunch. Justin of course, has having nachos, and Trent and Gwen (sitting on Trent's lap.) were sharing a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"You're in a good mood...what's going on." Gwen said, being unsure.

"Not much, Gwen...Can't a guy have a little fun?" Justin said, munching on a nacho.

"He's still a little excited beating Alejandro in that poker game yesterday." Trent replied, letting Gwen have a sip of their coke.

"You can't get enough of me can you, man...?" Justin responded with his mouth full. He then notices Heather walking out of the door far away, not even noticing by him.

"What's with Heather there?" Gwen said, realizing that Justin was looking at her with such concern.

"I wasn't looking at her..." Justin replied, trying to change the subject.

"Geoff told me you were looking at her last night. What's going on?" Trent said, trying to put pressure into the conversation.

"Nothing's going on, Trent. Trust me." Justin responded. He was feeling like he was being annoyed.

"Do you like her? Is that the problem?" Gwen said, finally showing light of this talk.

"I gotta go..." Justin said leaving in a hurry.

As soon as Justin leaves, Trent turns to Gwen.

"She likes him...me and Geoff could tell..." Trent responded, feeding Gwen a french fry.

"I hear you around perfectly..." Gwen nodded, taking a swig of his Coke.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Owen really hot for teacher? Are Katie and Sadie hot for D.J.?<strong> **And will Justin's conversation with Heather end well?** **Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 9: A Little Infatuated, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 9: A Little Infatuated, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: "Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Cole, I just Dougie'd, we just hit rock bottom." - John Cena**

* * *

><p><strong>At lunchtime...<strong>

Owen was shaken like a martini. The fact that he cant get Miss O'Halloran out of his mind and his head is really starting to creep Geoff out. He even tried to get a taste of his mashed potatoes with brown gravy. Some if it even landed on Noah's shirt.

"Hey, dude. What's giving you the shakes?" Geoff said, being concerned for the fat guy. Owen couldn't even swallow his can of Sierra Mist either.

"It's nothing..." Owen replied, acting a little startled.

"Got a little problem with the underpants department?" Bridgette said, trying to joke things up for Owen.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous..." Owen responded quietly. His knees we're shaking from the inside out.

Then, Bridgette saw light in front of this.

"Is it a girl? Is that what the problem is?" Bridgette responded, smiling at him.

"It's...my teacher, Miss O'Halloran..." Owen just bolted in voice form.

Bridgette and Geoff looked paused by Owen's response. And then out of nowhere...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both Bridgette and Geoff laughed boisterously.

"Are you kidding me? That is awesome!" Geoff replied, trying to give Owen a high five.

"This is serious...I might have a crush on my Advanced World History teacher!" Owen replied, acting a bit serious about this situation.

"Everyone does. It's what Miss O'Halloran is. A hot teacher." Geoff saying to Owen before he took a bite out of his bratwurst.

"Is that what everyone thinks about?" Owen shouted quietly drinking some Sierra Mist to cool his act off. Bridgette saw this over yonder.

"Well, I'm sure that's not _all_ they think about..." Bridgette spoke freely, also referring to Geoff in that statement.

"I'm gonna need some water..." Owen said leaving for a drink. Unfortunately, they were all out of order due to Duncan.

"I think Owen's hot for teacher..." Bridgette said, taking a swig of Aquafina.

"Most of us are...except you, babe. You are everything!" said Geoff, who was complimenting Bridgette in a sweet manner.

* * *

><p><strong>At Alejandro's dorm room<strong>

"He's good...he's way too good." Alejandro said, deviously wandering around in circles leaving Tyler at the forefront.

"I swear, no one's that good at Texas Hold 'Em, boss." Tyler replied, referring to Justin's unbelievable skill at the card game they had yesterday.

"He sickens me so...he's good at singing, parkour, and now...just frickin' card skills..." Alejandro responded quietly having a monstrous grin on his face.

"Look...I don't know where he gets those kinds of things, sir. It's like God gave him a supernatural skill..." Tyler said, trying to calm him down.

"And now...Heather...my Heather...is impressed by him! I'm not gonna let this Justin loser try to get near her..." Al said, punching the wall. And boy, did it leave a dent.

"That's gonna cost you big..."

"SHUT UP, TYLER!" Alejandro angrily shouted at Tyler. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO INTERRUPT ME WHEN I"M PISSED OFF!"

Tyler then said in a calm voice, "Sorry, sir. It's that because Justin is actually nice to her when he sees her. Let's compare things here**. **When Heather's with you, I see nothing but death metal music, barbed wire, and bulls. Heather with Justin... angels, clouds soft as my girlfriend's ass, and John Michael Montgomery's sweet country ballads...that's what it is."

"Are you choosing sides now?" Alejandro said, grabbing Tyler by the neck. "Because if you don't, you'd be lucky you may not end up like Heather..."

"No, sir...I'm loyal to you until the end..." Tyler said, looking quite afraid.

"Good, now I have to go find, Heather..." he said turning his back on Tyler.

"I have a bad feeling about this, I swear..." Tyler thought to himself fearing the worst of this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at lunch time...<strong>

Heather was talking a walk with a Coke in her left hand. As soon as she was gonna sit down, a voice stopped her.

"Heather!"

"Oh...hey Justin." she said turning around with that precious smile. That smile of hers could see Heaven from a mile away.

"Why did you ignore me?" he said, having a worried tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you there..." Heather said, pushing a lock from her face.

Then, Justin discovered something unexpected on Heather's right hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh...it's just a bruise...nothing much." Heather said, trying to ignore the situation. To Justin, it didn't look like an accident. It was a shade of light purple.

"Oh...okay. You wanna sit down?"

"Sure..." Heather then sits down. "...What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Bridgette...she told me that you stole her Coke and you're acting nasty to her." Justin said, feeling a little frowned, but concerned.

"So...now you know..." Heather said, feeling her head down.

"Of why you're acting like this? Come on, you shouldn't be like that..."

"It's about Alejandro, ok?" she said, in a desperate manner. This talk was gonna become worse.

"What about him?" Justin leaned his shoulder on the table. Heather couldn't pain herself to speak to him like this...

"He forced me to act like this..." Heather said, just letting it all out.

"That's not you...why would Alejandro want you to act so mean and heartless?" Justin spoke in a easy-going manner.

"Well, when I first met him...he was just easygoing, nice, and caring, just like you are." Heather said, showing Justin Al's bright side back then. "But somehow...he just loved to bully people around and make their lives miserable. And I always loved seeing him do that. But somehow...I felt so bad for the students that have been teased by him. And now, my boyfriend wants me to act like him. Just plain heartless and no remorse whatsoever...I have to follow his orders. As long as he's around... there's nothing than I could do to change that..." Heather spoke quietly, feeling a bit depressive.

"Heather...I don't know what to say." Justin said as his heart was cringing. "You can't be nice to everyone as long as he's around?"

"I'm sorry..."

But then Justin lifted up her chin lightly. He then displayed a heart-warming smile. it made Heather's heart feel molten inside.

"You know...at least you're always nice to me...I want to see the real you, Heather. The real _nicer _you...So, could you probably ease up on the behavior a little...?" Justin said, feeling like he should be pleading with her.

"I'll do that...you know, Justin...you're not that bad." Heather smiled, feeling like she was about to lose her breath at the sight of Justin.

"Thanks..." Justin said feeling a little sight from the beautiful goddess.

But as soon as the stare fest went on...Heather then spotted Alejandro from a mile away.

"Oh, crap, It's my boyfriend, go hide!" Heather whispered, acting like such a hurry.

"Where? There's nothing else to hide!" Justin said, hesistating.

"Hide in the bushes, just tell them you tried to do a somersault over the bush and you fell...!"

Justin ran right under the bushes as Heather was about to prepare herself with Alejandro, but Al wasn't alone this time...

* * *

><p><strong>Is Owen really in love with Miss O'Halloran?<strong> **Will Justin (and Heather) survive Alejandro's manslaught? And what's up with the bruise in Heather's right hand! Read and review, I'll try to get in touch when I can!**


	12. Chapter 10: A Little Infatuated, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 10: A Little Infatuated, Part 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: What? What? 'Cause Stone Cold Says So! Once again, learn safe sex!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, crap, It's my boyfriend, go hide!" Heather whispered, acting like such a hurry.<p>

"Where? There's nothing else to hide!" Justin said, hesistating.

"Hide in the bushes, just tell them you tried to do a somersault over the bush and you fell...!"

Justin ran right under the bushes as Heather was about to prepare herself with Alejandro, but Al wasn't alone this time...Al seemed to have brought his personal posse. These were guys who was larger than Justin and pretty much emotionless and unafraid. When Justin caught eye of those two big burly men. His heart sank like a kidney stone. Heather had to act cautious.

"Oh...uh, hey Al...what's up?" Heather said, pretending to smile.

"Oh, not much. I was trying to find where you were." Al said, with hands in his pockets. And then he noticed Justin laying face flat in the bushes. He let out a sinful laugh.

"Yeah...laugh now, you piece of crap..." Justin thought to Alejandro while he was feigning being down and out.

"You'll never learn, will you, Justin? All you Reds are all the same in every way. Just pieces of scum I wouldn't want rolling in my way. You're doing the right thing. I would've liked to beat your precious little face into dirt, but...it looks like my job is just a lot easier, thanks to you." Alejandro responded with such malicious intent, the intent that Heather told him a few moments ago.

"Let's go, baby." Alejandro said as he walked away from Justin with Heather by his side. As soon as Justin had gotten up...

...Heather winked at him when Al wasn't looking. Justin then smiled back in safety.

"Well, at least I prevented Ale-dump-wad from beating me down..." Justin thought to himself getting out of the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Principal's office...<strong>

Principal McLean was looking for something urgent. His face looked cautious.

"Chris? Is everything going on in here?" Blaineley, a.k.a. Miss O'Halloran looked on entering from the principal's door.

"Not much...you know, Blaineley, I swore I bought some expensive champagne, but somehow...it's gone." Chris responded, shutting his small fridge door in defeat. I guess Chris should've asked a certain green-haired student about that...

"That's a shame...anyway, I'm here to give you one of the student's documents on test vaccinations taking place next week, considering it's flu season." Blaineley said, giving Chris the documents with every student posted on them. One of those documents Chris wanted to focus was Owen.

"Owen Ray...not much of a kid with standards, huh?" Chris said, feeling quite puzzled.

"He's 296 pounds...you'd know the difference."

"That explains the extra rolls of fat..." Chris replied jokingly, with Blaineley secretly thinking about him.

"That explains why Owen was acting so cautious today on the World History test. He was sweating on every pore, bracing with every second...I think I should straighten him out the next time I see him." Blaineley said, lusting at him. Chris didn't want to know that for a minute. Considering the life some teachers lead when it comes to students.

"Well...don't get too excited...now I have to get some new champagne. What a waste of money, I swear..." Chris replied in a frustrating voice. He continued to look at every student's documents all throughout the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>At the locker room...<strong>

As D.J. tried to change into his good prep clothes...Katie started to strut sexily towards him and sneaking on him.

"Hi, D.J..." she said in a sweet but seductive voice.

"Oh, crap! You frightened me..." As D.J. turned around...Katie was wearing a low cut football jersey and hot pink pants that showed a little bit of her fine rump. She dressed a little slutty, though...

"Wow...you look..." D.J. replied. He just tried to say the right words...but Katie didn't want him to her satisfaction.

"Hot? Indeed...I think you are too..." Katie whispered as she wrapped her arms around the big powerhouse. D.J. felt like his knees were gonna fall anytime soon. She lifted her finger and ran them down on D.J.'s incredible horse-built abs.

"Ooh...you've been working out..."

"Really? I've never had a girl talk to me like that...but I guess you're the first..." D.J. responded in a rogue-ness of his voice. He then wrapped Katie in his arms and looked at her with such lust. "It's a good thing the coach isn't there to see this..."

"Oh, D.J..." Katie said, with a murmur in her voice. She leaned in and kissed him passionately with such force. In then in a moment, D.J. held on to her like the lover he would soon become right now. And then, they broke out of that kiss, as Katie forgot something...

"D.J., did you forget something?" Katie said, looking at him with such warning.

"Oh..." D.J. replied, getting out a Trojan condom he hid from everyone else. "Safety first..."

"Ooh...nice..." she smiled as D.J. and Katie went back to their hot and steamy make-out session.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00, midnight, at the Black boy's dorm room...<strong>

Justin went to sleep like always. Of course, he was doing what he loved doing best: Dreaming about being with Heather. But this dream...was somehow post-apocalyptic. Justin, was all dressed in head to toe, in platinum. He looked very kickass. What sat beside him, was a unbelievable machine like no other. It was a motorcycle with a platinum-plated Dragon on the front and razor blades as his wheels. It looked like something out of "Heavy Metal" mixed with Baldur's Gate. He hopped on and with the rush of the music that ran inside his head, he took off like wildfire.**  
><strong>

_**Faster than a bullet**_  
><em><strong>Terrifying scream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enraged and full of anger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hes half man and half machine<strong>_

_**Rides the metal monster**_  
><em><strong>Breathing smoke and fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Closing in with vengeance soaring high<strong>_

And then a distance far way... Alejandro, the demon was leading his minions and dragging their sacrifice to the gates of hell. The sacrifice happened to be Heather, who was strapped from head to toe with supernatural force. She was crying for help. She didn't want to end her life like this. Not at the hands of a soul-less monster. Justin, with rage and hellfire in his eyes, cranked up the speed to a heart-stopping 250 m.p.h. He had to save her or else...the rest of the world would suffer at the knees of Alejandro.

_**He is the painkiller**_  
><em><strong>This is the painkiller<strong>_

_**Planets devastated**_  
><em><strong>Mankinds on its knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>A saviour comes from out the skies<strong>_  
><em><strong>In answer to their pleas<strong>_

As the minions noticed Justin in light-blinding platinum, they were set for battle. Justin, with no fear and no hands on the wheel, brought out twin swords, and one by one, slashed every minion in sight. As Heather looked upon, he saw an not just an angel...but an angel of revenge and retribution. She was begging in her heart inside to being saved by Justin from being burned to hellfire.

_**Through boiling clouds of thunder**_  
><em><strong>Blasting bolts of steel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Evils going under deadly wheels<strong>_

_**He is the painkiller**_  
><em><strong>This is the painkiller<strong>_

Alejandro soon noticed Justin riding like a thousands of rapidly shooting stars, and in with hatred in his heart, dropped Heather into the pits of hell. She let out one helpless scream of tears. Justin's speed limit cranked up to 300 m.p.h. and out of nowhere...went past Alejandro and decended into the pits of hell.

_**Faster than a lazer bullet**_  
><em><strong>Louder than an atom bomb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chromium plated boiling metal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brighter than a thousand suns<strong>_

As Heather fell what could've been a fiery grave, Justin lent out his hand and reached it to kingdom come. A few inches away and...Heather grabbed on to it for her life's sake. The touch of their hands was heavenly and soft. And as Justin escorted Heather up to where he was riding, she clung on to him. They kept falling, but Justin latched on a heavenly rope of gold, where they found a branch and shot back to the skies. But then out of nowhere...the demonic Alejandro popped up from the ring of hell and went right up after them.

_**Flying high on rapture**_  
><em><strong>Stronger free and brave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nevermore encaptured<strong>_  
><em><strong>Theyve been brought back from the grave<strong>_

Heather was frightened that Alejandro was gonna grab her and become stuck with him in the gates of hell forever. When Justin notices this, he cranks up the speed so fast that it breaks the speed meter. It was pretty much a cat and mouse battle. They soon notice the gates of hell about to close as Justin went over the limit. Justin's teeth clinched madly as Alejandro sent out his huge demon-like hand and tried to get a catch of him. With every inch possible, and with every split-second counting out of control with hope clinging on to them like a string...

_**With mankind ressurrected**_  
><em><strong>Forever to survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Returns from armageddon to the skies<strong>_

_**He is the painkiller**_  
><em><strong>This is the painkiller<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wings of steel painkiller<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deadly wheels painkiller<strong>_

...both Heather and Justin...had escaped from the pits of hell, leaving Alejandro trapped in the gates of hell forever, never to escape anymore. And therefore, never to harm and torture Heather anymore. They soon went up to the skies of peace and true love. And they both lived peacefully with no evil harming them forever. Thrill-seeking Heaven had once again tasted victory.._**  
><strong>_

_**Can't... stop... the... painkiller!**_  
><em><strong>Pain!<strong>_

As Justin woke up thinking of the incredible dream, he felt some satisfaction once again in his face.

"Ahhh...I am that good..." he said smiling and enjoying his night in a second row.

Who can stop Justin from having that satisfying, retribution-having dream? There was gonna be satisfaction as the weeks go by, he can tell you that...

* * *

><p><strong>Judas Priest kicks major ass, and this song "Painkiller" is rip-shredding at its finest! Owen faces the music, Justin soon encounters Beth and her problems, and it's Sadie's<strong>**turn to seduce D.J!**** Read and review...please?**_**  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 11: With A Little Help, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 11: With A Little Help..., Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: There will be a sex scene in here, but in my POV, it won't be shown, but it will be pitch black in D.J.'s part. Plus, I've decided in this chapter to take a brief brak on Justin**

* * *

><p>"Oh, man...I didn't get any sleep from last night..."<p>

Said a voice who was coming down from the hallway. The voice proved to be Owen, who is seen having goosebumps. He hasn't been himself ever since that embarassing moment last week between him and Miss O'Halloran. The sweat fell right from Owen's face with the pressure and the animosity that felt between him.

"Well...time...to face...the music." Owen thought to himself as he turned the doorknob and entered in, where he saw Miss O'Halloran file some paperwork for the principal. Her face didn't look like the busy type. She soon noticed Owen standing by the door.

"Oh, Owen. You're just in time. Have a seat, will you?" Miss O'Halloran said, closing the door and strangely enough...locking the door. Okay, this may be bad.

"Oh, man...what's she gonna say? I have no time in this world? That I don't have a life? Oh, man...I feel like I'm gonna piss myself..." Owen thought to himself again.

"Owen? I've been noticing your strange behavior lately, and quite frankly, I'm beginning to wonder-

"ILOVEYOU!" Owen shouted incoherently. Miss O'Halloran didn't understand.

"Mr. Ray...I am somewhat disturbed by that comment that you made at me..." the teacher said. She wasn't mad, but just a little upset. "Of course...that tells the other cast of students who think different of me, but why do they care? They enjoy public displays of affection, the smooching and the kissing, and the holding...that's just disturbing. But you...your disturbance..."

"Oh, man...I'm really gonna get it!" Owen thought again, being deathly afraid. But Miss O'Halloran changed her mood.

"...really turns me on..." Miss O'Halloran said in a seductive mood. And then what happened next...

...sent Owen's blood pumping.

Miss O'Halloran ripped her white collared T-shirt, revealing one lacy black bra. She had those plump D-cup breasts that made the male student body faint in motion. I think it almost made Owen faint more, yet still become nervous.

"Um, Miss O'Halloran-"

"Please...call me Blaineley." Blaineley quietly said smoothly, as she was sitting on Owen's lap. She was playing around with Owen's jacket (much like rubbing his shoulders.)

"Okay, Um...Blaineley...what are you d-doing?" Owen said, his his voice had a stuttered tone.

"You..." she said erotically.

But as Owen tried to speak...he was cut off by Blaineley's lips.

Her tongue was shoved so deep in there, it made Owen harder to breathe. Her tongue rubbing the inside of his mouth. It felt so wrong...so strange...and yet...it felt so hot.

And not a minute there too soon...Owen soon held her, wrapping his strong arms around her and sent them both into a deep kiss.

Owen finally felt like his problems was over...at least, for now...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, around the hallways...<strong>

D.J. was walking around minding his own business, when suddenly...a figure stopped him.

"Hi, D.J." the figure said, which happened to be Sadie. She just decided to be herself, and not like Katie.

"Oh, Sadie, I didn't see you. Where's Katie at? Isn't she supposed to be with you like always?" said D.J., who was wandering around.

"Oh, she's a little under the weather..." Sadie responded and then gave her voice a thought. "_Not for you to find out..._"

"Ok, then...so why did you wanna come and see me for?" D.J.'s said, explaining her suggestion.

"You wanna come with me to that dark room so I can tell you private? It's kind of important." Sadie said, acting so innocently.

As Sadie and D.J. went hand in hand to that janitor's closet...D.J. now focused on their conversation quietly.

"Okay, what is so important?" he said slightly, being strict.

And then, Sadie bent down and undid D.J.'s zipper, dragging them down to his feet. She was impressed by the "size" of him.

"Ohhh...you're bigger than I thought..."

"Now look, Sadie, whatever this is, this isn't-"

His voice was interrupted by a sucking and gulping sound. It was coming from right where Sadie bent down. But somehow...this was...different.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...oh, god..." D.J.'s moaned at the interesting action he was getting right now. This was offensive on school property, maybe being expelled, but since there were no one else in sight. he was safe.

"Oh, crap...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" D.J. shouted, as something squirted inside of him.

Moments later, D.J. and Sadie walked out of the Janitor's closet.

"Mmm...thanks for the good time!" Sadie said, leaving off and having a good time like always.

"Wow...two girls all to myself...I'm really something..." D.J.'s said, breaking a sweat and leaving for himself to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon later, at the school library...<strong>

Justin was reading on his blog about his time at this school at his parents on his personal computer that he brought with him. He was also listening to "Honky Tonk Man" by Dwight Yoakam. It had an interesting beat, even though Justin was not really much a country fan.

It reads:

_Justin: Hey mom, hey dad._

_Justin's Mom: Hi, honey! How's it going with you?_

_Justin: It's okay. I had my doubts about this place though. I'm getting used to it._

_Justin's Mom: Do you have a girlfriend yet?_

His mom brought that up to him. Somehow, Justin thought up of Heather. Those luscious lips, that beautiful long hair that could catch a guy's breath_, _and a body that was va-va-voom...but she still belonged to that ridiculous rat bastard known as Alejandro. So Justin decided to lay low.

_Justin: Not yet, but I'm trying._

_Justin's Mom: Okay...can you tell about this girl if you do have a girlfriend?_

_Justin: Sure. She has long dark hair and she's nice to me all the time..._

_Justin's Mom: Awwww...I think it's sweet that she thinks of you. I think you do have a girlfriend! It reminds me of how your dad and I met!_

_Justin: Yeah, we shouldn't go there. Oh...gotta go, something needs me._

_Justin's Mom: Okay, when do you want us to show your new girlfriend of yours?_

_Justin: Now ain't a good time. Right now, I'm busy with something._

_Justin's Mom: How about in the next few weeks?_

_Justin: Well, I was thinking of..._

_Justin's Mom: That's settled! Me and your dad are coming over to the academy and meeting your girlfriend! I bet we'll make her our perfect daughter-in-law! Bye!_

"That's it...I'm dead..." Justin grimly thought to himself. He just lied to his parents. And worst of all...Alejandro would slaughter Justin if he got too up close and personal with Heather. That was the only chance he'd ever live._  
><em>

And as he was about to leave, he accidentally knocked over his unopened bottle of Coke that rolled onto the book rack.

As soon as Justin grabbed it, he heard a sound.

"Oof!" the voice said as the latter landed right on her butt.

As Justin turned around to see who it is...it was Beth Braddock, who was trying to rub the pain. She wasn't so attractive. She was a nerd with square-like glasses, and was a little short in comparison to Cody.

"You alright? You should be more careful."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing but a little spill never hurt." Beth said ad Justin grabbed the book and jumped a few steps on the ladder, putting it back.

"Thanks. You must be the guy that sang "Faithfully" right?" Beth questioned him with interesting force.

"The one and only."

"Oh my gosh, you rocked it out. I have never seen someone sang like an angel before!" she said, flattering him.

"Indeed...so you work here?" Justin questioned back to Beth, who was still feeling a little sore after that soft fall.

"Pretty much after school. I'm doing this so I can impress him." Beth replied, grabbing a book and putting it back on the rack, like always.

"Who?"

"Him." Beth said to the naive Hawaiian, pointing out to Harold who was standing on a ladder. He was struggling to put a book back as well.

"Come on...I'm almost there...Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Harold yelled falling flat like a pancake. He was pretty hurt, but he was a fast healer.

"You like nerdboy?" Justin said, with a uncomfortable smirk on his face.

"If 'nerdboy' you're referring to, that would be Harold McGrady V, one of the most hottest, sexiest men I have ever seen." Beth said, daydreaming about Harold. Sometimes, Beth would go to sleep in one of her fantasies and think about Harold all the time. The way they would make love, the way Beth could be carrying Harold's child and sometimes, Beth would dream about him riding a white horse with a six pack and long flowing auburn hair as they would ride onto the sunset of love. This somewhat disturbed Justin, thinking to himself:

_"Okay, since when did Harold become so sexy to Beth?"_

"Hey, Beth, I have got a great idea. The glee club has our first performance in several days, maybe you can ask him out and watch me kill the stage." Justin said, with a crafty smile.

"I don't know...I've never been so up close and personal with him, what should I do?"

"Don't worry...I've got an idea..." Justin said to her and writing down two pieces of paper, which wrote:

_Harold,_

_Meet me around Thursday night at the auditorium. I have a purple dress with golden sprinkles. That's where you'll find me there..._

_Sincerely, your secret admirer_

"You think this could work?" Beth replied, feeling a little bit uncomfortable by this.

"Trust me, Beth. It will work. Just stay cool and look sharp no matter what, okay? I've gotta go put this in Harold's bed." Justin said, putting some comfort and joy into Beth's spirit.

"Okay...(snort) Thanks, Justin..." Beth said, displaying an managing smile.

"No problem." he said, leaving the library with his computer and his Coke with him.

"Well...this is gonna be harder than I thought...setting two nerds on a date...and their fantasizing...(shudders.)." Justin said leaving a thought to himself. Maybe a swig of his Coke would make a jet lag of this whole situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will come up, marking the first time of Justin and Heather's official performance. The question is...<strong>

**What song will they sing?**

**Will Alejandro get to him?**

**Will Justin's advice to Beth help her out with Harold?**

**And why are D.J. and Owen feeling so hot from?**

**Read and review, Hulkamaniacs!**


	14. Chapter 12: With A Little Help, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 12: With A Little Help..., Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm stumped. I don't own the song shown way down there! No offense, Mr. John Michael Montgomery.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glee club, 11:30 p.m.<strong>

At the auditorium, the rest of the students are rehearsing for their performances.

Justin's impressive voice got him the closing number. He had arrived at the auditorium.

"Hey, coach. Sorry, I'm late. I got held up by Owen in the bathroom."

"Well, don't let it happen again. I decided to change your performance though." Skip McLean said looking over his clipboard.

Justin had a concerned look on his face.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, you didn't. It's that you'll be performing with someone else." Skip replied placing a slick smile on his face.

"Who?" Justin said shrugging this shoulders.

"Heather Rossington."

Whoa! This couldn't be real. Justin was actually gonna sing with her? Somehow, Justin soon knew that if Alejandro really came "closer" to her...he would pay. But I think in his mind that it wouldn't count to be that closer to her.

"Hey, Justin." Heather said out of nowhere.

Justin had been jumped and surprised. Luckily, Alejandro wasnt in this class. Otherwise Justin would be killed in his sleep.

"Oh, Heather...I didn't see you. So I see we're gonna be performing with each other." he said, pretending not to care.

"I know, it's gonna be really fun..." Heather replied innocently, but seductively.

Then again...maybe Justin may not get killed after all

"Okay everyone, take your places!" Skip McLean said, gathering everyone into the stage.

(I'm gonna skip this part, so you won't notice what Justin and Heather are singing...)

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 p.m.<strong>

Justin was busy getting dressed for the glee club's first performance.

Alongside him, Harold came out looking like a fruity Bootsy Collins (without the hat.). I guess that's why he decided to dress up for the occasion.

Justin sorta laughed.

"So what do you think?" Harold replied to Justin, who was trying to hold his laughter. "I bet Beth would like it if I turned like this." Harold did so with a sly eyebrow raising.

"Oh, sure...that's definitely gonna turn heads all right." Justin responded, spraying some Old Spice.

"Hey, about our poker game a couple of weeks back..." Harold said, in which his memory came to him.

"Sure, I won. What about it?" Justin shrugged.

"I've noticed that you seem to look at Heather every change you get." Harold replied, adjusting his glasses in the mirror.

"Yeah. No big deal."

"Is it because you like her because you hate Alejandro?" Harold spoke softly, yet concerning.

"What makes you think I like Heather?" Justin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just had a guess." Harold replied, adjusting his tie. Looks like Harold's clothes seem to slip apart.

"Look, Harold. Me and Heather...are just friends. Just like me and Geoff, D.J. and you. Speaking of which, where is Geoff and D.J.?" Justin said, looking around.

"D.J. is in the training camp like always and Geoff's with Bridgette doing the laydown hustle in a dark place without getting caught. Oh, and don't worry. It's the protective kind, gosh!" Harold exclaimed, as he polished his white boots.

"Good, I was confused there..." Justin spoke uncomfortably. He was all set to go. So was Harold.

"Let's hit it, gosh!" Harold spoke as Justin and him walked out the door. Let's hope this was gonna be good.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 p.m.<strong>

Prior to showtime, Beth was dressed all head in toe in purple and golden sprinkles. She looked very glamourous. Yet, she still looked very geeky.

She had a little case of the goosebumps.

"_Ok, maybe this was a horrible idea...but I don't want Justin's advice to let me down like this. I have to try."_

Her thoughts upon Beth's head made her very brave.

He saw Harold a mile away. As they both turned to each other. Their magnetism wasn't very...much."

"So...are you my date?" Beth said to his face innocently.

"Indeed, I am and I say...you look very exquisite." Harold replied, bowing down with his hat. I guess he needed that after all.

"Really? (snort)" Beth said, smiling like an idiot.

"Indeed...shall we go, my darling?" Harold spoke has he gave his elbow out to her.

Beth didn't answer, but she escorted him inside.

As they soon went inside, it was already a packed house.

"This feels so good..." Beth said, being impressed by the atmosphere. They took a seat in Row D.

Among people on Row D was LeShawna, Harold's "supposed" girlfriend.

"Nice of you two to show up." LeShawna said, looking up at the nerdy couple.

"My pleasure, my fair lady, gosh!" Harold said as he and Beth sat down.

To be fair, LeShawna pretended not to care. Although it was certain that Beth was having eskimo kisses with Harold. Justin's advice must've worked faster than Beth thought.

_"I'm not gonna get jealous, I'm not gonna get jealous..."_

LeShawna thought to herself. She became secretly jealous during the half of those performances.

Meanwhile at the backstage area, Justin was getting prepared to go up on stage.

Inside of his mind, his brain started to play "Sirius" by the Alan Parsons Project. The only song that Justin comes to mind when he's always prepared.

The energy that was fusing him, the virility that made his blood veins light up like the sky.

As soon as he was finished, Heather got up to him.

"You ready, Justin?"

"Let's do it." Justin said after her.

The stage had now went black.

But when it lit up, it had a heavenly setting and a cloud shaped like a heart of love.

The music had played in a gentle fashion, almost country-like everyway. This felt like a sweet ballad.

Justin:  
><em>I like the feel of your name on my lips<em>  
><em> and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.<em>  
><em> The way that your fingers run through my hair,<em>  
><em> and how your scent lingers even when you're not there.<em>

Heather:  
><em>And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,<em>  
><em> and how you enjoy your two hour bath.<em>  
><em> And how you convinced me to dance in the rain<em>  
><em> with everyone watching like we were insane.<em>

Justin and Heather:  
><em>But I love the way you love me.<em>  
><em> Strong and wild, slow and easy.<em>  
><em> Heart and soul, so completely.<em>  
><em> I love the way you love me.<em>

Along halfway of the song, Beth and Harold started to hold their hands across one another. LeShawna was doing her best to ignore him.

Heather:  
><em>I like to imitate ol' Jerry Lee<em>  
><em> an' watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off-key.<em>

Justin:  
><em>And I like the innocent way that you cry<em>  
><em> at sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times<em>

Justin and Heather:  
><em>But I love the way you love me.<em>  
><em> Strong and wild, slow and easy.<em>  
><em> Heart and soul, so completely.<em>  
><em> I love the way you love me.<em>

Harold and Beth soon started to cuddle of the harmony of that song that was taking. LeShawna almost felt like she was defeated, but refused to stay down. She was taking it very well._  
><em>

Heather:  
><em>And I could list a million things I love to like about you,<em>

Justin:  
><em>but they all come down to one reason I could never live without you.<em>

And then, both Justin and Heather soon held on to each other in the minutes of the closing number of the song. As they both had a passionate gaze upon one another, Justin felt like he wanted to kiss her slowly. Those gorgeous, plumpy lips that drove Justin's heart into overdrive whenever he saw them.

Justin and Heather:_  
>I love the way you love me.<em>  
><em> Strong and wild, slow and easy.<em>  
><em> Heart and soul, so completely.<em>  
><em> I love the way you love me.<em>

And then, he began to dip her just to close in flawless, rapturous ecstacy.

Justin:  
><em>Oh, baby, I love the way you love me...<em>

The curtain closed down as everyone roared in applause. The ovation they got almost blew up the entire roof. Not even every attendant had a dry eye. It was that beautiful and heartwarming.

Both Beth, Harold, and LeShawna stood up, congratulating them as well.

His glee coach Skip McLean even shouted in joy: "Fabulous! Way to go! Encore!"

As Justin, Heather, and the rest of the students bowed down their heads to the audience in respect...

...Alejandro was watching the whole thing a mile away so that Heather or Justin couldn't see him.

A hateful glare came upon Alejandro's face brutally.

"I swear...you'll pay dearly for this. Just you wait..." Alejandro said quietly as he left in complete disgust.

He had something up his sleeve. Well, whatever some kind of dirty trick he's got planned...

Justin had better watch his back carefully...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that song was just too sweet...! I bet people would "Awww" at this. <strong>

**Could this become the beginning of something real for Heather and Justin?**

**Or could Alejandro's secret hateful animosity between Justin getting serious?**

**If so, what could this mean for this "Friendship" between H/J?**

**I don't know, but read, review, and find out! Later!**


	15. Chapter 13: An Offer She'll Never Refuse

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 13: An Offer She'll Never Refuse  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Bring it on.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Alejandro's dorm room...<strong>

Afternoon. Yesterday, he saw Justin's performance with Heather, and somehow...he was staying silent through the whole quiet afternoon. His servant, Tyler, checked on him with much concern.

"So...I see you haven't said anything between the last 2 hours. Anything on your mind?" Tyler said, with a concerned look in his face. Somehow, Alejandro was up to something. He was just touching his fingers back an forth.

"I tell you, that Justin guy knows how to sing good. I'm impressed."

Still nothing from Alejandro.

"Nothing? I'm pretty sure he knows his way to a girl's heart."

Not even one word spoke out of Alejandro.

"What's on your mind?" Tyler said once again.

An angrily tone set between Alejandro's lips.

"I see that you're silent. I respect that. I think I'll just leave you by yourself." Tyler said as he slowly approached out of the door.

Somehow, Alejandro was staring to his pencil for some weird reason.

And what stood beside him was three paper figures. Somehow, he took his pencil and figured out the bulls eye.

One by one, he knocked them down.

Something just came to him just now.

Alejandro slowly walked over to that stabbed paper figure.

"Hahahahahaha...I see you like to play games, huh...?" Alejandro quietly said to himself, in a evil fashion.

No one knew what he was gonna do to Justin, and basically...Alejandro didn't care. What he had in mind...was something more dangerous that his hatred couldn't contain it.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch...<strong>

Heather was too busy reading a book entitled, "On The Road" by Jack Kerouac while her food was just sitting here.

As she read on, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Heather. Is your boyfriend around?"

As her head turned up, it was Justin with a Sprite in his hand. Heather then looked around.

"No, he isn't. What do you need?"

"I sorta need your help with something..."

What could this be? Could this be the fact that the Fall Festival could be coming up? She was thinking to herself that Justin was gonna take her on a date even though she remains with Alejandro? She had to find out.

"What's that?" she questioned him.

"...Could you be my girlfriend? And before you explain...it's for my parents. I was on a chat with them last week and they think I have a girlfriend, in which some cases I don't...plus, I was thinking of skipping the upcoming fall festival so I could just go to a fancy dinner and a romantic movie. So my real question is...Could you really be my boyfriend...just for my parents?" Justin said, in a little bit of a panicking tone.

Heather couldn't refuse from a guy so looked so heavenly and so handsome in a heartfelt way. So she just had to go along with it.

"Sure, Justin. I'd do anything. But what if Alejandro finds out I went with you?"

Justin had an idea up his good old sleeve.

"Don't worry. I bought off Noah, Owen and Crazy Girl Izzy to distract him through the whole thing. It's just gonna be you, me, my parents...It's gonna be a good time, trust me." Justin replied, in a calm, yet husky voice.

As soon as Justin and Heather we're sharing their conversation, Geoff and Bridgette noticed them from far away.

"Hey, Bridge, isn't that Justin talking to Heather?" Geoff alarmed his girlfriend looking back.

"Wha-?" Bridgette said, as she looked to the left. Justin was figuring out some sort of plan to not get killed by Alejandro.

Bridgette could not even believe it.

"I don't understand. When me and Heather get closer, it gets trouble. But whenever she's around Justin...she's actually nice."

"Weird world, huh?" Geoff replied. Bridgette just refused to believe that statement.

"Well...I'm not convinced. I'm gonna need to prove that she just acts like that around him and not everyone else."

"I'll follow you all the way...I hope. By the way, are you talking about her nicer side, compared to Justin?" questioned Geoff, with a serious tone.

"I don't even know..." Bridgette followed as she left alongside Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Still, at lunch...<strong>

D.J. was sitting alongside Katie and Sadie with both of his arms tied to each girl. D.J. was now definitely the stud of this school.

"So D.J., who do you think is the prettiest out of me and Sadie?" Katie said, sweetly.

"Yeah, D.J. Who?" Sadie shot back at Katie's statement near him.

"Hmmm...I think that...both of you are the prettiest in my eyes..." D.J. said in a rough sexual tone.

Katie and Sadie just swooned, not long after, Katie soon gave D.J. a drink of his Coke, and Sadie gave D.J. a french fry with ketchup.

"Okay, D.J., who do you think has the most sweetest lips ever out of me and Sadie...?"

"And be fair now, (giggling.)" Sadie said to him innocently.

"Well...I have to say...you, Katie." D.J. responded with a charming smile.

"Awwwww...that's so sweet for you to say that..." Katie swooned as she gave him another drink of his Coke. Sadie was flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah? Okay, D.J., please take me to the upcoming Fall Festival! I'll show you a good time!" Sadie exclaimed, shrugging D.J.'s shoulder.

"Sure, go ahead, D.J. Sadie really knows the meaning of "good time" with what she's wearing!" Katie said, putting down Sadie. D.J. was really enjoying having two girls fight for his affections. But at the same time, D.J. thought up a solution.

"Girls, girls! There's no reason to fight over me. I have a fair solution to all of this. I'll just have to take both of you."

Katie and Sadie squealed in joy from D.J.'s response.

"That way, there's plenty enough of me to go around...Now, one of you go grab me a pie." D.J. said, as he shoo-ed off nicely to Katie and Sadie.

"We love you, D.J.!" Katie and Sadie both said in delight.

As soon as the girls left...D.J. soon brought out his Blackberry. With joy and satisfaction in his face, he wrote this statement:

_Duncan, it's D.J._

_You have any condoms you stole? I need you help with something..._

_Check back, bro!_

As soon as he put up his Blackberry, D.J. soon said to himself.

"_Ahhhh. D.J., you are one lucky son of a bitch..."_

He sure was.

* * *

><p><strong>What sick, evil game was Alejandro referring to those three dead paper figures?<strong>

**Will Justin's plan involving him (Justin) and Heather work out in front of his parents?**

**Why did D.J. need condoms for anyway?**

**Will this relate to the Fall Festival next chapter? We can't wait!**

**Until then, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Fall Festival, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 14: The Fall Festival, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. I own badass.**

* * *

><p>The Fall Festival.<p>

It was the only year in Blainewood Academy that family and friends are united by fun. It had the works of a state fair. It had a ferris wheel, bunch of carnival games, and a whole bunch of food of gigantic proportions. And everyone not just in the school, but everyone in town was invited.

All except Heather. She was drawn with a little bit of fever. She was laid in bed in her comfortable Red girls dorm. And somehow, Alejandro, or Ale-doofus, was checking her temperature.

"100 degrees? Are you sure you can't be with me at the Fall Festival?" he said, looking a bit worried.

(cough cough)

"I'm sure. You just have a good time with yourself. Don't worry about me, Alejandro." she said as the pressure shot her up like a bottle rocket.

"But, Heather. It's my job to worry. I can't take of you if you look like a hot tamale."

"I'll be okay. You just go have fun..." Heather said, coughing again.

"Well...Okay. Just so you know, the bathroom is way over there, and if you get hungry, you know where the fridge is in the dorm, okay?"

"Okay..." she said feeling a little woozy.

"Later." Alejandro said, blowing her a little kiss.

And not too long ago after he left...

"Yes, it worked!" Heather said to herself after getting out of bed, and dressing herself for the big occasion. Of course, why wouldn't she? She was about to meet Justin's parents for the first time. And that...she was posing as Justin's hot smoking girlfriend just for the remainder of the festival.

Of course, they wouldn't be going to the festival.

What Justin had planned in mind...was nothing nothing short of exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Black Boys' Dorm<strong>

Justin was getting ready for his parents arrival. Of course, this was the weekend and all of the students had the day off from work. Geoff noticed him dressing up for the occasion.

"So...big night in Hump Junction?" Geoff replied jokingly.

"You wish. I've gotta dress tonight for my parents. I promised them I'd take them to a dinner and a romantic movie, not that I don't mind when it comes to me and a date. But when my parents wanna see a mushy movie with me alongside them, it's a little different and wrong. Besides, I'm skipping the festival." Justin responded to him after he put his tie on.

"Is Heather coming?" Geoff asked Justin in a friendly tone. This bothered him a little bit.

"Why are you asking me this, Geoff? Me and Heather are just friends, that's all." Justin replied to Geoff as he wrapped a leather coat around himself.

"Not from what I've learned. What about you staring at her at Poker Night? Just admit it dude. You like her." Geoff smiled.

"I'm telling you, me and Heather are just friends, just like Owen is friends with a damn meatball sub. Just like Bill Cosby is friends with Jell-O. And just like Charlie Sheen is friends with a pot-smoking hooker." Justin said as he was now fully dressed. "So, Geoff, what do you think?"

"You're gonna make her moan like a sex-having female ghost." Geoff responded as he was impressed by Justin's style of choice. It was really much all black. Ladies dig a sexy man that wears all black. Justin may indeed pull this off. Justin finished his style with a spray of the Old Spice.

"Well, I'll catch you later. I gotta meet up with Bridgette for Dunk Toss. She'll be wet and wild if you know what I mean..." Geoff said as he left him.

Justin nodded his head, but left no response. A few minutes later...A knock was heard in Justin's door.

It happened to be Heather. She was decked out in a silky, black long-sleeved shirt along with a short black mini shirt along with those smooth stockings that went along with those long, gazelle like legs, and those black heels. Too add a touch of herself was that breathless black eye shadow, those ruby, plump lips, and those earrings that was giving to her by her lovely mom.

She was by far like a beautiful painting that was so flawless, not to mention that it put every hot black-haired actress on the shelf. Justin's heart just melted like silk chocolate when he took a look at her.

"Hey, Heather...you look..." Justin responded, being a little speechless. several seconds later. Heather laughed.

"Hehehehe...It's okay. I feel the same way about you too." Heather said as she took a look at him.

By all means, Justin...looked drop dead gorgeous dressed in black. He looked like something that came out of a GQ magazine or a Playgirl without all of his clothes. Add the song "Slow And Easy" by Whitesnake, and he was complete badass.**  
><strong>

"I'm glad you showed up just in time." Justin said as he let her in.

"Thanks. So what's the plan?" Heather responded, looking back at him, only to her say these words with her thoughts. "_Wow...he looks so drop dead sexy. He's better than Alejandro..."_

"Well, I decided Owen and Noah would just have plain fun with Alejandro, and just have Izzy pose as you. You know, making sickly sounds and imitating your voice." Justin asked to her as he put up some tic-tacs he just swallowed in his mouth.

"You really think it's gonna work?" Heather said, being so unsure.

"Look..." Justin replied, touching Heather's shoulders lightly. "...I just want you to be the sweetest girlfriend you can be for me. Okay?" He finished his sentence with a smile.

"Sure." Heather nodded, smiling back.

A door was knocking around them. What could this really be exactly? He just had to be sure. He just didn't wanna know.

But without any pressure, Justin had opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, had to cut this short. But what will Justin's parents think of Heather? And how long will Noah and Owen will stall Alejandro by the time he notices that Heather's with Justin in secret?<strong>

**All of the answers will be answered in Part 2! Until then, read and review!**


	17. Chapter 15: The Fall Festival, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 15: The Fall Festival, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I have no expense.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, honey!" Justin's mother said with open arms. She hugged him after that.<p>

"Did you have to hug him just like that, honey? He's not a squeeze toy." his father said coming in behind her.

"I know...I just miss my baby...!" his mother said to him. I guess the feeling was just too mutual for both the mom and Justin himself.

"Yeah...the embarrassment's over, mother." Justin replied feeling pressure of the hug. Heather couldn't quite believe that Justin's parents looked like Ridge and Taylor from "The Bold And The Beautiful"...

"You're right. I went a little too squishy there..." Justin's mom responded, finally letting go. He took time to prepare himself.

"Mom, dad...meet Heather Rossington, my "girlfriend"." he said, introducing her to his parents. They were quite impressed by the appearance of Heather.

"Hey...she's not bad son...I'm proud of you..." his father said to him quietly.

"Indeed, dad..." Justin said right back to his good ol' dad.

"I'm Charlotte Morrison and right here is my husband Derek. And I have to say that my son is really taking a liking to you these days..." she said shaking Heather's hand.

"Really? I'm a bit flattered..." Heather replied, feeling a lot comforted by that compliment.

"Well...let's not get flattered...let's get a move on, people!" Justin exclaimed, as he opened the door. His mother stepped right in.

"Uh, honey...we're just getting to know her. Can't we stay for just a few minutes?"

"We could, but it's easier to just go now. If we get started with dinner earlier, we might have enough time to go to the movie. Besides, you can get to know each other in the car. " Justin rushed as his father followed through the door.

"Good...it was a little chilly anyway. I sure could use some warmth..." his father said as he went past his son.

"You're right. We don't wanna spoil this moment. Meet you at the car honey." her mother said, passing through his son as well. Heather felt a bit concerned at him. She spoke to him quietly.

"Justin...what's wrong with you? Is everything okay?" Heather said, being concerned about him.

"Nothing, Heather. It's that I don't wanna be killed seeing with you..." he replied, fearing about what Alejandro will do to him when he finds out.

The two soon leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Fall Festival had finally begun. It had the works. It had live music, games, food, anything that can include a state fair at its best.<p>

Alejandro was soon walking with himself. Owen and Noah stopped him in his tracks out of nowhere.

"Hey, buddy! Whatcha doing?" Owen said as Alejandro jumped out of surprise.

"Aah! Are you crazy!" Alejandro spoke angrily. He didn't like being spooked.

"Nope. Why isn't Heather with you?" Noah questioned him. Of course Alejandro wouldn't be caught dead with her.

"She's sick. So I'm going by myself." he replied. (She's not really sick, Ale-donkey-heimer...)

"What about Tyler?" Owen spoke tensely.

"Hanging out with that dumb bimbo as always. I don't know why she's in the Red dorm all of a sudden..." Alejandro said quietly, referring to Lindsay.

"Right...so it's just you, me, and good buddy, Noah!" Owen said, hugging Alejandro and Noah proudly.

Alejandro felt way uncomfortable by that.

"Thrilled...I'm gonna go." he said, leaving.

Owen and Noah are left by themselves.

"Noah, are you sure Justin's plan is gonna work?" Owen spoke to him, being unsure.

"Who in the hell am I to give advice? Justin is only doing a favor. It's not like Heather's really gonna stab Alejandro in the back. She's his boyfriend. Justin's only a friend. Big damn deal..." Noah spoke out of tiredness.

"Can't argue with that. Let's see if Alejandro wants some gummmy bear ice cream! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen shouted like an idiot. Noah then thought to himself.

"_I could see this going bad here..._" Noah thought of Justin's plan.

**Meanwhile...**

Izzy was at Heather's room.

"This is gonna itch badly for me." Izzy said, putting on a Heather wig. "I don't know why the hell Justin would talk me into this. I don't know why would Owen and Noah would buy this...but it's for the gummy bear ice cream..."

Izzy gets into her bed dressed up as a sick Heather.

"Here I come. Look out..." she said as Izzy hides into the sheets with her Heather wig showing.

Okay, this might go from bad to worse...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. D.J. Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsay and Courtney will show up in the next parts. I think. Maybe. Maybe not. Find out in the next part. Read and review. WINNING<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: The Fall Festival, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 16: The Fall Festival, Part 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: FIRE!**

* * *

><p>Inside their car, Justin is now driving inside his Red Corvette his parents bought for him. He didn't know why his parents drove it all the way here to the academy. Next to him is Heather, who's in the passenger's seat. His parents are sitting at the back. They wanted to much about her in every way.<p>

"So...how did you two first meet?" his mother asked her.

Heather didn't know what to say, she turned to Justin with a "I don't know" expression on her face. But Justin shot back with a "make something up" expression.

"Well...we first met when I was all out of lunch money. Some pervert knocked me down and took it. I began to hurt really hard when somehow, your son came up to me. I told him my problem and he offered me some of his money to pay for my lunch. We've been together since then." Heather replied to Justin's parents.

"_Damn...she's a really good liar..._" Justin thought to himself.

"Son...can we turn on the radio already?" his dad said, acting a bit tired.

"Sure, dad." Justin said, as he turned on the radio to a classic rock station. It was playing "Light My Fire" by The Doors. Heather was starting to enjoy the beat as well.

_You know that it would be untrue _  
><em> You know that I would be a liar <em>  
><em> If I was to say to you <em>  
><em> Girl, we couldn't get much higher <em>

_ Come on baby, light my fire _  
><em> Come on baby, light my fire <em>  
><em> Try to set the night on fire <em>

_ The time to hesitate is through _  
><em> No time to wallow in the mire <em>  
><em> Try now we can only lose <em>  
><em> And our love become a funeral pyre <em>

_ Come on baby, light my fire _  
><em> Come on baby, light my fire <em>  
><em> Try to set the night on fire, yeah<em>

"Son? Is there any place we can eat around? All I see is fast food and whatnot..." Justin's dad replied. I'm thinking his dad must be laid-back, like he's on pot.

"Yeah, dad. I know a place." Justin spoke lightly as he turned the car to the side.

Justin can only hope his plan works out well.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Fall Festival...<strong>

To his surprise, his plan is working out smoothly. Owen and Noah are teasing each other with gummy bears, while Alejandro was a little annoyed.

"Here, catch Noah!" Owen replied, throwing a gummy bear at Noah's mouth. He ended up missing. But that didn't matter to Noah as he got a huge laugh.

"Okay, okay...now it's my turn." Noah said, grabbing a gummy bear from it's ice cream and tossing it to Owen. He missed it as well as the cherry gummy bear hit Owen in the nose. They let out one huge laugh.

"You missed! Ok, my turn!" Noah said stupidly, grabbing another gummy bear and hitting it at Owen's mouth. He got it!

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen shouted. He and Noah then raised the roof.

"Who the man?" Noah said to Owen.

"I'm the man!" Owen said in victory.

"Who the man?"

"You the man, Noah! Ooh ooh ooh..." Owen yelled. Alejandro clenched his nose in embarrassment.

"I should've stayed in bed. Dios mio..." Alejandro said uncomfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile to Justin, Heather, and his parents...<strong>

The foursome had arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant entitled, "The Venice Light." It had everything related to Rome itself. A miniature replica of the Colosseum, a trophy head of Julius Caesar, and the whole carpet looked like the channel that you could ride boats in when you get past under the bridge. It was an interesting theme, but it had a 5-class feel. Justin is sitting next to Heather (Woooooo...!) and both of their parents are sitting next to each other knowing on what to order.

"What sounds good, honey?" Justin's mother asked his husband.

"I have no clue. Everything is in stupid italian." His father complained. He deserved to go something a little fast food-feel. Like a Subway sandwich.

"You have to apologize for my husband. He'd hated taking Italian in high school." Justin's mom said to Heather, who was still looking for something to dine.

"It's because they're rude just like the French. At least their fries are nothing to scoff at." He looked at his menu more.

"Mom, dad. Let me choose something that will please us all." Justin replied, just in time for his father not to make a scene.

"You're right. This is something special...let's not blow it for you and your girlfriend." she replied as well setting their menu down.

"Justin...what do you think sounds good. I can't eat anything that gives me stress." Heather complained nicely. The waiter came by their table.

"Are you people ready to order?" The waiter said nicely.

"Sure. You got any specials?"

"Well, Today's special is a Chicken Pangliotti served with a fine white wine sauce and a bottle of our finest sparkling passionfruit this side of Europe."

"Really? Give me 4 of them, please. If everything goes well, there's a shiny new dime for ya, pal." Justin replied, as he handed the menus to the waiter.

"Ah, but of course." the waiter said who soon leaves. Heather throws a smile at him.

"You're gonna love this a lot..." Justin said to her displaying his breathless smile to her.

Somehow, Alejandro wasn't feeling so caliente...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Fall Festival...<strong>

Alejandro was embarrassed even more. I wonder why...

_Yeah,tootsie roll_  
><em>Let me see that tootsie roll<em>  
><em>Get up and roll just make that tootsie oooooooooo<em>

_Cotton candy, sweet and low, let me see that tootsie roll_  
><em>Come on, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll<em>  
><em>Here we go, tootsie roll, just make that tootsie roll<em>

Oh yeah, Owen and Noah doing the "Tootsie Roll" on a video screen...and shaking their butts at the embarrassed Latino.

Alejandro could imagine shooting himself by a gang of West Coast rappers.

Meanwhile, D.J. and Katie are making out in a dark place, miles away where they can hear the music and that no one could see them. They are almost half-naked and Katie's passionate moans are making music to D.J.'s ears.

"Oh, D.J...let me feel it..." Katie moaned as D.J. was performing thrusts at her and kissing her neck.

"Oh, you're gonna feel it alright..." D.J. laughed quietly. He really knew all the right places to the beat.

"Oh, yes...yes! Ohhhhh..." she moaned in ecstacy. D.J.'s performance was making her light-headed, but D.J. didn't seem to mind one bit.

They spent the whole time doing the tootsie roll in their own dirty kind throughout the whole song. Over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Justin's date with Heather and his parents...<strong>

Heather was having the most finest time of her time. She was enjoying the stories that Justin was telling to his parents to her.

"...so It was just me and the snake. And before you knew it...BAM! Killed it stone cold with a rock. I was only 9." Justin said, impressing her like always.

"Yeah, your father's lessons to you certainly paid off big time." Heather replied, as he started chewing on a piece of chicken drenched in white wine sauce.

"Heather, I wanted to notice something. What do you do in your spare time...?" her mother asked her with reason.

"Well...what I really do is write poetry. And I _love _going to rock concerts. It's what I do this whole summer." Heather replied again, this time pouring some sparkling passionfruit inside her.

"Well, drive me crazy...that's how me and my husband met. It was a Van Halen concert in 1984, and we stood to each other hand in hand while holding to 'Dance The Night Away.' Just for entertainment, we danced the whole song at our wedding reception. I'll never forget it." Justin's mother said, then looking at her loving husband.

"That's when we had our son Justin, back then he was a test tube baby. We had won a lotto contest and somehow we couldn't afford a child due to the fears of AIDS at that point. So the smart thing is, we had donated $1,000,000 to have a baby of our own. The rest of the money his goofy mother sent was to a lot of pot. But it was still a good life." the husband said correcting Justin's mother.

"Oh...I see!" Heather responded softly. _"Oh, great. Justin's parents are potheads...I guess I don't mind one bit."_ she thought to herself. Of course, this country did legalize pot.

"Man, I'm having a good time!" Justin shouted freely. Heather gave him a "WTF?" look. He looked at her tensely.

"That's the sparkling passionfruit talking. Don't worry. I'm used to this stuff." he said, correcting Heather. She smiled at the correction.

Must be the sugar talking.

* * *

><p><strong>While Heather's having a good time with Justin and his parents so far...Alejandro's time with Owen and Noah at the Fall Festival is suffering like a headache!<strong>

**And why wasn't Izzy dressed up as a sick Heather included? Will she be seen in the next chapter?**

**All of these questions will be answered at the next part!**


	19. Chapter 17: The Fall Festival, Part 4

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 17: The Fall Festival, Part 4  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: 68,000 Mothercanuckers hate me. No apologies Rock.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Justin's date with Heather and his parents...<strong>

Justin is driving after a nice dinner with his "girlfriend" and his pothead parents. They were both deciding to figure out what movie they wanna watch.

"Well, that was a doozy. Nobody go into the bathroom for 1 full hour..." Justin's father said, feeling bloated all of a sudden. That disturbed Justin a lot.

"Did you have to say that near my "Girlfriend" and mom?" Justin sternly replied.

"My apologizes, Heather. It's that whenever I eat much, I feel like a balloon." his father said to her. Heather felt really discomforted by that as well.

"None taken..." she responded.

"Justin, honey? Have any decision what movie you wanna go see?" her mother said to him.

"Dad?" Justin said to his father.

"Oh...damn it, I forgot the newspaper. Serves me right for buzzing all through 'Game of Thrones'..." Justin's father responded, forgetting the newspaper.

"No need, Dad. I got it handled..." Justin said, sending his car to the nearest movie theater.

Justin can wonder what Alejandro is doing so far...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Fall Festival...<strong>

Owen and Noah are playing with their sodas, leaving Alejandro bored out of his mind.

"Your turn!" Owen said to Noah.

"Okay! Here I come!" Noah exclaimed as he was blowing bubbles into his cherry-flavored soda. He blew them so big, it even past the tip of the bottle. Owen and Noah we're laughing like idiots once again. "Your turn!"

"Okay!" Owen said, blowing bubbles like Noah did. This really put Alejandro to sleep. he had enough.

"Uh, guys...maybe I should go check on Heather, she what she's doing." Alejandro responded, getting up out of his seat.

Owen and Noah had a panicked face.

"Uh, Al...you think that's a good idea to check on Heather? She's still sick..." Owen said to Alejandro.

Alejandro turned to Owen in an annoyed look on his face. He really didn't like being called Al.

"Uh, good idea. Go check on her." Owen replied, being afraid and letting Alejandro go.

A second later.

"Izzy's gonna mess up, huh?" Owen said right to Noah.

"Big time..." Noah replied to Owen. "Let's get back to soda bubbles..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Justin, his parents, and Heather...<strong>

They had arrived at the Hilltown Theaters. Sure it was a little short, but the seating was extrodinairy. It was like being inside at a House of Blues. Many people (mostly couples) filled all the seatings.

"What's this movie again?" his mother replied as he took a seat.

"_'Passionate Lifetime_' starring Bradley Snooper and Jessica Calba. I hope to heck it's good." Justin's father said to his wife.

"Justin? You really sure you wanna see this movie? Aren't you gonna get tired of movies that contain a little too mush...?" Heather replied quietly. So quietly, that Justin's parents didn't hear a word out of her.

"Relax, Heather. I'm used to movies like this. Makes me feel good. Like my dad on pot." he said, sitting next to Heather. The stuff Justin brought was some Sno-Caps and Cherry Coke.

"Oh, crap...the previews are coming..." his father said, as the previews drove him to sleep. Justin was quite annoyed by that.

* * *

><p><strong>At Heather's room...<strong>

Izzy was trying to get Heather's wig to stay on straight.

"Oh, crap...no wonder this itches so bad..." Izzy said, thinking that wig might have any ticks on it. As soon as Izzy did so...

"Heather? You alright?" a voice said outside as he knocked. Izzy covered beneath the sheets.

As the door opened, it happened to be Alejandro. He soon came to her bedside.

"Are you okay?" he replied feeling concerned...

Izzy felt like she was gonna pee herself. All she had to do was think good.

"Fine. Thank you..." Izzy said, imitating Heather's voice. That was really good.

"Look...I really feel bad about you missing this Fall festival. So I wanted to check up on you and see how you we're feeling and such." Alejandro spoke as he sat on Heather's bedside. Izzy felt like she was sweating inside.

"I'm good...don't be concerned." Izzy spoke, still in her Heather form.

"But I am concerned. I'm concerned about your health and such. It's not really good for a beautiful mamacita-" Alejandro's voice was cut off by Izzy's thinking.

"_The price I pay for wetting myself to do this..._" Izzy thought. She was sweating like crazy.

"-and I do think of you as that. So...how about a kiss, huh?" Alejandro said as he was now flirting with Izzy, or Heather. Or whoever she is.

Izzy cringed like hell. She knew the only way to get out of this.

"Close your eyes..." Izzy spoke quietly to him. Alejandro reacted a bit.

"Really? Well, can't blame you for being sick. Okay then." Alejandro said as he now closed his eyes.

Izzy, without a caution, takes out an orange, and places them on Alejandro's lips. He doesn't know he's making out with a fruit. As soon as the painful seconds of that kiss was, Izzy quickly hid beneath the sheets.

"Mmm...oranges. I really like that. You can really do without the makeup, I tell you that. I guess I'll leave you to your place. Recovery time is hell, mi amor." Alejandro said as he left the fake Heather's bedside and out of the door.

Izzy sighed with relief that she didn't have to go through that again. But at once, she laughed at what Alejandro did.

"What a fruit-kisser..." she laughed as chomped orange and went back to her "fake, sick Heather state".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all through the whole movie...<p>

Justin's mother was crying through the whole scene in which Bradley Snooper's character was at bedside at a sick character played by Jessica Calba. His father was annoyed by her crying, hoping that this movie would be over soon enough.

"_I'm not sure how long I'll live, but I hope your love for me will survive." _

_"Dear...I hope that you do live. Because without you, my love will mean nothing to us."_

Meanwhile, Justin and Heather were too busy drinking their Cherry Cokes, when they didn't notice...

...that they are holding their hands. When they noticed, they stood a long pause between each other.

In a minute...

...Heather had smiled at him affectionately. And so did Justin.

Without a heartbeat, Justin took his arm...

...and wrapped it around Heather's shoulder. They were now beginning to enjoy the movie. Both their hearts melted.

After all, they were just friends...

...Just...friends...

* * *

><p><strong>My heart just warms me so watching that...By the way, I made up that movie title, and Bradley Snooper and Jessica Calba is a parody of Bradley Cooper from "The Hangover" and Jessica Alba from "Sin City". That orange that Alejandro kissed, I borrowed that part from "Family Matters". Which reminds us these questions.<strong>

**Could this be something special between Justin and Heather?**

**How will Alejandro know in the next chapter, even though he doesn't?**

**And will Owen and Noah keep acting like a couple of douchebags?**

**The answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Read and review until then!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Fall Festival, Part 5

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 18: The Fall Festival, Part 5  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I apologize, but damn...this is a long story. I love it...!**

* * *

><p>"Finally...the movie's over...now I can sleep all the way to paradise..." Justin's father sarcastically said as he walked out of the movie theater. He would've rather saw a comedy or an action flick, than to see lovey-dovey garbage.<p>

"You're just saying that because you don't appreciate the movies I wanna go see." said his wife.

"It's because they make me fall asleep. That's like 120 minutes of good life I'm never gonna get back..." Justin's dad replied as he drank his already fizzled Cherry Coke. "The cokes we're good though..."

"All right, I'll let it slide, but when I take you out the next time I expect something good for it." his wife shot back. Heather was a little disturbed by that. She turned to Justin.

"Does your parents always act like that?" Heather said with a quiet tone.

"Not always. Dad's in his little malcontent world as of now and he'll get over their little complaint fight soon enough." Justin replied with a smile as he sucked out the last of the Cherry Cokes (Geez, now I'm thirsty...).

As soon as Heather and Justin left the movie theater, a mysterious man somehow took the picture of them going inside Justin's car. He shot the photo in every picture perfect way in his cell phone.

What in the heck was this picture going to...?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Fall Festival...<strong>

Alejandro was starting to get annoyed at Owen and Noah's goofy antics. To be honest, he was getting tired of the whole thing between them. Owen and Noah were singing poorly on the karaoke machine (Harold thought of it.) They were singing REO Speedwagon's "Take It On The Run".

Owen:  
><em>You take it on the run baby<em>  
><em> If that's the way you want it baby<em>  
><em> Then I don't want you around!<em>

Noah:_  
>I don't believe it<em>  
><em> Not for a minute<em>  
><em> You're under the gun so you take it on the run!<em>

"I wish I was dead..." Alejandro replied to himself in embarassment.

Unexpectedly, Alejandro felt something vibrate in his left pocket. What could this be anyway?

He got a message from an unexpected source. It read._.._

_Boss, I just saw Heather with another man at the movie theatre._

Alejandro shot back in response:

_What? That's impossible. Heather's sick. I already knew because that was the last time I saw her!_

Then, the unexpected source gave him the piece of resistance.

_Well...not like this. This is the real her, sir._

Alejandro reacted as he saw Heather...with Justin as they walked into his car.

Surprisingly, he took it well in secret as Owen and Noah went to him being worn out from the performance.

"Man, that was awesome! Who's the man?" Owen said to Noah in idiotic fashion.

"YOU DA MAN!" Noah said being an idiot as well.

As they turned to Alejandro, their smiles just turned into fear.

"Something the matter?" Owen replied in a concerning tone.

"Yeah...come with me..." Alejandro said sternly as Owen and Noah followed him to a dark place.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Justin, Heather, and his parents...<strong>

"We're here..." Justin spoke as he stopped at the back row of the academy.

"Son, any reason why we're dropping you and your girlfriend off at the back of the Academy?" his father explained.

"Well...the reason why I'm doing that is...it's a quicker way to the black dorm. That's all." Justin explained well as he escorted Heather out of his car, along with himself.

"Okay...I'll buy that. You just have a good time at the festival with your girlfriend. Are you sure it's too late?" Justin's dad responded well to him making sure his son gets a little fun from this.

"Nah, there's plenty of time. I'll just catch a few drinks, meet up with friends, nothing much." he said to his father as his mom and dad now took the driver's seat.

"Sounds fun to me...it was nice meeting you Heather. I hope we'll get to know a lot more about each other." her mother said as she placed her hand at the steering wheel.

"Me too. Your son is real sweet." Heather spoke as she shook her "boyfriend's" mother's hand.

They soon drove off, leaving Heather and Justin all by themselves.

"So...I guess we should get going now...you might wanna head back cause if Alejandro knew you we're faking...I'd be dead." Justin said to her, just forgetting about the whole thing.

"Sounds like a good idea...Bye, Justin." she said as she was leaving.

"You too." he said back to her, reminiscing for the moment.

However...as soon as Justin was getting himself together...

...Heather suddenly turned him around facing her, and gave him a light kiss.

But it wasn't just any kiss...this was tender and somewhat infectious. It was so warm like the sunbaked sun itself.

"Thanks for letting me be your 'girlfriend' for your parents." Heather replied, smiling at the handsome Hawaiian.

"I really appreciate it." Justin replied back as she left.

Not a minute later, Justin walked in a stumbling tone. That tender kiss was way too much for Justin to handle!

* * *

><p><strong>At Heather's dorm room...<strong>

Heather was trying to act in sick mode. She was trying to wet a towel in hot water. It burned, but she needed to keep a secret from Alejandro.

"Heather? You there?" he said outside.

"Don't come in yet!" Heather said as she quickly raced to the bed and played hooky once again. "Okay, you can come in now!"

He opened the door, and saw Heather the exact way she was when Alejandro first checked on her.

"Hey, Heather, how are you feeling?"

"Uh...I must be feeling better. Like I told you, it was just the bug..." she said, secretly lying to him.

"Yeah, I see that...um, Heather...If I can trouble you for a favor..." Alejandro responded as he went right to the door.

"What's that?" Heather said, knowing that something may be unexpected coming right at her.

"Can we talk...?" he said as Alejandro locked the door behind him.

Something in him sounded pretty mad. But no one would listen of this.

* * *

><p><strong>At the boys' Black dorm...<strong>

Justin was undressing himself and changing on his real clothes, when all of a sudden...Geoff and Bridgette snooked up behind him.

"So...it was a big night at hump junction." Geoff said gladly.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly call it a night." Justin spoke to him, being proud of himself.

"Don't lie to me...what'd you do?" Geoff said, playfully teasing him.

"Just to a dinner and a movie...nothing fancy." he said, as he put on his black dorm jacket.

"Then what else..." Bridgette replied to him. Ordinary, she wouldn't like Heather because of that, but decided to let it roll.

"Okay, fine...but don't tell anyone about this..." Justin replied, pointing to Geoff and Bridgette. "She kinda kissed me on the lips..."

"OH MAN! THAT IS BADASS!" Geoff cheered, as he gave Justin a high five.

"Must be the Old Spice working..." Justin said to himself as he put on his pants.

"Indeed...how long can you keep this up anyway? That's what I'm wanting to know..." Bridgette said to him, hoping he can keep Heather in a nicer state.

"Relax. She would tell Alejandro what happened, and he would understand that it was only for a favor. I think she wouldn't tell him about the kiss though between me and her..." Justin spoke as he grabbed a Sprite from Geoff's cooler.

"Fair enough. Duncan got us over for another poker game. You in?" Geoff said as he and Bridgette were heading for the door.

"I'm in..." Justin said as he left with Geoff and Bridgette behind him.

Justin felt like he had won another victory. Nothing was gonna stop him now.

* * *

><p><strong>What really happened to Owen and Noah as Alejandro knew about Heather and Justin?<strong>

**Why did Alejandro want with her in an angry tone?**

**Can Justin be warned about this soon enough?**

**The answers will be revealed after you read and review!**


	21. Chapter 19: The Aftermath, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 19: The Aftermath, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: X Gonna give it to me! Don't own The Doors song below.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night, after the Fall Festival was over and done with. So far, there was Justin, Geoff, D.J. and Duncan playing another round of Texas Hold 'Em. Justin was dominating through the game.<p>

"Full House, boys! Read 'em and weep!" Justin said, scoring.

"Oh, damn it...serves me right for getting junk..." Duncan said, slapping his cards in defeat.

"I guess someone haven't had his kickass fiber yet." Geoff said, jokingly teasing Duncan.

Both men decided to deal cards.

"So, D.J.? How was your time with Katie?" Duncan said, in a devil-like fashion.

"Well...I don't wanna brag...but...I got some!" D.J. said proudly, giving Duncan a high five!

"Hell yeah. You rock her world?" Geoff replied to D.J. after popping a Dorito in his mouth.

"And all around the town...there was nothing preventing that disaster!" D.J. said, giving Geoff a high-five as well.

"You guys are so unbelieveable...who wants to deal next?" Justin said out of fun until he'd had heard a knock.

As Justin got the door, the guests happened to be Owen and Noah, who got thrashed as their clothes were almost ripped apart.

"Guys? What the hell happened here? You guys look like you've been fighting over a piece of sausage left over by rabid dogs!" Justin said, reacting to the damage.

"Alejandro beat the crap out of us..." Owen responded, as he had a piece of underwear in his mouth. Not a minute, Noah responds.

"Oh...and Alejandro might know about you and Heather..."

"Are you serious? I'm gonna have my ass killed by this!" Justin reacts in horror.

"Well, I'm sorry, Justin. He knew we were keeping a secret by him. He reached up my underwear so high, it bled from the inside out. We're sorry!" Owen said, apologizing and crying because the bloody butt was still there by Owen. Justin decided to let it pass.

"It's okay, Owen. Why don't you guys join us? I'm kicking ass at poker." Justin responded, letting Owen and Noah inside to Duncan's dorm room.

"Why not, at least I won't chafe when the pain stops..." Noah said to himself as they both walked in.

"I am..." Owen replied, feeling defeat already in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight...<strong>

Justin started to dream again in his sleep. But this was somehow strange...it was like Justin is sleeping over a soft, silk substance. It was like the comfortable sheets of a blanket. And when he woke up, he somehow became trapped inside a hive...full of Heather's long sexy, black hair.

Justin tired to helplessly to get out, but interestingly...he didn't want to. The fabric of Heather's hair was just so comfortable.

And then...eyes so big started to appear out of the air. But it happened to be Heather's glittering, voluptious black eyes. Justin became fascinated by her eyes. Sooner or later, her lips started appearing as well. Hey eyes and lips became huge, and it somewhat had a sexual force driven by it.

_**Well, she's fashionably lean **_  
><em><strong> And she's fashionably late <strong>_  
><em><strong> She'll never rank a scene <strong>_  
><em><strong> She'll never break a date <strong>_  
><em><strong> But she's no drag <strong>_  
><em><strong> Just watch the way she walks <strong>_

Her giant lips soon came toward Justin and gave a big smooch to his face. Those fluffy lips that felt like a huge pillow Justin would rest his head on. Why wasn't Justin so scared? Was it because Heather was quite infectious?

The strands of hair lightly grabbed Justin and started caressing his chest. So far...every shed of clothes started removing Justin all at once. After the breathless experience, Justin was now naked, in the flesh. (Wooooooo, Girls!)

After that, a door opened. Since when did hives ever had doors? Justin slowly approached the door halfway. And there stood a place full of what Heaven would be like for him. Nothing but flawless beauty, kinda like Paris. Or somewhat like a LSD-induced trip.

_** She's a twentieth century fox **_  
><em><strong> She's a twentieth century fox <strong>_  
><em><strong> No tears, no fears <strong>_  
><em><strong> No ruined years, no clocks <strong>_  
><em><strong> She's a twentieth century fox, oh yeah <strong>_

As soon as Justin had followed the path, there stood an atrium with a shadow sleeping on the gold bench.

Justin had to go check it out. Nothing lethal would stop him.

And when he finally got there, a beautiful long-haired woman is sleeping. She wasn't dead or anything, but her spirit is hoping that someone would give her a touch of her lips that could bring her back to life.__

It just happened to be Heather._**  
><strong>_

_** She's the queen of cool **_  
><em><strong> And she's the lady who waits <strong>_  
><em><strong> Since her mind left school <strong>_  
><em><strong> It never hesitates <strong>_  
><em><strong> She won't waste time <strong>_  
><em><strong> On elementary talk <strong>_

The way that she was sleeping was like a beauty fallen in blissful tranquility.

As Justin approached her, she couldn't quite believe how impressed he saw Heather in this dreamy, almost comatose state.

He hopes with one passionate, lasting kiss, she could wake up to an handsome Hawaiian prince.

_**'Cause she's a twentieth century fox **_  
><em><strong> She's a twentieth century fox <strong>_  
><em><strong> Got the world locked up <strong>_  
><em><strong> Inside a plastic box <strong>_  
><em><strong> She's a twentieth century fox, oh yeah <strong>_  
><em><strong> Twentieth century fox, oh yeah <strong>_  
><em><strong> Twentieth century fox <strong>_  
><em><strong> She's a twentieth century fox<strong>_

Justin held the back of her head lightly, admiring her long locks. It was like the same soft cloudy fabric that trapped Justin in a mesmerizing tone.__

Justin's face approached Heather's with every heartbeat known to man. He felt like he was no longer breathing. He was that breathless.

Both of their lips were just closer to pure excitement...

...reaching centimeters, until...

A noise interrupted Justin's dream. It happened to be a tune of "Paradise City" by Guns N' Roses. He just happened to have a text message, reading:

_Justin,_

_I forgot to give you something I was gonna give you at the end of our "date." Meet me at the parking lot now._

_Heather_

This was weird, why did Heather want to give Justin this late at night?

Whatever it was, Justin had to find out for sure...he quietly got dressed. Geoff soon noticed him sneaking to the door.

"Dude, it's late. What are you doing up?" Geoff said whispering.

"It's none of your business..." Justin replied to him.

"It's still late at night."

"I know, but it's something private. I'll be back." Justin spoke quietly to him as he left for the door.

Geoff nodded his head in mystery as he tried to go back to sleep. (He couldn't.)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, outside at the Parking Lot of the Academy<strong>

There was Heather's phone...

...but as a shock, t seems that Alejandro had a hold of it.

"Looks like Hawaiian Man's come out to play..."

He said as he saw Justin a mile away. he defintiely

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's dream I figured, was somewhat Alice In Wonderland-like (y'know, when Cheshire Cat had only his eyes and lips visible, I did the same to Heather.) This chapter was short, but I will make this up when you ask these following questions...<strong>

**Is Noah actually chafing from the pain?**

**What will Justin and Alejandro's confrontation be like? Will it actually end well?**

**Is D.J. really the stud?**

**Find out next chapter on part 2! Read and review, Woooooooooooooooooo!**


	22. Chapter 20: The Aftermath, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 20: The Aftermath, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This gets as dangerous as ever...**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Academy Parking Lot at midnight...<strong>

Justin was trying to search for Heather but to his surprise...

...Heather was nowhere to be found.

"That's strange...Heather just texted me to be here, but she's not here..." he thought.

But as he was searching for Heather, Alejandro seemed to pop out quietly out of nowhere. Luckily for Justin, he didn't jump.

"Alejandro? What the hell are you doing here?" he said, being a little upset.

"Oh, it's nothing personal Justin. I just felt like it was good to take a little walk in the middle of the night like this." Alejandro replied being secretly cheerful. Then, just as he was being cheerful...Justin noticed him with Heather's phone in his right hand.

"Is that Heather's phone?" Justin said, pointing at Alejandro's right hand tensely.

"Oh sure. But don't worry. It's not what it looks like. She told me about what happened between you and her and I just wanted to say firsthand that...I respect what happened. You asked her for a favor and you did it. It doesn't concern me at all." Alejandro responded, being a nice person that he secretly is.

Justin didn't know what to make of this.

"Really? So I guess that's not a big deal?" he spoke as two of Alejandro's huge thugs quietly snook up on the unsuspecting Hawaiian.

"Oh, believe me...it's a very big deal..." Alejandro spoke as he put Heather's phone in his dorm jacket and replaced it with a taser.

"Why in the hell do you have that taser?" Justin said as he saw the taser with his very own blue eyes.

As soon as he knew, the two thugs latched Justin's arms like a machine. Justin was trapped like a helpless fly on flypaper.

"You wanna know? Well then...just a little taste!" Alejandro said angrily as he sent the taser to Justin's ribs and shocked him aggresively. The jolts surged right into his lower torso with such precision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Justin screamed in pain as the aggresive shock felt its effect on him. Alejandro just chuckled evilly.

"That was just too much fun...but since you like seeing my Heather so much...I'm gonna strike you a proposition just between you and me..." Alejandro spoke as he approached an already injured Justin.

"Sc...Screw...You!" Justin shouted at Alejandro angrily as he was clenching the sudden shock in his lower ribs.

"But...I haven't told you what I said yet...but since to show you that I'm not an impartial man...I'll give you 3 strikes..." Alejandro spoke with such intention that he motioned Justin's chin so that he could look at him. "You my friend just broke strike number 1. And every time you try to touch your hands on my Heather...you break every strike...and every strike you break...the pain...will feel...a lot worse..." he spoke as he made Justin stare at the taser closeup.

Justin didn't speak a word. He just silently stared at Alejandro like the rage of the sun itself.

"I guess I'll take that stare as a yes, then. But just remember again...Heather is my property...Whatever I want to do to her, she does it...and there is nothing you can do to stop me...is...that...clear?" Alejandro spoke to Justin in frustration and pure hate.

"How can Heather ever love a monster like you! You're nothing but pure Spanish s**t sent by Satan to do your damn dirty work!" Justin screamed at him like the rage of a beast going on a rampage. Alejandro just refused to listen to him much further.

"I guess I'll take it as a yes then..." Alejandro said as was finally leaving, but turned around. Justin was still held captive by Alejandro's thugs, refusing to let go. "Oh, just so you know...about Heather...don't worry about her...she's a little bit 'choked up' right now..." he smiled evilly.

"I'll kill you..." Justin spoke as he feared the worst.

"SILENT! I didn't kill her if that's what you're talking about. But just as she knows how much of a good friend that you are to her..." Alejandro said as Tyler and Courtney appeared right beside him. Alejandro soon handed Heather's phone to Tyler. Tyler soon holds it up making it like a camera phone. "...I'm gonna give her a moment my Heather will never forget of you."

As Justin was being held up by his thugs, Alejandro turned the taser back on. And as soon as he charged...

...a hat comes flying and knocks the taser off of Alejandro's hand. Justin knew whose hat that was.

It was Geoff and Bridgette finally coming to the rescue.

"You've done damage enough already!" Geoff shouted at Alejandro.

"Now let him go!" Bridgette screamed at Alejandro as well.

As soon as Alejandro saw them, the thugs finally let Justin go, throwing him to Geoff and Bridgette where they catched him.

"Looks like the cavalry finally arrived. Too bad I've done enough damage as it is. Sorry..." Alejandro said, pretending to care. Of course, he didn't care what he did to Justin. The pain still affected Justin, as if it won't go away.

"What did you bastards do to him!" Geoff yelled at him with the ferocity of a lion.

"If you want my opinion...ask Justin yourself. I'd bet he'd be real good company..." Alejandro said, laughing heartlessly as he and the rest of his gang left with joy in their faces.

Geoff and Bridgette soon tended to an already-tasered Justin.

"I'm sorry, we could've come sooner if I haven't woke up Bridge soon enough, but I told you it was dangerous out there!" Geoff told him the horrible truth just right now.

"It's okay...it's not your fault...I should have listened to you when I had the chance..." Justin said to Geoff about not listening to him before. Bridgette was more concerned how Justin and the pain he was now feeling.

"We understand...Geoff, let's send him to the nurse's office. We can try to help him out." Bridgette spoke to Geoff as they dragged Justin to the Academy's medical room at the middle of the night.

As Justin was dragged...inside, his heart was about to be soon filled with rage, hatred and vengeance. What Alejandro did to him was way over the line. Justin knew that someday, he'd finally get what Alejandro deserves for his sins and for his treatment towards Heather even though she couldn't have the heart to tell Justin about Alejandro's true demonic side.

And even if it was worth the wait...

...Justin would finally get his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you this was dangerous as ever.<strong>

**Will Justin finally gain retribution and revenge against Alejandro, even if he was to wait a long time?**

**What did Alejandro mean when Heather was a little "choked up"?**

**And why is Tyler and Courtney aligning with Alejandro in the first place?**

**These answers may be answered in the next chapter. Next chapter will have some sort of a Halloween feel!** **Until then, read and review!**


	23. Chapter 21: Halloween Hell, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 21: Halloween Hell, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Like I had a choice...**

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 a.m., Monday, at the boys' Black dorm...<strong>

Agony.

It was nothing but pure agony.

Justin had woken up still reeling from the pain last week ago. That taser hurt him like a rabbit in a bear trap. It almost looked like Justin was stabbed in a knife fight. It was that painful. It reminded him that Alejandro was ruthless like a rabid dog infested with rabies.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Justin groaned as he gave his best to get up from out of his bed. He got on his dorm jacket and left, but slowly.

He had nearly made it just in time a few minutes before the bell even rang.

"Ohhhhh..." Justin groaned once again as he got down on his seat. The pain wouldn't seem to go away, but he had to hide it somehow.

Meanwhile, Heather approached him, looking carefree as usual.

"Hey, Justin...what in the heck happened to you?" Heather said to him, showing concern for the already painful Hawaiian.

What was Justin supposed to do in this type of situation? He just couldn't express what he would tell Heather about Alejandro's heartless intentions. He just had to make something up.

"Um...I just cracked a rib trying to lift Owen on a bet. I lost, by the way. Never try lifting a 296-pound barrel of a man. I just gotta take it easy to what I do." Justin said, trying to hide his pain from the beautiful Asian. He was a terrific liar.

"Yeah, you should. No one should ever try something that stupid. Trust me, it's not worth it..." Heather responded to him as the bell rings and Mrs. O'Halloran had entered the classroom for Advanced World History.

Meanwhile, Heather started to feel a little twinge from the back of her neck. It started to feel a little pain, but not like Justin's pain.

Heather's pain from her neck was so hidden, Justin didn't even see it because of her luxurious black hair.

But what Heather hid from Justin...was shocking. As the only thing Heather was rubbing...

...was the choke marks on her neck, made by Alejandro.

As Alejandro looked inside from World History class (because he was late), he sent out a quiet evil laugh to both Heather and Justin who didn't see him to begin with. he soon left with the heartless joy in her face.

"Okay, class...let's check out your work of the Louisiana Purchase-"

Miss O'Halloran's voice was cut off by an announcement made by Principal McLean on the school's intercom.

_"Teachers and students, a little notice. To celebrate the spirit of Halloween, we will be having the 8th annual Pumpkin Carving contest. This year, we have decided to up the ante a little, as we have decided to carve 6 feet tall pumpkins. Both dorms will work as a team, and the winner of this tradition will lead the parade that will occur in halftime at the annual homecoming game. Thanks, and have a great day."_

"Took him long enough..." Miss O'Halloran said in response to the announcement. "Okay, let's get out your History textbooks and turn over to page 204." she said. Not too long ago, she looked back at Owen with such lust and a smile. As Owen looked at Miss O'Halloran with such nervous and fear, he turned to Justin, silently whispering.

_"_Justin...she's looking at me again..." Owen whispered to him.

"Look, Owen. Remember what I said a while back. Just don't pay attention to her needs. Just roll with the flow..."

"Thank you, Charlie Rich..." Owen said out of annoyance. He did his best to focus on the book. But he just couldn't help it when he looked at Miss O'Halloran with such lust and fear. Owen could even swear he had passed a kidney stone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at lunch...<strong>

Justin was busy eating lunch by himself, when suddenly-

"Whazzup!" Duncan screamed, making Justin jump like a scared little kitty. Justin even fell out of his chair, but at least his Pepsi stayed intact.

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch, man! Do you have to keep doing that to people all the time when they walk past you?" Justin replied, being stern at the young delienquent.

"Sorry, it's the spirit of Halloween, man! I tried scaring Courtney before, it made her fall out of the toilet when she was taking care of business, if you know what I'm talking about." Duncan laughed out of joy. Justin swore he was having an heart attack.

"Yeah, somehow I'm feeling the same way like your girlfriend." Justin spoke to Duncan as he got back up.

"So, Geoff told me about what happened last week. Is your ribs alright?" Duncan questioned him. He already knew about the scuffle between Alejandro and Justin where Justin was brutually injured and shocked a little.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I heal very quick for a stature like me..." Justin responded to Duncan as he gathered his lunch and threw it in the trash.

"Good for you, because I can sense the problem..."

"What do you even mean?" Justin said to Duncan was they walked out of lunch with a Pepsi in his hand.

"The problem is pretty boy...is that you aren't defending yourself. That's the reason your ribs are made of broken glass, man." Duncan replied as he was passing by a female student, touching her butt unseen.

"You're right. I should've acted quickly when I did. Thanks for setting me straight on that one." Justin had said to him as Duncan had put on his Ghostface mask.

"No problem. And since I've been touched by your problem, I'm gonna help you get back at him..." Duncan said, as he was referring to Justin's secret retribution against Alejandro.

"How, you gonna make me crap my pants with that ugly-ass mask of yours. Because I won't be affected this time." Justin chuckled, acting proudly.

"No, I already done that...Here's the card of the nearest gym in town. It's a gym of all fighting styles included, such as boxing, wrestling, tae-kwon do, and even mixed martial arts. Here's everything you need to know. The secrets on how you can get back at him." Duncan said as he showed Justin the small card.

"BROKEN KNUCKLEZ?" Justin said as he read the slogan on the card.

"Interesting title, huh? Anyway, meet me after school so we can go there. We're gonna work over your tender ribs, Cool J. Later!" Duncan said, as he took off leaving Justin all by himself once again, just like when he first stepped foot on the Academy.

Justin looked at the card once again. With determination...and stress.

"Oh, man...I feel like nuclear winter already..." Justin said, knowing that this isn't gonna end well. But nevertheless, he put the card on the pocket, knowing that he wasn't about to run from fear any longer and left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the Pumpkin scenes and Justin's self defense part. Will we see a new, experienced Justin unlike never before, the side of Justin that Alejandro may end up running from? Read and review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 22: Halloween Hell, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 22: Halloween Hell, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah, George Strait! That was my chair! And no, I don't own. Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the BROKEN KNUCKLEZ gym, after school...<strong>

Justin had finally arrived. This place had the works.

It was complete with a huge collection of dead weights, several punching bags, treadmills, a basketball court, and a wrestling ring. Somehow, this was a fightin' man's fantasy. No, scratch that, this was a tough man's fantasy!

But was Justin that tough? Could this really be the key that Duncan has to him getting retribution against Alejandro one of these days?

He just had to find out one way or the other.

"Justin, buddy! Down here!" Duncan said speaking away from Justin. He looked down and saw Duncan inside a wrestling ring.

"Why are you down there?" he said, still looking down at Duncan.

"I'm gonna get you psyched up. You should be down here from where I am."

"No problem." Justin responded, as he somehow managed to get over the rails and climb down like a strange monkey. Duncan couldn't quite believe it. The way that Justin came down like that was a spider going in reverse.

Duncan was impressed.

"I see you'd done some Parkour..." Duncan said to Justin who was entering the wrestling ring.

"So...what in the heck are we supposed to do anyway?" Justin said in a unsure tone.

"That's what I've had planned for you." Duncan said, patting Justin's shoulder in a greedy smirk.

"Are you sure?"

"You can look around the whole entire gym and not ask me about that? We're gonna train...hard. We're gonna fight...hard. We're gonna pace...hard. You'll be lifting, you'll be bench pressing, and you'll be sweating like burnt Porky Pig on a platter." Duncan spoke to Justin, as if he was an intense coach.

"Tell me, you're joking..." Justin replied, as he felt sick.

"Oh, I never kid. If you want payback against that spaniard of a pig, you have to listen to me. And now that you came to your senses...let's get started." Duncan said as was referring to Alejandro and separating from Justin.

"Get started on what?" Justin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Heads up!" Duncan spoke off-screen.

Not a minute, Duncan threw a red medicine ball at Justin. He catched it, but the whole momentum went down on him to the mat.

"Oof! I should have never agreed to this..." Justin groaned. Let's hope that collision between him and the medicine ball didn't break his ribs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Blainewood Academy Auditorium...<strong>

There were groups of three dorms (Red, Black, and Blue) all approaching 8 foot pumpkins, just in time that Chris had changed his mind about having 6 ft. tall pumpkins. They we're almost like the size of two Principal McLeans, maybe three. Geoff and his black dorm seemed a little thrilled, but a little less worried.

"Well, this is gonna be hard." Geoff said, being amazed with fear.

"No kidding...looks like something only you and Bridgette can fit in..." D.J. said, teasing Geoff, who had decided to ignore that little statement.

Principal McLean then stood on the banister with the microphone on the end.

"Okay, everyone. Welcome to Blainewood Academy's Annual Pumpkin Carving Contest in spirit of Halloween! Everyone knows all the rules just like I said on the intercom, the winner of this contest will be lead pumpkin at the Blainewood Ravens' annual homecoming game next week! Even though you will only have at least until 9:00, I want everyone to try their best no matter what. Okay, this pumpkin carving will begin...now!"

As Principal McLean left the booth, the students scrambled to get their supplies which included a knife and a garbage bag to put the pumpkin guts. Blaineley, or Miss O'Halloran, approached Principal McLean, whispering to him.

"Chris, you know this is gonna end bad..." Blaineley whispered.

"What am I to tell them? At least if they get the pumpkin carving part wrong, this will be something to laugh at school the next day." the principal said with tiredness as he left. Blaineley soon stopped them again.

"What do you want me to do about this whole thing?" Blaineley questioned him.

"I don't know, either you handle it or my brother will, either way...I'm the one doing the drinking..." Principal McLean said leaving to his office. Blaineley let out a disappointing sigh.

_"I know I'm gonna hate this...but at least I can finally be with Owen..."_ Blaineley thought as her face turned first from tired to sensual delight.

However, meanwhile the rest of the Red Dorm focused on their pumpkin. Except Tyler, Trent and Noah who was a lot more busy stabbing the knife of the pumpkin skin. Alejandro was standing there to see that they do a better job. Tyler had the top, Trent was handling the pumpkin guts, and Noah had the easiest part. Outside where he didn't have to handle the pumpkin gut crap.

"Okay, Trent. Make sure you do a good job of scraping up all the pumpkin guts that are attached inside the pumpkin." Alejandro spoke to Trent, who was disgusted trying to collect the pumpkin guts and putting it in the trash. He felt like this was gonna throw up.

"Why aren't you helping? This is a team project!" Trent spoke angrily to Alejandro, who was being lazy like always.

"Oh, gee. I wish I'd help you, but I had tendonitis." Alejandro replied to an already Pumpkin-gut infested Trent. He really didn't have tendonitis.

Soon, Heather arrived with a knife.

"Okay, Alejandro, I'm here. That cream that Courtney gave me really helped. I should never sleep next to hard objects anymore." Heather spoke as she somehow got rid of the 'pain'.

"Well, mistakes happen for a change. Let's get to work." Alejandro spoke to her as Heather got next to Noah and pierced the pumpkin skin through that knife of hers. "Oh, and Heather..."

"Yes?" she spoke to him.

Alejandro didn't answer, but he gave her a soft kiss in her cheek. Those unholy, deceitful, hellish-like lips placed on her heavenly, soft skin those were her cheeks.

"Love you..." he said to Heather's face. With much effort, Heather had pretended to smile like she liked it.

"Love you too..." she said, hoping she would get over that humiliating situation.

As Heather worked through trying to cut through the Pumpkin skin. She looked around in a lonely fashion, hoping that Justin would be here for this tradition. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Because the more she was really worried about Justin, the more lonelier Heather became. It was because her refuse to let out the heartache and pain that she was receiving from Alejandro.

Why couldn't she tell Justin that she was suffering from Alejandro all along? That she had been a victim of her own life's terrible circumstance? And that she would have just run away from Alejandro for good. But the way that she and Justin would see each other in secret, that would only make it worse for Justin, who would end up suffering at the hands of her remorseless boyfriend.

"_Justin..._" she sighed as a tear formed right through her left eye. Luckily, no one even noticed that Heather was crying from the sudden turmoil.

Something in Heather's heart was truly missing in her life, but unfortunately...her heart was chained by the dirty, selfish hands of Alejandro. In reality, Heather really started to miss Justin really bad.

She just had to do her best by working through the mistreated pain. She just had to get her mind off of Justin just for one day.

She really just had to...

* * *

><p>Can Heather get through this without Justin? By the way, will his training with Duncan pay off? The montage will start in the next chapter after you read and review! Man, this is gonna get intense by the minute!<p> 


	25. Chapter 23: Halloween Hell, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 23: Halloween Hell, Part 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: What's your major malfunction! I don't own this fic, sir!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Justin didn't know what to expect from Duncan. This workout was gonna be excruciating and it was gonna break Justin to his core. But if he really wanted retribution against Alejandro, he really needed to focus with pinpoint accuracy and vengeful action. It was now or never. Justin met up with Duncan at the wrestling ring wearing his black karate uniform (which it's a shirtless karate uniform in which we would see Justin's clean-cut abs.)<p>

"Nice...you almost look like Bruce Lee with a bad haircut." Duncan spoke, almost making fun of Justin.

"Thanks for that compliment..." Justin said to him being annoyed.

"Okay, it's hell time." Duncan spoke to him as he sat on the turnbuckle. "I think were gonna spar a little. And to do just that, I've invited the homeschooled kid who lives in my street. Ezekiel..."

Justin saw the homeschooled Ezekiel enter the ring with his boxing uniform full of teal and green. He feels a little scared.

"Hey, Duncan. You really think this is a very good idea. I don't wanna thrash someone so defenseless. Couldn't you just find someone tougher than that?" Justin spoke to Duncan as he was referring to Ezekiel, who was now picking his nose and flicking it.

"I had to, man. I'd ask the strong brunette if she would volunteer but somehow she told me that 'she hates Samoan scum.'" Duncan said referring to Eva, who was busy lifting weights.

"I'm Hawaiian..." Justin spoke right back to himself.

"Like anyone cares. Okay, let's get started!" Duncan replied to Justin, leaving the ring.

Both Justin and Ezekiel stood face-to-face.

"Please take it easy on me...I'm a little fragile, eh..?" Ezekiel replied to Justin, looking scared like a little puppy.

"Relax, man...I'm gonna take it easy on you." Justin spoke down on him, being a competitive port.

(DING! DING! DING!)

Duncan rings the bell, and as soon as it rings, Justin then looked at a different Ezekiel, like he wasn't the same Ezekiel that Justin saw. This Ezekiel started to growl like a rabid animal.

"Dude! You okay?" Justin spoke down on him as Ezekiel lunged on him like a wildcat on the loose. "Oh, s**t!"

Ezekiel started growling as he tugged his shaggy black hair, growling and snarling.

"Come on, man! At least fight like a man!" Duncan exclaimed as Justin was getting roughed up in the ring.

"I am! This dude fights like damn Charlie Sheen on steroids, man!" Justin said, pointing at Ezekiel, who was already owning him.

"Don't let him affect you, get him!" Duncan shouted as Justin soon got back up. "Make sure you slow him down with flurries of kicks, punches, or something!"

Minute later, he hears Justin scream like Goofy when Ezekiel bites him.

"Never mind..." Duncan spoke as he was minding his own business.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, still at the Blainewood Academy Auditorium...<strong>

Everyone at the dorms went off to a good start as they struggled to make the best jack-o-lantern out of this world. So far, Alejandro and his red dorm was working harder like a bullet train. Geoff (who was filling in for Justin) and his black dorm took their time, while Owen and the blue dorm just became plain clueless.

Owen was stuck on top of the pumpkin.

"Help me! Mommy! It's exhausting down there!" Owen muffled inside of the pumpkin. Cody soon approached him.

"Hey, Owen. I'm here with the knife-why in the heck are you doing inside the pumpkin?" Cody said as he was unsure of Owen's stupid situation.

"Help! Please! The blood's rushing right down on my head!" Owen said, muffling and crying for help.

"Don't worry, big man. SuperCody's on the move!" Cody exclaimed as he got the knife and drew upon a vent so that Owen could freely breathe.

One by one, he pierced the Pumpkin skin over and over again. Owen inside looked happy to finally get some air, until...

"Cody Wody! Where are you...?" A girl's voice shouted away at Cody.

"Oh no..." Cody replied in shock.

"What the hell's going on!" Owen muffled again.

"It's Sierra, the purple-headed devil!" Cody reacted in shock. Sierra, who was with that long ponytail of hers, came up to him. Cody bolted out leaving the knife that was stuck to the pumpkin.

"Ah, Come on, Cody Wody Bo-dee! I won't bite, you cute little teddy bear of a man! I just wanna hug you! EEEE...!" Sierra responded as she chased Cody all around the pumpkin like Jeff Gordon and Dale Earnhardt riding through Daytona in high speed. Owen could swear he was gonna lose consciousness.

"Medic...I'm falling in love..." Owen spoke as he was getting a little dizzy from the fracas between Cody and Sierra.

**Meanwhile on the Black Dorm's side...**

Geoff and Bridgette became super busy trying to pierce the pumpkin skin with their knives.

"Geez, it's like trying to do surgery on a hard watermelon..." Geoff said, struggling. Bridgette's knife could handle fine. Geoff's knife was like a broken slot machine. Just infested with flaws.

"That's because you're not pushing hard enough..." she said as she giggled at Geoff's stupidity. He was the only reason Bridgette liked about him. Because he made Bridgette laugh.

"I'm trying to. It's hard like damn bamboo..."

"Here, let me help." Bridgette said as she took Geoff's knife and slowly slid in and out, cutting the pumpkin real easily. "See it's just like that."

"Wow..." Geoff responded as Bridgette's gentle slides of the knife really got him turned on. It was all about the slow-moving and the grace. It's was like the grass itself moving. "I could learn a lot much from this, no matter how hard I tried!"

"Sure, Geoff." Bridgette giggled once again. Their relationship really became affectionate.

**On the Red Dorm's side...**

Heather was working her ass off trying to make a pumpkin alongside with the whole team. Luckily, the tears that no one saw her cry had already dried up. With such nervous intensity, Alejandro had approached her slowly checking their work.

"Nice carving skills. I'm really fascinated by you, mi amor..." he said as he was sweet-talking Heather right to her ear. She cringed inside that something so devious, so remorse-less, it was coming inside her like one bone-stinging hell.

"Sure, Alejandro..." she said back to him, pretending to smile sweetly. Inside, she was still filled with pain and sadness inside that didn't leave inside her just yet.

Back to where Alejandro wouldn't see her. Heather clearly thought of Justin. The way that Justin had smiled innocently into her, the way his true gentleman-like presence made her smile, and the face that his face felt like a heart-warming sight that she wouldn't believe.

_"Justin...wherever you are...I just hope you're okay..."_ Heather thought to herself. Even though Justin wasn't never there, the thought of Heather seeing him with carefree manner made her smile and carry on. It was like Justin became Heather's secret guardian angel come to life. The kind of Guardian Angel that would protect her from his violent, abusive boyfriend. The kind of angel that was never dead to began with.

Heather had to continue carving the best she can.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, this was longer and harder than I thought! Can Justin fight back against a ravaged Ezekiel?<strong> **Can Cody and Sierra pay attention of what's happening to Owen in a serious, but funny way? Can Heather stay focused? Find out in the next part after you read and review! I can't wait for this one!**


	26. Chapter 24: Halloween Hell, Part 4

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 24: Halloween Hell, Part 4  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song made by DMX though. We're gonna take a little break for Heather in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still at the BROKEN KNUCKLEZ gym...<strong>

Justin was getting roughed up a little bit at his training session against Ezekiel. It was a while that Justin has seen Ezekiel's true, aggressive side much more then he as seen the less, unfortunate side of Ezekiel. Justin needed a little help here.

"Come on! It's that the best you got man? Get back up!" Duncan shouted, giving Justin encouragement. Justin was hardly getting any encouragement when Ezekiel kept wiping the floor with him like a sadistic madman.

"That little f***er bit me!" Justin said, reacting to the pain.

"That makes it worth the training! Get back up!" Duncan shouted at Justin once again as he got back up. Ezekiel had some choice words for him.

"Come on, pretty boy? You scared of me cause you ain't man enough! You scared that this Alejandro is gonna keep beating you at everything at his own game! Show some heart, ya punk!" Ezekiel yelled, talking trash to Justin like he was nothing.

Inside, Justin felt defeated like he was just nothing...

...but inside, a light shone inside him like none other. Somehow, Justin could hear Heather's voice ringing in his head.

"_Justin...don't give up...look deep down inside...channel your energy...charge your soul...you can do it..." _her voice said in Justin's mind. As Justin looked at Ezekiel, he visualized Ezekiel as the only guy he detested and despised...

...the only man that would do everything to make him and Heather suffer...

...the man that Justin had visualized Ezekiel...was Alejandro...

Deep down, Justin fueled up all the anger, hatred and rage for one man into his body, and as Ezekiel lunged at him once again_...  
><em>

_**Arf arf**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted<strong>_  
><em><strong>This rap s***, is mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mother******, it's not, a f***ing, game<strong>_  
><em><strong>F*** what you heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what you hearin<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what you hearin (Listen)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what you hearin (Listen)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what you hearin (Listen)<strong>_

...Justin sent out his left foot and kicked Ezekiel in the face aggressively. Duncan couldn't quite believe that kick. Not even guys like Tito Ortiz and Ken Shamrock can throw a kick like that. But the way Justin pulled it off was pin-point perfect.

"ALL RIGHT, JUSTIN! WAY TO GO!" Duncan yelled, finally giving Justin the ecstatic energy he needed to pull through._**  
><strong>_

_**X gon give it to ya**_  
><em><strong>F**k<strong>__** gon deliver to ya**_  
><em><strong>Knock knock, open up the door, it's real<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go hard gettin busy wit it<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I got such a good heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll make a motherf***er wonder if he did it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Damn right and I'll do it again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz I am right so I gots to win<strong>_  
><em><strong>Break break wit the enemy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But no matter how many cats I break bread wit<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll break who you sendin me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You mother****er never wanted nothin<strong>_  
><em><strong>But your wife said, that's for the light day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gettin down, down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make it say freeze<strong>_  
><em><strong>But won't be the one endin up on his knees (Whoo)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please, If the only thing you cats did is come out to play<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get out my way<strong>_

Justin wasn't done with Ezekiel, yet. Justin soon connected Ezekiel with 3 more tae-kwon-do-like kicks.

The damage Ezekiel suffered so far was a black eye and a broken nose so far.

Justin wasn't that human. He had appeared to be superhuman, so far._**  
><strong>_

_**First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL**_  
><em><strong>Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_

The music that was hearing in Justin's mind gave him volts coming through his body like electricity. Except that it didn't shock him one bit.

Justin was a lot more angry than a raccoon mixed with a combination of rabies, steroids and the mind of a criminalistic manner.

Justin's mind was exactly what he wanted to do to Alejandro..._**  
><strong>_

_**Ain't never gave nothin to me**_  
><em><strong>But everytime I turn around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cats got they hands out wantin something from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ain't got it so you can't get it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lets leave it at that cuz I ain't wit it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit it wit full strength<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a jail ni**a<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen<strong>_  
><em><strong>You against me, me against you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever, whenever<strong>_  
><em><strong>What the f**k you gon do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a wool fin sheep clothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only ni**a that you know that can chill<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come back and get the streets open<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been doing this for nineteen years<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna fight me? Fight these tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I put in work and it's all for the kids<strong>_  
><em><strong>But these cats done forgot what work is (UH-HUH!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't know who we be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lookin! but they don't know who they see<strong>_

Not even one hair fell out of Justin.

More kicks landed on Ezekiel like crazy. He was basically unstoppable so far.

If he was willing to bleed for what he really felt about Heather. He would do it in a heartbeat._**  
><strong>_

_**First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL**_  
><em><strong>Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_

The way that Heather gave Justin encouragement, just like in that poker game. She was like her whole soul fueled inside Justin's body. A spirit of retribution, a body of redemption, and a mind of payback.

Justin could also picture Alejandro like this in his rage-induced , bloody, scarred, and never having to hurt Heather again._**  
><strong>_

_**Aiiyo where my ni**az at?**_  
><em><strong>I know I got them down in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give em love and they give it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talk to much for to long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give up your to strong (What?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>A dog to bow bow hug it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shoutout to ni**az that done it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it ain't even about the dough<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's about gettin down for what you stand for yo<strong>_

Justin wasn't done, quite yet. With one pin-point accuracy implanted in Justin's mind, he jumped and lunged at Ezekiel with one last spin kick. It was so loud and so bone crunching...that the CN Tower could hear it from here.

Ezekiel went down like one huge domino! Duncan finally became proud of Justin for what he did.

He pulled through, knowing that there was a new experienced Justin formed here in the gym._**  
><strong>_

_**First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL**_  
><em><strong>Then we let it POP, GO LET IT GO<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>X gon give it to ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gon give it to ya<strong>_

As soon as the session was over, Justin soon approached a broken Ezekiel. He soon lent out his hand to him.

"Need up, buddy?" Justin spoke to him.

"Yeah...thanks for the practice session...I gotta ice up my nads..." Ezekiel groaned, feeling the effects from Justin's kicks. Sure he was hurt bad a little, but he needed to find Justin's fire, and he definitely saw that in him right now.

"So, what's next? I feel great!" Justin exclaimed, feeling rejuvenated. Duncan was left speechless at what he saw from Justin himself.

"I think we're done..." Duncan responded with fear. That was a whole lot sparring enough as all three left the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Still at the Blainewood Academy auditorium, around 8:45 p.m...<strong>

It was already madness here. Somehow, the pumpkins have already been carved. But it was usually a mess.

The kids who we're already dressed in costumes had shown up to look at the perfection that these students made. They we're both lead by Miss O'Halloran.

"Okay, kids. Here are gonna be the pumpkins that will be shown for the annual homecoming football game. Everybody wanna see?" the teacher spoke to the children.

"YEAH!" The little children exclaimed with joy.

"Okay first, let's see the black dorm here with their design..." Miss O'Halloran spoke as they showed the Black Dorm's balloon.

The balloon was imprinted with the Van Halen logo, one of Geoff's favorite bands. It was interesting how Geoff and Bridgette pulled this off without any help from D.J., Harold, Beth, or anybody.

"Here it is, Miss. The Van Halen jack-o-lantern. I couldn't figure out with a design but this is what I thought of." said Geoff, as the kids became amazed by Geoff's design. Miss O'Halloran thought of this sternly.

"Well...it's the thought that counts I guess...Well done, Black dorm." Miss O'Halloran said, as she was pleased.

"Come check out our design, Blain-uh, Miss O'Halloran." said Owen as Miss O'Halloran turned around to see the 296-pounder...full of pumpkin guts.

"Sure-Oh, lord!" Miss O'Halloran spoke out of shock as the kids laughed at pumpkin-gut Owen. "What happened here?"

"I almost suffocated thanks to Cody and the purple slurpee themselves. As soon as they finally noticed, they cut a knife through the whole skin and let me out. I swore I almost past out!" Owen exclaimed.

"Is this true?" the teacher said right to Cody, who was being nervous being close to Sierra, who was hugging him.

"Believe it, sister..." Cody replied as Sierra was still hugging the life out of him.

"I'm gonna call you Care-bear..." Sierra said, just insanely giggling. Cody just felt his spine cringe just now.

"Well, it can't be that bad. Let's see the design..." Miss O'Halloran responded as they looked at Blue dorm's pumpkin. The design looked like a cannon was shot out of the jack-o-lantern or something. The kids laughed at their designed. Miss O'Halloran saw it another way. "...Yep, it's a buzzkill. Looks like a fat cannonball. Does not impress me one bit." she said, writing in her clipboard!

"Hey, Miss O'Brien! Over here!" Lindsay exclaimed, urging Miss O'Halloran to come look at the Red dorm's pumpkin.

"That's Miss O'Halloran, Miss Grayson. Okay..." the teacher said as the whole Red dorm's pumpkin was covered with a huge red cape. Miss O'Halloran knew it was gonna be a surprise from her. "...Is this some sort of surprise?"

"You better believe it! Our design will surprise you unlike never before. Feast your eyes on..." Alejandro replied, as his hands pulled off the red cape from it's pumpkin. "

"This!" he exclaimed. Blaineley and the kids wouldn't believe it. Their design was something like Blaineley and the costume-wearing kids had never seen before. They had only one response for the Red dorm's design, and that was this...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the kids and Miss O'Halloran laughed. Alejandro had no clue what they were laughing at.

"Why are you all laughing?" Alejandro questioned Blaineley and the kids as soon as he turned around...

He screamed looking at the design. It was nothing fancy except it carved out three embarassing words Al Likes Beans.

"This is not fair! That's not what the design is supposed to look like at all. It's supposed to be a bull just like my necklace is! Lindsay, what is going on here?" Alejandro snapped at Lindsay, who didn't have a brain to begin with.

"Oh, I think Taylor (Tyler) had a little case of Diarrhea, Travis (Trent) was starving, Nate (Noah) said to me that life was too short, Callie (Courtney) and Hannah (Heather) are busy having a conversation and before you know it, it was just me and Sadie doing all the work for you!" Lindsay exclaimed at Alejandro.

"Where in the heck's Katie at!"

"With O.J. (D.J.)!" Lindsay exclaimed once again! Alejandro slapped at himself with shame.

"Well, no offense...I hate beans. It's so un-ladylike. This pumpkin gets last place." Miss O'Halloran sternly said, not being impressed. Alejandro complained at the teacher.

"Miss O'Halloran! That blown-up pumpkin should get last place! Why us?" Alejandro spoke out, already pointing to the big hole in the Blue dorm's Pumpkin.

"No reason. I see what I judge." Miss O'Halloran replied as she smiled back at Owen, who was already getting cleaned up by Sierra and Cody. "Anyway...the winner of this Pumpkin carving contest and the lead pumpkin at the annual homecoming game...The Black dorm!"

Geoff and the whole black dorm had celebrated their victory. Even though Justin wasn't ther for this moment...he would be proud of their dorm nonetheless.

"Whoo hoo! We did it Bridge!" Geoff said, as he hugged Bridgette comfortably.

"Oh, Geoff. I love you! Kiss me!" Bridgette exclaimed as Geoff planted a big kiss right on her luscious lips. D.J., Beth, Harold and everyboy in the blue dorm joined in the fun. Not to mention Lindsay as well.

Alejandro was pissed off as hell that the Black dorm was celebrating like Cinco De Mayo.

"This is not fair!" Alejandro exclaimed as he stormed out of the auditorium in anger. The kids even laughed at him in disgust teasing him about liking beans. Alejandro wouldn't like that being teased by the weakest form of scum. He knew inside who he was gonna take his anger at. And it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid to guess who Alejandro's gonna take his rage on...well find out in the next chapter after you read and review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 25: Halloween Hell, Part 5

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 25: Halloween Hell, Part 5**

**Disclaimer: I...I forgot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Right around the atrium...<strong>

Courtney and Heather we're too busy getting a conversation as they look at the sun and the kids setting down at them. They decided to quit working on the pumpkin project they didn't know they lost, and just watch the happy-go-lucky trick-or-treaters do their business with the candy and such.

"Oh, man...working on that crappy pumpkin really hurt my fingers that much. My fingernails aren't gonna be the same..." Heather said, feeling like she was about to cringe from all that hard pumpkin carving. Courtney didn't affect all the carving that she did too.

"Well, that's how pure hell is now-a-days." Courtney replied, tapping his fingers.

"No kidding..." Heather spoke right at her.

"You sure your boyfriend can handle it?"

"Oh, sure...He doesn't mind if I take a break to rest my fingers though...I sure I can use the rest myself..." Heather said trying to lay down a smile for Courtney, but inside, she felt cringed that Heather was being terrorized by her 'boyfriend', Alejandro.

"Is everything alright?" Courtney said, being concerned for her best friend. Heather decided to hide the pain and remain cheerful.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just hoping that we can pull through this thing together."

"That's better. You and Alejandro are like the perfect couple. It would be just a shame that if anything bad happened to you and him. That wouldn't be right..." Courtney replied to Heather, who still had a bit trouble being cheerful for her best friend and whatnot.

"I assure you, nothing bad is gonna happen to us..." Heather said right to Courtney, as she was about to leave.

"That's good. I hope it stays that way..." Courtney responded at her as she left Heather to gaze at the stars himself.

"Yeah...but maybe...not that perfect..." Heather spoke deep down inside at her cringed heart about Alejandro. She almost felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't tell her about those choke marks she suffered last week as a result of Alejandro. Why couldn't she tell Courtney about this? If she did, that would seriously make Alejandro a really bad boyfriend (in which he's already become one.) A familiar voice soon creeped Heather from behind.

"Hey, Heather?"

Heather had turned around to see Justin standing right behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Oh...Justin! You scared the crap out of me..."

"Sorry about that, Heather. So how was that pumpkin thing?" asked Justin.

"Oh, nothing. I decided I didn't want part of it as well. Alejandro couldn't do squat for us, so I quit." Heather said, smiling affectionately at him.

"Tough luck for him, I suppose..." Justin let out a chuckle. Heather soon noticed his black eye he suffered from Duncan's intense training session.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" Heather said, being surprised at that hurt eye.

Could Justin really tell her the truth about what really happened with him and that rage-a-holic country boy known as Ezekiel?

"Um, Geoff was busy carrying his XBOX 360 and one of the edges hit my eye. But it's nothing bad, just a little ice pack will get the job done..." Justin spoke as that black eye of his was taking effect. He must be a good liar at best. He didn't know if Heather really liked the aggressive type that Justin was earlier.

"Here you go then..." Heather replied as she mysteriously grabbed an ice pack from her Red dorm jacket and placed it on Justin's black eye. That felt good to him.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it..." Justin responded to her with a comforting smile. It was that brilliant sparkling smile that made her smile as well. They continued to gaze at each other heartwarmingly, until...

"Heather? Where are you?"

That voice turned out to be of all people, Alejandro. He looked a little pissed off.

"Damn it...not again..." Justin said to himself, as luck would have it, there was a big air vent behind the door. He quickly hid inside there as Alejandro reached surface

As soon as Alejandro reached surface...he just saw only Heather by herself.

"Heather? Where in the hell where you?" he said acting a bit upset.

"I was just busy speaking with Courtney! It's no big deal!" Heather exclaimed at him personally.

"Big deal? It's a very big deal! Because of you, we just lost the crappy pumpkin challenge to that idiot Black Dorm! What in the hell where you thinking walking out on me like that!" Alejandro snapped at her aggressively. Geez...Justin felt a little cringed hearing Alejandro blow up like a 10-man car crash.

"My hands we're tired trying to cut through that damn pumpkin skin! It was so hard doing so! You didn't let me concentrate!" Heather yelled at him, but to her surprise, Alejandro yelled back.

"Oh, geez. Why didn't you frickin' say so? Look, mi amor...it was hard work! Having conversations with your best friend is not hard work! You just made a fatass and a damn ditzy blonde with the IQ of string carve I love beans on our dorm's pumpkin! THANKS TO YOU, EVERYONE'S GONNA LAUGH AT ME! AND DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT THIS FUNNY, BECAUSE IT'S NOT! I'M SO MAD AT YOU THAT I DON'T EVER WANNA BE SEEN WITH YOU, YOU DAMNED WHORE!" Alejandro kept yelling like a damn air horn to his girlfriend. The more Alejandro yelled at Heather...the more it hurt Justin as well. How can someone stand this verbal abuse any longer.

Heather felt like he was about to cry. Alejandro didn't normally care inside.

"Look, I'm sorry...My hands were too tired to work...If I kept carving all over, my arms would die...I promise I'm not gonna let you down again..." Heather spoke as those beautiful eyes of hers began to form tears.

Alejandro began to take few deep breaths, but Heather refused to calm him down.

"Look, just give me-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Alejandro screamed as he aggresively shoved her down the concrete where she got banged in the head a little bit. Justin was shocked and gasped at what he saw. He felt like he was scared watching a scary movie. Except this was no movie. Heather soon felt her head just like a bad migraine. A little tiny dab of blood appeared on the back of her head. Her long sea of black hair was hiding the pain though.

Alejandro then saw her squeal in pain. He just decided to act like he really cared for, when deep down in his hateful black heart, he was laughing maniacally inside at what he did to her on purpose.

"Oh my god, Heather. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you a bitch...I'm sorry...Are you okay?" Alejandro spoke down to her as he displayed an insanely look on his face. Justin didn't believe that for a minute. Justin felt like on his mind, that he really hurt Heather like that. Justin felt a lowly shudder in his heart.

"I'm okay. You didn't mean it..." Heather said as she got back up by herself.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I'm fine. No need to help..." she said, quickly rubbing the pain away.

"Okay, then...I'll just leave and calm myself down. I just had a bad day, that's all..." Alejandro said, as he left her girlfriend to rub that little lump on the back of her head. But as he left...Alejandro had one evil smirk on his face as he was proud that Heather had to suffer that painful experience.

As Alejandro left...Justin had appeared out of the huge air vent and tended to an already hurt Heather. He had decided to send her the ice pack that Heather gave him to tend his black eye.

"Heather...I'm sorry for what happened..." Justin said as he felt concerned and worried at what just occurred.

"It's okay. I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. I'm certain it was an accident..." she said, trying to correct her response at him.

"But it kinda looks like to me that it wasn't..."

"Justin...it was just...an accident...that's all." Heather spoke sternly at him. She also sounded a bit upset as well.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you relieve your pain there." he said, as his concern for Heather grew more likely in his mind.

"It's okay...believe me...I don't wanna act like that too. I apologize." Heather said, apologizing to Justin for acting upset like that.

"I understand. I'll see you later. Thanks for making my eye feel better..." Justin said, as he chuckled and left, even though his eye was still hurting him.

"You're welcome..." Heather spoke to Justin as he just left the atrium.

Heather then started to soothe the pain on the back of her head. She started to cry at the behavior that Alejandro had on her. It was so threatening that Heather felt like she needed to find somewhere so quiet and alone just to make it go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Blainewood Academy parking lot...<strong>

Justin started to walk to his black dorm, when he felt his brain hurt.

His brain hurt at what happened between Heather and his violent boyfriend Alejandro.

How can someone so vile, so heartless and so demonic could ever hurt someone so graceful, so elegant, so breathtaking like Heather?

_"URRRRGH! Why didn't I do something? I'm an idiot!"_ Justin thought with such rage that he punched a brick wall. Much surprising, the impact didn't hurt his fist at all. Why didn't he help Heather when she could've needed so?

Now Justin felt like he was about to cry. He didn't want to see Heather suffer like this, poor soul...

_"Now it feels like I'm making her life a living hell...I wish I didn't have to do this damn training...I could've just helped her out..."_ Justin thought again. He did a very good job of holding back the tears.

But the only thing that Justin couldn't hold on to...was the pressure of Heather's heart that was taking its verbal abuse from Alejandro.

He was so startled...that Justin never had any sleep for the night.

All he could think about, was a poor, desperate Heather...

...being tortured by a satanic soul that was Alejandro's.

_"I have to do something about this..."_ Justin thought very clearly as he was awake the whole time, thinking what he can do to make Heather safe from Alejandro's violent hands...

...even if it takes him forever to do so...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I just have no words at all...Maybe things will start to get better for Justin (and Heather) next chapter...Read and review until then.<strong>


	28. Chapter 26: Homecoming, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 26: Homecoming, Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Easy come. Easy go...**

* * *

><p><strong>The boys dorm, 6:30 a.m...<strong>

4 days...

It had been 4 days since Justin hardly had any sleep...

The explanation was perfectly clear...Heather had been purposely hurt by Alejandro.

Even though Heather might have mistook it by an accident, there was no fact denying what really happened. Justin had looked in the mirror, although he was somehow in a total grim state.

He felt really sad that someone could be violated like this, let alone become hurt inside.

Of the sight between Justin and the mirror, he wasn't just looking at himself...

...he was looking at a mirrored image of Heather. Heather's reflection felt so relaxing, caring and so sweet and so beautiful. That very same image that made Justin's heart warm with deep understanding. But unfortunately, this was no kind of reflection of Heather that Justin saw in his mind right now.

That mirrored image of Heather was shedding a tear at Justin, even though she was never crying. Soon, tears began pouring down that reflection's face. This was all because of the heartbreak and torture she might suffer from Alejandro if this keeps going on like this. This didn't feel really well to Justin all along.

_"Why would'nt you admit to me that he was hurting you all along?"_ Justin had thought to himself as he was looking at her in his mind, even though that when people would see Justin, he would only be looking at himself and not Heather.

Justin would soon reach his hand on the mirror, reflecting what it would be like if he actually took Heather's hand and come directly right at him slowly until Alejandro or anyone would never hurt her again. That touch of her soft hand reaching his. That touch could make sure that Justin would protect her at all costs, no matter how bad he would be hurt by Alejandro.

Unfortunately, he could only reach the mirror image of her only by touching the tips of his fingers. That was all...Justin could only feel so low for her...but somehow...

...Justin had to move on.

"I'll just have to live with it." he said to himself as Justin had left the bathroom. As he looked back, he could see the mirrored vision of Heather leaving as well with a teardrop in her eye.

He soon left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>In the yearbook class...<strong>

Justin, who still looked like pure hell because of the 4 days of un-sleep...was merely annoyed by Harold and Beth's flirting. It's been like just 5 minutes before they exchanged several moments of Public Display of Affection.

"You really are my huge sticky-wicky, super sweetie bear..." Beth cooed as Harold was having one hell of a time holding her like there's no tomorrow.

"Back at you, my super sweet goddess of the sun, whose rays of light is unstoppable to blast me up with your pure, sweet love." Harold said to Beth, making her blush.

"Oh, Harold...you are so sweet..." Beth said to Harold as they engaged in a tender kiss. Justin was a little bit disgusted to say the least. Sure, Beth was happy being with Harold because Justin helped her hook up with Harold in Justin's glee club performance. But in front of him, Justin could feel like just a minute of sleep.

Justin soon noticed LeShawna stacking up papers in a desk next to her computer.

This led to wonder why LeShawna had rejected being with Harold in the first place. Justin had to find out. He approached her.

"Excuse me, LeShawna?" Justin replied as LeShawna became startled a bit.

"Oh, honey! I didn't see you walk behind me. You were like a ninja!" she said to the Hawaiian. "What do you want?"

"Well...it's nothing, actually. I just maybe wanted to find out in your opinion why you decided to reject Harold like that. I mean, it's nothing to make you mad...I just want a good reason why..." Justin responded taking a seat next to the pony-tailed sista.

LeShawna then let out a uncomfortable sigh.

"Look Justin...it's nothing personal between me and Harold...I'm mean sure he's a very good guy with exceptional talents just as playing video games, or playing basketball, or being a master of Blackjack or Texas Hold 'Em-" LeShawna spoke as she was cut off a little bit by Justin.

"Actually I taught him that. James Bond movies. Nothing said." Justin told her in response.

"Well, not bad. But look, me with Harold...I don't wanna take this the wrong way here but...I have my limits when it comes to men. Sure they may be charming, handsome, and breathtaking, but...I've yet to meet someone who can keep up with me...and...I'm not sure that Harold is the guy yet. That's why I still need more time..." LeShawna said, explaining herself to Justin carefully.

Justin gave her a perfect reason why she didn't need more time.

"You're jealous of Beth that she's with Harold, right?"

"Oh hell yeah..." LeShawna said in defeat.

"Look, LeShawna. If you need the time to give yourself some space, I say go for it. But you know, since you don't feel down...there's our academy's homecoming game, I can escort you there tonight. What do you say?" Justin said, trying to plead to LeShawna. Harold and Beth were thinking of going to the game and rooting for the team as well...so why not LeShawna play their jealous game as well?

"Okay, sounds like fun, sugar. I'll definitely be there." LeShawna replied, accepting Justin's offer.

"All right, then...how about you help me set up some of these team programs to give to the fans?" Justin said to her gracefully.

"You read my mind!" LeShawna spoke proudly as she and Justin left to go get the programs published for the homecoming football game. Justin was soon left thinking to himself as he gave himself a hall pass and left yearbook class alongside LeShawna.

_"Oh, geez. I can't imagine Heather being black..."_ Justin thought, thinking that his mind and his eyes were gonna cringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the<strong> **Men's locker room...**

D.J. was busy getting dressed for football practice when somehow...Katie and Sadie approached him, acting innocent, but sexually.

"Hi, D.J..." Katie and Sadie replied, greeting him.

"Well well well...if it ain't my honeys...how's it chilling?" D.J. spoke with a sly wink. Katie and Sadie was swooning at the sight of him.

"His words are like pure gold..." Sadie said to Katie.

"And that bod is so untouchable..." Katie said right to Sadie, as she was getting turned on by D.J.'s all-too physical body. It was so physical that it made Katie want to strip down, even though the coach would catch her in the act.

"Indeed. So you came to wish me luck at the game?" D.J. responded to them as he was putting on his shoulder pads.

"Oh...we wish you more than luck..." Katie said as she soon approached D.J. in a pleasurable strut and she soon gave the towering powerhouse a tender kiss to his cheek. So did Sadie. Man, did those tender kisses to his face make D.J. have sexual chills in his spine.

"Really...those kisses you give me is luck?" D.J. chuckled. Katie figured they weren't quite done yet...

"Oh, don't worry...wait until you win the game and you may expect something more than that..." Katie spoke as she was seducing D.J. like a sex-crazed nympho would do an individual smelling of pure musk and cologne.

"My shower...?" he questioned them gleefully.

"You betcha..." Sadie spoke to D.J., agreeing with them 100%.

"Bye..." The BFFLs said to D.J. as they left. As they soon left, D.J. thought to himself.

_"Once again, I am one lucky son of a bitch..."_ D.J. thought with a smile as he fully dressed himself for practice. But tonight was the homecoming game, and D.J. will show everyone...

...why he truly is a powerhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>I figure I'd model D.J. over great linebackers in history like Lawrence Taylor, Brian Urlacher and Ray Lewis. Can D.J. bring down the house in the homecoming football game next chapter? <strong>

**Can Justin's 'date' with LeShawna make Harold jealous?**

**Can Justin somehow get past the painful, wrenching images of Heather? Read and review, please! It's gonna get better by the minute!**

**P.S.: This will still be Justin/Heather, just so as everyone's not really confused.**


	29. Chapter 27: Homecoming, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 27: Homecoming, Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Woo woo woo, I know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 p.m. at Blainewood Field...<strong>

The sound of a single heartbeat...

...the sound of thousands of fans...

...the sound of intensity...

..most importantly, it was the sound of vengeance that surround this football field.

It was D.J and his team, the Blainewood Ravens, that led through the field like soldiers of war. Their enemies which was their rivals the Orange Lake Eagles from Orange Lake Academy, stood a mile away.

The kicker from Blainewood Academy kicked the ball farther away from the rival's team catcher. As soon as he ran for his life, D.J. just charged at him like the most brutal, most terrifying Mack truck you could ever see.

D.J.'s nostrils flared up like the most pissed-off fire breathing dragon you could ever see.

With one charge...

"Oof!"

...sent the kick returner down like a lightbulb with one hard hit, thanks to the big, human hellhound known as D.J.

"Yeah! How do you like me now, punk!" D.J. taunted into the fallen player from Orange Lake. D.J. felt like he was an angry Ray Lewis or a rage-induced Lawrence Taylor. Luckily, Coach Hatchet didn't notice that D.J. was talking down on the fallen receiver.

**Meanwhile...**

Justin had arrived in the stadium, alongside his escort for the evening, LeShawna. LeShawna will hope that this tactic would make Harold jealous because of his new relationship with Beth.

"Man...everyone's here for this..." Justin said, looking all around for the thousands of fans that showed up for the special occasion. Especially for the home team. There was no way that they were gonna lose on their home turf.

"Look, Justin. There they are..." LeShawna said to Justin, as she pointed to Harold and Beth, who were too busy cuddling each other again just like they did in Yearbook class.

"Geez, no wonder their sweet talk makes me uncomfortable..." Justin replied, regretting the day that he made Beth and Harold find each other. "...well...let's go find ourselves a spot..."

Both LeShawna and Justin looked somewhere for a spot in which that Beth and Harold could see them being personal with each other. They finally happened to find a seat, but what the most shocking thing was...

...those two seats were next to not just Beth and Harold...

...but to Heather, and to Justin's anger, Alejandro.

"We'll sit over there." Justin motioned to the seat closer in which Heather was.

Justin tried not to get Heather to notice them, but the sound of an airhorn ruined it for him.

"Ahh!" Justin shortly yelled because of the airhorn made him jump. Heather recognized him right away.

"Oh! Justin, you frightened me..." Heather jumped in surprise. Justin's reaction made way for a frustrated Alejandro.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. You don't mind if me and my 'escort' sit next to you, huh?" Justin responded to her the way only a gentleman should.

Heather then looked right at Alejandro.

"Go ahead...I wouldn't mind..." Alejandro secretly approved. With that, LeShawna and Justin took a seat right next to Heather and...(shudder)...Alejandro.

As soon as they relaxed. Justin had caught a whiff of Heather's gorgeous long hair. So relaxing and windy. Oh...how Justin would relax in her graceful sea of hair. It had a bit of a strawberry scent to it which made Justin almost want to swoon. It was so lovely of her. Why not, Justin was being attracted to her like a breathless magnet.

However, he was only here for a mission made by LeShawna. He just had to forget Heather for just one night. The problem was, Justin was gonna have a hard time distracted by Heather's beauty.

**Meanwhile, on the field...**

D.J. had sent himself in a huddle.

The anger on his face made it very clear that no one was gonna escape his wrath.

"Blue 42, Red 47, set...hut!" the quarterback from Orange Lake shouted as he hiked the ball. D.J. imagined every one of the Orange Lake players as a terrified terrorist, and D.J. was the bazooka.

D.J. ran through the guard that was protecting the quarterback from Orange Lake. As soon as D.J. soon found his target...there was nowhere to run and hide. There was only one thing the quarterback can do now...

...and that was to suffer the consequences.

D.J. just blew him away with the strength of a atomic bomb, going all Brian Urlacher on him. What a huge sack that was.

"Sack made by D.J. Russell of Blainewood, Orange Lake...2nd and 16." the announcer said as D.J. stood proudly of himself.

D.J.'s tackle caught attention of Katie and Sadie, who were busy cheering for him through the sidelines.

"Gooooooooooo, D.J! Whoo-hoo!" Katie and Sadie cheered for their hot attractive hero.

"Ahhhhhh...he makes me hot..." Katie swooned because of the sweat was dripping around the powerhouse's face.

"No kidding...I think I'm feeling hot as well..." Sadie swooned as well.

How can they blame themselves? D.J. was truly that sexy. They hope that their surprise after the game would be worth his fantasy.

**Meanwhile, back at the stands...**

"Who's my big loving-flubbing-bloobing-gloobing sweetie pie?" Beth questioned his tall lanky nerd of a boyfriend, Harold.

"You are...and who's my little sweet-ass babe who beams my heart right through the sky like a million points of light? GOSH!" Harold exclaimed as his sweet-talk made Beth blush like a light-bulb.

"Aww...you're really sweet when it comes to treating a lady right..." Beth sighs as she rests herself on Harold's shoulder. LeShawna cringed a little bit at the sight of them.

"Okay...I swear I'm about to pass a kidney stone. You with me, Justin?" LeShawna said to Justin who wasn't really paying attention. Justin was too busy admiring Heather, who wasn't even looking at her, let alone focusing on the game. It was a good thing for Justin that Alejandro wasn't looking or else he would've been killed in the stands instantly.

"Justin?" LeShawna responded as she broke Justin out of his slumber.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just-my head's a little off. My apologies." Justin replied to LeShawna, getting his mind clear. "What are we doing."

"Look...here's my plan. Just treat me like any woman. Make sure you pamper me and get me what I say and want. That way it oughta make Harold jealous of me. It just has to work. You in?" LeShawna said to him, trying to act more gentlemanly.

"Sure..." Justin accepted with stability.

"Thanks...now go get me a hot dog and feed it to me like a queen does. That oughta show him." LeShawna spoke right at Justin who was busy getting off his seat and going to the concession stand.

Miles away, Justin took one last glance of Heather. He was just too distracted and a little worried about her. What must Justin be thinking at this moment? The way of what Alejandro would do next to her? He shuddered to think about what happened between them. His heart was still hurting of the fact that Alejandro forcefully pushed her down after the pumpkin-carving contest.

That wasn't right. If Justin would have imagined being with Heather, he would never try to brutally treat her like the way Alejandro secretly did when no one else was around. Justin would make sure Heather was truly happy, and would transform her into a caring, compassionate human being (in which Justin has been doing in secret.) Justin just had to hope for the best and try to forget her.

_"I hope one day...I would never see you get hurt again..."_ Justin thought to himself straight at Heather as he went back to get LeShawna her hot dog.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Justin and LeShawna's tactic work out against Beth and Harold? Can Justin get Heather off his mind for once? Next part will come after you read and review! I'm so excited, I can't wait!<strong>


	30. Chapter 28: Homecoming, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 28: Homecoming, Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Woo woo woo, I know it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Still in the football stands...<strong>

Harold and Beth were too busy cuddling each other ever since the first quarter started. They felt so warm and comfortable between each other. Not to mention it was a little cold.

"I feel so warm inside your harness...don't ever try to leave me, my big nerdy fluff bunny..." Beth spoke to Harold as he felt so snuggled.

"Indeed, just you and me together while watching the game just makes it so special, my little love bug..." Harold blushed as this was so very much a special occasion for him and his new girlfriend.

"_Touchdown, Blainewood Academy!_" The announcer yelled, indicating that a touchdown was made.

Harold and Beth had cheered on the score, as LeShawna looked on in pure restrain.

"_Oh, sure...have him all you want...two can play that game..._" LeShawna thought at them as Justin came back with her hot dog, probably trying his best trying to ignore Heather.

"Here's your hot dog..." Justin replied, handing the hot dog to LeShawna.

"Thanks. Feed it only like a gentleman would, sugar." LeShawna spoke politely as Justin soon held her and force fed the mustard-covered hot dog right on LeShawna's lips. Justin cringed a bit in his stomach though. His head hurt at this sight. Forcefeeding a hot dog to a plus size woman felt kinda sick. But it was the only way to make Harold jealous.

"Wow...that must be spicy..." Justin spoke as he forced a smile.

As Justin was overcoming the heart-cringing experience, Heather somehow looked on at him. But somehow, Heather felt a little disheartened seeing Justin in this state. The way that she was pretending to please LeShawna in Harold and Beth's expense. Why doesn't Justin ever look at her? It was bad enough that she had to spend the rest of the game with Alejandro, let alone not having Justin to feel comfortable. Inside, she started to feel sad every time Justin would feel away from her.

Heather just decided to keep her thoughts from Justin for one night and continued to watch the game.

**Back at the football field, 2nd quarter...**

_"Dominoes...that's what they are to me...dominoes..."_

D.J.'s voices in his mind makes their opponents give it much thought for him to attack.

_"And one by one...they will all fall..."_

D.J. was set for the attack as he huddled. As soon as the quarterback from Orange Lake snapped the ball...D.J. charged like a bull with a horse-powered engine ready to strike with the speed of a missile. His eyes saw the frightened quarterback from Orange Lake, D.J. knew only three words in his whole mind...

Locked...set...and destroy. Which was what D.J. exactly did to him. It made his 5th or 6th sack of the whole game. He was somewhat unstoppable at this moment. He was on fire, and there was no chance hell that someone was gonna put out the flames in him soon enough!

**Back at the football stands...**

Katie and Sadie were still cheering their hero on. As D.J. went back to the sidelines, he lifted up his helmet and gave the BFFFLs a flirtatious wink. Katie and Sadie just automatically swooned again.

"I think we just created a hot...sexy monster here, Sadie..." Katie said again in lust...

"Yeah-Hey, wait a minute...he's my hot, sexy monster!" Sadie complained angrily and pointing at her best friend.

"Yeah right. You just want him all to yourself just because you love smoking his sausage in the closet! Yep, I know a lot about that..." Katie replied as she crossed her arms, and proving a point.

"Yeah, what about the time you locked me in the closet at the time of the Fall Festival when you had D.J. all to yourself! I had to make out with a damn mop!" Sadie fumed at Katie, who let out one quite chuckle.

"Yeah, you definitely thought that D.J. had some really nice hair..." Katie joked, still letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but not Gandalf white!" she still fumed as Sadie felt like she was gonna punch Katie really hard. Katie decided to be serious, but still decided to let out a playful smile.

"Relax, Sadie...you know I can't put our friendship aside over one boy...so I was just thinking...maybe we can both have D.J. to ourselves. That way, we really don't have to fight over who's more superior to him. I know it's not legal to have a man marry two women, but we'll find some way to bend a little of the rules now and then. What do you say...?" Katie said, trying to reconnect with her best friend, Sadie.

Somehow, it just hit Sadie until then. Hey, if Charlie Sheen had two chicks all by himself, and if the guy from "Sister Wives" had pretty much four wives, why not D.J.? At least, the role-playing would become a whole lot more interesting. Besides, D.J. was already the envy of his classmates that he would become Katie and Sadie's personal sugar daddy.

"Okay...I'm sorry this fight didn't take us nowhere...from now on, no more competing for D.J.'s affections. He can have both of us! Satisfied?" Sadie replied, as her response pleased Katie very much.

"Agreed..." Katie and Sadie hugged it out. It sucks that the fight didn't last much longer. However, they continued to cheer D.J. on throughout the game.

**Back on Justin and LeShawna's side...**

"Okay honey...now compliment and hold me..." LeShawna demanded to Justin, who felt like he dropped a kidney stone forcefeeding her with a hot dog.

"I don't feel comfortable doing th-" Justin's voice was cut off as she forced Justin's arms over her. Justin just decided to play it out. "...Wow...your chocolate skin is so...soft and smooth...I feel like I'm hugging a cute Hershey's bar...!"

"Awwwww...I'm glad you feel that way..." LeShawna spoke, taking Justin's compliment very well, and looking at Harold and Beth knowing that he must look at her like this and feeling jealousy in Harold's heart.

Unfortunately, Harold just paid too much attention to even care about LeShawna. His green eyes was just too much captivating for Beth to even witness the jealous antics between LeShawna and Justin. Inside...Justin felt like this plan of LeShawna's felt like more of a waste of time. Harold just completely forgot everything about LeShawna. From now on, his heart was mainly focused on Beth. With disappointment in her face, LeShawna just finally decided to call it quits.

"Ohhhh...what am I kidding? This isn't what I had in mind. What's the point of making him jealous if he can't really see me all of a sudden?" LeShawna spoke as she gently broke off from Justin. Justin was relieved that it's over.

"It's not your fault, LeShawna...you tried to get him jealous, but it looks like Beth is just glued to him 24/7. There's no way you're gonna stick Beth off with a large enough spatula. Just face it...there's no chance of them sticking apart for some time." Justin replied, as he decided to get a drink sitting next to him.

"Uhhhhh...you're right. You know...maybe this is a sign that I'll just have to accept it. Maybe...I'll just be happy for him." LeShawna responded, accepting defeat gracefully.

"That's right...maybe you should be happy. There'll be other fish in the sea. You can make it..." Justin said, patting LeShawna's back in comfort. LeShawna felt alright that she was appreciated just for one night. So maybe there will be someone kind-hearted and charming as Harold. It didn't mean the end of the world for LeShawna. It somehow meant a restoration of LeShawna's determination.

"Yeah..." LeShawna smiled bravely, looking at Harold once again. "...maybe he can be happy." LeShawna then turned back with full pride and decided to watch the game.

Justin finally felt relaxed that he didn't have to withstand that embarrassing attempt of making Harold and Beth jealous. But what he felt relaxed about...was seeing Heather once again in this beautiful windy night, sitting beside him.

His heart had warmed to the captivating sight of hers. He swooned inside once again as that creamy skin of hers felt so soft and so comforting when held. Justin could only wish for one moment to shelter her from the pain she was secretly suffering at the hands of her boyfriend, Alejandro. Inside his heart really ache every time he thought about her...but it was a different kind of heartache. One that was full of butterflies. What was it about her that made Justin forget who he ever was in this universe?

It was due to the fact that Justin secretly became fascinated of her...because of her sudden loneliness. He was secretly in love with her because of her loneliness. It was also due to the fact that once in his life...Justin became lonely because he was just so enamored in himself to even care about a single human being.

They could recall the first moment he saw her for the first time ever since they stepped into the Academy. Their sparkling forbidden eyes meeting each other for the first time. The fact that she loved Heather's giggles and sighs just like it was music to Justin's ears. He could never forget the chemistry that they had when they sung a perfect rendition of John Michael Montgomery's "I Love The Way You Love Me" at their first glee concert and the 'date' they had when Justin took her and his parents to a romantic dinner and a movie.

Inside, Justin felt like he really did care about someone other than himself. And the way that he really thought of Heather...was unforgettable. And so far, his thoughts on her beauty, passion and loneliness never turned back on Justin one bit. His mind was this...he really did care about her than everyone in the world.

They spent the entire night seeing Blainewood Academy tear apart Orange Lake apart, 42-14. Something tells him that the aftermath will be nothing more of extroadinairy...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, doing the coverage of the whole entire game was too much, so I just decided to show everyone how D.J. is just so badass in these series of chapters. I think I agree his beatings on the opposing teams was ruthless enough.<strong>

**What will the aftermath look like? Read and review until the next chapter! I can't wait!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 29: Homecoming Aftermath

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 29: Homecoming Aftermath  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Aint that the interesting truth? Oh, and make sure to use safe sex, my fellow teen readers! This will still be a teen rating, so I say the sex parts will be censored.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 p.m, at the boys' Black Dorm...<strong>

Laughing, joking, and a set of cards surrounded inside the black dorm. Duncan had decided to hold a poker game after their academy's victory after they won. It was actually Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, and Justin who was present. D.J. would have likely to join them, but he had to wait for his surprise. This time, it was Duncan's time to deal the cards. Somehow, he was making a killing so far. Just owning the four victims.

"Hehehe...you guys ain't got a chance. Got me 4 of a kind. Trent?" Duncan spoke right at him. Trent's face didn't look quite very well.

"Ohhhh, crap...got me junk like last time..." Cody said, throwing his cards in disgust.

"Good thing I'm not you...I only got two of a kind..." Geoff spoke right after him, slamming his cards in disappointment.

"I got crap like Trent too..." Bridgette said in disappointment just like Geoff, disappointed that she didn;t beat Duncan and not even his boyfriend.

"Justin? What about you?"

Justin probably didn't understand what Duncan said at this entire moment. The way that Justin was staring at his cards just like a dried-up oil painting. To Duncan's humor-filled mind and amusement, maybe Justin was somehow enchanced by his cards in which it had every hot chick, being somewhat half naked and covered by a blanket and feathers. Normally, the principal wouldn't alloy any student to carry offensive sexual material wherever it was magazines or anything that included sexual material of some sort.

"Hello, Justin?" Duncan spoke to him trying to get his mind out of the gutter because of those cards.

However, in his mind...

...Justin felt like his whole entire mind was transported into the card inside. He had now arrived into a intimate bedroom setting. And around his body he was dressed in a long sleeved, buttoned-off black shirt with leather jeans and boots. His blazing six pack was soon showing. And as his blue eyes appeared opened, he saw someone that was so unexpected, so passionate, and so lifelike that Justin couldn't quite believe his eyes one moment...

"Heather...? You look..." Justin spoke struggling to find the right words, but Heather, who was posing sexually as her whole body was covered by a silk blanket just like the hot chick on the card. She goon gave him a sweet giggle.

"That's right, I am always that beautiful to you..." Heather looked at him with such pure amazement. The way that Heather's eyelashes flown up and down made Justin's heart melt outta control.

"Is this really...a dream...?" Justin still spoke, struggling with words as Heather approached him sexually. Her presence was just too much for Justin to speak, let alone, let him move intensely.

"You can think of it like that...or not. It's just you and me...and there's no Alejandro anywhere that will ever destroy what we can truly have. Just look at my eyes, Justin..." Heather spoke so innocently and lonely, but in seductive fashion, as she wrapped her tender, loving arms around Justin's neck. Those black eyes of hers was just so desperate. It was the only thing that Justin secretly loved about her, just at this moment. Okay, Justin knows he wasn't even dreaming...

"I...really want you, Heather...I need you so bad..." Justin spoke to him so ravishing and muskily, in fact it was so ravishing, that he felt so lost in her glittering eyes. His face soon started to approach closer to Heather's. Both could feel their lips juicing in madness.

"Please...kiss me...Justin..." her voice murmured as she could feel Justin's warm minty exterior. It made Heather swoon so much that she slowly closed her eyes. Somehow, their lips was centimeters closer to each other, looking to taste each other's warm kisses in an embrasive fantasia.

Their lips felt closer and closer, until this happened...

...

"Dude, you gonna deal?" Geoff responded, breaking Justin out of his personal fantasy, and soon kissing one of Duncan's cards like he was Heather.

As soon as Justin opened his eyes, his friends looked on at personal oddballness. Duncan couldn't quite help, but laugh like crazy.

"Hehe...you really like my cards like that, don't you...?" Duncan spoke to Justin, just teasing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll deal...Royal Flush..." Justin spoke, putting his cards down. Duncan and the rest of his friends was just shocked in amazement. Even when Justin was so daydreaming of Heather in this state, it was like Heather was somehow Justin's charm of good luck. Even if she wasn't here.

"You gotta be kidding me, it's been somehow 10 hands and somehow he finds someway to beat us. I'm am most impressed..." Geoff said, as he looked down Justin's cards in just "WTF?" mode. Bridgette could understand why Justin somehow acted so oddball like this. She knew in her mind how he acted like this.

"I bet this had something to do with your crush, didn't you?" Bridgette explained. Justin just decided to ignore that pleasing statement.

"What are you talking about? I'm just having one hell of a good time and celebrating our victory from those Orange Lake bastards. What is there to talk about...?" Justin explained to the rest of his friends.

"You know, you don't have to play this "I-don't-have-no-clue" game with us, we all know that you have a little thing for Heather all of a sudden." Bridgette smirked at him with such intention and such smile. Justin soon started to change the subject a little.

"Guys, it's nothing serious, okay? Me and Heather are just friends."

"That's what you said when you told me and Bridgette you kissed her." Geoff spoke out as Duncan and Trent sent out a little "Ooooooooh" to the well-built Hawaiian. Justin was a bit blushed to have them bring that 'date' subject up. Justin knew that his friends had surrounded him much further.

"No no no, it was Heather who kissed me. It was just a 'thank-you' kind of kiss. Nothing passionate to say the least." Justin replied as he popped a Cheddar Jalapeno Cheeto in his mouth and held Duncan's cards in his hands urging to play more Texas Hold 'Em.

"Okay, fine...we believe every word you say, dude..." Trent spoke as he was also teasing Justin about his lonely crush that somehow kept him from having sleepless nights. He then got back to their poker game.

"Thanks. Speaking of crushes? Anyone see D.J. after the game? I hold two." Justin said right to his poker-dealing friends and popping another Cheeto in his mouth.

"Not that I know of. Haven't seen him ever since he started 'whoo-hoo'-ing about his surprise he was gonna get. I'll stand." Duncan responded to Justin as he decided not to deal more of his cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight, back at the Blainewood Academy Locker Room...<strong>

D.J. instantly arrived to get his surprise that Katie and Sadie promised them, but to his surprise. They weren't there.

"Oh, big surprise...I arrive here and all I get is total darkness. Next time I try to trust two hot twins like this..." D.J. said, feeling disappointed that his surprise didn't come to him in his very eyes. But as soon as disappointment set in...

...a shower was mysteriously running. Now that's strange...why would someone start a hot shower in the late of night?

D.J. would have likely thought to be ghosts of some kind, but as soon as he approached to the showers closer and closer...

...he saw what couldn't believe his eyes much more.

His eyes saw Katie enjoying and pleasing herself in the shower, urging so desperate in her mind to have D.J. come to her. His eyes just popped out just like a huge champagne cork. D.J. just saw her in tremendous naked form. Her skin, her well-shaped long legs with those big hips, those CC-cups that D.J. would even imagine and that face of hers that just looked like hot uncontrollable sex. Her eyes opened to him standing on the rim of the doorway.

"Hi, D.J..." Katie spoke in a quite seducing voice, much different from her sweet gentle exterior.

"Katie...you look so...sexy..." D.J. spoke as his voice soon felt a little shudder. His heart feels like it could be beating with the speed of a shotgun bullet.

"I know...this was the surprise I been waiting to have for you after the game..." Katie replied as her sexy strut soon approached D.J., who felt something stiff inside him like a cannon. D.J. would be a little nervous when girls act a little too sexually around him. But the way that Katie was doing to D.J. prevented him from fainting or running.

"Really...'cause this is a nice surprise..." D.J. replied as he slowly took his shirt off in front of her, revealing his hard rough physique, complete with those killer abs that Katie was gushing all over. It made her gush all right, but at the same time...she was turned on by the complete sexuality of him.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Katie moaned like crazy when she saw D.J. rip his shirt off in front of her. Katie felt like she could touch herself inappropriately looking and dreaming at him.

Katie then slowly felt her lips touch D.J. like crazy. That flavor, that intensity, that passionate force that led the two holding and rubbing each other...not even their tongues, who were too busy rubbing inside each other's mouths. Their passionate moans that drove her crazy, the way that D.J's tongue explored everywhere inside her mouth, was simply put to say, that she was starting to get a little horny. As soon as they broke off of that satisfying french kiss...

"I guess it looks like it's time for little D.J. to come out now..." Katie spoke with a sexual appetite as she decided to go down on him. Her fingers started to undid his shorts real shortly and just to tease him. She pulled them down slowly in which she sees a Chocolate-flavored condom wrapped around his 'size'.

"Mmmmm...Chocolate...my favorite..." Katie spoke erotically looking up to D.J., who was looking down on Katie with such sexual intensity.

"Dig in, then..." D.J. spoke to her sensually as Katie soon focused on the taste that was D.J. With her licking her whole entire pink lips, she slowly charged at his hard, erected groin area and D.J. soon lent out a lustful moan of ecstatic, sex-filled fantasia.

D.J. and Katie soon spent the whole entire night making hot, peaceful love in the shower, with no one to separate them into trouble. For D.J., this was an entire surprise that was well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was the best way to end this chapter, which asked me this one question...what in the hell happened to Sadie again?<strong>

**What plan will I have in store next for both Justin and Heather in the next chapter?**

**Read and review until the next chapter. Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!**

**P.S.: Please use safe sex everyone!  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 30: The Heart Won't Lie, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 30: The Heart Wont Lie, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own yo momma!**

* * *

><p><strong>6:15 a.m, at the Boys Black dorm<br>**

Justin had soon woken up to a brighter day after his poker victory against the guys some days ago. It was the third time that he felt so cheerful. It was like a butterfly getting out of its cocoon. A phoenix rising out of its ashes.

As soon as he brushed his teeth, suited up, and as he looked on to D.J.'s bedside, he had a satisfying smile to his face because of his surprise after the homecoming game. Justin just had to ask him why.

"You look a bit happy...but a little too strange to smile like that. What's going on?" Justin spoke to him, raising an eyebrow. D.J. just relaxed his arms like he was so proud of himself.

"Well, Justin my man. I don't wanna brag or have details or such, but...I got laid by Katie again after the game! I mean, rough nasty sex in the shower? That couldn't be hotter! I mean, this was my real first time, man..." D.J. spoke laid-back as he slowly got up. Justin couldn't quite understand a bit.

"Didn't you do it behind the closet at the Fall Festival while listening to "Tootsie Roll"? I oughta know since Geoff told me you scored..." Justin replied as he soon got on his dormitory coat along with a little bit of cologne.

"Yeah, but that was because she wanted to take it slow. But the second time around...that was the real thing! I mean, you should've been there...it was just like this..." D.J. responded to Justin, as his mind took him straight to last night.

***Flashback***

D.J. and Katie are spending time at the shower, kissing and moaning as hot water drips on both of them. D.J. seems to be grinding Katie real gently and yet, heavily.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...D.J...more...ohhhhhhh!" Katie lustly moaned as her hands touched D.J.'s forbidden, wet, chocolate skin as the back of Katie's entire body molded to the shower glass. D.J kept pumping and thrusting harder as his entire manhood was invading her warm place over and over again.

Both of their body heat would make the whole snowy mountain of Alaska melt. As the few final thrusts came through D.J. himself...Katie was about to reach pure ecstacy.

"Oh yes! yes! YEEES! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Katie screamed and moaned as D.J. went into full release. Katie definitely felt him shoot inside her and gone straight inside her body like pure electricity.

Both D.J. and Katie soon started to catch their breaths holding each other in a sexual, passionate embrace.

"I love you so much, D.J..." Katie whispered into him like it was giving him satisfying chills.

"I love you too, Katie...I'll never let you go out of my sight..." D.J. said right to her with a murmur in his voice as they finished off their extremely hot shower with a kiss.

***Back to life***

D.J. had a weird smile on his face. He definitely showed Katie that he was all 100% man.

"So...impressed? Of course, I probably wouldn't realize this since Sadie got locked in the janitors closet again..."

Justin had another way of showing through this situation.

"Well, impressed...is something I haven't thought up. I think...it was downright awesome..." Justin spoke as he finally came to mind, agreeing with D.J.'s incredible statement. They both soon got and dressed and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>3:45 p.m, at the Blainewood Auditorium...<strong>

The members of the glee club we're busy trying to choose a song that should become their closer for their upcoming Thanksgiving Follies which was coming this Wednesday. And then after Wednesday, everyone of the students from Blainewood Academy would be leaving for Thanksgiving.

Which means Justin would only be two days without the very girl who he was secretly pining for. That's right, it was Heather. Of course, it wasn't usual for Justin to ever dream about Heather as a sexy card last night. Of course, this was the usual.

As everyone became prepared, Justin was soon scrolling his playlist from his iPod shuffle to try to see which song he and Heather would sing for the closing ceremony. His whole collection was made consistently of mainly rock and romantic love songs, which was the reason those love songs reminded him of Heather so much.

"Let's see here...'Faithfully' by Journey...'You And I' by Eddie Rabbitt & Crystal Gayle...'The Flame' by Cheap Trick...urgggh, it feels like my brain's tellin' me on my mind..." Justin hesitated thinking a little bit, having trouble to find a song. As soon as he kept searching for a song, a familiar voice made him jump.

"Justin?"

"Oh crap!" Justin was shocked as Heather snooked up on him, in which Justin's iPod fell right off the stage.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know you we're doing something private...I just wanted to ask you if you chose a song yet. Are you alright?" Heather spoke as she was yet concerned for him. He felt like he's gonna suffer a heart attack or maybe a leaked blood clot.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'll go get it..." Justin responded as he reached very hard for his iPod. It's not fair that Justin's arms would be made more of elastic, but alas, it wasn't. However, with extra leverage from Heather, Justin eventually got his iPod and levered back up. During at which, Justin's finger pressed the button in which there was such an unknown song Justin didn't quite see.

"There you go." Heather spoke as Justin still dusted himself off because he laid so flat from the stage trying to get his iPod shuffle.

"Thanks, Heather. But next time, just tap on my shoulder next time instead of making me crap myself..." Justin replied, making a little bit of a joke out of this situation.

"Sure..." Heather giggled softly. But as soon as they didn't realize right now, their hands ended up touching each other, feeling every grasp. Such soft hands of Heather's feeling every moment of Justin's understandable warm grip. It was somehow like Justin never wanted to let go of Heather. Somehow, an affectionate smile came both between their faces. But Justin's glaring smile just shone so bright on Heather's heart like a laserbeam flying all through the galaxy. Both swear that they could feel every butterfly swimming inside their bodies with just one touch.

However, their nice moment was somehow interrupted...

"Hey, lovebirds...have any idea for a song yet? It's somehow been 30 minutes since we decided on a song. I have a life that should be worth living with caffeine and crap that could come out like a horse's ass..." Skip McLean, the glee club director spoke to them. Heather and Justin didn't notice him appear from the bleachers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...sure." Justin spoke right at the director as he approached him, but not without blushing away from Heather. I swear, Justin may never wash his hand again...

"Huh...crafty song, huh? Well...you sure are something else...Okay, then, we'll include it as the final number of the Thanksgiving follies program. Until then...rehearse!" Skip said to everybody as he decided to go back to his clipboard. Justin then decided to go back to Heather, in which he decided to show her the song they we're gonna sing.

"Ohhhhh...'The Heart Won't Lie'...I love this song so much..." Heather replied sweetly at the song choice. Somehow, this song was the only thing that could come to Heather's mind. The way that she would sleep because of its sweet and uplifting melody every time she would go to bed. It didn't hit her that she could quite picture how Justin would sing those lyrics beautifully on the male part of the song. If he did, it would make Heather's entire heart swoon with passionate fury.

Meanwhile, away from the auditorium...Principal Chris McLean recently looked at papers which revealed the tests for flu vaccinations. Blaineley, or Miss O'Halloran by some students, sat next to him far away.

"So..seeing this year's flu vaccinations, huh? Seeing that winter is coming right around the corner makes it just dandy for the rest of us be infested with crap germs..." Blaineley replied as Chris was still filing over the papers while at the same time checking out the rehearsals.

"Tell me about it. I have never been amazed by this young man's singing so far. Sounds like a little cross between Jim Morrison and Vince Gill, I assume..." Chris responded as he was referring to Justin, the handsome yet captivating Hawaiian. His vocals were heard from far away.

"_Looooong after the night...will you still hear my voice through the radiiiiiiiiiio...?_"

Blaineley was stunned by that heartwarming voice of his. Justin's voice can bring down an angel gracefully and softly down this planet earth.

"You know, I never asked...but have you ever seen him perform live?" Blaineley asked him which allowed Chris out of his comfort zone. Somehow, he was just none too thrilled.

"I don't really know, Blaineley. I never seen him perform at all because of the awfully hard work I keep doing in and out, day and night. I hardly have time for a break..." Chris spoke to her understandingly as he went back to his papers like always.

But then out of nowhere, Blaineley just hit herself with an idea. This probably wouldn't be something Chris wouldn't have liked to hear.

"Well...why don't you just take a break from your work and come to the performances with me tomorrow? I know I'm not busy with tonight, knowing that I'm just a care-free woman just bored tiredless on my mind..." Blaineley responded to him trying to cheer Principal McLean up out of his total slumber of working like a hardass.

"I don't really know, maybe. I mean...there's a lot of-" Chris spoke out in intention, but he was soon cut off by Blaineley out of the dark.

"Then it's a yes! I'll go put on my finest blue dress and it's a date for tomorrow! See you around, Chris..." she spoke out proudly to him as she got up her seat and left the auditorium. Somehow, Chris finally decided to give up a little bit of the hard work just like any ordinary principal would do and decided to accept Blaineley's offer.

"Great...a date with Blaineley...and worst of all, taking me to see the damn glee club performance...yeah, that's the Smirnoff's talking..." Chris thought about it as he hung his head down in a little start of disappointment. Something, in Chris's mind exactly knew how this date can turn out tomorrow...either with his head held up high or just complete crap-on-a-stick disappointing...

Either way, tomorrow was gonna be something even more special than this...

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Chris has accepted Blaineley's offer of being her date! How will it go? And can Justin and Heather steal the show once again just like they did in the first performance next chapter?<strong>

**All will be revealed next after you read and review!**


	33. Chapter 31: The Heart Won't Lie, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 31: The Heart Wont Lie, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill way down here.**

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 p.m...at the Principal's office...<strong>

Principal McLean, or Chris was soon getting busy dressed for the special occasion that Blaineley had told him. He feels like in his heart that it's a definite waste of time...but he would never want to disappoint Blaineley like this. I mean, he was actually going to a glee club performance with someone that Chris feels a little close to. Not to mention that he doesn't know that the secret relationship between her and one of his students (Owen) grown a little bit unstable.

"Well...it's judgment day then..." Chris spoke to himself as he decided to take a flask from his already formal suit and drink some inside of him. The way that he was all decked out in his formal wear, which it was mostly gray, made him a little more sexy than ever. He then was greeted from a knock in his door.

"I hope that's my conscience calling..." he spoke to himself as he opened the door, which revealed to be Blaineley.

The look on Chris's black eyes definitely said it all about Blaineley. She was all decked out in glittery red (the dress that she wears on the show), she had amazing red eye shadow, not to mention she was showing a lot of cleavage and a whole lot of leg. No wonder everyone in the male student body found Blaineley so damned sexy, even when she's not in her teacher's uniform. Chris could feel something stiff inside him looking at Blaineley all dolled up like that.

"You like?" Blaineley replied, hoping she'd get Chris's response of her attire.

"Like? I love! You look...so electrifying..." Chris responded as his response made Blaineley blush madly and made her heart take off.

"Ohhhhhhh...thank you...ready to go?" she spoke asking him to walk arm-to-arm with her to the auditorium.

"Not quite yet..." Chris spoke up as he once again took his flask giving one quick swig, and then proceeded to walk arm-to-arm with her. "...Okay, now I'm ready to go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, backstage...<strong>

Justin was busy rehearsing his lines for the song "The Heart Won't Lie" as Geoff and Bridgette soon approached him.

"Hey, dude. Got your boner packed in?" Geoff replied as he teased Justin a little. He didn't quite get the joke.

"Yeah, right...what are you even doing here so far? Mainly, you'd be with Duncan and the guys, but this is somewhat odd of you to come here..." asked Justin.

"Didn't feel like it. Bridgette just wanted to hear that awesome voice of yours. It was her idea, so I wouldn't wanna disappoint her." Geoff replied as Bridgette let out a cute giggle.

"Yeah. Don't feel like it's anything embarrassing of you...I'm pretty much positive that you and Heather will own. Besides, with what you're doing with her as of late...me and Geoff will support you 100%." she replied, understanding what Justin's been through lately ever since he stepped into the Academy for the first time.

"Thanks, guys. But, just a quick question...can you make sure that Alejandro isn't around or such? I feel like what happened last time is traumatizing me to this very point." Justin spoke, referring to the little taser incident that involved him and Alejandro after he found out that Justin took Heather and his parents to a 'date' last month during the Fall Festival.

"Don't worry about it, man. Me and Bridge got your back this time, no doubt about it. Just kick ass, man..." Geoff said to Justin, wishing him luck and leaving to go find some seats in the auditorium.

"About time he left..." Justin said to himself as he finally gave time to himself to prepare for his final performance of the night with Heather...

...who just stepped in.

"Hey, Justin. You prepared?" she spoke to him as he grew barely frustrated inside, but he became cheerful on the outside. He just had to remain that way when he looked at her flawless face.

"Not much, Heather..." he spoke a little calm as Justin just saw her in that amazing, gorgeous, sparkling white dress. Somehow, Justin's blue eyes just captured the sight of the gorgeous Asian goddess. It was like a fallen angel of a beauty had fallen to earth, and its protector just caught her both arms, looking at its passionate gaze.

"You like...? I feel like I just came out of a fairy tale or something..." Heather replied as he twirled around for Justin, who was just stone cold amazed. But as she turned around, Justin noticed something suspicious...

"Yeah. Um, Heather...you have something purple on your arm. What happened?" Justin asked her, being somewhat worried. Heather finally looked around in the mirror and noticed.

"Oh...I just had a little bit of a bruise...it was nothing serious. I was trying to get this dress on, and somehow...I slipped and landed my elbow on the bedpost. But I healed real easily. Nothing but the old icepack didn't hurt..." Heather replied shortly as she put on those silky white gloves to cover her bruise. But something inside Justin cringed so bad that it didn't look anything like an accidental bruise.

"Yeah...are you sure you're gonna be okay...?" Justin spoke to her as his face grew very more concerned. Words like this would make Heather very upset knowing the way that Justin secretly saw Alejandro 'accidentally' shove Heather down in concrete. But she just decided to remain strong.

"Justin...I'm fine...just trust me, okay?" Heather spoke closer to him, and displaying a strong, yet sweet smile. He felt so bad of what she was secretly going through with Alejandro, but like her, Justin had to remain strong.

"Okay...good luck..." Justin said to her as Heather went back to a quiet space and rehearsed. Meanwhile, miles away from where Justin was currently standing, Alejandro shown up stealthly unnoticed and gave one evil, heartless smirk centered at the Hawaiian faraway.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, outside the auditorium...<strong>

Chris and Blaineley soon took into their seats upon a private balcony that was just seated for the both of them. It had an interesting setting in which there was a bottle of Dom Perignon on Chris' side and strawberries and cream on Blaineley's side.

"Your seat madam..." Chris acted like the gentleman that he was and gave Blaineley her seat.

"Oooh, you're such a gentleman..." Blaineley said, complimenting him as he took his own seat.

Around the whole Blainewood auditorium, a voice was heard off screen.

_"Ladies and gentleman...the students and teachers of Blainewood Academy introduce all of you to the Thanksgiving Follies. We start the show with Owen ray on vocals and Trent Flannigan on guitar with their own version of 'The Thanksgiving Song'. Enjoy! Oh, and Coach Hatchet, if you're hearing this. I'm sorry if I filled a lot of gravy in your White Coupe. It was Josh's idea, blame him."_ Skip McLean said on the intercom as Owen and Trent came out with an acceptable applause.

"Hmmm..."The Thanksgiving Song"...kinda interesting..." Blaineley spoke to Chris's ear as both Chris and her wrapped their arms in comfort.

_"This is uhh, this is the Thanksgiving song. I hope you enjoy it...this one's for you Izzy!" _Owen yelled proudly on the microphone as Trent played a few chords on his acoustic guitar. It had a groovy, grunge beat.

_"Why do I get the feeling that something could be completely wrong here?" _Chris thought to himself as he was still holding Blaineley by his shoulder.

("The Thanksgiving Song" plays.)

Owen:  
><em>Love to eat turkey<em>  
><em>Love to eat turkey<em>

"I love you, Owen!" someone from the crowd shouted, probably Izzy. Owen then noticed her as Blaineley looked secretly on with jealousy,.

"Ohhh, I love you!" Owen shouted back as he continued to his song.

Owen:  
><em>Love to eat turkey<em>  
><em>'Cause it's good<em>  
><em>Love to eat turkey<em>  
><em>Like a good boy should<em>  
><em>'Cause it's turkey to eat<em>  
><em>So good<em>

_Turkey for me_  
><em>Turkey for you<em>  
><em>Let's eat the turkey<em>  
><em>In my big brown shoe<em>  
><em>Love to eat the turkey<em>  
><em>At the table<em>  
><em>I once saw a movie<em>  
><em>With Betty Grable<em>  
><em>Eat that turkey<em>  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Fifty million Elvis fans<em>  
><em>Can't be wrong<em>  
><em>Turkey lurkey doo and<em>  
><em>Turkey lurkey dap<em>  
><em>I eat that turkey<em>  
><em>Then I take a nap<em>

"Hmm...interesting lyrics for a song...kinda sweet though." Chris spoke quietly to Blaineley, as he never wanted to let go of her from this sight._  
><em>

Owen:  
><em>Thanksgiving is a special night<em>  
><em>Jimmy Walker used to say Dynomite<em>  
><em>That's right<em>  
><em>Turkey with gravy and cranberry<em>  
><em>Can't believe the Mets traded Darryl Strawberry<em>  
><em>Turkey for you and<em>  
><em>Turkey for me<em>  
><em>Can't believe Tyson<em>  
><em>Gave that girl V.D.<em>

When Owen sang those inapproriate lyrics, Chris and Blaineley felt a little offended. Somehow, this song would feel a little family friendly. But in unexpected fashion...it wasn't.

_White meat, dark meat_  
><em>You just can't lose<em>  
><em>I fell off my moped<em>  
><em>And I got a bruise<em>  
><em>Turkey in the oven<em>  
><em>And the buns in the toaster<em>  
><em>I'll never take down<em>  
><em>My Cheryl Tiegs poster<em>  
><em>Wrap the turkey up<em>  
><em>In aluminum foil<em>  
><em>My brother likes to masturbate<em>  
><em>With baby oil<em>  
><em>Turkey and sweet potato pie<em>  
><em>Sammy Davis Jr.<em>  
><em>Only had one eye<em>

_Turkey for the girls and_  
><em>Turkey for the boys<em>  
><em>My favorite kind of pants<em>  
><em>Are corduroys<em>  
><em>Gobble gobble goo and<em>  
><em>Gobble gobble gickel<em>  
><em>I wish turkey<em>  
><em>Only cost a nickel<em>  
><em>Oh I love turkey on Thanksgiving<em>

"Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!" Owen shouted once again in pride as he and Trent left the stage on their own terms.

Everyone in the auditorium was left speechless, not knowing what to say. It remained sppechless for the whole show, but was about to come next was the final performance. Everyone did not wanna miss that.

2 and a half hours later...

Blaineley soon rested her head on Chris's shoulder as Skip's voice finally came through the intercom.

_"Okay, everyone. let's introduce our final performers on the stage, Justin Morrison and Heather Rossington with a fabulous version of 'The Heart Won't Lie'. To Coach Hatchet, I'm sorry you were offended by Owen's performance on the beginning of the show. All detentions will be full after the show. Thank you..."_ Skip said once again to annoy Coach Hatchet once again.

The stage soon transformed into an extravagant shade of dark blue. Justin and Heather soon stood one-by-one with their backs closer to each other, not looking at each other full force. Both of their reflections of beauty were felt along this whole entire atmosphere as the song kicked in full-blast.

Heather:_  
>Looking back over the years<em>  
><em> Of All the things I've always meant to say<em>  
><em> But words didn't come easily<em>  
><em> So many times through empty fears<em>  
><em> Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone<em>  
><em> So scared of who might be answering<em>

_ You try to live your life from day to day_  
><em> But seeing you across the room tonight<em>  
><em> Just gives me away<em>

Chris and Blaineley didn't believe how good and how heavenly she can sang. It was just like pure paradise complete in one attractive package. As the song kept rolling on, Chris soon held Blaineley tight in a romantic embrace. And so did Geoff and Bridgette, in which Bridgette felt like she was gonna cry because of it's all-strong powerful melody._  
><em>

Heather and Justin:_  
>Cause the heart won't lie<em>  
><em> Sometimes life gets in the way<em>  
><em> But there's one thing that won't change<em>  
><em> I know I've tried<em>  
><em> The heart won't lie<em>  
><em> You can live your alibi<em>  
><em> Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise<em>  
><em> The heart won't lie<em>

And as the circle turned, Justin then stood face-to-face at the whole crowd. Not once where they became amazed by a tremendous sight_. _Such an invisible, supernatural force that Justin was feeding and giving to everybody watching him._  
><em>

Justin:_  
>Long after tonight<em>  
><em> Will you still hear my voice through the radio<em>  
><em> Old desires make us act carelessly<em>  
><em> Long after tonight, after the fire<em>  
><em> After the scattered ashes fly<em>  
><em> Through the four winds blown and gone<em>  
><em> Will you come back to me?<em>

_ You try to live your life from day to day_  
><em> But seeing you across the room tonight<em>  
><em> Just gives me away<em>

And finally, Justin then turned to face Heather, singing to each other gracefully as their eyes reflected such soft intensity. Inside their eyes felt like they never wanted to let each other go from their sight. Such pain and heartache inside of Heather connected something so strong to the compassion and protection of Justin's entire body. But yet, those lyrics felt something so strong to them. Something so strong, that it touched their hearts with such forbidden love.

From what Justin saw, Heather felt like a dark, invisible force was pulling her away from Justin. The dark gaze that was surrounded her all over her body. The dark force happened to represent everything in the heartless, senseless hate that was Alejandro. Alejandro's dark force was making her pull away from Justin with such intention, that not many people would see it, but in Justin's mind, he could feel it deeply._  
><em>

Heather and Justin:_  
>Cause the heart won't lie<em>  
><em> Sometimes life gets in the way<em>  
><em> But there's one thing that won't change<em>  
><em> I know I've tried<em>  
><em> The heart won't lie<em>  
><em> You can live your alibi<em>  
><em> Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise<em>  
><em> The heart won't lie<em>

As they slowly leave the stage looking at each other, Justin and Heather reached out both of their hands, hoping that one day in reality, they can reach other with real true love and protection that Heather desperately needed. Both shed a tear without crying, and with determination in Justin's blue eyes. Heather knows that one day, she will really come to him...

_The heart wont lie..._

Everyone in the auditorium stood up and gave one roaring applause. It was so roaring that it could cause one hell of an disruption in the sound barrier, not to mention it would cause a bit of a mini-quake. meanwhile, out of nowhere...Chris and Blaineley soon held each other's arms in the closing of the song. Not much has one song that felt so important to everyone's heart, touched Chris and Blaineley's heart deeply in love.

They ended their date with one satisfying, passionate kiss. Perhaps this kiss might make Blaineley forget about Owen just for once. Perhaps, she just figured out that Chris was soon important to her and her job. Whatever the result was...

...they just had to wait...

* * *

><p><strong>I have to apologize...this was one hell of a long chapter! Man!<strong>

**Can Chris and Blaineley keep on rolling?**

**Will Justin be able to worry about what happened to Heather, and will he make sure she's safe again?**

**And why am I writing this to piss Coach/Chef Hatchet off? Because it's fun!**

**The next chapter will come next after you read and review! Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 32: Justin's Journal

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 32: Justin's Journal  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: It's from Justin's P.O.V. and this chapter takes place in his book of thoughts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Justin's Journal, December 1st :<em>**

Ahhhh, Blainewood Academy...

You know, I first hated it here when I stepped in. I always thought it was a horrible idea from my parents to enroll me in this hell, because they told me it would help me build more interaction than the rest of the students I interacted back in Kona, Hawaii. I felt like this was one hell of a waste of time. The voices definitely got to me this time, and it was saying karma's gonna be one hell of a bitch. Yep, just another lonely hell for Justin Douglas Morrison.

But I soon noticed something during the last 4-5 months I soon had from this place. It was just too incredible. I mean, this place just felt like college. It's pretty much like high school, but it just felt like college. Of course...it didn't hurt that I met some of the most interesting people ever stepping foot from the academy.

The first person I ever met was Geoff Michaels, who looked very much like a cowboy than he ever did a student. He was pretty cool to me because we share some of the interests. We love wrestling, we love rock music, and we just fixate on Texas Hold 'Em. We pretty much have them on Friday Night's, either at his place or essentially at Duncan's dorm room in which he's in the blue dorm. Me and Geoff ended up at the Black dorm alongside his girlfriend, Bridgette Thompson. She's pretty much one heck of a California surfer girl. Have you seen how sweet her ponytail is, it's almost like a huge banana. I'm sorry if I had to offend her. What doesn't bother me is because of the way that she and Geoff kiss and make out all the time. Okay, scratch that. It bothers me a bit. One time, I just couldn't eat my lunch without seeing Geoff and Bridgette suck face. I couldn't eat even a single ounce of banana cream pudding near them. Somehow, it feels like my pudding's being infected be their suckling noises. So I gave my pudding to Owen.

Owen Ray...he was just a tub of fun during my time here in the Academy. He was pretty much fair and obese, but he never fails to make me laugh. Just this once, right during a history test, he was sweating like a sun would boil an egg because he was having this crush on our teacher, Miss O'Halloran. And why not? She was that hot. And by hot, you mean she just-wears-clothes-too-revealing hot. But you just can't seem to find the nervous laughter that hid right through him. Not to mention that god-awful turkey song he sung with Trent.

Trent is pretty much placed on the Red dorm in which they are full of snobs. But as I found out, not really much of them are snobs. Trent is pretty much laid-back to be a Red. He mostly hangs out with Gwen, pretty much if he's serenading her with a tune, but recently...I haven't seen them together for quite sometime. Somehow, I feel if they are just drifting apart and perhaps Gwen is just giving some space. I don't know why...

D.J. is awesome as well...he just happens to be one of the top-ranked prospects from the Academy. At one time, he seriously owned a team from Orange Lake and he just hurt the idiot quarterback like Sean Connery would get Alex Trebek's mom from behind. It's kinda interesting that he'd just transformed himself from a teddybear to a plain stud. Somehow he's got himself two girls, Katie and Sadie, who just yearn for him lustfully That is a player in my book. I swear, if there was a law that you can marry two girls at the same time, there would be. For D.J., that is.

On the other hand, we have Harold. He's pretty much a nerd at heart, but he's just as cool as an Alaskan ice cube combined. Of course, he looks a little hypochrondriac, but he's awesome through and through. I even taught him a few poker skills and somehow, he even owned me a few hands. There's also someone who's like him as well. Her name is Beth and she works part-time at the library. There was also a moment that I'd helped her hook up with Harold, who also works part-time as well. And now, they've been going at it like monkeys in heat. You know, forget about Geoff and Bridgette making out...Harold and Beth making out just creeps me to death. There was so much tongue it looked more like a swimming electric eel show.

There are too many people I would love to mention, but I get a little weary when I write this much. But there was someone I saw from the Academy that just stopped my heart with butterflies. She just had that long flowing black hair that felt so beautiful, those breathless black eyes that makes you lose their gaze, those amazing plump lips that when they kiss you, you just swoon out of control, and that amazing masterpiece that was her whole body. It was every part of her body and her face was just so flawless.

Her name was Heather Rossington and she just happens to be in the Red dorm, which it just cringes me that she would likely to be in a dorm full of snobs. But in my point of view, I feel like Heather wasn't a snob. I knew that firsthand when we first met, in which I accidentally bumped into her by accident. I felt like the sky of fate was rolling it's dice for me, and just an instant, we hit it off just like that. Not to leave behind, we ended up joining the glee club. Every time we performed, me and Heather just stole the show. But I felt like the performances weren't just performances. The songs I chose tell me how I really did feel about Heather instantly. I feel like it's been going fast, but I wouldn't care one bit. She was truly that beautiful compared to me. For one instant moment, my parents decided to come over for a visit (which I told them not to), and I made Heather an offer to be my 'girlfriend' just to impress the hell out of my parents. Of course it was incredible on the flip side. Heather really loved the idea how my parents became such potheads. That was the only thing I could remember from that 'date'.

Somehow...the best thing ever happened. Heather ended up kissing me in the cheek after the 'date'. I think the lip marks are still there in my cheek, even though people can no longer see it. I think she used some kind of cherry vanilla lipstick. Somehow...it was the only flavor that comes to mind whenever I can see her coming, you see what I mean. It was like this strong incense mixed into a beautiful figure. There just no stopping its gaze or its mesmerizing force that was attached to her.

And sometimes whenever I sleep at night, I just get these captivating dreams about her. The most recent dream I can remember of her was I just trapped in some soft comfortable hive full of her hair and somehow, Heather's beautiful strands of hair started rubbing against me and unexpectedly, stripped me out of my clothing. And then her gazing black eyes and her lips started to appear so large in front of me, it looked like something out of "Alice In Wonderland" or some crap. Another dream I can mostly remember was the fact I was riding some sort of metal-infused motorcycle and I was in a world of hell. Literally. I had to save her life from a fiery gate of hell that would close up on us and leave us burning like a hibachi, but we got out of there just in time. It was like I'm her hero in all things. Heck, I'm pretty much like her guardian angel if you put it that way. I just smile whenever I see her in my dreams or in real life.

But...I'm worried about her. In some encounters from which I recall, she's been having these weird bruises I had never seen before. From where I see, she's only had one on her left forearm and one on her right elbow. I may have a bad feeling about this...

...but I have a feeling she may be abused. Of course, I'm starting to feel like this is the work of her 'boyfriend', Alejandro Burromuerto. I just cringe to death whenever I have to mention him and Heather in the same sentence. This is just so cruel, how can a untrusting devil like him treat his own girl like this? This just feels so wrong in my heart. I feel like in my mind that Heather is starting to feel every ounce of pain from this man. I hate him for doing something so black-hearted like this. I also couldn't believe that Heather lied to me about him 'accidentally' pushing her because of the way she just bolted out of the pumpkin carving contest, when in my mind, Alejandro did that on purpose. I just felt so helpless watching that, that I didn't sleep. But instead...I cried. I cried every time Heather was suffering. I just couldn't live with myself seeing somebody so beautiful be hurt like this.

But on the other hand, seeing Alejandro made me so angry. The last time we met face to face, he tasered me like a damn lab rat! It hurt so much it looks like a rabbit getting slaughtered with a sledgehammer, Gallagher-style. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't see Heather suffer anymore. Recently, I had such intense training with Duncan, that it just sparked a new wisdom-like spirit inside me. I also made a vow that even if it takes me throughout the whole school year...I would finally get my hands on Alejandro once and for all, and maybe get him out of the Academy. That's a promise I will not forget for myself, for my friends, and to Heather. If she happens to find this whenever ten years from the future, she would know deep inside...

...that I really truly love her. Even if she doesn't know it quite yet. I'm still waiting for the right moment.

Right now, we're doing elections for Student Council. Our very own Geoff of the Black dorm is one of the nominees followed by that Red snob Courtney. We we're supposed to do them right around November 2nd, but Principal McLean suffered a bit of dehydration. So we decided to push it back to December 2nd. It was long, but I just had to see what happens. I mean, the winner would be the Student Council president...I wish it could be me, but politics just isn't my thing. I just like to sit back and watch like my laid-back myself.

I'd write more, but I have to get to bed soon enough. Elections finally end on December 4th, and the voting doesn't start until the 3rd. Tomorrow, there's a debate between Geoff and Courtney that I just can't wait to see...

Let's just hope that Principal McLean ends up a little sober than usual. (I oughta know...there was series of tequila bottles in the trunk of his car, don't ask.)

Catch ya, later!

Justin

P.S.: I'm actually the campaign manager. Nice, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...Geoff and Justin...that would be an nice, awesome combination!<strong>

**Find out how the series of elections will go in the next chapter will come in after you read and review!_  
><em>**


	35. Chapter 33: A Hard Election, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 33: A Hard Election, Part 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: It's not a sexual term.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:35 P.M., History Class.<br>_**

Justin was busy doing yet another pop quiz made once again by Miss O'Halloran. This time, Owen wasn't there with him because we was out due to a little bit of the bug. But yet, Justin sat beside Heather once again, and Geoff as well. Both Justin and Heather exchanged a type of morse code so that Miss O'Halloran wouldn't hear a peep out of the both of them. Justin tapped the tip of his pencil a little bit just to communicate with the beautiful asian. But from where Miss O'Halloran was standing here, she swear she could hear computer typing a mile away.

J: _This is boring...its like living in hell with all the bad accountants..._

_H: Me too...this feels like 30 minutes I'll never have back..._

_J: Meanwhile...you'll help me with the election, right?_

_H: Depends...you running?_

_J: No, Geoff is...I'm gonna be his running mate._

_H: That's awesome...I wish I could help you out, but me and Alejandro have to help Courtney with her election._

_J: That sucks. I wish you can come help us..._

_H: Yeah, me too..._

As Justin and Heather look at each other in a sweet smile and a sigh, they we're cut off by a typing of the pencil_, _which happened to be Geoff.

_G: Hey, what's going on?_

_J: Damn, he found out._

_H: We'll have to talk later._

_J: Understood...I may have to kill Geoff for ruining this. Later._

_H: You too._

As Heather focused on her test, Justin soon turned his focus on Geoff. He didn't look too pleased that Geoff interrupted his silent, yet sweet moment. Geoff tapped on the tip of his pencil to the desk again.

_G: What where you and Heather doing?_

_J: I should kick your ass for this..._

_G: Agreed...you got the election buttons ready?_

_J: Ready and able. Don't let that no-good pansy Alejandro get his hands on them. He may tend to use it to poke little kitties._

_G: Got it. Over and out._

"Ten minutes left before the test is over, I suggest you all hurry up." Miss O'Halloran warned the students. Justin and Geoff had barely the time to communicate morse code again. They realized their mistake and went on right to work. The test just happened to be a history of Canada. The test was pretty much a snorefest, so that if the two we're finally done, they could get some sleep.

Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance to as they were cut off by an announcement by the principal through the intercom.

_"Students..."_

"This better be good..." Miss O'Halloran muttered.

_"I just wanted to inform everyone once again that the two candidates will be handing out buttons during lunch hour to show your support. After school, there will be a debate held in the Blainewood Auditorium. Thank you."_

"About time..." Miss O'Halloran said to herself once again as she now took her attention to the work-infested students. "Okay, everyone. The test is done, please send them to my desk immediately."

As Justin and Geoff both heard those words. They became embroiled in a hurry. Serves them right for daydreaming through morse code.

"Mr. Morrison, Mr. Michaels, if you're done imitating Road Runner already...I would like to see the papers now." Miss O'Halloran warned them once again.

And what pace were Justin and Geoff making so far? They we're just memorizing history at the speed of light and notching them down just like a japanese bullet train going hyper speed.

"Okay...I don't have to do this, but...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2-"

"FINISHED!" Justin and Geoff shouted in pride as they took their test papers over to Miss O'Halloran. Not to mention they sweated a bit. Who knew hard test work burned major calories? (Of course, there's no proof that working in a kickstart pace actually does that. Especially if it does cause a little bit of stress and sweat.)

"It's about time too. Next time, I prefer to stay awake in the middle of work. Not typing like lemmings." Miss O'Halloran found out all along.

They went back to their seats as Justin and Geoff muttered to each other.

"Damn eagle eye vision of hers..." Justin whispered to Geoff slightly, feeling the same thing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, around the hallways...<strong>

There were piles of students who showed up for their complimentary election buttons that was soon handed out by both Courtney and Geoff. Of course, they were seperate miles away from each other.

Banners of "Vote 4 Courtney" and "Vote 4 Geoff" we're plasted over the hallway walls and even sayings of 'Vote for Courtney' and 'Vote For Geoff' were heard over the candidates themselves.

Mostly, there was a whole lot going on from Geoff's side. Geoff was busy wearing a Uncle-Sam like hat and Justin was busy passing around buttons which expressed Geoff's responses. Buttons like 'Go Geoff Go' and 'Geoff 4 Prez' were soon handed out. Justin was quite surprised how many people showed up for Geoff's support.

"I tell ya, Geoff...this is huge..." Justin said as mostly everyone from the blue and black dorms were receiving Geoff's presidential buttons.

"Yeah, it's much like my parties I held back in summer vacation, except that everyone's not officially naked." Geoff said to Justin as he passed another button to one of the students in the Blue dorm.

As Justin was busy opening the next box of buttons, he happened to saw Heather a mile away. He looked at her with such compassionate worry and yet such amazement.

Worry of the fact that Alejandro had his arm wrapped her at all times. That made Justin's heart sank like the Titanic itself. Justin felt a state of sadness come through him. It felt like a long time since they both felt miles apart from each other truthfully.

As Heather finally took her focus on Justin, what happened next made them become so close together spiritually. They both felt a state of sadness come between them. Never had Heather been so enhancefully enchanted by those blue eyes of Justin's. Both felt loneliness inside. It was like their souls wanted to touch each other through their shelter of safety. But at the same time, Justin also fueled determination inside him, yet he still felt sadness for her.

Heather soon shed a tear without even crying one bit. The tear was so silent, even Alejandro didn't pay attention. But Justin did. It wasn't until he started to shed a tear as well. Justin just couldn't live his life of loneliness with Heather being wrapped around those unclean hands of Alejandro. But those tears that both Heather and Justin shed to each other represented their loneliness, knowing they couldn't live with each other growing apart all the time. Justin just yearned to be with her, and so did Heather, even though he was with someone so violent and so hated like Alejandro.

As Justin kept daydreaming, someone finally snapped him out of his lonely daydream.

"Justin, are you crying?"

"Huh?" Justin finally snapped back to reality and saw Trent standing there looking a bit worried. he acted fast and wiped the tear away. "Oh, no. It's those onions. I swear if you can feel them a mile away, it looks like you're crying. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I want in on your friend's support for Student Council president." Trent replied as Justin gave him a button that featured Geoff's face and the words 'Geoff 4 Prez' attached to it.

"There you go..." Justin said right to Trent handing him the button.

"Thanks, man." Trent replied as he put the button on his light green shirt.

"Hey, Trent. You gonna stick around for the debate and all? You're gonna watch me own!" Geoff exclaimed right to Trent.

"I wish I could, but I got a date with Gwen. I'm gonna take her to this little bistro where it's open mic night. I'm gonna think of doing a little country song for her. She may not be used to that stuff, but she likes it when I perform that kind of stuff for her." Trent told them truthfully.

"Yeah...nothing sounds more romantic than a gothic hootenanny." Justin joked at Trent.

"Shut up..." Trent chuckled as he now took his focus to Geoff. "I'll see you around, man. Good luck."

"Good luck with Gwen too. Don't fill them shoes!" Geoff joked as well as Trent left out the door and back to his locker. He then took his focus to Justin. "You think it's gonna go well...?"

Justin took this into consideration.

"Well, the way I see it Geoff...either Trent may end up going on a sugar attack because of the latte he consumes, or it may actually go well. Either way, I probably wouldn't be there. I would rather be here for my friend than nothing." Justin said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Awesome." Geoff responded, and then shouted to everybody proudly. "Okay, who wants a button? Everyone?"

The people, or supporters of Geoff, raised their hands. Which left Justin to glance back at Heather.

Unfortunately, she was just nowhere to be seen, much to Justin's disappointment. She'd had already left with Alejandro. But inside, Justin was already feeling dark because of the way he looked at Heather earlier. He let out one depressing sigh. He'd had hoped that Heather would come to him and Geoff's side to show support for the party boy, but she was forced to support Courtney instead, thanks to her untrusting boyfriend of hers.

This just didn't feel so fair to Justin after all...but he just had to move on with the silent tear that was formed in his eye. Luckily, no one saw him shed a tear.

He kept his silent heartache and went right back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, you really gotta feel for Justin and such. Can he get it together to see Geoff's speech in the debate against Courtney.<strong>

**And how will Trent's date go with Gwen?**

**Next chapter is to come after you read and review!**


	36. Chapter 34: A Hard Election, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 34: A Hard Election, Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Attica!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blainewood Auditorium...<strong>

It seemed to be a packed house as all students from the three main dorms (except Trent and Gwen) had shown up for this special occasion. There seemed to be two podiums standing on the middle of the stage. One had appeared to be for Courtney and one podium was for Geoff.

Backstage, Courtney felt so confident that she would win this hands down. She just happened to be with Alejandro, who ended up being her campaign manager. Courtney looked very snazzy looking much like the attractive politician. Formal grey never looked so damn good. It even showed her a lot of leg.

"Well...look at you. Mrs. Student Council President ready to take over the entire school. I'm proud of you that I decided to participate in this campaign anyway. The exctiement, the electricity...you're gonna thrash Geoff real easily..." Alejandro said right to Courtney as he dusted her right off. She felt like she wanted to dress to impress.

"Thanks...I'm really glad that you brought out the spirit of the president in me. You think this won't turn the least of guys off?" Courtney spoke as she was examining her own outfit. Alejandro was physically checking her out from a standpoint.

"Absolutely not. When you get out there, just smile, take pictures if you have to, and remember...this is a competition. Those idiots sitting out there think that this is for show, but in reality to us Red dormers, everything we succeed, we accomplish. And all of those things...lead to victory. You're the only one that can succeed for us..." Alejandro smiled fiercely at Courtney as he was adding the fuel to her fire.

Meanwhile at Geoff's side, Justin had looked at the entire audience sitting in preparation of the debate. He was surprised how may people had filled the auditorium. It was like the crowd at an entire rock concert.

"Man...these people must be stoked. I haven't seen much pandemonium like this since my uncle lost me in the town square back when I was 5." Justin replied, still checking out the crowd behind the curtain.

"What happened? We're you missing?" Geoff said as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Yeah, he was stinking drunk. At one time, he called me 'Joshua'. It was the last time we went to a zoo. Even the big-butted gorillas mocked him. They all acted like zombies on hemorroids. ' Justin spoke in a embarrassing manner. And then, his blue eyes saw Heather.

Most importantly, Justin was mostly out there to see if Heather was watching him and Geoff. Most surprisingly, she was as she sat beside Noah and Tyler. And now, he was hoping that Heather would look at him from far away without Alejandro ever noticing. Justin was once again captivated by her hair. The way it swayed in the wind as she turned her head to the side.

Justin's heart felt like it was about to burst or explode into a gallon of butterflies. Just so long and that aroma felt so strawberry-ish. Justin felt like he was just gonna swoon out of control with that long hair of hers. As he got a whiff of the strawberry-scented raven hair, his brain felt like it was on spiritual nirvana...

That is until Geoff's voice cut him out of that daydream of his.

"Justin, I changed my mind...I'm not sure if I can do this. I never gave out a speech in front of an entire audience before..." Geoff spoke out in fear as he felt like he was about to wet himself. Justin soon took his focus off from Heather a mile away and approached his best friend.

"Why? Didn't you tell me that you became student council president in the 8th grade once?" Justin questioned the party boy as there was a little case of stage fright spooked upon the party boy.

"Yeah, but I didn't give out a speech. That's the only thing I could remember."

"Crap...without a speech, we're gonna lose big time...unless..." Justin spoke as he thought up an idea. He decides to take a portable pen from his pocket and write a quick speech for Geoff.

"Justin, I really love to play tic-tac-toe with you backstage, but this is a debate I'm dealing with." Geoff replied looking a bit frustrated.

"Geoff, I'm not playing tic-tac-toe. This is just a little speech I'm preparing for you so that you can get rid of this little problem of yours. I mean, I sing with Heather, and once I never had stage fright." Justin said back to Geoff as he was one hell of a hurry writing.

"I'm gonna be sick...I swear..." Geoff said in complete agony, just like a drunk uncle was at a barbeque or something. It's lucky that he's going up in the podium second after Courtney. If he had gone first, he would just slump so hard like a fallen meteor headed for planet Earth itself.

Only time would tell...

* * *

><p><strong>At a lounge downtown, that evening...<strong>

Happened to be the new hotspot of them all, The Lizard Lair. It was pretty much the largest coffeehouse there ever was near the academy. Of course it looked like one hell of a wild west saloon gone high tech and such. There many flavors of coffee that could really fill up the saloon themselves.

Among them were two people who hand entered with such flair. Trent and Gwen. But they weren't dressed in their usual academy clothes all of a sudden. Trent had entered wearing a leather hoodie with his famous acoustic guitar in his hand while Gwen had wore a little bit of fishnet around her black lacy bra with a jacket covering between them.

"Hmmmmm...must be Open Mic night. My favorite..." Trent spoke joyously to Gwen as he saw the sign that said 'Open Mic' on the window. Whenever there was a sign like that somewhere around town, Trent just had to be there. It was the only way to express his ideas and just let them out into the open. But perhaps if he was lucky, some record executives from Canada would show up to this place to find out the next big thing.

Unfortunately, they weren't there, but Trent didn't matter if he was in for the money or not. He just loved to perform just for the fun of it.

"Hey, excuse me. Barkeep? Is there anywhere I can sign up for open mic night?" Trent asked as the male barista pointed over there to the signup sheet next to the bathroom.

As soon as Trent got there, he had saw many of the names that were written on the list. Of course, it bothered that there were too many names to get right on his mind.

"Wow...you're definitely gonna have a long time...I wouldn't bother one bit about though...you're gonna do great..." Gwen responded as she gave Trent a lot of support.

"I hope. Just keep me awake until it's my turn...that's all I care about..." Trent responded as he grabbed a pen and signed in. He would go on to become the last performer. The only question is...what kind of song was he gonna do for Gwen? But which kind of song? The answer would never be known...

But only one thing was certain...Trent was this determined to prove himself...

* * *

><p><strong>This has got to be my weakest chapter yet, but I made this short just to enhance the drama. Which asks us these questions...<strong>

**Will Justin help Geoff pull through the debate?**

**Which song will Trent actually sing?**

**The answers will be revealed until you read and review!**


	37. Chapter 35: A Hard Election, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 35: A Hard Election, Part 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Eat it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Blainewood Auditorium...<strong>

"Okay students, welcome to the 30th annual Blainewood Academy Student Council Elections! I'm glad that everyone from this academy have shown up to show their support for our two leading candidates. These candidates are the future of this school and with yuor votes, the leaders you will now know, will be tomorrow's future. With that said in mind...I will like to introduce our first candidate, Mrs. Courtney Banks from the Red dorm!" Principal McLean said on the podium.

The rest of the Red dorm, except Heather, stood on their feet as Courtney and Alejandro had entered the stage. She had remained cheerful as she waved to the crowd who were worthy of her support. That was except the remaining black dorm and blue dorm who would rather show their appreciation for Geoff instead. As Geoff watched as Courtney stand near the podium. he looked back at Justin who was still trying to make time writing up a speech. He was about 1/3 done.

"Come on, dude. Aren't you quite done yet? I feel like I'm gonna menstruate here..." Geoff said, still feeling fright as it is.

"Geoff, calm down. It takes a while for me to finish. I'll try to get it done as soon as Courtney's finished. We still got time, man." Justin spoke like he was in a hurry. Sure, this was gonna get him writer's cramp, but he must do what he takes to make Geoff the Student Council President.

"I'm not sure how much time I'm gonna have, man. Form what I see here, Courtney's gonna look like short work..." Geoff responded as Courtney was about to take the microphone for the first time.

_"People of Blainewood Academy...lend me your ears. For I have come with such great words of inspiration for me to you. What will I say, you ask? My words are this...I will make sure that this academy will become the cleanest, most safe-sound academy there ever is. Every year, we have been riddled with uncleanliness and dirtiness that this academy had to endure to get here where we are right now..."_

"Oh, man...what a buzzkill she is...I can't believe the rest of those Reds are sucking up to her." Geoff said as he looked upon Courtney.

"Well, not everyone, Geoff..." Justin added as he was referring to Heather. The only Red to support Geoff, but only secretly.

"Oh right..." Geoff replied, as he was staring to gleam sweat a little. Justin was almost 2/3 done with Geoff's speech. Damn...he must be a fast writer...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Lizard Lair...<strong>

Trent and Gwen we're busy checking out the action that was Open Mic night, and taking a sip out of their Pumpkin Cappucino for kicks. The flavor had soon reached Trent's lips and just sent him on a pumpkin fantasia unlike anything never before.

"Hmmmmm...now this...is Cappuchino at its finest..." Trent spoke with such laid-back integrity. He just couldn't see who would perform next, but he had to. It was just a prat of the night.

An employee, 30-ish, looking cool like a beatnik, approached the microphone standing on a small stage**.**

"Hello to you cool cats, and welcome to The Lizard Lair's Open Mic night, where you share your opinions and you rest with the beatnik minions...alright, we got plenty of cats ready to take the stage, so let's not take any time. Let's start off with a local comedian right on the spot. He's bad, he's rad, he's...Brad!" the beatnik spoke on stage as an overweight, 30-ish individual, obviously named Brad, took the stage.

"I can't wait to see this..." Gwen rolled her eyes indicating that this was just gonna be god-awful.

"Hey hey hey, good to be here! So, what's the deal with airline food?" Brad spoke up as Trent and Gwen had groaned.

"Great...that god-awful joke again...wake me up when it's my turn will you?" Trent said right to Gwen as his eyes was about to take one hell of a rest.

"You want me to load up some of the pumpkin cappuchino through your mouth just to keep you awake?" Gwen replied.

"Yeah...that sounds nice..." Trent responded with his eyes closed. Gwen had grabbed his cup, which was now half done of the cappuchino, and just force-drank it into his mouth. He had nothing to do with the unfunny comedian that was just bombing in a matter of minutes or seconds.

"And what's the deal with your grandma? She's got wrinkles this side of Seal and Heidi Klum put together!" Brad exclaimed as the rest of the customers just groaned in agony and disappointment. They would rather hit their head on the bathroom title than listen to the piece of garbage on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the Blainewood Auditorium...<strong>

_"...and can you imagine an academy run by Geoff? The only person who doesn't even know politics as his life depended on it? We must start somewhere! And with me as Student Council president, I will promise you that troublemakers like my candidate, Mr. Michaels, will learn how to tolerate the good law of this academy. I will see to it that we are an experienced academy with potential like me!_" Courtney spoke out in a understanding tone.

Meanwhile, Alejandro had approached Justin who was just about done, writing Geoff's entire speech in just about 15 minutes.

"So...having a little case of the writer's cramp I see..." Alejandro spoke to him, as he just acted like he was cheerful. Of course, in Justin's heart, he was always this hateful.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Justin. He wasn't very pleased at his appearance.

"Oh, nothing...I just wanted to say tough luck for your friend. I haven't seen him this tense ever since...well...right now..." Alejandro spoke as if he had such vicious joy in his face.

"Screw you, pal! What in the heck gives you the right to attack my friends like that? Yeah, Geoff may have a little case of the stage fright, but he's got guts and he isn't afraid to speak his actions! Unlike you. You're nothing but plain scum..." Justin scowled as he just wanted nothing more than to punch Alejandro's face in so bad.

"Well...I'm flattered you feel that way. I'm touched." Alejandro replied in a sarcastic tone. He just loved nothing more than to cause trouble no matter what size or age. Justin never took that as a compliment.

"I know what you're doing to Heather..." Justin spoke to him with deep down hatred. "...and somehow, I don't like what you're doing to her..."

Alejandro didn't take him seriously as he just decided to lie under his evil Latin skin.

"Why, oh why, would I do something like that?" he said with a sarcastic tone yet again. "All of those things...are just 'accidents'. You cant see what you believe. It's just plain, ordinary accidents, my friend..."

"Cut the crap! I know you're doing this to hurt her!" Justin exclaimed aggressively. The fire had raged in his blue eyes unlike never before.

"So what if I'm hurting her? That's the price you pay when you cross my path. If you don't believe me of the things I do with her is just an 'accident', why don't you go ask Heather? I'm sure you'll have all the answers, my amigo..." Alejandro spoke to him as he walked away.

Justin just gritted his teeth in rage of the heartless Latin bastard that was Burromuerto himself. What if Justin really did talk to Heather, and just admit that the things that Alejandro did to her are actually 'accidents'? He just couldn't get the grip to do it. The first priority he had was to support Geoff and to help him win this Student Council election.

"Hey, dude. Courtney's almost done. You got that speech ready for me yet?" Geoff asked as Justin finally took his focus from Alejandro away.

"Yeah, it's not much, though..." Justin said to the party boy as he gave the rest of the almost-finished speech on paper.

"It'll have to do. Thanks." Geoff replied as he took the speech, as it was his time to go up on stage. Justin then looked back at Alejandro, who was now nowhere to be found. He had left to go to Courtney's side. But far away from where Justin as standing, he needed to find the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Geoff speak up and get over his fear of fright?<strong>

**And when will it be Trent's turn?**

**And who just lit a doobie just now? Oh, wait it's me...**

**The next chapter will come after you read and review!**


	38. Chapter 36: A Hard Election, Part 4

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 36: A Hard Election, Part 4  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the entire series, Broski's! I also do not own this song way down below.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in The Blainewood Auditorium...<strong>

_"Okay, thanks a lot for that enduring speech Courtney, nice excellent work! Okay, now that we got that out of the way. I wanna introduce everyone to our next candidate for the Student Council president! Ladies and gentleman, from the black dorm, please welcome Geoff Michaels!"_ Chris said right on the microphone as everyone from the black dorm and especially, but secretly Heather had gave Geoff for a round of applause.

Geoff had such confidence in himself that he just decided to keep calm and cool and to make sure he doesn't get a little pressured. Justin had rubbed the party boy's shoulders, having him prepped up for this moment. And when Geoff finally got on stage, he was given the support he had truly needed and such. Courtney and Alejandro wasn't impressed by his presence, though. And why not. Courtney knew deep down inside that they already got Geoff beat no matter what he was gonna say on that microphone.

Justin was really supportive of his friend. Heather had soon spotted Justin from beneath the curtain and nevertheless...she was just so happy to see him. I mean, Justin was just like the most caring, compassionate angel that Heather had saw far away from her seat. The way that she had that calm expression right on his face made him a little dreamy to say the least. And to her surprise, Justin had looked right at her. And Heather never even bothered to flinch one bit. Both of them could exactly feel each other's aura from across the room. Never letting go through their lonely spirits made it very simple that Justin really had something for her and yet Heather couldn't open up to him about what was really making her suffer. But did she really want to open up to him so that Justin can truly understand?

But the first thing that Heather needed to do was to support Geoff. She just had to forget Justin for a little bit longer until then. Meanwhile, Geoff had given a little breather, trying not to pressure himself too much once again and finally spoke right on the microphone.

_"Family, friends, students, teachers, staff...lend me your ears for just a second. Do you really believe Courtney would call a respectable candidate like me a troublemaker all of a sudden? I, Geoff Michaels, apply to the record that I was never deemed a troublemaker all through my life. Sure, I might make some mistakes now and them in the past. But when it comes to the future of this academy, our students must come first. We need to make sure that they can achieve their goals through determination and heart. Because without determination and heart, they cant achieve their goal. I mean, without a Student Council president, who are we really learning to protect here? Nobody. And we need a true leader that will know right from wrong. You don't need to be perfect or special to become a Student Council president. To become the Student Council president, you need to have determination and heart. And with me elected as president, I will prove to everyone that if you put determination and heart deep down inside, anything is possible! Thank you very much!"_

Everyone had erupted out of their seats gleefully in response of Geoff's speech. Courtney and Alejandro were just flat out disgusted, knowing they thought he couldn't even try writing a speech if his life depended on it. But Justin happened to write that speech for Geoff, and this applause for the party boy definitely said it all. With determination and heart, anything was possible.

Justin was pretty proud of his best friend for getting over his little fear of stage fright. That speech felt like it was short, considering he really didn't have tiime to make it a little bit longer. But nevertheless, it could very well work in Geoff's favor before the rest of the students can elect.

Heather had smiled right to Justin once again as he rose Geoff's hand in victory, thinking he's already won. Justin's smile just shone right in Heather's enduring black eyes. So pearly white and just so heavenly. She had never seen such a prime example of an awesome immortal specimen in Justin. They looked at each other once again as Heather had gave Justin a thumbs up. Justin gave her a thumbs up right back.

However, Alejandro just saw this faraway encounter and was felt a little scorned and angered. He despised the way that both Heather and Justin were giving thumbs up to each other was just plain sickening. Alejandro would just dream of something horrible that he would do right to Justin that even Heather would be forced to watch in front of his stone cold green eyes. And the way that Justin had accused Alejandro of hurting Heather emotionally and physically just annoyed the Latin rodrigo much further. He had just decided to ignore Justin and walk away, still knowing that he and Courtney would thrash them so easily in the election. For instance, this rivalry wasn't over yet in Alejandro's evil green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Lizard Lair...<strong>

The rest of the customers, including Trent and Gwen, had just fallen asleep out of every unfunny, untalented act that just bombed out of control on stage. Recently, there was an untalented musician with a bagpipes who had finally finished his set in just about 17 minutes that just made the whole coffee shop almost want to close. Only few people applauded in annoyance of this performer.

"Well, give a round of applause to Seamus O'Appleby for his highly excruiciating rendition of In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida. I'm sorry if everyone with mary jane inside had felt so offended. Okay, we only got one performer on the mic and my ass hurts from the brick I sat on. Please give it up for out student from Blainewood Academy, Trent Flannigan! Give it up for him everybody." the beatnik said right in a bored fashion.

However, Trent was still asleep because of the sleeping spell that the rest of the untalented morons put on the rest of the customers. Gwen had hit Trent in the back with a piece of wood just so that he got up.

"What-wha, what's going on?" Trent said as he finally woke up from his slumber.

"It's your turn to go right on stage! Don't let me down, Trent!" Gwen said right to him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. With that kiss, Trent immediately got up off his seat, took his crafty guitar, and got up on stage. Gwen was just so captivated with him on the spotlight. He was just looking so sexy and so attractive in a John Mayer-kind of way. And why not? John Mayer was basically Trent's main role model in life. He was the only reason Trent had learned on the guitar after meeting him in a concert right when he was only 12 years old. Day by day, night after night, Trent had gotten so good. It had now been 5 years from his meeting with John Mayer, and his guitar skills had now been so phenomenal.

_"Okay, Trent. Don't let Gwen down. This is your moment. Make it last..."_ Trent thought right to himself as ever customer, including Gwen, was now watching him up close. Any mess up this night and Gwen would just feel so disappointed in him. I mean, Gwen was the only reason for his inspiration of his guitar playing. Without her, Trent would feel so defenseless. So Trent put the rest of his four right fingers right on the rim of the guitar, and his left arm right in the centerpiece. A familiar tune had played on his guitar, and as the rest of the customers heard that familiar tune, it was just like wildfire. Trent had now put his entire voice right through the microphone, now speaking out those melodious tone of his.

_Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night  
>Steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time<br>I gotta keep rollin _

_Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm with the song on the radio<br>I gotta keep rolling_

The song happened to be a cover of Eddie Rabbitt's "Drivin' My Life Away", in which the song felt a little country-pop for most standards. It was usually Trent's favorite song to play right on stage, even though it was basically his first time ever performing on stage. Gwen never really did like country in the first place, but whenever Trent put an entire country, rock or pop song done acoustically in his own terms, Gwen just had to like it right off to bat. The song felt like it was Trent's comfort zone, and whenever he just felt down on the dumps, he would just sing his heart out of this song. Plus it sounded kinda catchy so that the rest of the customers had gave him a ovation for such a song just like this._  
><em>

_ Ooh I'm driving my life away  
>looking for a better way, for me<br>ooh I'm driving my life away,  
>looking for a sunny day<em>

_Well the truck stop cutie__ comin' on to me_  
><em>Tried to talk me into a ride<em>_ said I wouldn't be sorry_  
><em>but she was just a baby<em>

_Hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee  
>Pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out flyin' down the highway<br>Lookin for the morning_

Trent was given every act that had bombed here so far an automatic run for their money. This stage was now his devil's playground and Gwen was now riding along with him, never even thinking of getting off the bike one bit. The universe was now on Trent's side for this performance of a battleground, and so far, Trent was winning and there we're just so signs of slowing down one bit. And why wouldn't Trent slow down one bit? Like the lyrics to the song itself, Trent was popped down, jacked up and shooted out. He was really flying down the highway!_  
><em>

_Ooh I'm driving my life away,  
>Looking for a better way, for me<br>Ooh I'm driving my life away,  
>Looking for a sunny day<em>

_Well the midnight headlight__ find you on a rainy night_  
><em>Steep grade up ahead<em>_ slow me down makin no time_  
><em>gotta keep rollin<em>

_ Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo  
>Keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio<br>I gotta keep rolling_

_Ooh I'm driving my life away,  
>Looking for a better way, for me<br>__Ooh I'm driving my life away, _  
><em>Looking for a sunny day<em>

As Trent's number was finally finished, everyone in the Lizard Lair all gave Trent an applause for his exciting performance on stage. Gwen had got up on her seat and hugged the hell right out of Trent just like crazy. She had now been proud of him of what he had now done. She was just hugging him to no imminent end.

Gwen even gave Trent a kiss on the lips as it made the whole audience "Aww"-ed with just excitement. They really did make a great couple so far. Gwen felt like she was really something to Trent. He waved to the rest of the audience as they left together arm to arm right off the stage. One of the beatniks had come upon thecouple, namely Trent.

"Hey, cool cat, that was happenin', man. I have never seen someone play the hell out of that song. You really impressed me, Mr. Flannigan." the beatnik said as he was praising Trent's performance.

"Hey, thanks, man. It's all just fate for me." Trent replied being pleased by his comment.

"Nice. Hey, we're gonna have open mic every Saturday, and we like you to be the main headliner. $400 a night. What do you say, man?"

"I like that a lot. Sign me in." Trent said right back to the beatnik as he left the Lizard Lair alongside his flame, Gwen. Trent was really glad of what he'd done so far. Gwen had kissed him once again right on the cheek as it made Trent blush with such warmth and tenderness.

"I'm so proud of you, Trent... you really are my star..." Gwen replied to Trent real gently as they both continued to walk right back to the Academy. Trent continued to hold her holding her right through his arm again. Gwen was like if Trent's arm was his snake wrapping all around her and she didn't even try to fight back, and so far, she was proud to be strangled in his love.

"I guess I can vouch for that..." Trent smiled as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, was this felt like wildfire or what? <strong>

**Coming up next, find out the results of the election next chapter after you read and review!_  
><em>**


	39. Chapter 37: A Hard Election, Part 5

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 37: A Hard Election, Part 5  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Still do not own. I also do not own the bootypoppin' videos, too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the black dorm...<strong>

The entire boy's black dorm was made to look like an entire campaign office. It was pretty much like a party, though. It was the candidate's theme however. It happened to be Geoff's kind of theme. Everyone from the blue dorm and black dorm had shown up with one thing on their mind. And that was to just party their butts off. There was all kinds of food even Geoff couldn't even imagine. Burgers, hot dogs, chili, tacos, all different kinds of steak, this felt more like a tailgate much more than a election party though.

"Well, this was basically the best idea you could have ever thought of, man." Justin spoke right next to Geoff as he was watching the rest of the guests having a good time. Even one of the guests was dressed like a really fat Uncle Sam, namely Owen. Even the outfit couldn't fit and it was showing his really fat stomach.

"Yeah, I really have no idea why Owen would be dressed as Uncle Sam... it's kinda horrifying..." Geoff replied, knowing the whole idea was basically Duncan's.

"Yeah, but I think it helps along with the campaign though..." Justin cringed a little bit as he was blowing red, white, and blue balloons designed to make it into animals, which resembled a donkey and an elephant. The two animals had symbolized the Democratic and the Republican.

It was just too much fun coming from Geoff's mind. But in Justin's mind, he was hoping that Heather would show up to show her support for the party boy, but unfortunately, she wasn't there much to Justin's disappointment. As much as it made Justin cringe inside, Heather ended up at Courtney's election party which just consisted on nothing but high society. Just full of sparkling grape juice, caviar (in which Heather hated), and the finest pastas every chef could ever come up with. Even though Courtney's election party was sort of a buzzkill to Heather, she just felt like she had the urge to go over to Geoff's election party so that Justin would be here. But instead, she was wrapped around Alejandro's filthy arms, just placing unsoft, unclean kisses among her cheek. It was like a venomous snake lightly touching her soft face with little tiny bits of venom.

Justin had cringed all the way down. At least Geoff didn't really notice that he was cringing. He could just remember the words that Alejandro made on him.

_"If you don't believe me of the things I do with her is just an 'accident', why don't you go ask Heather? I'm sure you'll have all the answers, my amigo..."_

Those words of Alejandro's just infested Justin with such hatred as possible. He couldn't get the urge to ask Heather if those bruises she's been having we're just accidents or such. Could he? He couldn't. That thought and that statement made Justin give out second thoughts to himself.

"Hello, earth to Justin?" A voice said right to Justin, who was still angry inside of Alejandro's comment. Justin didn't want to think the bruises that Heather had been suffering was an accident, but perhaps Alejandro's only doing this because he was hurting her for his sick, demonic enjoyment.

But then, a voice had soon infected right into his brain. It was so large figured and just so big.

"JUSTIN!"

Justin had finally snapped out of it, only to realize he's now facing Owen wearing that embarassing Uncle Sam costume. The outfit pretty much scared him to death.

"Ohhh, crap! You frightened me there!" Justin exclaimed looking a bit horrified.

"Dude, were you daydreaming or something?" Geoff spoke right into him, just waving a hand at the hypnotized Hawaiian.

"Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, I was... uhhhhh, listen... I gotta go to the bathroom." Justin spoke right to Geoff as he quickly made an exit out of the party and into the bathroom stalls. Geoff and Owen quickly became concerned for their good buddy.

"What the heck's wrong with him? Did I say something to piss him off?" Owen responded right to Geoff who looked right at their deserted friend.

"I oughta kick Duncan's ass for this... that outfit of yours seems to give people hallucinations..." Geoff said to Owen respectfully and truthfully as he slowly left to go be with Bridgette. Owen was just so oddballed by this.

"I didn't do nothing wrong..." Owen said to himself pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>At Courtney's election party...<strong>

The entire red dorm has seemed to be decked out like a 16th century royal celebration. It was Courtney's theme as usual. She just loved things that gave such a royal touch. The food was made through decorative gourmet, the music felt so mellow and so classical, and like Justin would envisioned, a bottle of sparkling grape juice was being served to the rest of the guests, with the exception of Trent who was busy supporting Geoff. Meanwhile, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, and nervously Heather was busy sharing a conversation near a calm fire.

"I tell you, that Geoff sure has some nerve trying to get on top of our skins like that. People will know right from wrong from this little experience who the real choice they should vote for. His speech isn't gonna take me down one bit, believe you me." Courtney replied to the rest of the gang as she started to take a sip of sparkling grape juice from her champagne glass. And so did the rest of the foursome.

"That's the spirit, Courtney. So far, we don't really have to fret. Nor worry, one bit. Because we will be winning this thing, easy as pie." Alejandro replied as he toasted both of his co-horts, Tyler and Courtney, then Lindsay, and then Heather, who just had to display a smile, despite the fact that she was cringing inside because of the fact that Alejandro has his entire arm wrapped her lower waist.

"Just like Charlie Sheen, right? He's funny!" Lindsay smiled as she toasted as well. Alejandro and the rest of the gang just looked at Lindsay in just utter disbelief.

"Yeah... just like Charlie Sheen, Lindsay..." Tyler embarassingly replied as she toasted his dumb-founded girlfriend. Geez, Tyler already loved to make out with her millions of times right in the janitor's closet and the restrooms and yet she still looked dumber than ever**.**

Heather looked like she was gonna gag inside with Alejandro's arm being wrapped around her like a snake. She had no way to get out, but in her mind, she felt like she was trapped all of a sudden. Heather looked up at his vicious boyfriend and started to visualize right in her mind.

She was now envisioning that Justin was the man who was now holding Heather in his arm. Heather had just smiled so sweetly at the visual of Justin unlike never before. She really looked so peaceful and so heart-stopping looking at those visualizing blue eyes, that visualizing wavy black hair, and that handsome face that the visualizing Justin had. Who wouldn't want to take a guy like Justin to bring home to mother? Truthfully, Heather would. She would definitely leave Alejandro in a flash, and just go right to Justin's strong well-toned arms.

"Heather..." the Justin visual said right to Heather, who's heart felt like it was gonna just swoon out of control and crashland right into Justin's heart, therefore uniting each other. But in reality, someone's voice was just right in the way, therefore ending Heather's image of Justin in such a brief moment.

But only to realize the image was replaced by Alejandro, much to Heather's disappointment inside.

"Heather? What are you smiling at me like that?" Alejandro chuckled as she smiled right at Heather. She really needed to come with a big excuse just to finally get out of his grip once and for all.

"Ummmm... I need to go to the bathroom. Number 1."

"Well... don't be late..." he said right to Heather as she finally took out, much to her relief. More minutes being trapped longer in his arm and Heather would just feel trapped to a piece of disgusing hell-ish taffy quite like Alejandro. She too, made a quick exit.

"Yep, that's the sparkling grape juice talking..." Tyler replied to Heather's uncomfortable moment with herself as he took a sip of his sparkling juice as the rest of the gang, minus Heather had to continue their conversation, just patiently waiting for the results.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bathroom...<strong>

"Ack! What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden?" Justin replied to himself as he was busy washing his own face with clear water, trying to get Alejandro's statement off his Hawaiian mind once and for all. His brain was starting to take one hell of a beating and Alejandro's words at him were taking the entire lead all of a sudden. Justin really felt like he wanted to punch the hell right out of him. He didn't want to have to face the nerve to tell Heather. He couldn't have to. He didn't want to, considering the fact he kept telling her about the "bruises" she's been suffering. She would be more than upset if Justin brought it up again. But what choice could he have?

As Justin soon lifted his head right up...

...the image of Heather appeared right on the mirror, replacing Justin's mirror image. It was like he was looking at Heather again, but he was now only looking at himself, once again. It was just like last time when they saw each other's image through a mirror and she was crying. But this was different from what Justin saw...

...Heather had appeared to be smiling at him, very sweetly. Justin had always loved that caring smile of hers. The only smile that made Justin's heart calm just like a rainy storm. Somehow, that smile was telling Justin's heart something, but what was it exactly.

"Justin... just tell me. Just find it in your heart..." Heather's image said right to him. Was Heather willing to take it? Was she just urging Justin inside to just go to her? Justin had smiled right back at her beautiful, yet heartwarming image. So beautiful however, that Justin felt like he was just gonna swoon looking at that smile of hers for so much longer.

His sweet moment was soon interrupted when one of the blue dorm students, namely Cody, rushed up to Justin looking pretty excited.

"Justin? What are you doing in the bathroom? Haven't you heard the news?" Cody responded to the well-built Hawaiian. He looked pretty hesistated though... and sweaty.

"Huh? W-what? What news?" Justin replied as he finally looked back at Cody. What kind of news was this? Was this news had to do with Geoff losing the election in the landslide? This couldn't be it. Not even in a million years would this be it. It would already feel like the end of the world for not just the entire black dorm, but for Geoff as well. But he just had to take it, no matter the result.

"Geoff won, man! Our Geoff! It was an upset, man! Come celebrate!" Cody exclaimed madly happily as he started to rush out of the bathroom door. Not to mention, so did Justin. Did Justin's ears ring it right? Geoff had become Student Council President? This Justin had to go see.

And as Justin had left the men's bathroom, he unexpectedly ran into someone so unexpected. It was the same image that Justin had looked right at the mirror at.

"Oh, Justin... I didn't see you there..." the voice said. That "someone", was Heather herself.

Justin was now at a little bit of standstill. He definitely had to tell her right now. It wasn't an option that he had to made. He had let out a pause for at least 30 seconds, and just decided to let loose.

"Heather, I... I need to tell you something and it's really important..." Justin said really calmly.

"Well, what is it?" Heather responded at him as Justin was just struggling and trying too hard to tell her about the "bruises" she's been suffering.

But before Justin can say those words, Cody's voice came up to the model-like creature far away.

"Hey, man... you gonna stand there? We gotta celebrate the big victory! Geoff's going crazy like a jackrabbit on speed! He's our hero, whoo!" Cody celebrated as he took off once again for Geoff's now-huge celebration party.

Justin had to turn right back to Heather. It looks like he was now gonna have to wait until then.

"I really wish I would talk to you, but I got some business to run. Maybe we'll talk tonight." Justin said right to Heather as he took off in a bit of a hurry.

"Okay, then..." Heather smiled as he said goodbye to Justin, but as he left... Heather had now started to feel a little bit saddened by this. What on earth was Justin gonna tell her. Was Justin gonna tell Heather what he really feels about her? Or was Heather gonna tell Justin the truth that she's been abused all along? She just couldn't let Justin tell that he loves her. She was already stuck with Alejandro until she died, no matter what she would do to prevent it. Her heart just couldn't take it anymore. But she had no choice, but to walk away.

Tonight would just have to do for now. It would just have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this was a little long than I expected!<strong>

**Geoff celebrates the victory with his friends, and will Justin really get the chance to tell Heather without anyone interrupting him?**

**Next chapter comes up next after you read and review!**


	40. Chapter 38: Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 38: Tell Me Sweet Little Lies  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This chapter is not related to the lyric of a Fleetwood Mac song. Although it comes close to it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the black dorm...<strong>

It was once again poker night. But it wasn't any ordinary poker night. This was a poker night held completely in Geoff's honor, as it was a celebration of Geoff's victory over Courtney in the Student Council President elections. Alongside him was Bridgette who was sitting on Geoff's lap, D.J., Owen, Duncan, Cody, Trent, Gwen and even Justin himself was there for this special occasion. So far, Justin really had the upper deck so far, but Gwen was really right on the money.

"Hmmmmmm... I got four of a kind. Read 'em and weep, Justin!" Gwen exclaimed as she laid down her cards as Justin had looked right at her and back to his cards consistently. it was like a cowboy facing the midnight hour against an enemy. Just the sweat was pouring lightly from his handsome face as he laid his cards right down and revealed to Gwen, his cards.

"Royal Flush!" Justin exclaimed as he once again claimed victory. Cody groaned as he once again got junk cards.

"How on earth does he even do it? It's like he in some kind of beery zone or something!" Duncan spoke right to Justin as he was really impressed. Justin was pretty much a pro at this. The way that he would read the cards minds and which play he would make next, which resulted in victory every time.

"I guess it was just fate, Duncan. My dad was a whiz at Texas Hold Em back then, and the way he told me the secrets to every trick in the book. I guess card sharks run right in the family tree. My turn." Justin replied as Owen, who was dressed as a bunny rabbit because the Uncle Sam outfit scared half of the students of the academy, handed him the rest of the cards to shuffle. "Speaking of cards... Owen, how come Izzy's not with you? I think I would like to play against her one of these days."

"I wish Izzy would be here, but she's been pressuring Noah to see the world's largest Grapenut that just rolled into town. I don't even know what's so interesting about granola wrapped in a grape seed. It looks like someone's infectious wart." Owen said, who felt like he was gonna gag. And so perhaps Trent.

"Thanks, Owen. Now I may never have cereal again. It's a good thing I don't eat it..." Trent replied as he frowned to Owen. Justin had shuffled the cards and one by one, he kept passing them to each player. In 30 seconds, both players had all 5 cards in their hands. Geoff was looking right at Trent, Trent was looking right on Duncan, Duncan was looking at Cody, Cody was looking right on D.J., D.J. was looking right to Justin and between.

Justin was busy trying to concentrate through his cards when someone's voice had gone straight through his Hawaiian mind.

_"Justin... just tell me. Just find it in your heart..."_

Heather's voice had once again haunted Justin's mind once again. Why was it hurting him so much? It was like his entire mind was turning on Justin's back like that. It was just like his mind really wants to tell her. Justin couldn't stand seeing her hide those "accidental", yet painful bruises. He just had to focus right on the poker game, but to just no avail. Heather's voice had crawled inside his mind once again. No matter how he tried to focus on the cards, that beautiful voice had made Justin nervously holding the cards. Trent was just concerned for him once again.

"Something wrong, buddy? You aren't nervous, aren't you?" Trent said to him as Justin felt like he was gonna shake like the heavens itself. Justin immediately threw down his cards.

"No...I just...I... I really have to do something... it's pretty much important. I'm sorry I couldn't be here much longer. I...Uh... I got to go." Justin said to the rest of the gang as he went out of the room in such a flash. Geoff and Bridgette became concerned once again for their best friend. He was acting like this ever since the election party.

"Is something wrong with him, Geoff?" Bridgette said right to his boyfriend/Student Council president.

"I'm pretty much sure that he's gotta use the bathroom again. But there's nothing wrong with you, my sweet first lady..." Geoff replied as he cooed right at Bridgette sweetly.

"Ooooooh, Geoff... You sure are my president..." Bridgette smiled seductively as she gave Geoff a sweet, yet soft kiss. Gwen gave an quiet "awwww" right to the couple, but the display made Duncan want to gag.

"I swear if you keep kissing like that, I swear I'm gonna pass a stone..." Duncan growled lightly to them as looked right back to his cards as the game continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside at the Red dorm, late at night...<strong>

Justin had looked up on top of the Red dorm occasionally where Heather was roomed. It almost felt so high up as if Heather was a beautiful raven-haired princess and Justin was just the most handsome knight in shining armor. And pretty much, Alejandro was just like the fire breathing dragon. Justin never even climbed up from higher places once before. Of course, he took rock climbing lessons back to when he was a kid, but this brick red wall was gonna be his first test.

"Ohhh, man... I'm so glad I took lessons for this..." Justin gulped a little bit as he approached the brick wall and started climbing one by one. I can't believe no one would be stupid to even place the bricks right so that someone would have easily climb all the way up to the window. But the way Justin was climbing without any assistance rope was something short of amazing. If maybe he wouldn't even get caught one bit.

And as he finally got to the window as he was hanging on with such brute strength, Justin's blue eyes had saw Heather just brushing her extremely long hair. It was just swooning right in the quiet wind as her amazing black nightgown just melded to her beautiful body. Justin's heart felt like it was about to pump like a tire. So without any hesistance, he knocked right on the window three times.

Heather had thought the knocking was coming right through the door, but as she looked right at the window, her eyes just bulged like a muscle flexing like crazy. How on earth could Justin be floating in the air? The truth is, he wasn't.

"Justin, are you crazy?" Heather reacted quietly as Justin was still hanging on to the ledge as the rest of his feet was still pressing on the rock-like bricks.

"I've been told that once. Heather, I really need to talk to you. I didn't get a chance to, so I figured this is the most private choice so that we can talk." Justin replied as Heather raised the window up and gently helped Justin inside. This was interesting of Heather... it was actually the first time that he had an actual gentleman come to her room through the window. Justin's hands was scraped a little bit because of the rock climbing, but it didn't seem to bother him a bit.

"There. I let you in. What is that you wanna talk about?" Heather said right to him as he sat right on the bed.

"Heather, it's about you and Alejandro." Justin responded. Part of this had really bothered Heather so much.

"What about me and him?"

This was gonna be so hard for Justin. His heart had now become so fierce as it beat strongly like the speed of light itself. What would the price be if he had told Heather that it wasn't just an "accident", but basically that Alejandro is harming her?

"Heather, I'm really starting to get the feeling that these bruises you're getting." Justin opened up to Heather truthfully.

When he brought it up, Heather had now became a bit upset because of this.

"This again, Justin? I keep telling you that it's just an accident. Sometimes, it just happens out of nowhere! I'm just disaster-prone some of the time! I'm just a little bit of a klutz." Heather reacted like she became just a little bit crazy. Justin just refused to buy it one bit.

"You think that it's an accident, but from the bruises you've been having as of lately, I'm starting to think that this has something to do with your boyfriend Alejandro!" Justin reacted as well as he was basically telling the entire truth about Alejandro all along. I mean, the way that he attacked Justin with that taser and the way that when Justin had first stepped foot right into the academy, he was choked by Alejandro made it possible because of his horrifying tendency.

"You don't understand, Justin. Sure, Alejandro may act mean some of the time, but that doesn't mean that he acts so violent in front of me. He's just a little confused, that's all." Heather replied to him as she started lying under her skin.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth! Your boyfriend attacked me with a taser moments after our "date" ended! That was the reason I suffered those hurt ribs of mine from a while back! And what about the bruises on you right hand, and the marks on your neck, and what about the bruise on your elbow?" Justin concernly raised his voice a little.

"Justin, he doesn't have a taser! I'm telling you, he's just confused some of the time!" Heather shot back right to the Hawaiian.

"He's not confused, Heather! He's just trying to hurt you and me, that's all!" Justin exclaimed gently as her heart felt like it was palpating all over. Heather still had no reason to believe Justin's side of the story.

"Justin, what me and Alejandro do is none of your business. He's confused because he just doesn't know how to act. These things are just accidents, and if you can't see that in me, then... I just refuse to talk about this subject anymore..." Heather said upsettingly as she was almost about to reach the verge of tears.

"Heather, I..." Justin spoke once again as she cut him off.

"Just... get out..." she told him once again as she laid herself on the bed. Justin's face felt like he was defeated. The advice that the imaged Heather gave him had crashed down on him really hard. Justin felt like he failed to get her to realize Alejandro's violent side of this matter.

"Fine..." Justin sighed as he approached his window and quietly got out without looking back at Heather once again. But as he was starting to get out, Justin had finally spoke without even looking at a laying Heather. "You know... I wish you wouldn't have to hide your pain and lie to me like that. I just only wish that you trusted me..."

Justin had slowly climbed out of the window and began to climb back down with sadness through his face. But as he disappeared from Heather's sight...

...tears had formed all around Heather's face, and slowly, her tears began to make them all the way down her flawless face like a beautiful angel. A beautiful angel who felt like she betrayed herself for lying to Justin like this. A beautiful angel who felt like she hurt herself for not believing in Justin. A beautiful angel who felt like she had fallen from grace, with no signs of getting back up.

_"Why did I lie to him? Why did I ever have to lie to him...?"_ Heather thought to herself, referring to Justin as more tears had fallen through her face. She was now alone, hurt, and just so depressed that she was hiding just one single lie about Alejandro's heartless side.

As Heather continued to cry, Alejandro had suddenly came out of the closet and soon approached the already betrayed and broken-hearted Heather, but on the outside where Heather wasn't looking, Alejandro had such an evil smirk on his face. Had he been listening to the whole Justin/Heather conversation all along? He was nothing but an annoying, demon-hearted lemming just to do so. He had laid beside Heather who refused to look at her truly evil, yet demonic boyfriend up close.

"Hmmmmm...you definitely make a great liar, Heather. I'm glad you decided not to tell Justin about the real me. Just like I told him to his face: I own you, my personal little pet..." Alejandro whispered right into her ear as it made Heather sob uncontrollably. And to add disgustingly, Alejandro slowly took the tip of the tongue and licked Heather's cheek tenderly, just tasting a mixture of vanilla and fear. Fear that infested inside her. The fear inside Heather only made Alejandro turned on as possible. Heather felt so violated by his needs and aggressive nature that for the rest of the night, Heather had refused to look at him any further.

The damage was already done. Both Heather and Justin's true hearts was just destroyed emotionally by one unfaithful lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro just makes me sick to death. It was just so horrible that Heather couldn't truly open up to Justin like this. What will become of Heather and Justin now? <strong>

**The next set of chapters will be focused on my favorite holiday, Christmas! Expect that next after you read and review!** **WINNING**


	41. Chapter 39: A Christmas Savior, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 39: A Christmas Savior, Part I  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I have nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 a.m. in the Black dorm and the Red dorm...<strong>

Justin had now immediately felt like hell. I mean, he just looked horrible like if someone had dragged him into an alley and got beat up. Justin had a little bit of a five O'clock shadow in himself. It had been weeks since that terrible fight with Heather. She couldn't believe that she had lied to him about Alejandro. She had lied to him about the true violent side of him. More importantly, it had been three weeks ever since Heather and Justin had talked to each other because of that troubling incident that fate told him to do, but ended up failing anyway.

Justin had got up from bed and approached the mirror. His hair was a little messed up and that he had now looked like the former image of himself. And most importantly, so did Heather. Her hair was still the most beautiful thing she ever had, but she felt worser than Justin. Her tears had already messed up her eye shadow and most importantly, she felt a little woozy.

Both images of each other had connected through the mirrors just like they were looking at an alternate universe of some kind. It was like the movements that Justin was making right at the mirror was the same movements Heather was making as well. It was just like if they were trapped in each other's image like before once again. Their eyes never changed for each other. Both had the same beautiful and handsome sight as it once was. But it wasn't beautiful in their eyes...

...both of their tears began to fall down from each other's faces. Seeing Heather's image cry in front of Justin made him horrible inside like a beast. And seeing Justin's image cry in front of Heather made her heart want to vomit. She couldn't forgive herself for lying to him. But Justin didn't want to expect it. But he had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Justin..." Heather gently said to the mirrored image of Justin as she held her hand on the glass, and so did the image of the hurt Hawaiian. Their hands connected with each other just like the two forces of an atom connecting through the universe. They never wanted to let each other's image for their special bond go. But the horrible unaggressive fight between them forced them to slowly drift apart from each other.

"I wish you could just tell me the truth..." Justin's image said right to the torn Heather as the brown dust slowly began to form around the rest of Justin's body. And slowly, yet one by one, the grain of sand had flew away with each passing moment between the image of Justin and Heather. Her eyes could see the rest of the dust flowing away from Justin's skin, therefore making the image of Justin disappear through Heather's black eyes. She just saw this as she cried silently. It was the cause of her lies and unfaithfulness that made him go away.

But strangely to Heather, she actually felt something from Justin ever since he stepped in the academy. The moments that they had together such as singing to each other in glee club, the little "date" that they had for each other and Justin's parents, and the way that she supported him through his poker games. This actually felt more like a bond. To Heather, this actually felt like...

...love.

But no matter how many times she tried to escape from Alejandro's dirty hands, he just had to roll her back in with just a sic smile in the evil Latin dog's face. Heather really had felt love from Justin for the first time in her life, but Alejandro wouldn't let her love him.

It felt over once and for all as Heather's tears had soaked up the window all throughout the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the principal's office...<strong>

Chris McLean was busy talking to his mother on the phone. It just happened to be days before Christmas as the entire academy was decorated to become the entire Santa's workshop itself, but in true Academy form.

"Sure, mother... I did promise to send you the tropical fruitcake I always send you every Christmas. Yes, kiwi's, mango's and strawberries, with the cinnamon flavor. I'm sorry I won't be around for Christmas since I have the company's Christmas party to attend to, but I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year altogether. Yes... my present will be in the mail. Yeah, it's one of those special kinds of wine that I've been wanting to get from my trip to Denmark a while back..." Principal McLean replied, speaking on the iPhone.

And as he kept on talking, Blaineley, or Miss O'Halloran had shown up at the doorway wearing a red nightrobe and a Santa hat on the top. She had a very seductive look on her face as Principal McLean, or Chris, looked at her with sexual hunger on his face as he went back on the phone.

"I really love to talk more Mom, but I gotta go. It's... 'personal business' I need to take care of. Yep, love you too, bye." Chris responded as he hung up and then looked at Blaineley with such an eyebrow and a smile to his face. "Hmmmm, may I ask why you're like that?"

"Yeah, you ready for your present?" Blaineley asked him quite sensually as she unrobed herself as she wore sexually attractive lingerie which was a red see-thru nightie which showed her red lacy bra and thong put together, just looking so damned sexy. Chris saw this and felt like the inside of his pants pop like a champagne cork. His eyes bulged just like a popcorn bag cooked through full steam.

"Hmmmmm... well, Christmas is a few days away, so... come to daddy..." Chris motioned his hands as Blaineley strutted over to Chris himself as she began to gently sit on his lap. Man, Blaineley felt so warm through Chris's hard groin. The sensation just felt so amazing. The way that she smelled so much like cherry made Chris turned on like crazy. Chris took a light sniff of her and was just so excited with pleasure.

"So... what are you gonna give little ol' me for Christmas?" Blaineley said exotically as she put the Santa hat on top of Chris's coif of black hair. She got a light sniff of his incredible cologne that just infested inside her. With Blaineley's response, Chris gave her one answer to top this little session of theirs.

"Hmmmm... I know what I'm gonna give you..." Chris responded with a murmur as his face went closer to Blaineley's, just feeling her warm minty presence on his. This was Chris's fantasy all along. He knew that Blaineley was his real Christmas present.

The two had finally met with a passionate, yet wet kiss. The way that Chris's five o'clock shadow had felt on Blaineley's smooth face and lips made the kiss even more deeper than usual. Her perfectly manicured fingers was placed on his checks as her tongue was wrapped around Chris's mouth. It had a little bit of a eggnog taste, considering how much Blaineley liked the drink on a Christmas day. It was like she was tasting both of a combination between eggnogg and Chris's sweet saliva being rubbed around Blaineley's tongue. Chris wrapped his arms all around her body, therefore making Blaineley unescapable from his grasp, and she was so glad she didn't want to escape.

"Mmmmmmm... I'm going to love this..." Chris whispered right to Blaineley's sweet innocent face as they continued to more than make out heavily for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 p.m. in The Black dorm...<strong>

Justin's depression still slipped like crazy as he was just playing around with the thai food that he ordered. Nothing but a little Chow Mein just to brighten up his day. But he just couldn't seem to get his mind off of Heather. Every time Justin had look at the black curtains through their window, he always thought of Heather's beautiful long black hair. Whenever he had a strawberry smoothie, he just couldn't quit dreaming about Heather's smooth skin that smelt a lot like Justin's favorite fruit. And whenever every pretty girl that Justin tried to meet thanks to his friends, he just couldn't quit dreaming about Heather.

Justin knew that Heather had lied to him, but he just couldn't help not to stay avoidable to her. As he was still groggily, Trent from the red dorm had come by the door and just wrapped a mistletoe right around the doorway. He then noticing Justin in the bored state.

"Hey, man... is something going on with you? You haven't been like this since Geoff was elected Student Council president." Trent replied to Justin as he approached the Hawaiian who felt kinda tired in his mind.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot going on just now. Maybe I've been drifting apart from the rest of the pack." Justin responded back as his fork was just messing around with the spicy noodles that he just didn't wanna consume.

"This has something to do with Heather, isn't it?" Trent told to Justin truthfully as it struck a nerve through the Hawaiian a little. This problem was only about Justin and Heather themselves in which people did not want to butt in. But the way that Trent had patted Justin's back through his response, made Justin look at his guitar-playing friend, knowing that Trent can be trusted.

"You don't know how to stop, don't you?" Justin looked at him fiercely with a sigh. "Okay, the reason why I'm like this is because I have a bad feeling Heather may be abused."

"Whoa..." Trent replied in awe. He never knew that Justin really had it bad for Heather, even though Justin felt like a betrayed soul three weeks back. Justin felt something for the gorgeous Asian, and he felt cringed when Heather lies as she refused to open up the problem to Justin's face when Alejandro was watching in secret. "...I'm really sorry about that..."

"Well, don't be. Did you ever think you could have feelings for someone else if they decide not to reveal the truth to you, even though they still suffer?" Justin told Trent really harshfully, even though the Hawaiian didn't mean to raise his voice to Trent. However, an idea came right through Trent's noggin.

"I understand... Hey, look... it's almost Christmas. Maybe you can find in your heart to get Heather something. You know, maybe as a sign that she would just forgive you." Trent replied to Justin as he thought this through. "I know she may not understand, but at least she can try. Just try to calm things down between you two. And maybe, we'll see where this goes from there."

"Nice idea, Trent. But I don't have enough money to get Heather anything for Christmas. I'm just empty." Justin answered in which he felt down about this situation.

Knowing that Trent thought about this problem, he knew one way to solve it. He took something from his pocket and gave it right to Justin immediately. Justin was surprised of what showed up in his hand just now.

"Holy crap, man... this must be like, $300 here!" Justin exclaimed as he reacted very well. "How on earth did you get this kind of money?"

"Well, it's a very long story... I got a gig at the Lizard Lair in which is such an awesome place and I perform there every week. They pay me like $400 a week. And so far, I now got $900. Which is very enough to buy my friends presents. And I gave you some money to buy yourself and Heather something for the holidays." Trent said with a smile. Justin felt so amazed. Trent was just this excellent guitar player in the academy, and he acted like this Good Samaritan to him, even though he wasn't. This was for a friend to help another friend out.

"I'm not sure what to say... thanks, Trent." Justin said as he hugged his red-wearing buddy. It was pretty cool that Trent had helped him out.

"Anytime, buddy. Me, Geoff, Bridgette and Duncan are here for you until the end. Now get a move on. Go grab Heather something very cool. And don't make it too long, because it's gonna snow like crazy." Trent spoke to Justin once again.

"Thanks." Justin said as he took off for the door, but then turned back to Trent. "Oh, you can have my chow mein if you want."

As Justin left, Trent then eyed the chow mein that was sitting on the table that Justin didn't even bother to finish.

"Wow, free food. First the gig and now chow mein... this is one lucky day..." Trent replied as he wrapped the noodles in a big fork and just chowed down. It was time for Justin to take a little trip out of the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, ChrisBlaineley got hot for each other!**

**What will Justin try to get Heather during the most wonderful time of the year? And will this gift have any chances of Heather forgiving him? **

**The next chapter comes after you read and review!**


	42. Chapter 40: A Christmas Savior, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 40: A Christmas Savior, Part II  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I have nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>At a chocolate shop downtown...<strong>

Dark Desires, it was a place that was fully infested of all kinds of chocolates. It had every kind of chocolate there was. Whenever it was milk chocolate, dark chocolate, cherry-covered chocolate, chocolate with nuts, chocolate-covered raspberries, it was just like a chocoholic's heaven. Justin had stepped foot right in the chocolate-covered atmosphere. Just like a mini-Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Justin was busy looking at the terrific displays of chocolate that stood upon his blue eyes. There even appeared to be decorations as well, such as a chocolate covered bunny, to a chocolate covered dolphin, and even to a chocolate-colored convertible.

"Yes, zis there anyway I can help you, no?" a man said to Justin as the Hawaiian looked right up to the man with the french accent. The french man just happened to own the little chocolate store that was just bring in customer after customer.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm looking to find some sort of chocolate for a special someone." Justin said to the cashier as he was indicating that the gift was for Heather.

"Oooooooooh, but of course. We always make all types of chocolates made for ze special someone in their lives, after all, this is the holidays, no?" the Frenchman said to Justin again as he took the bit of glass off so that Justin could look at the rare chocolates. The rare chocolate he showed him was encased in gold wrapping and it had the shape of a dove. "Now dis is a strawberry-coated dark chocolate duck. Doesn't it shine? Its like if ze King Midas had touched it and it turned gold in your very eyes. It's such a heartwarming sight to zee."

"Right, but I was-" Justin tried to speak, but the cashier kept cutting him off.

"Or, we have this platinum covering of a coconut-coated chocolate cat with strawberry sprinkles. Ze strawberry flavor mixes with ze chocolate gives it a nice touch, and the coconut filling just enhances ze flavor all to often. The platinum cover is just shiny as an album. Doesn't it just zay speetacular?" the French cashier said once again. Justin wasn't looking for decorative chocolates like that.

"Yes, but I wasn't looking for much decorative chocolates. I was looking for ordinary chocolates, you know. Things that are much as $200 chocolates." Justin corrected the cashier.

"Ahhhh, playing it safe, I zee. Very well then, if you look around zee corner, you'll find much cheaper chocolates such as raspberry-coated chocolates covered in such nuts, yes? Oh, and FYI, the Chocolate coated raspberries is a girl's best friend. Just so you know..." The frenchman said.

Justin had soon approached the corner where there we're millions of chocolate coated raspberries. There where even millions of boxes that of them that was just covered in gold plated hearts. The gold-encased wrapping just shined just like Heather's sweet smile. The truth is, Justin didn't really have a choice on which box to choose, so he just had to grab one.

Meanwhile, outside Dark Desires, Heather had somehow appeared to be walking by. Heather had decided that a walk would be enough to get over her guilt of Justin and the lies that she had told them. It made her a little better but her heart was still suffering. It was like she was too vulnerable for the Hawaiian's sudden presence. But she just couldn't feel bad for herself. This was the holidays in which everyone should be cheerful for what they're given. And Heather decided to make his best to feel cheerful.

As she was looking around for the city, Heather had suddenly caught the sight of Justin. Part of her was really happy to just see him, but part of her felt really hurt that he really caused him a minor ounce of pain. It was just like the light and the darkness. The light that represents everything that was so charming and so powerful of Justin's presence, and the darkness that represented all the lies that she was forced to tell Justin. The lies that hurt both of them.

But all Heather really wanted to do was to see the light. The light of Justin that made her smile with such protection and shelter. She needed to make the darkness go right away. But the darkness soon crept up on her and she was just forced to just walk away. Heather figured that it wasn't the right time to really tell Justin the truth just yet. She needed more time to dissolve the guilt away.

But what was right behind Heather was a group of thugs that hung around the tough, hidden deadly part from the city. The kinds of gangs that hid in really dark alleys. They were all white, dressed in black, had they had a reputation of getting what they want and taking it. There we're pretty much four of them at least. One had a large build, one was really short skinny, one was very normal looking, and one was almost way fatter than Owen. They we're looking at Heather like a bunch of dirty schoolboy perverts. They couldn't help it that Heather just had a model-like body and such and they we're looking to get a piece of her like a bunch of dirty wolves looking for blood. These guys we're horrible news for everyone if you crossed their path.

As Heather left from Justin's sight, the four punks began to follow her like unseen ninjas. Not even a single soul walking really cared pf what was going on between Heather and the thugs. Inside the chocolate store, Justin had rang in his purchase of Chocolate-covered raspberries to give to Heather.

"Okay, that'll be $185." The french cashier said right to Justin as he pulled out the rest of the cash. "But are you sure you didn't wanna think of getting one of my decorated chocolates instead? I mean we have one of a snail, a poodle, ze Eiffel Tower, Boob Saget, Deek Trickle, Deek Armey, Deek Sargeant, Deek Clark-"

"You know what, I think I'll leave now..." Justin spoke back to him as he had heard enough and just left with the gift to put in his jacket pocket.

"Okay, but eets your loss, these things are worth beel-ions to what this place has right now, no?" The frenchman said as he was a little irritated, but he just decided to remain nice to him. But Justin didn't listen to him one bit as he left the store.

Justin had now started to shiver a bit, considering it was now starting to get really cold. He forgot to wear a hat, wondering that it was gonna snow in a matter of minutes. With quick thinking, Justin pulled his lucky scarf and wrapped it all around his neck for a little warmth. He was really smart that he didn't wanna catch a cold.

Now all Justin needed next on his list was something to get himself for Christmas. Maybe the ideas he had in mind was to get himself pretty much either a new CD to listen to or just a movie to keep him company in all through the night.

"Now to get me something..." Justin said to himself as he walked a little bit right around the block to go some kind of music store. And as he walked around the entire block...

...he had heard something even he didn't expect of hearing for a very long time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Justin had heard someone's scream from far away. Justin had even recognized the scream of the voice without even knowing it. The voice became just so innocent and fragile as it made Justin so alarmed and hesistated. That scream had made Justin remember who that scream exactly is.

"Heather..."

As the name went right to him, Justin had rushed to find her desperately in the part of town. Whatever it was happening to Heather, it wasn't gonna be one hell of a pretty sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, could thugs have something to do with this? And if they are, can Justin save Heather in time before it's too late? Next chapter comes up next after you read and review! BAZINGA!<strong>


	43. Chapter 41: A Christmas Savior, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 41: A Christmas Savior, Part III  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmm...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Around a quiet street somewhere...<strong>

Heather started to feel a bit cold, knowing that the snow was about to soon set in. It was really stupid of her that she had forgot her coat back at the academy, nor did she forget to put on a hat knowing that the snow was gonna fall in anytime soon.

"Geez...all this time I didn't even consider about getting a coat. Curse me..." Heather said right to herself in pity.

As Heather started to shiver like hell in the almost frozen cold, he somehow saw a shadow just come right behind her miles away. Actually make that 4 of them. She was definitely getting the feeling in her already nervously slim stomach that she was being followed by a distance. The four thugs in black had a bit of an appetite for just fresh Asian meant like Heather.

Heather was a little bit bothered to say the least. She saw the shadows follow her one by one. But whenever she stopped, they stopped. And whenever she would try to run, they would try to run to. This was now bothering her like crazy, so she just decided to tell them off the best way she can know how.

"What's your problem with me? Quit following me!" Heather shouted right off to the thugs, just acting unafraid of them. The black-shirted thugs didn't even respond one bit, but they can only reply with sick laughter right on their faces. They just loved to see Heather become so defenseless in this already-state of uncomfortable nature that she was now enduring.

Heather kept going until she slept on some ice and just fell down with a light thud. This little mishap she had made the thugs approached her even more. Heather now felt so terrified as they were now going after her like laughing hyenas just chasing their meat right on the prowl. But she wasn't gonna lay there and let those black-dressing bastards get their way with her, so Heather did very quick thinking by getting up and taking off like an Olympic sprinter.

She was now running for her dear life just like if she was the mouse and those four thugs were the cats themselves. Heather did her very best to chase them all over the block and around the alleyways so they could dizzy up the punks in confusion. It was working for a little while until Heather had approached a huge alley. A little bit big enough for her to hide.

But just as Heather had thought to go hiding, karma just stepped in like a bitch as Heather accidentally slipped on some ice which caused her knee to endure minor skinnage. It hurt a little bit but it was just prevented Heather from getting up any further. As she did her best to get up, she was slowly approached by one of the large thugs in black.

"Please... what do you want from me?" Heather pleaded at the large thug, who was now just dwarfing her, much to her insult of injury.

"Don't worry... we don't want anything from you...we want something from you..." the large thug smiled right down at her evilly as the rest of the three thugs began circuling her. She was now totally defenseless. There was definitely no way out for Heather to defend herself.

"Just take what you want, whether it's money, my purse, or my makeup, I don't care. Just leave me alone!" Heather pleaded to death as she was strangely helped up by the skinny thug. The punks in black just loved making Heather squirm for her life just like a pathetic little mouse being trapped in the corner by mouse traps. However, the punks didn't want Heather's money, purse, or makeup. The wanted something dirty.

"We don't want your makeup... we want you..." The medium-sized thug said right to Heather as they threw Heather to the brick wall lightly as the rest of the thugs had started to feel her and grope her just like a bunch of unclean scum waiting to infest Heather out of her dignity and pride. "Hmmmmm... she's got a real tasty body..."

Heather's eyes had now started to form tears. She was definitely too weak to get out of this, let alone break free from the remorseless perverts. The black-wearing thugs started licking lightly around her and just grabbing her ass and groping her plump breasts. She just prayed silently that someone would just save her from this horrible nightmare that she was now suffering. But it was to no avail. Those dark painful memories of her recent past was just getting in the way. All Heather could do right now was just scream for her terrible life to end just like a painful suicide. The thugs had seemed to get a kick out of this, just licking their lips and touching her inappropriately.

"P-P-Please stop... Go away..." Heather cried silently as her eyes began to soak up a little.

All hope was lost. Until...

...one of the thugs was wasted by a fastball going 200 m.p.h. therefore knocking the skinny thug. The rest of the three thugs noticed him lying on the ground with a huge bump going right through his head. Was this really a sign from the heavens above. Could Heather's silent prayers worked all along? Or could it be from someone else...?

Heather's vision was just too blurry to see who that figure is who saved her, but knowing by that physique that he possessed, she knew who her savior was from the light.

"Hey, who's that?" the medium-sized thug said as the figure had clenched his fist angrily at the threesome who was looking to have their way with Heather, only to have it cut short by "him". The figure had blue eyes that imitated a powerful F5 tornado that could kill everything in its deadly path. His teeth gritted angrily just like a chainsaw shredding hard wood through vicious means. And a powerful presence that made him grow wings of retribution inside. But he never said one word to the rest of them.

That figure...

...was none other than Justin. It was figured out that Heather's scream had attracted the Hawaiian right directly to the heartless thugs. He was now like a lone wolf of war coming right into the battlefield.

"I don't give a damn who he is, let's get him!" The tall thug replied angrily as the rest of the thugs had finally let go of Heather as they started going right after their new target, Justin. Now it was time for Justin to put the skills he learned from Duncan go to the test. Not even one drop of sweat had fallen right down on Justin's face one bit. He was ready to take them all on one time.

The medium sized punk had decided to land the punch on his first, but to no avail. Justin had moved right in time to catch the punch and flipped him over like a delicious pancake at breakfast time, only to break the thug's arm right in the process.

The next target was the really fat thug who had decided to unleash his huge muscle mass right at the rage-induced Hawaiian, but it proved to me a mistake. Justin tripped him as a desperation move, only to make the fat thug's face land on some ice, therefore breaking his nose right over.

The tall thug gave a vicious smirk right in his face as he started to pull a dagger from his pocket. He was planning to use it right on the helpless Heather, who was rolled up into a ball because she didn't wanna hear the rest of the fighting, but thanks to Justin it didn't happen.

Justin motioned the thug to "Just bring it", a la The Rock. The tall punk replied nicely as he started to charge right at Justin angrily. Justin was ready for him. It was a brutal battle of David vs. Goliath, a battle of big vs. small. But in Justin's mind, this was nothing more of a squash match.

Justin's fist had imitated fire just like an angry fire-breathing dragon just creating all sorts of havoc. That spiritual fire had rolled up all into a ball and fused it inside the power of his fist. Both the tall thug and Justin both swung at each other.

The result was this...

Justin's fist had struck the tall man's gut really hard just like a fist slamming itself right through a brick wall. Or pretty much like a test car crashing right through it. The tall thug felt like he was gonna heave from the brutal impact. It seems that the blade did not even slash an entire skin that was Justin himself. The tall punk had went down just like an entire elm tree falling right on impact.

And all that was left was the large builded thug who was still unconscious. Justin, with such rage, had picked up the thug with one hand and basically slammed the thug through the entire brick wall. With such anger and hatred coming right inside Justin's heart, he neared the thug's face and gave him one little warning.

"If you ever lay your hands Heather again... I promise you the next time we meet, you won't come back alive..." Justin spoke angrily right to him who nodded his head and was slammed right back unconscious once again. Heather was still rolled up into a ball hoping that this thing would exactly be over, but to Justin's relief, she was finally happy inside that she didn't want to hear it anymore.

The handsome Hawaiian savior then slowly picked up Heather just to check up on her.

"It's okay, Heather. It's all over now..." Justin whispered right into her as his soft compassionate voice had slowly comforted her completely. She never felt so violated before, knowing what happened to her. She felt like she was almost raped all of a sudden. Luckily, all the thugs did was just touch her and nothing else. "Come on, let's go someplace safe..."

"Thank you..." Heather whispered right back weakly as she and Justin finally got out of the rough part of the neighborhood just in time for the police to show up and arrest the thugs for a devious sexual assault charge.

Both Heather and Justin traveled block-to-block until they seemed to have approached a pharmacy of some sort. It was small, but it was very roomy inside. The reason why they went there was because of Justin finally noticing Heather's scraped knee. It was painful, but it wasn't bleeding a lot.

"Your knee's hurt..." Justin noticed as he sat Heather down on the quiet bench. "Here, you stay right here... I'll see if I can get some bandage wrappings."

"But you can't... I wanna go inside with you. I don't want those thugs getting me again. Please!" Heather cried out to him, looking like she was in a combination of shock and panic.

"Heather, relax. I'm only gonna be gone in a few seconds and I'll come right back. Just trust me..." Justin said right to her, trying his best to calm the beautiful Asian down. Eventually, Heather finally did calm down much to Justin's relief as he went inside the pharmacy.

Heather started to shiver a little bit to death, knowing that the snow was slowly about to fall down from the skies entirely. but luckily, Heather had sat in a park bench so that the shield would protect Heather's head from the snow itself. It was some sort of peaceful snow that was just so gentle and so fragile. Sooner or later, it was about to look like a whole wide blanket of snow. Heather managed to let out a peaceful smile right at the sky as Justin had finally come back with some sort of bandage tape.

"Heather, I'm back. Now... let's fix that..." Justin replied as she was soon cut of by Heather by some sort of reason. But instead of Heather trying to say something, what happened between them definitely surprised Justin much further.

It was a hug. It was a life saving hug. Justin completely felt Heather's warm body wrap him up like a very cozy blanket. Heather's knee felt so limp so that she just crashed herself into him with Justin having to catch her in time. Heather's hands was soon wrapped around his neck in complete comfort rarely shown by her. Heather's tears soon came back to haunt her eyes once again.

"Oh Justin... I'm just so glad you came... I just feel so stupid of what I done to you the last few weeks. I feel so stupid for making you angry at me... And after all we've been through right now, you had the heart to save me from those thugs... I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for lying to you... I hope that you'll please forgive me..." Heather replied quietly as Justin was just holding her until no end. The rest of his body heat just felt so soothing and euphoric to Heather, she didn't wanna let go of Justin one bit.

"Shhhhhhhh... it's okay, Heather. I forgive you..." Justin replied quietly to her as well. Her strawberry aroma was coming right through Justin's nose once again. It was the scent of love and forgiveness. The scent of protection of innocence, and the scent of real hidden true love.

As Justin continued to hold Heather through the minor part of snow, he looked upwards and was just caught by surprise at what he saw beneath them. It was full of green leaves, small tiny branches and berries hanging out attached to the leaves. This made Justin's heart pump straight out just like a piston.

"Heather... I hope you're not aware of this, but..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...we're standing in Mistletoe." Justin replied to her as Heather looked straight up surprisingly and was just so amazed by the sight hanging off their heads.

"Oh my god...we are standing in Mistletoe..." Heather responded quietly as he now looked right at Justin.

"Yeah... we are..." Justin replied as he looked right into Heather as well.

Somehow, their hearts ended up skipping a beat. Was this really happening right now? This couldn't be happening.

But Heather just felt so lost in Justin's passionate blue-eyed gaze. It was like Heather became so mesmerized by his presence. The way that they we're holding one another's body heat. His sight caused Heather's tears to dry up again. Would Heather had the possible urge to kiss the closest thing that was Heaven right in her black eyes?

In Justin's mind, the way that Heather felt so torn and so traumatized a little bit sadly, made her so beautiful right in Justin's compassionate eyes. Justin was pretty much more than an angel of retribution, but to Heather's eyes, she saw Justin as her own private guardian angel. The kind of angel that would protect Heather from Alejandro's vile heartless hands, the kind of angel that would see light and comfort in Heather's arms. Most importantly, Heather saw him as an guardian angel that is made to seek true heartfelt love and affection.

Both Heather and Justin could not say a word to one another. Instead, their faces started moving slowly towards one another as time just flew by like a poetry of motion. Justin's heart felt like it was warming exactly up. So was Heather's heart as it was exactly about to melt out of control. Their passionate eyes slowly fell upon one another, hoping to feel each other's warm passionate kiss through each other.

Their lips reached closer, closer, and closer until...

...their lips finally touched in one fateful smooch. Heather's kiss right through Justin had made his arms hold her very tight. And Justin's powerful kiss right through Heather made her wanna swoon and sall right into a deep sleep where she would be drowning in Justin's kiss forever. This incredible sweet sensation made Heather wrap her hands through Justin's soft feathery black hair all over just begging to make the kiss go longer. She couldn't control what she had just done, but it was just worth it to Heather. And feeling that soft aroma of her kiss was just worth it to Justin. To them, it was a moment that they'll always share together, their first real kiss.

Both two souls finally broke off the tender kiss very slowly as they soon looked at each other once again. But this time...

...Heather had smiled right at Justin and Justin smiled right back at her. Just dreaming of the terrific, precious moment that they had both shared in their hearts among the fallen snow as they now lost focus on what was really important. More importantly, both Justin and Heather had forgotten about that terrible fight that they had a few weeks back only to have been replaced by their destiny-like kiss.

But what was more important was how they're supposed to go right back to the academy in the fallen snow like this?

"Come on, Heather. Let's fix up your knee..." Justin smiled in carefree fashion as they finally broke out of that loving embrace as he went back to taping the rest of Heather's knee to full strength.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet every JustHer fan (including me) who reads this is gonna have their hearts touched because of this pure, innocent fluffy sweetness. Don't forget to "Awwwwww!" too!<strong>

** How will Heather and Justin get back to the Academy in the freezing, yet fallen snow anyway? The next chapter will be revealed after you read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


	44. Chapter 42: A Christmas Savior, Part 4

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 42: A Christmas Savior, Part IV  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I couldn't explain to you if I tried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still among the already snowy street...<br>**

Justin was nearby taping the rest of Heather's knee to full strength. It was yet bleeding a bit, but with the bandage tape to absorb the blood, Heather knew she was gonna be okay.

"There we go. Just take it easy there..." Justin spoke lightly to her, but his face was just blushing all over. And so was basically Heather's at a standpoint.**  
><strong>

It was from the amazing kiss that they had not too long later. Right among the mistletoe. That life changing mistletoe up to their heads not a moment ago. Their hearts skipped more beats than a combined set of stones when they soon felt it.

"Are you sure you can still walk?" Justin responded to her yet again.

"Well, knowing that my knee's still limp... I don't have much of a choice." Heather replied, knowing that if she stood up and tried to walk, she would tip over a bit. As Justin heard this, he had an idea up his ol' Hawaiian sleeve.

"I got just the idea." Justin smiled lightly as he picked up Heather with all his strength and wrapped her arm right around his shoulder, making Justin act like a human crutch. "Does that feel good now?"

Hearing this, Heather felt such a comfortable blush come right between her cheeks. Knowing that the excellent mixture of musk and cologne had infected her nose. It had such an entrancing aroma, pretty much a mixture of passionfruit and a wolf's sweet sugary blood. It was the kind of blood that fueled the fire of Justin's spirit and mind.

"Yeah, it feels good..." Heather spoke to him sweetly as Justin carried her all over town to perhaps find somewhere to rest up a bit. Or perhaps, find somewhere warm so that they would have the coldness melt from their bodies a bit.

They started walking right through the block until they found a nice hunting/clothing store just to warm up. Luckily, it was still open at the time despite the unharming weather conditions. The streets was soon gonna be flooded by ice soon enough. And both Heather and Justin weren't gonna end up being stranded for sure.

When they both entered the store, there was full of hunting equipment such as crossbows, rifles, and a collection of deerheads that surrounded the store. But Justin was looking for something for Heather to at least warmed up. Mostly, there were some comfortable jackets, but it was mostly for men that surrounds with some camo print. Justin would be looking to find something for women, but it didn't look like there were any. He then turned right to Heather.

"Heather, are you opposed to wearing camouflage?"

"Nah, I probably wouldn't mind one bit..." Heather replied as Justin tried to find to find a good size for a camouflage jacket to fit the most beautiful thing that Justin had ever seen. He managed to find a medium sized, yet protective green camo jacket just for Heather. But most surprisingly, Justin also managed to find a large white camo jacket for himself to fit.

"You know, you could model it for me, but knowing that your knee is, my luck would run out just like that..." Justin chuckled a bit as he once again carried Heather by her shoulder and held the jackets right to the other.

The price for both of those jackets were pretty much right around $100 dollars. Justin had almost wasted his money altogether. And right around outside, Justin soon gave the jacket and wrapped it alongside Heather's upper body. She couldn't quite believe it.

The jacket felt so soft and smooth just like a cloud. This didn't feel like one of the jackets Heather had bought that felt so pink and snuggly like a stuffed bunny rabbit. This felt two times more fluffier than she didn't imagine. How in the heck could a man ever wear something so cushionable just like this? This was just like a marshmallow grown to three times it's normal size.

"So, what do you think, Private Heather?" Justin asked her with a chuckle as Heather managed to twirl around in effort despite a hurt knee.

"This is very nice. Thanks for the gift." Heather spoke with such appreciation.

Then it just hit Justin right about now. Justin had forgotten to give her the chocolate-covered raspberries that he bought for her. It was a good thing that Heather helped him remember or else he would have completely forgotten about them right about now.

"Ohhhh, I forgot to give you these..." Justin responded as he took out the gold-encased chocolate-covered raspberries hiding in his left pocket. Miraculously, the heart-shaped box didn't have one scratch or bruise during the moment that Justin had fought off the thugs one by one just to keep Heather safe.

Heather took a look at those chocolates and was just amazed.

"Oh, my goodness... are these chocolate-covered raspberries? I love those! How did you remember?" Heather spoke in such excitement as Justin let out a nice chuckle.

"I just figured that's what you really like..." he nodded as Heather then started to read something right inside the box.

"Hey, there's something right inside the box. It's some kind of poem..." Heather added as she started to read the description/poem.

_To my loved one throughout the holidays_  
><em>My one and only graceful dove<em>  
><em>Every time you swim by the sea of my heart<em>  
><em>I make you feel like my one and only love<em>

Heather just felt so stunned by this. Justin was kinda surprised of what that box contained. Yet it almost sounded like a poem that could be used for Valentine's Day. Justin knew that Alejandro wouldn't get near her, but basically he wouldn't even care if Alejandro would just slaughter him like fresh animal meat. All that Justin knew that he was just so addicted to her like a pretty, yet beautiful drug.

"Justin...this is..." Heather spoke in a speechless tone. She felt like she could hardly breathe let alone lose her balance because of her limp knee.

"Heather, I'm really-" Justin replied as he was soon cut off by something so unexpectedly.

The thing that cut him off...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...was a hug by Heather. But this felt like an affectionate hug. Justin's heart just lit up like the pyrotechnics at some kind of Metallica concert. It was just like Justin was some sort of an ever-loving sugar daddy. He was surprised and shocked just to say the least. But Heather's sweet words just made him get butterflies in his stomach once again.

"That was beautiful..." Heather spoke in such a sweet, yet innocent smile yet again. She bit her lower lip tight. The nice euphoric Strawberry scent that was coming from her beautiful raven black hair came upon Justin's nose. Alejandro was never this loving in her entire life, but knowing what Justin did for her during this turbulent time, Heather really started to feel like she was protected by him. It was like the shield that kept her going through trouble over and over again.

The sweet hug made Justin hold her tight again. He began to display a smile too. He was in such relief to see Heather this happy again, despite the fact that if it was brief or not. And for the fact that Heather would still be suffering at the hands of Alejandro. But this little, yet sweet moment was very clear to Justin. He would do anything in his heart just to protect the only thing wrapped around his entire body. And it was hugging him all over with Heather's sweet sugary body heat.

"I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas..." Justin whispered right to her ear as his calm voice made Heather sigh. As they soon broke off that hug, they soon started to embrace one another. Was this really happening again? This couldn't be happening again.

But Heather just couldn't help it look at that savior's face one more time without having to let out an entire blush right through her already reddened face. The same thing said about Justin as well. And yet he was already blushing all though his body just like fiery lava itself. Her face just felt so beautiful and tender all over that Justin tried not to slump over to the icy floor without having to break a single bone.

Their moment lasted a little while until the sound of a bus was pulling through a bus stop not too far away.

"Come on, let's get a ride back to the academy..." Justin smiled yet again as he and Heather began to take off yet again. It was gonna be for a little while however, but they were really desperate to get back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how Justin acts like the romantic boyfriend in this chapter, despite not being one. Looks like both Justin and Heather are still a mile to go...<strong>

**But we'll have more time for Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and more when the next chapter arrives!**

**Until then, read and review suckas!**

**A/N: This chapter was too mushy, and I like my Justin/Heather fics mushy with a bit of fluff. But the less dramatic overtones was well a little flat. But I hope stunned Heather made it more dramatic enough.  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 43: A Christmas Savior, Part 5

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 43: A Christmas Savior, Part V  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Mind your business, cause I don't own. More Justin/Heather fluff coming right now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Right inside the transit bus...<br>**

Justin and Heather had finally catched up to the bus just in time before it was about to take off. Justin told the bus driver to take them to the academy in which he had accepted. Now all that was left to take a seat and enjoy the slow ride, due to the fact that the snow would slow the bus right down.

"Wow... this is hardly like a ghost town in here..." Heather replied as the seats on the bus looked almost empty, except there were only two hobos who only slept like baby birds and sat across from each other.

"Hey, there's a spot." Justin replied, pointing to a seat in the back.

Luckily, he;d found a nice quiet spot among the back of the bus so that it could only be peaceful to him and Heather as the bus took off. Heather felt a little tired after all she had been through with the rescue attempt, the kiss, and the gift that she was given by Justin. Unfortunately, there was no pillow or blanket to cover herself with, so without the Hawaiian knowing one bit, Heather's head just slumped aside...

...and laid right on Justin's shoulder. Justin soon felt it as a shock to him. Basically, Justin never knew any pretty girls who laid their head on top of his shoulder before, but indicating the sweetness and the soft fluffy sensation that Heather's hair was draped through his body...

...he hand no choice but to just display a comfortable smile to the beautiful Asian. Heather took one deep breath and let out a innocent sigh, knowing that Justin's shoulders definitely made good pillows. Hey, a savior like Justin really needed it.

Knowing that this would be a little bit of a long ride, Justin had decided to kick back with a brief nap as he held Heather by his arm as they enjoyed each other's quiet company. Heather was just quite warm rested on him like this. It was like if Heather was a cute little bunny or perhaps an affectionate black kitty cat waiting to snuggle with its master in his/her sleep.

It was like as if for a quiet, tender moment, both of their worlds had stopped because of this incredible bond between two friends becoming something more. The way that they've rested together was just like if they're resting on a quiet field of grass where Alejandro would never be able to hurt her again. Perhaps it was just like they're resting in each other's arms in a cloud with no such wind to make them fall off anytime soon.

The little snow angels in the sky fell through grace and witnessed something more incredible than the spirit of life itself. A Hawaiian knight in shining armor holding his beautiful, yet graceful Asian princess to no end in sight whatsoever on their way to the academy.**  
><strong>

**Meanwhile, at the men's Red dorm...  
><strong>

Tyler was busy looking out of the window just watching the snow fall from the sky on this beautiful, Christmas-sy night. Meanwhile, Alejandro was just fiddling around with the gift that Tyler gave him, which just happened to be a comb for his devilish brown hair, He pretty much didn't care for gifts, but since it was Christmas, he just had to accept it one way or the other.**  
><strong>

"So, how are you liking your gift. I know it isn't much, but I just had to but Lindsay some hot rollers. She really needed them so bad so that she would make her beautiful blonde hair sway in the wind for whenever I'm around." Tyler replied as he saw Alejandro with a sure-fire tone in his face.

"Oh, so you did... the only one holiday that I'm not accustomed to. You know what I do in holidays like this? I just frighten the crap out of some carolers with some firecrackers that my brother Jose taught me. Sure we've might have our differences now and then, but he showed me the best. If only if we we're in this academy together..." Alejandro sighed, but then turned into something very serious and yet still smiling. "Much like me having to throw sparklers over the nativity scene at my neighbor's yard back home. I just loved seeing Baby J.C. see the 'spark' between their parents relationship... if you know what I mean..."

With that evil chuckle, Tyler's heart felt like it just wet itself entirely.

"You didn't blow up Mary and Joseph, did you?" Tyler responded with fear.

"So, what if I did?" Alejandro spoke with such a secretly savage manner.

"Alejandro, Christmas is about love and and sharing it with the people you care about. Not to mention that those plastic parents you blew up gave birth to the greatest human being on that day! It shouldn't have to be about hate!" Tyler exclaimed as Alejandro soon got up from his chair and approached Tyler.

"Hate? Hate, you say?" Alejandro responded as he began to poke Tyler by the shirt. "Let me tell you something about how I feel about hate. It's people like you that I can't stand to be with and yet you respect me with what I do. But don't worry, I hate only the people who don't follow orders for me! And just because you care about what I did to that whole nativity scene, that doesn't mean that I don't. Let me tell you something... did that little plastic baby in the manger do something to prevent their plastic parents from being blown up like dynamite when me and my brother back home in Spain blew them up all along? No. Because he cried for his god-forsaken life!"

Alejandro's rage-like tone was making Tyler react to such horrific nonsense.

"Alejandro, how in the heck could you say that?" Tyler reacted once more as Alejandro began to poke at his chest once more.

"How in the heck did I you ask? It's simple. That big man in the sky cried to what I did! I don't give a damn what Christmas means to me or his Almighty son. The only thing I ever got was frickin' clothes and misery! It never bought us peace on earth or anything! The only thing his little son gave us is to suffer and burn! If you don't want the same to happen to you, you will do as I say, and if those people say if they believe in Satan or not, than you wouldn't mind burning in hell for all I care! Because, whether you, Heather or Justin like it or not, I am hell walking on earth!" Alejandro yelled aggressively and then gave way to a calm, yet evil sinister tone. "Got that...?"

Tyler didn't answer, but he nodded instead as Alejandro had finally let him go.

Meanwhile, as Tyler is starting to catch his breath, he noticed the transit bus pulling up near the academy. And as Tyler noticed from a good eagle-eye point of view, he had witnessed Heather and Justin getting out of the bus. Heather had now become awake and so happy, thanks to Justin. Tyler now felt so alarmed and warned Alejandro firsthand.

"Boss... I see Heather with Justin again..." Tyler replied with a gulp.

Alejandro was still mad as it was, but he managed to form a smile in his already ruthless lips.

"I knew this was gonna happen. I knew that Heather would do something like this one way or the other." he responded lowly as he went back to his dark chair.

"You gonna talk to Heather...?" Tyler said, gulping once again. Alejandro thought of this much further. His heartless manner would probably affect Heather's dignity once again, but he just decided to let her off easy.

"Nah, let's let her go. I'll handle Justin this time." Alejandro said as he started to look at his version of man's best friend, the stun gun. "The holidays may be just about over, but something tells me that we're gonna have one 'shocking' new year for Justin..."

He then gave a evil-hearted chuckle has he began increasing the electricity. Tyler then took one last look at Heather and Justin, who began hugging each other for the night and finally began to turn in to their separate ways for now.

**At the boys' Black dorm however...**

Justin was greeted by his good friends Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Beth and Owen in this Christmas-sy manner. There was "Jingle Bell Rock" playing from the speakers, a bowl of egg nog sitting in the counter, a Christmas tree just hanging with incredible glowing lights with presents under them, and believe it not... Owen was dressed like a fat Rudolph.

"Hey, hey! Nice scenery you guys made from this!" Justin exclaimed as he was impressed by the decorations.

"Well, it was Trent's idea, so thank him the next time you see him. So, we all got you something for Christmas!" Bridgette exclaimed as she and Geoff gave the Hawaiian a nice, yet flat present. Justin opened it up as his gift happened to be the new Van Halen album "A Different Kind of Truth". It seemed that Geoff and Bridgette both split the money just to buy it for him.

"Wow, this is nice! Thanks!"

Up next was D.J.'s gift. He had such a very good smile to his face even Justin could imagine.

"Open mine, man..." D.J. replied as Justin gave him an entire tray of triple fudge brownies that he made for him. "I know this is not a necessary present, but it's something to keep you occupied for when you have the munchies and such..."

"Well, this is tasty... I love it." Justin chuckled at the little high joke that D.J. made, even though it wasn't a little funny.

"Open mine! Open mine! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Beth spoke gladly and gigged-ly as Justin was a little bit shocked to see what was in his blue eyes just now. It was a green leafy substance and it had berries attached to it. Quite frankly, it was a mistletoe. The same mistletoe that he and Heather had kissed very long ago.

"It's a mistletoe...!" Justin said as Beth planted a kiss right through his pure Hawaiian cheeks. Harold sorta took it very well, not knowing that he wouldn't be jealous over this sorta thing. After all, it was the holidays.

"Can you keep it down, you're gonna make me miss the best part of "It's A Wonderful Life"! Ahhhhh, and damn Duncan spiked my egg nog!" Owen spoke grouchily as he drank another glass of egg nog. It was the only glass of Owen's that was spiked. Duncan wasn't around for this moment though as he was busy spending the holidays with Gwen, Trent, Cody and Sierra at the Blue dorm.

"Ahh, "It's A Wonderful Life"... let's sit back and watch..." Justin replied as the rest of the crew all cuddled up beside reindeer Owen. It was a bit disturbing that Owen was Uncle Sam, the Easter Bunny, and now he was dressed up as a Rudolph. Geoff was soon cuddled up with Bridgette in a very warm blanket, so was Harold and Beth. This left D.J. and Owen sitting close to each other in a un-healthy way as Justin sat all by himself and eating a batch of Triple-fudge brownies.

_"Every time a bell rings...an angel gets his wings..."_

Those entire words of the film itself had resembled Justin all along. He had grown wings of a angel, the wings of a savior, but more importantly of what this day had for him, he had the wings of a hero. However, Heather's loving spirit was with Justin throughout the whole night, knowing that with her essence and the sudden atmospheric scent of cherry vanilla, he wasn't alone for the holiday season.

Meanwhile, the real Heather was now watching the heavenly snow fall from the clouds. Letting out a very relieving sigh, Heather just imagined and reminisced of the kiss that she and Justin shared together underneath the mistletoe. It felt a lot warm and comfort from that of a cuddling fire, the forbidden Hawaiian taste that was heaven right in her lips, and the euphoric paradise that both of their hearts felt on that one passionate embrace. She couldn't help dream of that kiss over and over again. It was just rewinding in her head multiple times. And so far...

...she wouldn't care for it one bit. All she knew was, the kiss was just the gift that Heather wanted from Justin after all.

"Justin... I wish I could do anything to make you hold me forever..." Heather spoke to the snowy skies above with such a pure smile. That moment that played in her head now made the entire spirit of her drift away from the evil, demonic hands of Alejandro and began to surge right through Justin's body far away. The snow continued to fall until daybreak, which means that a new year was just on the horizon.

For the new year concerning Justin, his life and Heather's would be tested on the line. Only destiny will lie in their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, Alejandro looked so controversial in this chapter! Let's hope Justin can watch his back. And Heather's as well.<strong>

**The new year commences in the next chapter after you read and review!**


	46. Chapter 44: New Year, New Rules, Part 1

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 44: New Year, New Rules, Part I  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ezekiel is now included in the story full-on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 a.m. at the Academy food court...<br>**

It was another school day, but it was a brand new year. 2012 as they called it. It was the year Mayans had warned about us. Oooooooooooooh... Yeah, right. Meanwhile, right at the food court, Justin decided to join good buddies Geoff and Owen right at the table for a nice, calm breakfast where they chowed down a nice, clean plate of Sausage Egg biscuits with hash browns. Well, minus Owen, he was eating nothing but biscuits and sausage gravy in the most disgusting manner, as Owen had seemed to have the hugest biscuits there ever was, mostly ten and he just poured almost the entire vat of gravy on top of the biscuits and just went all at it like a hungry doberman looking at the most hungriest type of blood there is. Justin was, how could he put it in response to Owen's hogging of the biscuits and gravy, disturbed.

"Dude, you do realize your eating is creeping me and Geoff off, right?" Justin responded with a questionable eyebrow raised in his forehead. Owen looked right at the Hawaiian with his mouth still full.

"But I need my 1,000 calories per breakfast each day. That way the more food I can eat very fast, the sooner the gravy flows down inside by intestines and my arteries wouldn't get clogged up." Owen replied back to Justin.

"That's way too much, man. Besides, eating food like that is gonna result in one hell of an heart attack..." Geoff spoke out truthfully to the almost 300 pounder.**  
><strong>

"So?" Owen answered to Geoff, just shrugging his shoulders. "I have 4 stomachs inside of me. I'm certain that I will have all four full by the end of this day. I even have the scars to prove it, you wanna see?"

"I think I just lost my appetite because of that unhealthy image..." Justin muttered highly as he put down his sausage-egg biscuit that was half-done which caused Geoff to eat the remains. "I'll see you around, Geoff. If I stay here longer with Owen showing me his stomachs and such, I'm gonna crap myself with shock, I swear..."

With this situation, Justin took off which left Geoff alone with the big guy.

"You wanna see my four stomachs? I even named the other stomach Alfie!" Owen smiled constantly right at Geoff, who feels like if he stuck out long enough to see Owen's stomach fat, he was gonna lose his appetite for much longer.

"I'm gonna eat with Bridgette instead..." Geoff muttered to Owen as he finally left with his stomach churning a bit. Geoff was lucky to leave or else the grotesque image would make Geoff throw up his breakfast right on the table on impact.

**Right around the hallways...**

"Oh, man... there's no way I'm ever gonna survive, eh?" A certain homeschooled being said right to himself as looked around through the hallways of the academy itself. "I should've stayed in homeschool, but no... my mom says it's good for me.. What a drag..."

He looked right at his schedule. World history, math, Art class, lunch, chemistry, music, athletics. It wasn't gonna be a good year for Ezekiel. He was just shaking in his knees thinking of athletics class. He's not used to guys trying to dogpile him for no subsequent reason. Why couldn't he stay home like he said? That way the people wouldn't have to act so creepy about him. Ezekiel just doesn't seem to be interactive to the outside world, it seems.

Ezekiel walked a good 2 miles before bumping into a certain Hawaiian. The homeschooled lad fell down with such a light thud. Justin had soon noticed him on the floor.

"Whoa, there. Man, you gotta be careful who you run into." Justin replied and chuckled as he extended his hand to the confused homeschooler.

"You gotta apologize... it's my first day in this academy and I don't want my pants to act like a spraying fire hydrant. It's frightening..." Ezekiel responded, still acting a little tense.

"I understand. Speaking of which, aren't you the guy who I sparred with several months ago?" Justin kept on speaking to him while raising an eyebrow suddenly.

"I am. You're not gonna thrash me aren't you, eh?" Ezekiel spoke in a quite tense tone. Ezekiel can remember the last time both he and Justin first met. The moment when Ezekiel felt a little scared as he stepped into the ring with the Hawaiian, and the moment when Ezekiel just acted plain crazy like a madman who consumes too many crazy pills altogether. But the result was this, his homeschooling ass was handed by Justin, because the Hawaiian had visualized all of his hatred for Alejandro into Ezekiel's body.

"Relax. We're cool. Besides, you gave me a run for my money. I never seen someone who can fight like that with such fierceness before." Justin said as he patted Ezekiel right on the back, which forced the ex-homeschooled lad to display a nervous smile right at him.

"Gee, thanks... anyway, I'm having trouble figuring out where to go for my classes. You think you can help me all of a sudden?" Ezekiel asked slightly as he gave the helpful Hawaiian his schedule.

"Well, class doesn't start in 30 minutes so I think I'll kill some time." Justin replied as he now started to read Ezekiel's schedule from up and down. "World history, math, Art class, lunch, chemistry, music, athletics... Oh, this is a cakewalk. Come with me, I'll show you what you need to know about this academy and such. What kind of dorm are they gonna put you in?"**  
><strong>

"Um, I think the blue dorm. Is that good, eh?"

"Oh, definitely. Mostly the newbies who enroll here with a B or C get in the blue dorm. If your grades raise up next year, you might be in the black dorm. And if your grades turn into all A's year after that, you get to be in the red dorm. But be warned, the rest of the people who enroll in the red dorm as nothing but a bunch of slobs. True story. Anyway, let's get a move on..."

As Justin followed out to the Academy square, Ezekiel took a depressing sigh to himself as he soon followed to the sight of Justin and said to himself...

"Oh, this is definitely gonna suck, I swear..."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Justin decided to give Ezekiel the grand tour. How will that go basically?<strong>

**I'm sorry we didn't show much of Heather in this chapter, but I promise you we'll show her in the next chapter right after you read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


	47. Chapter 45: New Year, New Rules, Part 2

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 45: New Year, New Rules, Part II  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I hope I'm getting the rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout the hallway, still 7:30 a.m...<br>**

Ezekiel was now getting the grand Academy tour, courtesy of Justin. He seems to have become a little tense just to say the least. Of course, nervous was a little more right in the ex-homeschooler's status. Justin decided to take him to art class for the first stop of their tour. The place was just so excellent. Brilliant masterpieces and excellent sculptures surrounded the large room.

"There we are, the art room." Justin replied showing Ezekiel the place.

As Ezekiel's head wandered the entire room, his face turned left to something that incompletely shocked and jumped him by surprise.

"Aggggh! What the heck is that? Looks like the Elephant Man!" Ezekiel exclaimed out of fear. The painting was actually Lebron James's face in which the painting looked very disfigured and grotesque. His left eye was very larger than the right, he had a case of fat lips, and his forehead was horribly bent to the side. Not to mention his ears were a bit larger than the size of a water bottle. Justin looked at him shivering.

"Oh, Owen did that. It's just a horrible drawing of LeBron James. The art teacher hated it at first, but knowing that he has such a fascination with LeBron James, he just wanted to keep it so he can laugh right at it." Justin responded truthfully.

"What? Why would the teacher keep a painting that looks godawful?" Ezekiel wondered.

"Because he hates the Miami Heat. He prefers the Toronto Raptors better." Justin said with a truthful smirk. "Let's go right ahead to the food court. They have everything you can even desire..."

"Really, like biscuits with chicken fried steak and sausage gravy on the top? That's a favorite from where I come from." Ezekiel said as he followed Justin's path out of here.

"Redneck, huh? I'm certain the food system will work something out..." Justin added once again.**  
><strong>

**Minutes later at the food court...  
><strong>

"This here is the food court. You can order everything you want. Even if it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner. And the best part is, everything is free, and you don't have to charge one bit." Justin replied with a carefree smile. Ezekiel couldn't believe the news.

"No kidding, eh? Ohhhh, man... this is just like Heaven with all the works! I mean Taco Zone, Burger Battler, even Pizza King? I could die a happy hick, eh?" Ezekiel smiled in such a panicky tone.

"You probably would... Okay, let's move on to the football field Zeke." said Justin as he was about to follow out the door when he realized that Ezekiel wasn't following him. He was somewhere else to be exact. "...Ezekiel?"

As Justin looked to the left corner of the food court, he found Ezekiel sitting on a chair somewhere and looking at Harold and Beth making out heavily, or tongue kissing to be exact. It was really hot to be exact, but knowing that PDA's wouldn't be allowed on school property, it looks like Beth and Harold didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on, Zeke. These people need their alone time..." Justin replied with an understandable tone, as Ezekiel finally got up, but was still looking at the nerdy makeout couple. Justin then looked right at Harold and Beth. "Sorry if he's a little bit of a creep. You just do what you do."

Either Beth or Harold didn't answer, but instead they gave a thumbs up to the Hawaiian.

"I'm sorry, eh? It's just that I'm lonely..." Ezekiel spoke to Justin as they both left the food court altogether.

"Yeah, everybody gets that..." Justin muttered softly.**  
><strong>

**More minutes later, right at the football field...**

"This is the football field. This is where our annual football games are played." Justin said to the homeschooler as he showed Ezekiel the entire field. It was almost like the size of 10 mall-sized candy shops put together. Ezekiel could also feel the cool January breeze coming between them as well.

"Ohhh, man... it's so cool, eh? It's like taking a nice cool bath. Except I wasn't being bathed by Mountain Dew..." ezekiel responded as he smelled the clean cold air. He didn't even realize that it was very cold in the January winter.

"Yeah, it definitely feels like that as always." Justin replied as he noticed something flying right near Ezekiel almost coming at the speed of light. "Watch out, Zeke?"

"Huh?" Ezekiel commented as he finally started to turn around. What was coming right after him was a football coming from a mile away. "AIIIEE!"

As Ezekiel took cover hoping that the football would miss him by a mile, it was immediately caught by Justin, therefore unharming the ex-homeschooler.

"You can get up now. I got it." Justin spoke down to Ezekiel in a understanding tone as a football player far away shouted right at him.

"Hey, can you toss us the ball back?"

"Got it!" Justin exclaimed to the entire team far away as he threw the football right back to them. Ezekiel had finally gotten up to his feet with such relief in his face.

"How in the heck does a football team practice in the mornings like this?" Ezekiel reacted a little out of shock. He's just not used to things throwing right at him from a distance.

"Oh, it's a special occasion. Our academy's got the Grand Academy Championship game coming in the next two weeks so they have to train extra hard in order to win. Our trump card happens to be D.J., though. We have an impressive win-loss record because of him. He's like every horrible movie monster put together to make one mean beast in the gridiron. But deep down inside, he's just as gentle on the outside as much as he's boss in the football field. So if you happen to be made fun of, just come to me or D.J. If you don't know who he is, he's the tall guy with the little white cap he always wears in his head. He's protect you even if I'm not around." Justin replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay... can we get inside? I'm freezing my gonads off..." Ezekiel spoke, looking like his whole body was gonna shiver from being out in the cold air for so long.

"Definitely. It's about time for class now." Justin commented as they finally reached warm shelter inside the Academy.

**Now right around the hallways...**

Justin and Ezekiel were now walking side by side as Justin still looked right at Ezekiel's schedule.

"Well well well, looks like it's your lucky day. We both get the same class together at first period. What are the odds?" Justin said as Ezekiel didn't even seem to be paying attention. But instead, he was just staring into space, or better yet, Ezekiel was staring at someone from the right. "Ezekiel, you there?"

Still no response, Justin's focus finally turned to the ex-homeschooler who was still mesmerized at the figure standing at least miles away from them.

"Who... on earth is that?" Ezekiel spoke with a wide smile as Justin looked on, knowing at what Justin was seeing put a smile on his face as well.

Both Ezekiel and Justin were now staring at Heather, who was busy gathering and organizing stuff from her locker. As Ezekiel saw her, he had an entire blush all over his face like a Red Hot. In Ezekiel's mind, Heather was so gorgeous with her long black hair that went down to her lower back, that beautiful face that felt so creamy like vanilla, and that delicious body of hers that felt so sultry. Justin always felt so happy and relieved every time she sees her, minus Alejandro, much to Justin's relief. (Relax, it's still a Justin and Heather story, and not Ezekiel and Heather, just so you're not confused.)

But on the outside, Ezekiel felt a little shy when it came to cute and pretty women.

"That, of course, is Heather Rossington, she's from the Red dorm. Not to mention, a good 'personal' friend of mine..." Justin smirked softly.

"Ohhhh, so is she like your girlfriend or what, eh?" Ezekiel added as he turned to Justin.

"Well..." Justin replied as he struggled to find the words that would describe his sudden 'friendship' to Heather. "... we're like friends with benefits, but without the sex thing. Come on, I'll introduce her to you."

As Justin left to approached Heather, he then looked back at Ezekiel, who was still so shy just like a little puppy.

"Come on, man. Heather's not gonna bite you..." Justin smiled at him as he grabbed his forearm lightly. Ezekiel managed to move constantly slow right behind Justin. This was actually gonna be the first time that Ezekiel was gonna meet a pretty girl for the first time, but he felt a little state of right inside him.

"I'm gonna regret myself for doing this..." Ezekiel thought right to himself as both him and Justin followed through to Heather's sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, man... how will Heather and Ezekiel's first encounter go? Will Justin continue to watch his back for Alejandro? And why is Beth and Harold making out in the first place, which is weird and strange, because I actually find it hot?<strong>

**The next chapter will commence after you read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


	48. Chapter 46: New Year, New Rules, Part 3

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 46: New Year, New Rules, Part III  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I took my job and I shoved it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still at the hallways, right around 7:55...<br>**

Justin was still approaching Heather's sight with Ezekiel right behind him still looking just shy and shivered like a man frozen in sub-zero Alaskan temperature. Heather soon gathered her world history books and shut her locker real tight as she turned right to Justin unexpectedly.

"Hi, Justin!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey." Justin answered back. "So... it's a brand new year. Got any resolutions you have?"

"Not much. The only thing I wanna do is just kick back and not allow any screw-ups happen to me." Heather replied strongly. But inside, Justin felt such a little twinge inside him, knowing that Justin already knows about her 'screw-ups' concerning her troubling relationship with the secretly-vicious Alejandro. It already felt a little troubling inside Justin to say the least, but he would be relieved if another 'screw-up' doesn't happen with a little miracle.

As Heather and Justin kept on talking, the beautiful Asian noticed someone shivering behind Justin. It is indicated that Ezekiel was caught red-handed.

"Um... is there someone behind you all of a sudden?" asked Heather.

"Oh, yeah... I'm just showing someone the entire tour of the academy. You have to apologize, he's extra shy when he's around girls like you." Justin replied as he stepped aside to introduce Ezekiel right to the lovely Heather. "Come on Ezekiel. Zeke, this is my good friend Heather. She's gonna be in the class with us."

As Ezekiel approached Heather nervously, she extended his hand right at the former homeschooler. When she still lit up that smile, Ezekiel's face just turned blood red just like that. Ezekiel knew that everyone from the Red dorm was snobs, but Heather didn't seem to look like a snob to him.**  
><strong>

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite. Just shake my hand." she responded innocently as Ezekiel took his hand and slowly, but surely touched hers. Ezekiel's whole blush just turned to excitement as his incomplete shivering just kept on going. They finally shook hands despite that it was very flawed.

"Y-y-y-y-you look very soft..." Ezekiel stuttered nervously as Heather let out a sweet giggle. And so did Justin.

"You're so funny! I think we really gotta hang out more." Heather replied as Ezekiel managed to display a tender, yet nervous smile.

"Y-y-y-yeah we sh-should..." Ezekiel still stuttered. But he looked very cute in a childish way. This moment kept going on until both Justin, Heather and the shivering redneck heard the class bell ring.

"That's the bell. Let's go inside." Justin replied as the threesome went right inside with the Hawaiian taking Zeke's hand to go find a seat. Ezekiel took a seat right next to Owen, who was busy trying to find his history papers strugglingly. Owen wasn't the kind of student that keeps things really organized. He was always a bit messy and disasterous. Owen then looked right at Ezekiel with a creepy smile crawling through the fatboy's face.

"Hi, I'm Owen! Nice to meet ya!" Owen shouted right to the ex-homeschooler with a jelly donut in his hand. Considering the fact that the Academy doesn't permit food in the class.

Ezekiel looked a bit nervous right at Owen and decided to shake his hand or donut nonetheless with still a nervous smile right in his face.

"Charmed, I'm sure, eh?" Zeke spoke, looking pretty creeped out. He may need to wash his hand pretty much later than sooner because of the fact that he was shaking a half-eaten jelly donut. Ezekiel almost felt like he needed to cringe a little.

Meanwhile, Miss O'Halloran had now entered the classroom now looking real vampy as ever. As Ezekiel saw her, his jaw just dropped like one hell of a kidney stone. Ezekiel saw that amazing cleavage of hers that held her black bra underneath her red buttoned up top. Those pair of legs that can crush a man body through domination, and such a devilish, yet sinful smile right on her face. The teacher now looked like one horny she-devil.

"Hi, everyone. And welcome to 2012! I'm Miss O'Halloran, and the reason I say that is because I see we have a new student joining us from home school." she smiled as she saw Ezekiel sitting on a chair right near Harold and Owen. "Young man, why don't you stand up and introduce us?"

Hearing this, Ezekiel stood up nervously while everyone, including Justin and Heather, all looked at him. He was now just shivering like an earthquake rumbling over Los Angeles. The sweat now began to take form throughout his entire face like crazy. It was almost like Ezekiel was facing trial over a murder he didn't even wanna commit.

"It's not that hard. We just want your name..." Miss O'Halloran spoke up once again.

"My-my name?" Ezekiel stuttered a bit in fear.

"Yes, honey. Your name."

Knowing that Ezekiel's mind was hearing incomplete teasing laughter from inside his head and conscience, he gave out a calm breath and just decided to let it all out.

"My name is... TWENTY-FOUR!"

The rest of the students, minus Justin and Heather, all sat speechless because of this for a little while, and then finally... something annoying was heard all around the classroom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nothing but uncontrollable laughter. dang, even the laughter can be heard all across the academy for some unknown reason. Justin was annoyed by the laughter and started to bang his forehead on the table in such pure embarassment. Miss O'Halloran felt a little ashamed as well.

"How in the hell did I even come here sober...?" Miss O'Halloran spoke to herself out of utter embarrassment because of Ezekiel's lack of an introduction. What a way to start out the new year...

"I- uh, I mean, what I meant to say is, my name is Ezekiel Thomas and for once, I like to say that I'm homeschooled. That's about it..." Ezekiel commented as he gathered himself together for a real introduction. Miss O'Halloran just decided to step in from this humiliating moment.

"Just sit down, Mr. Thomas..." the hot teacher spoke right at Ezekiel, then she spoke right to herself in her mind. "Serves me right for trying to help out a redneck..."

Ezekiel then sat back down as Justin and Heather both checked up on him. The homeschooled lad took one big sigh of relief now that embarrassing moment in time was over.

"Dude, that was horrible..." Justin said calmly to the toque hat-wearing individual who now had a bit of hesistance in his face. Ezekiel then turned right at him.

"I was nervous! You don't know how nervous I get when I don't say my name in front of hot teachers! It distracts me, eh?" Ezekiel replied as he now gotten his things and wen't right to their assignment.

**Outside the classroom...**

Alejandro and Tyler were looking on from the classroom and saw Heather with Justin once again minding their own business with work. Alejandro then let out one dangerous scowl coming from his hispanic face.

"Look at him. What nerve he has trying to be near my girl like that! You know, this three strikes game I came up for him is really working up to my advantage. He's already got one strike... now I gotta think of what to do for strike number two..." Alejandro replied as he was trying to think clearly of a disgusting, yet demonic plan to cause more pain to Justin.

"Well, whatever it is, can it be something that Justin wouldn't wanna get hurt that easily?" Tyler said, cutting in Alejandro's free time of thinking. "How about T.P.-ing the rest of his dorm? Or put some kind of cherry bombs in their bathrooms? Then again, maybe we'll put the rest of the laundry foam, and supply Justin room full of bubbles? Kinda like a huge, bubble foam-covered room? That's gotta be good, right?"

"You are as dumb as they come. No, I'm thinking of hurting him anyway I can. So you just save your little camp-like stunts for the little bratty kids that walk upon this earth." Alejandro spoke with such velocity right at Tyler, and he didn't even raise his voice for once.

Alejandro still kept thinking of an idea, when suddenly...

"Aha... I found the perfect plan for strike number two on Justin. You know anything about cell phone hacking?" Alejandro responded right to Tyler.

"Yeah, I do, but..." Tyler continued to say before he was cut off by Alejandro on purpose.

"Perfect, now... all I gotta do is to copy Heather's phone number, area code, and her password she uses to keep her e-mail and have it hacked into my phone. How easy is that? Why, you ask? My brother's is a certified computer hacker. He knows everyone's phone number, ID, and passwords. And for once he never got trouble for it. My brother taught me the best." Alejandro smiled fiendishly.

"How on earth are you even gonna do that?" Tyler spoke at him as he was raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to, mi amigo. I got tremendous eagle eye vision, my friend. Something tells me I'm gonna enjoy this with such "shocking" prop... and so will Justin..." Alejandro smirked with such an evil chuckle as he went out of sight with Tyler following right behind him constantly.

"I'm telling you, boss... it's gonna be a waste of time. Heaven knows it's wasting mine down the toilet..." Tyler said in pure minor agony as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Ezekiel's first day is getting to a crappy, embarrassing start...<strong>

**What will Alejandro do to Justin as "Strike #2"? Will Justin watch his back?**

**Find out on the next chapter after you read and review!**


	49. Chapter 47: New Year, New Rules, Part 4

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 47: New Year, New Rules, Part IV  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. Finally out of hiatus!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Right around lunchtime, 12:00 p.m...<br>**

Justin and his new buddy Ezekiel had now walked into the lunch room, looking for something to chow down from their schoolwork. It was ironic that these two had become the first in line. They we're looking on what to order from the food court menu.**  
><strong>

"Hmmmmmmm... anything you want, man?" Justin spoke right to Ezekiel as they were eyeing on delectable treats.

"I have no idea, eh?" Ezekiel spoke looking very stumped. "All of them look very good, including a nice juicy hamburger with delicious country peppered gravy covered on top! You think they have that?"

"I'm certain that they don't..." Justin spoke in disappointment as Ezekiel let out a groan, "Sorry pal, this isn't redneck county anymore. But if you want, you can buy a burger and get some gravy from the Gravy Grave altogether so you can pour it. That's sounds interesting, huh?"

"Okay, I'll try..." Ezekiel spoke as he was still groaning his butt off and muttering, "But I hardly think that it'd be the same, eh?"

Ezekiel then finally got his big fat juicy hamburger with his peppered gravy in a cup to the side. He had pretty much bland look on his face.

"Sorry, it ain't the same." Justin said to the homeschooler as he patted him on the back.

"Why couldn't it be like home, eh? Like when you first enter a restaurant and you automatically see the gravy on top of the hamburger instead of having to pour my own?" Ezekiel said rolling his eyes, "This is so dull-oh, wait is that? Could it be...?"

Ezekiel then laid out his eyes on a delectable dish which was sitting on a tray which was over the Desserts sign. It was none other then a chocolate peanut butter-drizzled Cheesecake. In a cheesy effect, angels were singing right in Ezekiel's mind. It was like Ezekiel was seeing an ounce of Heaven in a tasty pastry.

"My favorite! Chocolate Peanut Butter Cheesecake! Me want!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he was drooling like the dog that he was. He was pretty much hypnotized with no words breaking his obsessive spell. "I want a piece! On second thought, give me two, eh?"

Ezekiel was about to take two of the cheesecake dishes that the homeschooler was eyeing on, but the vendor seemed to stop him.

"Hey, dude. You can only take one!" The vendor exclaimed as he laid his hand on a cheesecake-crazed ezekiel.

"That's not fair, eh! I just wanna take two! There's no justice in that is there, eh?" Ezekiel said as he was trying to take the second dish away.

"Dessert rules, man! You can only take one dish!" The vendor said back to him once again.

"Get your hand off of it, eh?" Ezekiel grumbled angrily at the teenage vendor, who was trying to pry the dish open from the cheesecake vendor's hands.

"I'll let go if you let go of that cheesecake!" The vendor spoke back to him.

"Kiss my Redneck butt!" Ezekiel lashed out angrily at the vendor as he took his hands and drove the vendor's face right into the metal tray. Make that pounding his head into submission until the vendor finally cried out for mercy.

"Ow! Ow! Owwww! Okay, okay! I give up! You can have it! In fact, take all of it! Just stop pounding my fa-a-a-ace!" The vendor said to him ainfuly as Ezekiel finally stopped the head pounding.

"Sweet! Thanks, eh?" Ezekiel said happily as he took all of the Chocolate Peanut Butter Cheesecake all to himself and rang in his purchase. As soon as he did, he left alongside Justin so that they could sit along Geoff, Bridgette and Owen.

"Hey, guys." Justin said right to the threesome as he sat alongside the hat-wearing party boy himself.

"Hey, broski. Who's the new guy?" Geoff said as he gestured right at Ezekiel with his mouth full.

"Oh, this dude right there? That's Ezekiel. He just moved here from homeschool." Justin said as he sipped the cola that he bought for himself.

"Homeschool, huh?" Geoff said as he was chewing right on his burrito, "I had a brother like that back home. He was the only one in my family that was home school."

"Why was he home schooled? Did he get bullied or something?" Justin said to him.

"He was afraid of pencils." Geoff responded as he kept on chewing his food, "To this day, he just goes apeshit whenever someone gives him a number two pencil. Luckily, the medication and the rehabilitation that my brother's taking seems to go well. From now on, it's nothing but pens for him.

"Your brother's so weird. Right, Zeke?" Justin said as he turned his head to Zeke, but wasn't nowhere. "Zeke?"

Justin then looked around to the side and sees Ezekiel just sniffing Bridgette for some weird, goofy reason whatsoever.

"Mmmmmmmm... you smell like Peanut Butter, eh?" Zeke said right to Bridgette, who was a little creeped out just to say the least.

"Uhhh... thanks. I actually had Peanut Butter when I got up..." Bridgette said right to Ezekiel as that look on his face was making the surfer girl loose her appetite a bit.

"I'm sorry if he does that some of the time. He gets a little desperate, and sometimes he just can't help it." Justin said right in the middle as Bridgette took this statement with a nod.

"With all due respect, Justin. Lets hope Zeke doesn't get too close to me..." Bridgette said as he scooted next to Geoff, in hopes that Ezekiel might get away from her.

"Agreed. Come here dude. Sit with me and have your Chocolate Peanut Butter Cheesecake." Justin said right to Zeke as he placed the homeschooled pie lover right next to the Hawaiian. Somehow, having Owen, Geoff and Bridgette eye the homeschooler eating the entire piece of cheesecake felt a little odd-balled to be exact. Justin looked at the threesome and added, "I'm sorry, he just kicked a cheesecake vendor's ass for the entire plate of pie. So if you're thinking that you all want that delectable cheesecake of his, let me tell ya, it's not happening today, man..."

Without taking any chances, Owen approached closer to Ezekiel and his cheesecake.

"You wouldn't mind sharing that cheesecake-" Owen said before Zeke cut him off a little rudely.

"It's mine, can't you see, eh? My cheesecake, my rules!" Ezekiel said as he scooted the cheesecake he brought away from Owen.

"Oh-kaaaaaay..." Owen replied sadly as he turned the other cheek and continued eating his Chicago-style dog.

Meanwhile, Justin felt his cell phone vibrating all of a sudden. Boy how he loved that "Sirius" song playing right in the middle of lunch time. Without any measure, the Hawaiian found a text message from Heather herself.

"Got a text?" Geoff replied sipping on his Coke once more.

"It's from Heather. I wonder what he wants?" Justin said with an eyebrow raised.

"Read it." Bridgette added in as Justin opened up his phone. The text read.

_Justin,_

_Meet me at the boiler room at 11:30 p.m. I feel like we need to talk about our 'situation' that happened at Christmas time._

_Heather_

Hearing this from Justin, Geoff and Bridgette had such suspicious looks coming from their faces.

"I guess she wants to me to talk to her from the boiler room..." Justin added in as he closed his cell phone. Geoff decided to respond.

"Dude, as a friend. I don't think you should probably do that." Geoff responded with the truth in his mind.

"Why not? It's a boiler room. It's not like Alejandro usually shows up there and freaks me out with all of his terror powers or something. I have my own back 24/7. Besides, I think he hardly ever goes there. Makes a good steam room to be exact..." Justin said just trying to get the nonsense away from him.

"Dude, that's the point. Remember the last time you had a message like that, you got tasered by Alejandro with some help from his little thumb-sucking goons in red. You were outnumbered. It could be a trick or something far much worse than that. I'm telling you, your ass could be headed into enemy ground with a kidney of yours barbecued well-done, trust me." Bridgette added in as well, being concerned for Justin's sudden safety.

"Look, Bridge... I appreciate you helping me and such, but it couldn't be a trick this time. I know in my heart that it isn't a trick. And it's not one of those tricks where Owen bends over and sniffs his own farts that have the smell of brimstone." Justin responded carefully to his friends again, "I'm telling you, it's the real deal, one-hundred percent real. No tricks."

There was no talking out of this from Justin, who was busy typing a message back to Heather, saying these certain words:

_Gotcha. I'll be there on time._

_Your 'friend', Justin_

Knowing there was no reasoning from the Hawaiian native, Geoff and Bridgette finally decided to give in.

"I guess there's no stopping you, is there?" Geoff said with a rolling of his eyes, "I guess if you decide to go, then I'm going with you. Just in case if anything bad happens. I always got your back, soldier. Let's hope this is real and not such a trick, if you say so yourself."

"If Geoff is going, I'm going too." Bridgette said as he stepped in with a participating tone, "You can't have a squad without a woman with such smarts backing you up too."

"I definitely don't believe the both of you, but if you wanna go with me..." Justin said as he raised his hand in assurance, "...I say what the hell and go for it. Nothing feels good than an entourage backing me up."

"What about me?" Owen said as he stepped in.

"Go right ahead, man." Justin said right to him with a brilliant chuckle. "We're in this together."

"Sweet!" Owen said as he high-fived Justin, and so did Geoff and Bridgette.

As Justin and his crew wen't back to enjoying their lunch, an unknown figure had a touch of Heather's phone yet again. With the evil chuckle in his face, the message that he got from Justin had his plan go one again to formed success.

"Oooooh, strike two's gonna be much sweeter than this, my amigo..." Alejandro chuckled as Tyler felt like he would cringe from Al's evil laugh.

"This is weird, I thought you were gonna hack into Heather's phone, not steal it!" Tyler exclaimed in the middle of things.

"Eh, stealing was better. Hacking felt like a much harder thing to do..." Alejandro smirked as he closed Heather's phone, "Once he comes right into the boiler room, we get him with this..."

Then suddenly, Alejandro had revealed something much worse than a brutal stun gun, much worse than a taser itself, but it was something very metallic for sure. A metallic baseball bat which had the force of a falling tree and the impact of a speeding car.

"A baseball bat, boss? Nothing good will come out of this for sure!" Tyler exclaimed with an ounce of panic once more.

"It brings a little static to where I'm seeing." Alejandro smirked as he was eyeing his own baseball bat, "My brother Jose played a little high school baseball back with this baby. Sure I was never a baseball man myself, but the way he used to smack balls just like I do Justin's tender Hawaiian bones made me so much enthused with his thing. It's the perfect way to solve problems myself. Just like a plate of baby back ribs, that little Hawaiian fruit will be so much tender and broken..."

"I still think this is gonna end bad..." Tyler replied with a little bit of guilt in his mind.

"Really? You really want me to show you how I end things bad? Because you don't want it happening to you if you cross me..." Alejandro said to Tyler in such a threatening tone as he was pounding his metal bat, just like he was gonna make a broken skeleton out of the jock itself.

"No, I'm good. I will follow your orders to the end, sir!" Tyler said with such little fright in his system and planned to follow out, whether he liked it or not.

"Good. I'm glad you saw things my way..." Alejandro said to his right-hand man with a delectable smile, "Now I gotta get this back to Heather before she finds out I stole it from under her. For tonight, I'm gonna hit that little chihuahua's ribs right out of the ball park for sure..."

Alejandro then left Tyler's sight with such another evil chuckle in his face. As soon as he left, Tyler just sighed with such sudden nerve in his heart.

"Something tells me I don't feel comfortable about this anymore..." Tyler said right to himself as he shook his head and followed Al's path.

* * *

><p><strong>Same plan but a different kind of setting. Alejandro definitely is evil to the bone for sure.<strong>

**Will Justin watch out this time? And will his crew back him up for protection?**

**And who on earth will try to get their hands on Zeke's Chocolate Peanut Butter-drizzled Cheesecake?**

**More answers will be revealed after you read and review. Man, it feels so good to be back! It really does!**


	50. Chapter 48: New Year, New Rules, Part 5

**Blainewood Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 48: New Year, New Rules, Part V  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ummmmmm, I don't own. That's it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the black dorm, right around 11:30, midnight...<br>**

Both Justin, Geoff and Bridgette were all waiting outside in their winter clothes, knowing that it was freezing cold. Oh, that and it was taking a very long time for Owen to show up. They were gonna take a good old-fashioned trip to the boiler room, knowing that 'Heather' had suddenly texted Justin that she needed to talk to him about that comforting kiss that they had during Christmas time when Heather almost was raped by those five heartless thugs. Meanwhile, in reality, Geoff shivered quite a bit realizing the extra cold wind that picked up.**  
><strong>

"Ohhhh, man. When in the hell is Owen gonna show up? I'm freezing my damn chestnuts off!" Geoff exclaimed as he was trying to rub himself all over his body, despite the fact that he was still wearing warm clothes, knowing in his mind, it wasn't really warm enough for the party boy to begin with.

"It's just gonna be a minute, Geoff." Bridgette said right to her blonde-haired boyfriend, "Owen's still getting ready for some reason."

"I'm pretty certain he's taking a crap the size of a frickin BMW..." Geoff muttered as his teeth started chattering and his body still shivering. The party boy then turned right to Justin, "By the way, Justin... how come you ain't wearing a scarf? You could get sick, man."

"You know, I'm not really sure." Justin said right to Geoff with his hands between his pockets, "Maybe I'm not affected by the cold weather. I could stand right in -10 degrees without a scarf and I would still feel better than a healthy horse. Trust me. My whole entire body is just made from pure Hawaiian body heat."

"Man, you don't know how lucky you Hawaiians get..." Geoff said right to him as he was just shivering like hell simply puts it.

It took a few minutes, until Owen's voice was heard.

"Okay, everyone. I'm locked and loaded to fight!" Owen exclaimed as Justin, Geoff and Bridgette looked right at the fellow fat boy with just stunned silence for reasons why.

The reason why the threesome all stared at Owen was the fact that the fatboy was all decked out in some kind of rusty metal outfit. He was wearing a cooking pot for a helmet, a catcher's mask, a bedpan made of upper body armor, oven mitts as gloves, and goalie protectors for the lower body. He looked pretty much if Michelin Man and Iron Man had some sort of bastard child, this would be Owen in a crappy armor suit.

"Owen... dare I ask why you're dressed in that...?" Justin said with his eyebrow raised at him.

"Oh, um, this is my armor suit. It's to protect me from weaponry having hit at me the force of a baseball." Owen said as he was adjusting his catcher's mask, "It wears pretty good for safety. It's like my battle suit."

"Not to sound very hurtful, Owen... but what good is that gonna do?" Bridgette said in such wonder, "I mean, wearing bedpans as breast armor? I mean, if a speed of a high-pitched baseball hurled right at your chest, you'd be knocked out instantly! I hardly believe anything that you'll outlive something so strong and fast as that."

"Hey, criticize me all you want. I prove naysayers wrong." Owen replied as he tightened his glove, just trying to prove a point to the trio. "Just like I proved them wrong that I wouldn't get heart failure after 10 chalupas. Who's the stupid one now? I didn't think so."

"Okay, let's get a move on." Justin said as both Geoff and Bridgette followed him alongside Owen, who was moving like a guy on a fat suit mixed with a penguin who walked like he was taking one huge crap the size of Canada.

"Wait up!" Owen said out loud to them as he raised his hand for them to stop. But unfortunately, the trio still kept on going as Owen went back to fix up his pants, but his goalie pads was getting right in the way. "Damn it... I knew wearing the goalie pads was a big mistake..."

**Back at the boys' Blue dorm...**

Both Cody and Duncan were looking on to their new roommate Ezekiel as he was eating a new tray of Chocolate Peanut Butter-drizzled Cheesecake all to himself. He soon put the pie down on the nightstand and went right to sleep. What must the rest of the guys be thinking right now when they were looking right at the dessert crazed ex-homeschooler?

"Dude, I'll pay you $20 bucks if you can try to get that thing he's eating off his hands right now..." Duncan whispered right to Cody in his sleep.

"There's no way I'm doing that, man. Have you even seen what he did to that pie vendor at lunch today? I'm telling you, that guy is a beast from redneck county! I ain't going anywhere near him!" Cody exclaimed to Duncan, whispering to him as well.

"But, dude. I've been starving for some cheesecake!" Duncan whispered right back to the bucktoothed student. "Besides, he won't thrash you, man. He's got his headphones on to some of that hick country music. Just sneak over there and take it from him."

"Even if I did, he would notice it right away. There's no way he would find out right away if we were stealing it. The next thing I'll know, I'll came back with no nuts at all! And mine are too manly to be ripped apart from him!" Cody said as he thought of the worst should Ezekiel catch him in the act. While Cody was still thinking of the worst, a hidden voice just crept behind him in his sleep.

"But your balls are perfect for me..." The seductive voice said right to Cody as he let out a good yelp and turned/rolled right around.

"Ack! Sierra? How in the hell did you get in my room? Shouldn't you be at the girl's dorm sleeping your brains out and leaving me alone?" Cody whispered right to Sierra in a shocked, yet panicked expression.

"Awww, Cody... can't I be allowed to give you some company while you sleep?" Sierra chuckled quite a bit as she continued to talk, "You need a dreamcatcher of your own while you dream over to Dreamytown peacefully. I could be your shelter!"

"I appreciate the comment very much, Sierra. But I'm in a little bit of trouble. Duncan's been wanting me to go after that cheesecake that the new guy's been hogging from all of us. And if I even touched the slightest crust, he's gonna make me squat over and make my chin touch my own ass! That ain't something I don't wanna be proud of!" Cody whispered to her more in a very cautious state.

"You wanted some Cheesecake?" Sierra said in a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you ask Ezekiel? I'm sure he would be nice just to give you a piece."

"I would ask him, but he would rip my hand off instantly. And I like both of my hands! They're the only reason in life!" Cody exclaimed as he showed Sierra his precious hands. "That's why me and Duncan are just trying to take it from him. He's nothing but a dessert hogger!"

"You're trying to take it off his hands?" Sierra said through amazement, but then turned right to cheer, "No problem!"

With this, Sierra quietly walked right over to Ezekiel's side just to get her hands on the cheesecake herself. Cody felt the worst for Sierra, knowing what kind of poor defenseless damage that Ezekiel would do to someone like her. It wouldn't be a very pretty sight to begin with. So he just closed his eyes tightly hoping that Sierra wouldn't have to be thrashed.

And with no surprise, Cody heard Sierra's voice once again.

"Here you go, Cody-Wody!"

As Cody slowly opened and squinted his eyes, he saw an unharmed Sierra place the pie right on the mattress of Cody's bed.

"Why didn't you just tip-toe to get it?" Cody whispered once again.

"Cody, he's nothing but a heavy sleeper!" Sierra exclaimed with just a freakish smile, "I guess you didn't figure that out soon enough. Well, here's your cheesecake that you and Duncan wanted. My job is done!"

"Thanks... I guess..." Cody replied with a little bit of relief in his system.

"Oh, you'll be asking for more than just 'thanks' soon enough, my sexy Cody-Wody. Bye for now..." Sierra whispered very seductively as she blew a kiss to Cody and just strutted out of here. Cody soon sent shivers up and down his spine because of this little interaction between him and the purple-haired ponytailed being. But on the other hand, he felt relief again as Sierra got the cheesecake for him and Duncan.

"Well, what are you waiting for, man?" Duncan said as he grabbed two forks he kept in his dresser, "Let's dig in!"

"You sure Sierra's right about Ezekiel being a heavy sleeper?" Cody said right to the delienquent as he kept on looking at the sleepy Ezekiel over and over again. "I still have a bad feeling he's gonna know we ate his cheesecake."

"He won't know. We''ll say raccoons came in and ate it. It worked from that time I stole that dom perignon from Principal McLean's secret liquor cabinet!" Duncan whispered in exclamation, "I'm trusting you, he won't even know a thing. Now take your fork and dig in."

"Well, I don't know..." Cody said in thought as he looked back at the cheesecake and Ezekiel over and over once again. Then again, Ezekiel may not find out, as if it might be some sort of strange coincidence. Not taking any chances whatsoever, Cody finally smiled and looked at the cheesecake very hungrily, "Okay! I've been starving for some!"

With such hungry looks coming from right to their faces, Cody sent his fork plungefirst into the top Peanut-buttered/Chocolate layer of the cheesecake itself.

However, their moment of sudden deliciousness would not last for very long as Ezekiel's eyes suddenly bulged open instantly. Just like the intensity of a snake, Zeke turned his head around and saw Cody and Duncan jab onto the cheesecake itself. He was about to lose it all entirely.

"YOU!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he pointed right to Cody and Duncan in the most threatening tone possible. This wasn't gonna be pretty indeed.

**Outside the bathroom window...**

Justin, Geoff, Bridgette and a very clunky Owen had approached an open bathroom window that was seen on top of their heads. They would have mostly entered through the back door of the academy, but the rest of the academy was closed through the rest of the night.

"Damn, that must be really high..." Owen said with such a blant gulp.

"No kidding. I highly doubt we can get up there..." Geoff said, just feeling the same thing that Owen was thinking.

"No problem. I can get us a boost." Justin said as he went behind the wall and took his impressive sculpted hands, indicating that he wants to boost someone up so high, they could reach the window. "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do..." Bridgette smiled right at the Hawaiian as Justin took her foot and with one single lift, the sexy surfer girl managed to reach the window by a good foot or two. With nice strength, Bridgette pulled herself up and managed to get her two feet through the inside bathroom window.

"Hey, babe! Find a rope if you can!" Geoff shouted quietly to Bridgette, who managed to make a miraculous landing inside the bathroom.

"I'll see if I can, Geoffy!" Bridgette exclaimed as he looked pretty much everywhere for a rope so that she would be able to pull Geoff, Justin and pretty much Owen up to where the surfer girl stood.

As Bridgette was busy, Geoff turned to the Hawaiian and the fatboy for a little bit of a huddle as the party boy brought out three small black devices to give to Justin and Owen.

"Walkie-talkies?" Justin said right to Geoff questionably.

"Dude, it's a huge academy. And it's gonna be very hard to find a boiler room around this place. It's best that we split up, just so we can still stay in touch just in case we happen to get lost or something." Geoff informed them.

"Sounds reasonable." Justin said as he looked right at his walkie talkie. Meanwhile, Owen decided to have a little fun himself by pressing his own mouth into the walkie-talkie and doing the best damned Darth Vader impression he could make.

"LOOUUUUUKE! I AM YOUR FA-THUUUUUUH!" Owen said with a wheezy impression. It somehow brought laughter to Justin and Geoff's faces seeing him do that. "LOUUUUUKE! I GOT LAID LAST NIGHT, YOU GOT A SQUEEEEZEPUMP FOR MY JOHNSON?"

Despite all the fun that they were having with one another, both men knew that it was very serious business. They all heard Bridgette's voice from inside.

"I found it!" Bridgette exclaimed as she got hold of a rope that was laying right on the sink for some reason.

"Okay, Bridge. Now let down the rope so that we can go up there!" Geoff shouted up to his girlfriend who managed to pull down the rope long enough for at least Geoff and Justin to at least jump and climb up. The rope landed down on top of Geoff's head as he took a very good leap and pulled all the way up just to meet with his girlfriend.

Now it was Justin's turn. It was like the same pattern that Geoff took. Climb up and then make a safe drop down in the bathroom tiles. It was very simple at least.

"Okay, now it's Owen's turn." Justin said as he grabbed the long rope that Geoff and Bridgette had just in case for a team effort quite like this. "Okay, when he tugs on it, we pull. Everybody got it?"

"Let's hope this works..." Bridgette said right to Justin as he held on to the rope with a tight grip.

"All right. On the count of three... three!" Justin exclaimed as Owen steadied himself. Goosebumps right on his skin, tensions filling his mind, Owen took a very big deep breath. Steading his knees down and...

...took a very big miraculous leap into the air as he finally grabbed the rope. Like catching a very huge 296-pound whale, Justin, Bridgette and Geoff took a very large grip and began to scoot back so that Owen could be elevated to the top.

But it proved to be too much for the big guy as the weight surrounding the rope just gave way as in an instant...

...Owen slipped out of the rope painfully and just landed right flat on his back through the Academy ground.

"OOF!" Owen grunted in pain as he was just squealing and holding his back. It was just a little bit of a hard fall, but luckily, the bedpans seemed to work out, just soothing the pain away minorly. To add insult to injury, the fabric of his mitts seemed to have insanely burned off, only to take his hands as a case of good old rope burn. "ACK! DAMN ROPE BURN!"

"Owen, are you alright, man?" Justin shouted right down to Owen, who was just wobbling around like a turtle.

"If you mean going to a damn blind chiropractor and wobbling like a turtle who got laid tonight, then yes, I'm fine!" Owen exclaimed and shouted back as Geoff also looked down on him as well, but with a concerned manner.

"Sorry dude, we don't know how to tell you this, but you're just too big to be lifted up in the rope by us." Geoff informed him painfully, yet truthfully. "And even if you did manage to make it up here, I highly doubt you squeeze in the window with all those appliances you're wearing. So you'll just have to find some other way to get in here. If that's okay with you, will you still move?"

"Yeah, sure it now causes me back pain, but I'll find some other way to get in there, don't worry. I'll stay in touch with you when I can!" Owen exclaimed with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good! Bro's before ho's!" Geoff exclaimed with a smile as he disappeared from sight. Owen finally got himself time to get back up and heal his wounds slowly.

"I can't believe I got frickin' rope burn! I HATE MY GOD-FORBID LIFE!" Owen shouted to the skies as he left academy grounds for some otherway in. The best way he would need help getting in. This was gonna be a long search for Heather and the boiler room, indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... don't know what to say. At least give Owen an "A" for his effort, that's all he needs.<strong>

**Will Justin and his crew find the boiler room and perhaps 'Heather'? And why hasn't Alejandro been mentioned in this chapter one bit?**

**This is gonna blow up in your face next chapter after you read and review, science bitches!**


	51. Chapter 49: New Year, New Rules, Part 6

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything associated with the cartoon or the characters of Total Drama. Sorry, it's been a very long time since I've started working on this, and I'm finally getting around it right now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: New Year, New Rules - Part 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the girls bathroom...<br>**

Justin, Geoff and Bridgette were busy searching for supplies inside the bag that Geoff brought.

"Okay, do we have flashlights?" Bridgette replied.

"Flashlights!" Justin and Geoff said, raising the flashlights in the air. It was almost like they were going over a checklist.

"Okay, how about band-aids?" Bridgette replied again.

"Band-Aids!" The two men said, raising the band-aids.

"Towels?"

"Towels!"

But when they got to the towels, Bridgette noticed a little bag of cookies lying in front of the bag.

"Geoff, I already told you we're weren't bringing cookies!" Bridgette cried out.

"I'm sorry babe," Geoff replied, "It's just that whenever I'm on adventures like this, I get a little hungry!"

"Geoff, were not gonna even be gone that long," Bridgette replied, "We're just here to keep an eye out on Justin."

"But I want my cookies..." Geoff pouted.

"Eh, you can live, you big baby." Bridgette dissed him off.

Meanwhile, Justin was looking throughout the hallways. How dumb was the janitor not having to lock the bathrooms in the first place before closing time? So far, the entire hallways looked clear as a bell.

"The coast is clear, guys." Justin whispered over to the couple.

"All right, let's move on, Geoff..." Bridgette whispered to her boyfriend.

However, Geoff's knees started to shake and wobble. Bridgette suddenly looked at her boyfriend in concern.

"Geoff, what's wrong with you?" Bridgette whispered again.

"I gotta take a piss, Bridge!" Geoff cried out.

"You should've thought of that before we left the dorm!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't think of that since we got to the bathroom now!" The party guy shot back.

Bridgette couldn't even believe Geoff had to go in the middle of a mission. Feeling a bit upset, Bridgette turned to Justin.

"Justin, can you go without us?" Said Bridgette.

"It's only gonna be one pee-stream," Justin whispered, "It's not gonna take long."

"Trust me, it's gonna take long," Bridgette shot back, "My boyfriend's bladder is the size of a human butt."

"Ouch," Justin cringed a little, "Well, I'm going. Just in case if you can't find me, we have our walkie-talkies. I'll tell you the directions of where I went and such."

"Sounds good." Bridgette gave a thumbs-up.

While Bridgette kept Geoff company, the Hawaiian managed to slide his body through the door.

He soon found himself through the pitch dark hallway. It almost looked a lot like a haunted school at least. Justin's heart was beating loudly like a drum, considering that he could be caught from anywhere in these darkened hallways. So it was a very smart thing for Justin to go stealth. Just in case if he couldn't tell the doors apart, he had a flashlight so he could identify with them.

Of course, the only place Justin was searching for was the boiler room. Because, it was the place where Heather would be. If that is, IF she was there.

_**Still outside...**_

Owen, who was still dressed up in pots and pans, began walking around and trying to figure out how to get in.

"Okay, Big O," Owen whispered to himself, "I know you can't get in the front door because there are cameras there. And you can't get in the back door since it's already locked. What to do, what to do?"

However, he was having a tough time to think since the rope burn across his hands affected him.

"Ack!" Owen yelped in pain, "I wish I had some ointment with me! These hands burn like crazy!"

While Owen complained about his rope burn problem, he heard a voice coming behind him.

"Need any ointment, amigo?"

Hearing the voice, Owen turned around, "Sure, I need help relie-"

When Owen turned around however, he was shocked to see who was standing right before him...

...

...

...

Alejandro.

"YAAAAAH!" Owen yelped at the sight of Al, "Oh- uh, hi there!"

Owen was basically scared of this man. With his arms wrapped around his chest along with that evil smirk of his, you can tell why he was scary.

"So, Owen," Alejandro smirked, "Are you looking for some ointment, huh?"

"U-uh," Owen stuttered in fear, "I actually am. My fingers hurt like roadkill and I need something to smooth the pain."

"Luckily for you, I've got some ointment I have in my hand for you to use." He smiled at him, bringing out a tube of ointment in his pocket.

"Oh, goody," Owen spoke, sighing with relief, "I've been dying for some!"

But before Owen could get this hands on that ointment, Alejandro swatted it away.

"But on one condition," Alejandro paused for a bit, "You tell me where Justin and his little goons are now. You do that, and I'll let you have the ointment."

"Wha?" Owen replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Justin and his friends are asleep. They couldn't be sneaking out of here in the middle of the night and heading off to the boiler room like that. I'm sorry, but it's not worth the ointment, buddy!"

"You say that Justin and his goons are headed down to the boiler room, huh?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't say that," Owen hesistated, changing the subject quickly, "I already told you that Justin and his friends are sleeping, I SWEAR!"

"Really?" Alejandro said close-up.

"REALLY!" Owen cried out.

Somehow, a smirk was displayed on the face of Alejandro. Something about this wasn't good at all.

"Well, if you're really sure," Alejandro chuckled, "Let's see how sure you really are..."

Suddenly, Alejandro snapped his fingers. Owen let out a gulp, thinking this was gonna be bad.

And it did get bad. A group of well-built muscular students from the Red Dorm started appearing around a circle. Apparently, it was the kind of circle that trapped a poor defenseless Owen. He could try to get out using his muscular bulky frame, but it was useless in this handicap situation.

"Ready when you are, Iron Man..." Alejandro smirked.

But then, Owen suddenly realized he was wearing a suit of armor! Maybe he had some hope after all. I mean, there was no way big guys such as Alejandro's goons are gonna cut through the pots and pans that Owen was wearing!

"That's it, there's no running away from this!" Owen exclaimed, "It's time to put this suit to use!"

Taking his chances, Owen engaged in a crafty fighting stance, hoping to take them on at one time. He wouldn't know what the repercussions were for this little 8-on-1 encounter, but he was ready to give it all he got.

Clenching his fists, Owen gave them and Alejandro some fighting words of his own.

"Do your worst..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was mighty brave for Owen. Gotta give him props for standing up to Alejandro like that. But will the consequences be severe for our fellow fatboy?<br>**

**Will Justin manage to find the boiler room in time to get to Heather?**

**And how long is Geoff going to pee anyway?**

**I don't know, but next chapter's gonna be something else, I can tell ya that!**


	52. Chapter 50: New Year, New Rules, Part 7

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything associated with the cartoon or the characters of Total Drama. Sorry, it's been a very long time since I've started working on this, and I'm finally getting around it right now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: New Year, New Rules - Part 7<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Around a dark hallway...<br>**

Justin was sneaking around like a ninja while looking over his shoulder. He was hoping not to get caught by any school official who would lurk at night like a vampire. He was a little nervous to be exact, knowing that it was just him all alone in a hallway full of darkness.

"Okay, this was a bad idea..." Justin muttered in fear.

His heart was pumping very fast. He didn't know what was gonna be thrown at him or coming his way.

When he heard a scurrying sound, Justin flashed his light to the lower right and saw a rat.

"WHOOA!" Justin yelped as the rat scurried away quickly.

Suddenly, the Hawaiian fell on his butt in surprise. He never knew how creepy and scary these hallways were at night. I guess somebody didn't do too much extermination at night.

"I knew this was gonna be a mistake," Justin muttered to himself, "But I gotta get to Heather somehow..."

As soon as he shook his nerves off, Justin got back up on his two feet. But this time, he started clutching his flashlight. He took quiet baby steps just so nobody could hear him.

However, he was moving backwards hoping that no one could get him from behind like a ninja. If it happened to be one of Alejandro's goons, then Justin would find his own kidney through a hot plate, and Justin didn't want that.

While he was thinking second thoughts, something poked him on the back!

"YAAAH!" Justin quietly yelped, losing control of the flashlight for a while.

While Justin managed to catch it in time, he quickly turned around and shone the flashlight at two silver doors. Both of them being the doors to the Academy's boiler room. Justin couldn't believe that it took him one little bitty mile to get from the bathroom to the boiler room.

"You gotta be kidding me," Justin muttered to himself, "All it took me was one straight line for me to get here? Such a waste that was."

Knowing that he'd made it to his destination, he grabbed his walkie talkie and contacted Geoff and Bridgette.

_"Bridge, this is Justin,"_ Justin spoke out, _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear,"_ Bridgette sighed.

Suddenly, they were drowned out by the sound of piss going straight through a toilet.

_"Except Geoff's been peeing for a good seven minutes!" _Bridgette snarled over the static.

_"Yeah, that's a shame,"_ Justin rolled his eyes.

_"You find the boiler room yet?"_ Bridgette replied.

_"You're not gonna believe this,"_ Justin paused for a bit, _"It actually goes straight."_

"Wow, that was easy than I thought..." She muttered to herself, before talking back to Justin, _"Okay, we'll be there."_

After hanging up her walkie talkie, Bridgette started banging on the bathroom door.

"C'Mon, Geoff! Are you done peeing yet?" Bridgette shouted.

"Uhhhh, not exactly..." Geoff chuckled, blushing his face out.

"You weren't having that water drinking contest with Harold before we left, have you?" Bridgette said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me for having to let me be a good sport!" Geoff cried out.

After almost a good 30 seconds of draining the snake, Geoff finally got out of the bathroom, much to Bridgette's relief and dismay.

"It's about time you got outta there..." Bridgette snarled at him.

"Well, it's like I told ya Bridge," Geoff rolled his eyes, "My bladder's the size of a rear ass!"

"You sure act like a rear ass..." Bridgette rolled her eyes too.

As soon as Geoff began mocking Bridgette, the surfer girl creaked the door wide open with the party animal following her.

But as they got to the hallway full of darkness, Justin's voice crept up!

"Guys, over here!"

"YAAAGH!" Geoff yelped, falling to the floor and almost dropping his flashlight.

Luckily for him, Bridgette managed to pick him up. Geoff never knew how scared he was, especially when Justin was talking out to him far away.

"Dude, that scared me!" Geoff replied far away.

"Sorry about that," Justin smirked, "Anyway, the coast is clear. Just go straight and that's it."

With Geoff scared crapless, Bridgette took his hand and followed the short yet straight path to where Justin was. As soon as they got here.

"Man, did anybody tell you that you pee like Niagara Falls?" Justin smirked.

"Large bladder I keep telling ya!" Geoff whispered.

"Anyway, this is the boiler room," Justin commented, "Might as well see what it looks like."

With a nervous, yet brave gulp, Justin quietly opened the boiler room door with Geoff and Bridgette behind them. Just what horrors do they lie ahead on their way downstairs. The entire room looked so much warm on nights like these. Who are they kidding? It was always warm no matter how cold or hot it was outside or inside the academy.

Of course, the entire reason the room temperature was like this came from the steam. Around the boiler room, hot steam was blown from everywhere. Geoff felt it around his shaky legs while Justin could actually feel the steam blow across his hair. The sound of the engines ran so smoothly it was almost like someone started a car just for fun. But this wasn't very fun to say the least. Having to go downstairs and pass throughout engines of steam made it more frighting. As if the threesome were suddenly trapped in the set of "Nightmare On Elm Street".

"Heather?" Justin shouted, "You around?"

"You really think Heather would be around in a scary place like this?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very certain," Justin nodded, "After all, Heather told me she would meet with me here in the boiler room."

"I don't feel good about this at all, dude..." Geoff whispered to both of them.

As they were walking alongside a warm metal floor, Heather's phone suddenly went off, playing to the tune of "Dance The Night Away" by Van Halen. Which meant that Justin's search for her was getting closer than her.

Justin, Geoff and Bridgette stepped up their pace, passing through another engine of steam. But when they got to the engine room, however...

...

...

...

...Heather wasn't there.

Only her phone was. This was weird to Justin all of a sudden. How come Heather didn't show, but yet her phone did? It's not like it grew legs and ran off on her. That would be ridiculous.

"I can't believe this," Justin said, climbing down the ladder, "Heather's not there."

"Yeah, but why on earth is her phone doing here all of a sudden?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Justin shrugged, "But Heather left a text message behind. I'm gonna see what it reads."

Curious to why Heather would leave her phone here, Justin managed to pick up and click on the message. From there, ominous words were displaying around the screen telling the trio:

_**You we're warned...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that ain't good at all.<strong>

** What's in store for both Justin, Geoff and Bridgette? And what on earth did that text message really mean?  
><strong>

**Haven't we seen Owen, Alejandro or any of the characters yet? You will soon enough. Maybe in the next chapter if it happens, I dunno. Might as well find out! Until then, keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars!**


	53. Chapter 51: New Year, New Rules, Part 8

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything associated with the cartoon or the characters of Total Drama. Once again, it's been a very long time since I've started working on this, and I'm finally getting around it right now. Plus, I'm battling writer's block  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: New Year, New Rules - Part 8<br>**

* * *

><p>Reading this text message head-on, the lights all around the boiler room went out with a hitch. Bridgette was frightened by the blackout that she hung on to Geoff for safety. Meanwhile, Justin managed to show no fear whatsoever. Although he was still a little nervous about what was going on, he managed to remain calm.<p>

"Agggh!" Bridgette screamed, "Geoff, hold me!"

"Holding ya, babe!" Geoff nodded as he clung on to Bridge.

"This isn't good, guys." Justin said to the both of them. "Let's just stay calm here, okay?"

Suddenly, both Geoff and Bridgette weren't responding to his call. Had they gone silent for a good second or so? Did they manage to ignore Justin so much that they decided to keep quiet in total fear. Whatever it was, Justin needed to make sure.

"Guys, aren't you even listening to me?" Justin replied yet again. "Guys?"

And then, he heard the sound of two figures slump right to the floor. Fear was now installed in the Hawaiian's heart. He could now feel his heart thump faster than wildfire with no explanation what was going on. With the exception of Heather's cell phone in Justin's hands and the entire boiler room blacking out, he knew who was behind this.

But before he could exactly know, one of the lights was shown on Justin.

The Hawaiian finally looked down on the floor to see Geoff and Bridgette knocked down with tranquilzer darts stuck to their necks.

"Oh no!" Justin exclaimed, checking up on his friends.

While so, he heard a mysterious laugh all around the boiler room. It felt so sinister and so vile that it brought a chill to Justin's spine. It sounded so dark and heartless as a cold glare. Even so, Justin still managed to be brave.

"Who there?" Justin said, panting cautiously. "Did you have something to do with this? If you are, then show yourself!"

"Hahahahaha..." the figure laughed.

The Hawaiian looked all around the boiler room, figuring out where that laugh was coming from. He looked around his shoulder over and over again, thinking that mysterious figure was behind him. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen.

Right out of nowhere, a shadow appeared behind Justin. With the familiar dark brown hair and a stature similar to Justin's, he smiled evilly and spoke right at the Hawaiian.

"I should've told you." The shadow smirked.

Justin looked behind him once more to find out the shadow standing beside him was Alejandro. Looking at him, Justin's blood boiled to perfection. His hand clenching into a fist. His teeth gritting with pure anger.

"You!" Justin exclaimed, "Come here!"

Charging his fist with pure power, the Hawaiian swung at him, only for Alejandro's shadow to disappear. This caused Justin's right hand to hit a steel wall. The pain went to his hand, making Justin wobble a bit.

"Damn it!" Justin muttered in pain.

"C'mon, Justin." Alejandro smirked, "Is that the best you can really do?"

"I dare you to show yourself, you coward!" Justin shouted.

Yet again, Alejandro's shadow appeared yet again. This time, he showed up through a huge carbon tank. As he showed up, Justin's anger rose yet again.

"There you are!" Justin exclaimed, "You ain't getting away from me again."

Quickly, Justin rushed after the shadow, throwing up a roundhouse kick. He could just taste it, trying to hit Alejandro with that sweet kick attack, except that he moved away in a flash. This sent Justin's foot driving straight into that carbon tank. Feeling alarmed that it might break, Justin latched his foot off in dire straits that the huge carbon tank would splash all around the Hawaiian.

Luckily, it only caused a minor dent, which gave Justin a sigh of relief.

Alejandro's laughing only got sinister by the moment. Justin couldn't help but feel his blood boil once more.

"Okay, I'm done with your damn mind games!" Justin shouted again. "Come out here right now! You can't hide from me forever!"

"You're right," Al smirked, "I can't hide from you forever, amigo. Yeah, it'll be now before you catch me. The question is: Where am I, Justin? Where could I be hiding at?"

"You know damn well I'm sick of your games already," The Hawaiian shouted once more. "If you have the balls, then be a man and come on out!"

Strangely, all Justin now heard was silence.

He managed to stand behind a still-fallen Geoff and Bridgette in case of protection. This time, Justin no longer felt brave. But this time, he felt a little scared. It all seemed quiet. Perhaps too quiet. The Hawaiian felt his body shake nervously. He felt tense and hesistant. Goosebumps were forming all across his body, hoping that something would get him out of his nightmare.

As he looked all around again, someone whispered in his ear.

"Boo."

Alarmed, Justin turned around...

...

...

...only to get shocked by a taser!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Justin screamed in pain as the taser went right to his ribs!

That shock sent Justin reeling on his knees. He clinched onto his gut tightly as the pain surged through his abdomen area. Stinging and hurting him like a gunshot wound. It was clear that the shock to his ribs was way worse than the one he received before.

He then heard footsteps. One that he didn't want to hear in his mind at all. But yet, Justin had no choice to.

He looked up...

...

...

...only to see Alejandro standing before him. But he wasn't alone. Alongside him was two of Alejandro's henchman, carrying what seemed to be a scared Owen in his metal suit. Bumps and bruises was shown before him, alongside the dents that was made in his tin-man suit. Justin looked at him dead-on, which showed total anger across the Hawaiian's face.

"You bastard!" Justin shouted.

With one last ounce of strength left, Justin managed to swing at Alejandro, but the pain became too much for him as he collapsed yet again. Seeing Justin helpless this way, Alejandro let out another evil smirk.

"Awww, trying too hard to get me, I say?" Alejandro laughed, "I'd say, if you're trying to get me with rage like that, it just won't work. I told you once what would happen if you didn't listen to me."

"Like I give a crap about that!" The Hawaiian growled, "I know what you're doing to Heather!"

"There you go, blaming me for mistakes like always," Al snarled at him. "What I do is none of your business. And it shouldn't have to be your friend's business as well. Take for example, this butter donkey in a tin can."

Alejandro then gestured to Owen, who was being held back by the henchman with fear ridden all over his face.

"I tried to get them all to myself, but it's not worth it, dude." Owen said to Justin.

"Your fat friend is right," Al nodded to Justin. "It was never worth it having to cross paths with me. Men, let that pathetic butter donkey go!"

Following their boss's orders, the two burly men in red let Owen go. Scared because of the way the two large men were staring at him, Owen decided to blow Justin and the rest of his friends off.

"Sorry dude, I failed you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen said, screaming his head off and running away.

After Owen left, Justin was left to fend off Alejandro and his goons, praying that the Hawaiian would protect his good friends.

"Looks like you should be like your fat little fart of a friend and blow away." Alejandro smirked.

"Like the hell I will!" Justin exclaimed, "I'm not running away from anything, especially someone like you!"

"Shame," Alejandro replied. "It seems like you never listen to me. Even when I told you to stay away from my Heather, you still refuse to listen. You're like an annoying gnat who won't seem to buzz off of me. Well, my amigo, I'm gonna give you one final chance to buzz off of me for good."

"Screw you!" Justin shouted back, "I ain't listening!"

"Trust me, amigo," Al smirked. "You'll really want to."

Showing a bit of mercy for the painful Hawaiian, Alejandro lifted Justin's chin up and spoke to his face like a vile cobra.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Alejandro warned him. "So far, you broke strike number two. The only way you can prevent strike number three from happening is to do one thing for me and for you."

"W-what's that?" Justin said as he jolted through the pain.

After seconds of thinking, Alejandro gave Justin a final ultimatum:

"My favor for me to you is that you never see Heather again."

Hearing this, Justin's heart fell faint. His heart pumped with suspense. He couldn't believe the proposition that Al laid on him. There was no way Justin would accept a proposal so dangerous as this. Justin couldn't risk seeing Heather hurt again. Not at the hands of Alejandro himself. But what other choice did the Hawaiian have? Yet, there was no way he would take it.

He didn't want to take it.

He should've have to take it.

But he had no other choice.

"Fine, I accept..." Justin replied.

"Heh," Alejandro chuckled, "You're finally listening already."

But before Alejandro could put his trusty taser away, Justin stopped him.

"On one condition..." He growled.

"I'm listening." Alejandro raised his eyebrow.

With the pain still surging through his gut, Justin managed to give him a favor of his own.

"You'll... leave Heather alone." Justin replied.

Hearing Justin's response with his own two ears, Alejandro smirked yet again. He was smirking like he wasn't even listening to what the Hawaiian said.

"Like I said, what me and Heather do is none of your business." Al smirked.

"I'm serious!" Justin spoke desperately. "Please leave her alone!"

Enjoying the way Justin was pleading to him, Alejandro responded by kicking Justin right in the face! And now, both Geoff, Bridgette and Justin were now unconscious. Alejandro enjoyed the carnage that he caused to all three members of the black dorm. Skipping a bit playfully, Alejandro went down and picked up Heather's phone off of Justin's hands.

Not having to reply to Justin's request, Alejandro grabbed a fallen Justin by the base of his collar and whispered to him like a hissing snake. With such a chilling presence, he finally gave out his answer in such a vicious aura.

"I'll think about it..."

And then, he finally set Justin down to heal his wounds, which forced Alejandro and his two huge henchman to leave.

Justin couldn't believe the consequences he had now caused for himself and for Heather. Because of this, the Hawaiian was now trapped in a web that even he couldn't get out of. He didn't want to see what strike number three felt like. He didn't want to see Heather be treated like some kind of object Alejandro was using.

But maybe trying to stay away from her would be the best thing that Justin would ever make. After all, both him and Heather would be safe. The only question that was on Justin's mind was this:

Was it worth it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... we shall see.<strong>

**Anyway, what will Justin do now since Alejandro's now got the upper hand on him? Will anything come good from this, or will it keep getting worse for Justin?**

**Anyway, next chapter's gonna be good, so stay tuned. Until then, it's time for "Pin The Tail on the Pony"! Let's play. Or not. If that is, if you don't mind.**


	54. Chapter 52: A Hard Decision, Part 1

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything associated with the cartoon or the characters of Total Drama. Once again, it's been a very long time since I've started working on this, and I'm finally getting around it right now. Plus, I'm battling writer's block  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: A Hard Decision, Part 1<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:30 a.m. at the Boys' Black Dorm...<strong>_

Justin awoke himself from his sleep in major pain.

His ribs were heavily bandaged as a result of Alejandro's mischevious sneak attack. Every time he would try to get up, the pain would get worse. The sight of his abs wasn't pretty as it was bruised badly due to the taser being injected to him. Who knows what kind of volts he received from that dreaded object.

Knowing that it was Sunday, he decided to stay inside his dorm just to keep shelter. All of those thoughts from last night came fresh in Justin's mind. And to think that Heather wanted to meet him down at the boiler room, when it was clearly a sick prank by Alejandro. And it's now gotten him hurt with bruised ribs and a black eye. The only thing that would clear Justin's memories last night was to rinse his face with warm water.

All it took was forming his hands like a bowl, have the water fill up to the edge of his fingers, and splash, his face was cleansed off.

He looked up to the mirror, staring at himself.

Both images looked at each other in sudden fear, wishing that the agreement with Alejandro would've never happened. But Justin had to put his foot in his mouth where it didn't belong. But who can blame him? After all, Justin had been there for Heather when she was in trouble. He had been here for Heather when she was hurt, even though at some cases all of her occasions have been reduced to 'accidents'. And he was even there for her when he shared that first kiss with Heather, just to calm her down.

But just the thought of never seeing her again due to the ultimatum that Alejandro laid out on him was like a death knell. In Justin's heart, he felt like Heather became more important to his life. Just having to life one single moment without her was hell.

As much as it hurt, Justin had to stick to his word, just to make Heather safe again. And he needed to be safe again.

But at what cost? He gave Alejandro his word not to see her again, in addition that Justin had told Alejandro to leave Heather alone in exchange. That vicious smirk that Al gave him was less than untrustworthy. Justin looked at his face, thinking that he wouldn't listen to his pleas. But after being knocked out by that unforgiving boot, Alejandro did tell the Hawaiian that he would think about that offer.

This thought forced Justin to shudder more often.

_"There's no way I could ever meet up with her again,"_ Justin thought. _"I don't even know if I should see her again..."_

His thoughts became so clear in every way. There was absolutely no way of seeing her.

But he had to take that risk. He had to gamble his life one way or the other. There was no other option around this. Pondering his thoughts, Justin looked back to the mirror one more time, and closed the bathroom door.

He knew what he had to do.

_**Later at the food court...**_

Owen was bulging out on biscuits and gravy in-between. So far, he had ordered around seven plates of the delicious treat. One by one, he was hammering down like a foreign man at a hot-dog eating contest. Except if a foreign man was eating nothing but biscuits and gravy instead of a pork-made product in a bun.

Suddenly, Owen's red-headed girlfriend Izzy stopped by, alongside Owen's big-headed buddy, Noah.

"Hey big guy, you sure are putting down those biscuits!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Iz!" Owen exclaimed with his mouth full.

However, all the food from Owen's mouth began spitting out, directly in front of his best friend.

"Okay, that's really unhealthy." Noah cringed.

"Oh, come on, buddy!" Owen said, locking the big-headed brainiac with a headlock, "The 3rd annual biscuits and gravy-eating competition is happening downtown! I can't wait for you to be there!"

"Well, O-Owen..." Noah said, trying to form a sentence from the strangling that's been going on. "I would l-love to be t-there, but I'm afraid the blood flowing to my brain will allow me t-to pass o-out!"

Realizing that he was hurting his best friend, Owen let him go.

"Oh, sorry buddy." The big guy replied.

As he let Noah go, the brainiac gasped for air. Just how exactly tight did Owen trap him in that headlock? His arms must have been bigger than his entire body combined.

"Wat... water." Noah said, turning a bit blue.

As he reached out for a bottle of water, Owen decided to focus on his girlfriend.

"So, you got the stop watch ready?" Owen smirked.

"Yes I do!" Izzy said as she brought out a stopwatch, "I can't wait to see what you got to offer to everyone! Too bad I could've brought a umbrella to prevent all of this gravy flinging, but then again, I don't wear any panties coming from under this skirt. So let's get it going!"

"Please give me more water..." Noah sighed, still feeling blue from the strangling.

Yet, Owen and Izzy decided to ignore Noah's pleads. Instead, they decided to focus on one thing: Owen winning the biscuits-and-gravy eating contest. This was a prize that Owen was destined to win, and nothing, especially nothing was gonna stop him.**  
><strong>

_**Outside the atrium...**_

Justin had been walking outside to see Heather sitting on a bench, reading one of her favorite books, Romeo & Juliet. She still looked as beautiful as ever with her long hair flowing to the side. The beautiful image of her made her feel like an angel to Justin. But unfortunately, he wasn't here to admire her.

Instead, he was here to give her the bad news. Justin didn't know how Heather would react if he told her that they could never see each other again. It was gonna be both heartbreaking and troubling to do, but he had to stay true to Alejandro's words. He also had a troubling sense that if Al would've shown up at the same time, then he would cause so much damage to the Hawaiian. Except that it would be much worse from the shock that he received last night.

He was thinking second thoughts about this situation, which befell him.

_"Okay, there's Heather,"_ Justin thought to himself, _"Just let her understand why you're doing this. Maybe she'll take it well."_

Luckily for Justin, Alejandro wasn't around the entire atrium. Seeing this, Justin took in a deep breath, and approached the Asian quite carefully.

"Hey, Heather." Justin replied.

Looking back at him, Heather replied as well. "Hi, Just-"

However, Heather was cut off when he saw Justin's black eye blister his face. She took in one unexpected gasp.

"Agh!" She yelped, "Justin, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I sorta tripped and fell on my face a bit." Justin said, lying under his teeth.

"Oh man," Heather gasped, "Um, well, you want me to take you to the nurse's office? Because it's looking pretty bad."

"Actually, I'm fine," Justin shook his head, "I'm usually fine with black eyes like this."

"I'm serious, Justin, you need help." Heather said, grabbing his arm, "I'll go see if we can find a nurse close-by and see if she'll help you."

Suddenly, Justin had forgotten on what to really say to Heather. She was urging to go with him to a medical room, but Justin still stood there, trying to resist going. But luckily, his conscience caught up with the Hawaiian, which allowed him to think about Alejandro's ultimatum.

"Actually Heather, I really need to talk to you." Justin said to her.

"We can talk later," Heather said, cutting him off. "Right now, I really need to give you some medical pro-"

"Heather, I'm serious about this!" Justin shouted, "It's really important, and I think you need to hear this coming from me."

Feeling the way Justin was pleading desperately to her, Heather finally decided to listen.

"If you wanna talk, we'll talk." Heather sighed.

"Okay, but can we do this somewhere private?" Justin replied, "I don't want to start a scene."

Nodding her head in approval, both Heather and Justin decided to go around the school's private football field and under the stands. Luckily, Alejandro wasn't there either. Either he was still in his red dorm or perhaps lurking somewhere in the shadows. As Justin held both of Heather's hands, she looked at him with such curiosity.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the truth is..." Justin said, before taking a deep breath.

Yet, Justin's thoughts came back to hit him right in the brainstem.

"You can do this, Justin." He thought to himself.

"What is it?" Heather replied, "Is something on your mind? You know Justin, if you got a problem with something, you're more than welcome to come to me and I'll see if I can try to help out. What are you trying to say to me that's really important?"

Justin's heart was beating with conviction. Beating hard and louder out of his chest like a drum machine. Maybe this was a bad idea for Justin to do this, concerning that Alejandro would be around to hear their conversation. But since Al still wasn't around, Justin was free enough to let out one last breath of air.

After this, he finally let out the words he needed to say to her:

"Heather, I can't see you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that got that out of Justin's system. But how will Heather react to this, after all the things that she and Justin had been through? <strong>

**Will Owen dominate in the biscuits-and-gravy eating contest, despite me never having to see one in real life, let alone know what it looks like?  
><strong>

**Will Noah ever get the water he asks for due to that little-than-unfriendly headlock from Owen.**

**So many questions, so little time. But all will be answered next chapter. Until then, same Bat time, same Bat channel!**


	55. Chapter 53: A Hard Decision, Part 2

**"Blainewood Academy: The Beginning"**

**Rated T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything associated with the cartoon or the characters of Total Drama. Once again, it's been a very long time since I've started working on this, and I'm finally getting around it right now. Plus, I'm battling writer's block  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: A Hard Decision, Part 2<br>**

* * *

><p>Heather was stunned by his words. She couldn't believe the words that Justin spoke from his mouth. She didn't have to hear them, but she had no choice but to.<p>

"What?" Heather gasped, "Why?"

"Heather, it's complicated." Justin sighed, feeling guilty of what he said.

"But what about the things that you've done for me?" She said, feeling a bit emotional. "The way that you looked after me when I was in trouble? The way that you've cared for me since I was hurt? Or how about the way that I've helped you out when you were in trouble?"

"Look Heather, don't take it the wrong way." Justin replied, "I appreciate looking out for you back there when you needed it. I like that you really make me smile and that you make me feel better, and I've been like that since we first met. But I'm really starting to doubt that all of this was a mistake. I'm really starting to doubt all of the things that I've been causing trouble with. And I feel like with you involved, I'm risking my life and yours."

Suddenly, Heather's voice started to break a bit.

"But Justin, I like you and I'm glad that you're standing with me as my friend," She replied. "But who told you that you couldn't see me anymore? I just don't get it!"

"I don't get it, either." Justin sighed again, "But I feel like it's best for us if we part ways. Maybe it would be better that we should be both safe from danger if I didn't see you again. Maybe it would be better if nothing bad happened to us. Maybe it would be better... if we forgot about the kiss we had in the first place."

But then, tears started to shed through Heather's eyes silently.

"But I don't want to forget that kiss, Justin." She reminded him. "I don't want to forget our friendship."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Heather, but maybe it's better that we leave each other alone." Justin said. He felt his voice break as well.

Tears now began to drip down Heather's face. She could feel her heart tearing out of her chest.

"Justin, please don't do this." Heather cried quietly, "We can find some other way."

"I'm sorry, Heather." Justin said as he shook his head and walked away.

But before he walked away from her completely, the Hawaiian turned his head to a crying Heather. With a heavy burden in his heart, he gave her his final words:

"I'm afraid there is no other way."

And with that, he walked out.

This forced Heather to sob uncontrollably as she sunk to her knees and cried herself in pain. But while she was crying, a door opened beside her. And out came an unsuspecting voice:

"That's a poor poor shame." The figure smirked, "But at least he managed to do the right thing."

Stopping her crying for a moment, Heather looked up to the figure...

...

...

...which happened to be Alejandro.

"I hope you're happy." Heather replied, "At least you'll leave him alone."

"Yeah," Alejandro nodded, "Although that would've been his third strike, I think I'll let this one pass for now. By now, he'll stay true to my word that he won't see you. And I hope that you'll follow the same."

He loved smirking at the pain that Heather was going through.

"I know." Heather nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it," The Spaniard smirked again as he started whispering in her ear. "I will never let you out of my sight."

And then, Alejandro gently kissed her in her earlobe. Suddenly, Heather started to shiver in total fear. It didn't sound so much like a kiss, let alone feel like a caressing touch. It sounded like a hiss coming from a deadly snake. And that snake was Alejandro.

She was still living in fear, but with Justin and Heather not seeing each other anymore, at least the worst would be over.

**A few hours later...**

Owen, Izzy and Noah were downtown at the city's local auditorium as everyone big & small, American & Canadian, weird & foreign and young & old had shown up for the Biscuits & Gravy eating competition. There were a lot of huge people signing up for the contest. Some of them were skinny though as well.

"I'm feeling pumped, Izzy!" Owen exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"Just remember what I told you, big guy." Izzy said to him while rubbing his shoulders. "Start out strong and keep going until the end!"

However, Noah wasn't happy that he had to tag along.

"This sucks," Noah muttered. "Why do I have to watch Owen and these fat-heads stuff their faces with death. I swear, it's almost like a pig sty!"

"Oh, don't be so poopy!" Izzy smirked at the Brainiac, "Big guy needs some support. And without you and me, the big guy wouldn't have it. So I think it's important that we be there. Right, Owen?"

"Right!" Owen nodded.

However, something inside Owen's chest started burning. The big guy didn't know if it was heartburn or just a ticklish feeling in his insides, but something in his chest burned. Izzy looked at him and was concerned.

"You okay?" The red-head replied.

"Never better." Owen nodded, "Although I'm feeling a little ticklish in my heart."

"Nothing but a little water won't fix." Izzy nodded as she brought out a water bottle for extra luck.

Squeezing the plastic tightly, a stream water popped out and hit Owen in the mouth, bringing in a cool surge of hydration to the fatboy. That was the extra spark that he needed to succeed. And it was also to help him with his so-called 'heartburn', even though Owen refused to believe he was having it.

"I sense the feeling this is gonna be bad..." Noah said to himself, rolling his eyes on the process.

All of a sudden, a large human being bumped Noah out of the way, knocking the brainiac down to the floor. Immediately, Noah managed to get back up and talk back to the mysterious human.

"Hey, what's your problem, you big nard?" Noah shouted, "Watch where you going, will ya?"

Suddenly, when the human turned around, Noah's face went from angry to frightened in a matter of moments.

The human that bumped into Noah was a muscular female. All dressed in a dark blue tanktop with athletic shorts and black Chuck Taylors to match. She had an angry scowl on her face that went along with her unibrow. Feeling angry from Noah's words, she approached him and started him down.

"You got a problem where I go?" She said in a threatening tone.

"U-Um..." Noah stuttered in fear, "N-not exactly. In fact, y-you can go w-wherever you w-want!"

"Good, let's keep it that way." The muscular female nodded, "And maybe next time, you think about where you stand, you big-headed doof."

"O-okay miss..." Noah smiled nervously.

With that, the female bodybuilder walked away from Noah's sight. Owen and Izzy shot a huge competitive glare at her from far away. How dare she talk down to Noah like that?

"Okay, I think I wet myself..." Noah replied.

"No kidding," Izzy nodded, "That's Eva Herzinger, a two-time pancake-eating champion from this city! She's got experience in these kinds of contests, and hard to believe she's at our age nonetheless!"

"How on earth would you know that?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I got a full-month subscription to Big Mouth Eaters, a magazine dedicated to athletes of competitive eating," Izzy explained clearly to him. "At one time, she ate over 82 catfish in less than only 10 minutes!"

"She ate that much?!" Noah reacted in shock. "It only takes me like 10 minutes to eat a single catfish! Just _one_ catfish!"

"But never to fear, Noah!" Izzy exclaimed, "With Owen getting the support that he needs, Eva's going down!"

"Yep, I got blood going through my veins!" Owen exclaimed, "I got this in the bag!"

Owen was pumped to be in this competition. He wanted to take the grand prize home, wherever it was that was on the line. It was his dream to be on a stage full of hungry competitive eaters, waiting to earn the title of top dog. And he couldn't wait to be one himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is gonna be interesting! Will Owen be successful in the eating contest next chapter? Or will he go down with the ship?<strong>

**How will Justin try to fare without Heather? And how long will he last?  
><strong>

**Why am I asking you so many questions that don't really make sense? Well, sometimes they do. Either way, it's your opinion.**

**Until then, the next chapter shall await us! Onwards!**


End file.
